Hate That I Love You
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: As neighbors, and frenemies, since they were younger, Amy and Sonic have always had a tumultuous relationship. However, with the events of a past summer lingering in their minds, they begin to wonder if the sparks they felt were genuine or if they were just a much needed distraction from the harsh reality they are living in.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. For those who knew this story, I temporarily took it down for publishing issues. I'm going to be putting the unrevised version back up. If anyone is interested in reading a revised version with some different scenes, this story is available on Amazon and Kindle under the name When Fire Fell in Love With the Rain.**

 **Note: As usual, this is one of my original works being converted into fanfiction so some names and appearances may seem out of place or missed during editing.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Prologue**

The sun poured through the windows of the sleek Nissan Altima cruising down the highway. In the front seat sat a red-haired woman with a tight smile. Her blue eyes intermittently glanced from the road to the rear view mirror. She was checking on the small girl sitting in the back seat. Bandages covered her slender arms, and more hid under her comfortable jeans and light jacket. In her wounded arms, she held on tightly to a small teddy bear. Her dark green eyes were trained on the outside world, watching the road roll pass them. "You okay," the woman asked for what she believed to be the millionth time.

"Yes," the small girl replied without looking away from the window. She perked up as the rolling roads turned into large skyscraper buildings. She watched the roaming people on the streets and admired the colorful storefronts. Her eyes filled with curiosity as the buildings turned from silver to stone, and the colorful stores began to litter every inch of some of the streets. People wandered down the streets, usually with headphones in their ears or bags in their hands. After a short while, the streets began to show tall brick townhouses connected together. Large white doors and stone steps signified where one ended and another one started. Cars lined up against the street near the houses, packed closely together on the narrow road. The girl's arms tightened around her teddy bear as the woman parked the car across the street from a row of the brick townhouses. She waited for the woman to walk around the car to unbuckle her seat belt and open the door. She set foot on the warm concrete. The smell of cigarettes, hot food, and the spring grass filled her nose. She assisted the woman in getting her few suitcases from the trunk of the car. The two held hands as they crossed the street and towards one of the townhouses.

The older woman knocked softly on the door. She glanced down at the small girl with a smile. Both of them looked up as the door gently swung open. In the doorway appeared a tall man with butterscotch colored skin, warm caramel eyes, dark hair, and wide smile. "Hello," he spoke, his voice laced with a strong Spanish accent. "Come in, come in." He moved aside.

The small girl hesitated, but the woman shuffled her inside. The smell of the street transformed into a sweet cinnamon scent. The soft chill of the spring air was replaced with warmth radiating from the burning candles in the living room. The small girl's eyes roamed around the brown sectional couch, small coffee table, sofa chair, and large flat screen television. A soft tan rug covered the surface area of the living room and into the hallway on the right where the staircase lay. She could make out three doors down the small hallway. To her left was a doorway to a kitchen with a rust red tiled floor and small kitchen table. A large square opening allowed the girl to see into the kitchen and straight into the window on the wall above the sink. "You wanna take off your jacket," the woman's voice echoed through the girl's ears. She glanced up at the woman as she nodded. She unzipped her jacket and let it fall over her shoulders. She bundled it around her teddy bear, holding it closer against her body.

The woman ushered the girl into the living room where she hadn't noticed another man sat. This man was a little different than the first. His skin was a dark chocolate rather than butterscotch, and his hair was in tighter curls rather than the loose ones on the first man. However, she recognized the warm eyes and wide smile. He rose from his seat as the girl entered the room. The first man walked to stand by his side. "This is Mr. and Mr. Nieves-Taylor," the woman introduced the men to the girl. She set her hands on the girl's small shoulders. "You'll be staying with them for a while."

The second man kneeled down on one knee to be at her height. He held his large hand out to her. "You can call me Benny," he said. His voice was booming, but gentle with a heavy Southern accent. The girl's small hand got lost in his grasp. "Pleasure to meet ya."

"And you can call me Marc," the second man said as he followed suit. His hand wasn't as large as Benny's, but her hand still disappeared in his. "We're very excited to meet you."

"You wanna tell them your name," the woman asked as she also bent down to the girl's height.

"Amy," the girl chirped. "Amy Rose."

"That's a pretty name," Marc mused.

"Thank you," she replied as she hugged her teddy bear closer to her.

"That's a nice bear," Benny said. He reached his hand out. Amy twisted her body to the left, shielding the bear away. "Sorry, sorry," he held his hands up.

"How about we take you to your room. How about that?" Marc asked.

Amy nodded. The adults got back to their feet. Benny grabbed the suitcases around the girl's feet. The two men then led the ladies up the carpeted staircase to another hallway with four doors. They walked down to the second-to-last door. Benny opened the door to reveal a small room. It was painted a soft lavender with pink roses scattered around. A full sized bed sat near the far wall next to a small nightstand with a small peony shaped lamp atop it. A wooden desk complete with a bookshelf, drawers, and a cushioned chair sat on the opposite side of the room next to the closet. A tall lamp with a shade shaped like a pink rose stood near it. Atop the large dresser sitting in the corner next to them was a small television. Hanging against the wall next to the bed was a full sized mirror. On the far left wall was a large window with pink curtains hanging down from it. Amy's sneakers rubbed against the soft purple carpet as she wandered to the window. She pushed the curtains aside to see a black metal surface making up a small balcony with a railing and a stairwell leading up to another balcony and window on the house next door.

"Do you like it," Benny asked from the doorway. "Marc painted the whole room himself. It's what he does. He's a commissioned artist, but he still works with me down at the restaurant. We own our own little soul food slash Mexican joint over on Twentieth Street. We probably won't get there today, but you'll be seeing a lot of it very soon."

"It's nice," Amy said with a nod. She moved to the bed that was decorated with a plain pink comforter, pillows, and stuffed animals. She kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the bed. A smile appeared on her face at the soft surface. She began to giggle as she gently bounced up and down on the bed. She left her coat on the bed, but kept the teddy bears in her arms as she ran up to the adults. She wrapped herself around Marc's leg. "Thank you," she said as she looked up at him with a wide smile.

He chuckled as he gently rubbed the pink curls on her head. "You're welcome."

"Why don't you start unpacking," the woman said as she bent down to Amy's height. "You can start getting settled in, okay? I have to talk to Marc and Benny for a few minutes, and then they can help you with your things. I will see you in a couple weeks to check in. How does that sound?"

Amy nodded. "Okay." She gave the woman a soft hug. "Bye Mrs. Walsh."

"Bye Audrey," the woman replied. The two let each other go, and Amy bounced over to the suitcases Benny had set against the wall. The three watched her rummage through her clothes for a moment before they quietly exited the room. Marc left the door open as they did so. They wandered back downstairs to the kitchen. They sat around the small square shaped table. Mrs. Walsh dug through her purse to pull out a few packets of papers. "Here are some copies of her files," she said as she set them down on the table. "I highly suggest you go through them tonight or within the next few days. It's a lot of information, but it's very vital – especially with her situation."

"What situation is that," Marc asked. "When you met with us before, you were very vague about her previous home. I'm assuming it has something to do with the bandages on her arms."

Mrs. Walsh sighed. "Her last home environment wasn't particularly healthy for her. The two of you should be aware you are her first set of foster parents – her first foster home, particularly. I have faith the two of you will take good care of her. I remember, during the interviews, how adamant the two of you were about supporting and raising a child. I assigned her directly to your care because I had no doubts you'd provide a good environment for her. There are just some things about her that you should know." She slid another paper across the table. "She has been in the hospital for a couple of months now. She's been recovering physically and mentally. It seems that she has repressed all memories from her last home situation – or she's at least pushed them to the very back of her mind. While she is still very intelligent and functioning, she doesn't remember anything of her biological family. I'd advise you don't share any of that information with her until she's ready. The memories may resurface or exhibit themselves in other ways, so you should keep an eye on any strange behaviors or actions. I'm not sure how she'll react once her mind allows her to truly comprehend what's happened to her. At the moment, there's no need for psychiatric therapy, but we'll keep the option open as she gets older. Just keep a close eye on her without being too intrusive. From what we've observed thus far, she's still very much just a seven year old girl; she needs to experience a normal childhood."

"We can supply that for her," Benny said with a nod.

"Good. One more thing: be sure to clean her wounds and change her bandages at least once every two days or once a day. As far as she knows, she's been in accident and it left her pretty roughed up. That's all we'd like her to know right now. And be patient with her; she's been through a lot."

"Will do. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a couple weeks to check in with all of you." Mrs. Walsh shook hands with both of the men before making her leave. Marc walked her to the door. He turned to his head to Benny who was still sitting at the kitchen table. His dark eyes were fixated on the papers Mrs. Walsh had left. He approached his husband and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Let's not worry about this right now," Marc said. "Let's just worry about making her life better."

Benny nodded. "Okay," he sighed. He gathered up the papers as he stood up. He followed Marc upstairs. He made a detour to their room to tuck the papers away while Marc continued to Amy's room. He smiled at the sight of the girl playing with the stuffed animals on the bed. Her suitcases were sitting near her closet under some of her hanging dresses. He assumed she'd also put some away in her drawers. He wasn't sure how she'd done it so quickly, but he surely didn't mind.

"Come on downstairs, _Chiquita_ ; I'm gonna start cooking dinner soon. You can bring your toys," he told her.

Amy hopped down from her bed with her stuffed animals tucked underneath her arms. She latched onto his hand.

"Do you like chicken and rice," Marc asked as he led her down the hall.

Amy nodded.

"Good because he makes a lot of it. By the end of the week, you'll be sick of it. I know I was after three days of living with him," Benny said as he exited their room.

Amy smiled at the glare Marc offered Benny.

"Shut up, _cabrón_ ," Marc shot back.

Amy giggled. She squealed as Benny easily picked her up in his arms. He held her bridal style as they walked down the stairs. "You're tall," she said as she looked at the distance from the floor. "Like a castle."

Benny smiled. "If I'm the castle, then you must be the princess. Do you like princesses?"

"Yes," she exclaimed.

Benny chuckled. "Then how about we watch some Disney princess movies for a bit, hm?"

"Okay!"

The first night was peaceful for the three of them. Benny and Amy curled up together on the couch and watched movies while Marc cooked dinner. They sat around the table as they ate. Benny and Marc didn't need to push conversation; Amy opened up to them without any hesitation. She babbled on about princesses, dragons, and knights throughout the entire dinner. After they were finished, the two men switched spots. Amy curled up in Marc's lap to watch television while Benny washed the dishes. When he joined them, Amy sprawled out across both of their laps with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Quietly, she fell into a deep sleep.

Benny carried her back upstairs. He changed her into a pair of her pajamas before tucking her into her bed. Marc watched from the doorway with a soft smile. His smile widened as his spouse kissed the girl on the forehead. As he moved away from her, her eyes cracked open and a whine escaped her lips. Her small hands reached out towards him. "No," she murmured. "Don't go."

"We're not going anywhere, sweet pea."

Amy poked out her bottom lip as her eyes began to water.

Benny caressed her pink curls. "Don't you worry, now. We'll just be across the hall if you need anything. Nothing's gonna hurt you here."

"Promise," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Benny smiled. "I promise. Marc and I won't let anyone hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "Go on to sleep; you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay."

Benny moved to the doorway where Marc stood. They were about to make their exit, but Audrey called out to them. They turned to see a small smile on her lips. "Thank you," she said simply.

The two men smiled. They gently shut the door in response.

In the morning, Marc helped Amy get ready for the day. He cleaned her wounds and changed her bandages as she bathed. He also washed her pink curls. He at the corner outside of the bathtub fussing with her for almost an hour as the girl babbled on about mermaids. Once he was finally finished with her, he helped her dry off and let her change into the simple tee and jeans she'd set out. He ran a comb through her hair to tame her curls before pulling it into a high ponytail. He wrapped a red bow in her hair to complete her look. "Alright, _Chiquita,_ I think you're finally finished," he said as he fussed with the ponytail.

"Thank you," Amy exclaimed. She climbed up in the chair he'd sat her in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hooked his arms around her and carried her downstairs. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the lower level of the house. Marc followed the scent to the kitchen where Benny was standing over the stove. The other man put a hand to his chest at the sight of Amy.

"Well, look at you," he exclaimed. "Looking like a tiny princess."

Amy giggled. "Only my hair. Marc says I can wear my dresses on another day. Today is a play clothes day, right?"

"Right," Marc agreed. He pecked a kiss at Benny's lips before wandering to the fridge. He poured a few glasses of orange juice and set one down in front of Amy. She thanked him with a wide smile, and he kissed her head in response. The three ate breakfast with Amy once again babbling about mermaids. Benny entertained her ideas while Marc just laughed and shook his head. After they were finished, Amy helped Marc with the dishes. He washed while she dried. She had to stand on a chair to do so, but Marc didn't mind. Just as the two had completed their task, they heard a soft knock at the door. "Who's that?" Marc asked as he held Amy down from the chair.

"I don't know." She followed him to the kitchen doorway. She stayed behind his legs as four strangers walked into the living room. The first was a tall, slender woman with waterfalls of violet curls that swirled down her back and a complexion similar to Marc's. Following behind her were three children. The eldest was a boy almost as tall as the woman with green ringlets of hair, blue eyes, and tanned complexion. The second boy was a lot shorter than the first, but looked almost identical to him with the exception of the blue hair and green eyes. The third was a girl who was a spitting image of the woman with bright pink hair.

" _Hola,_ Marc," the woman exclaimed, her voice laced with a heavier accent than his.

"Hey Aleena," he replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good. Good." She looked down at Amy who was peeking her head out from around Marc's leg. "Why hello there!"

Amy looked up at Marc. "It's alright," he told her. "Go say hi."

She nodded as she slowly moved from behind him. She approached the woman who bent down to her height. "Hi," she said.

"Hello. I'm Aleena." She motioned her hand for her children to come closer. "These are my kids: Manic, Sonic, and Sonia. We all live right next door."

"They're good friends of ours," Benny said from behind them. "And they're now good friends of yours too."

"I like your hair," the girl, Sonia, said as she walked closer. She tilted her head with a smile. "It's pink just like mine!"

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

Sonia grabbed a hold of her hand. "Wanna go play outside?"

Amy looked to Benny this time for confirmation. The man nodded his head. "Sure," she said with a smile.

"Take your brothers with you," Aleena said before Sonia could drag Amy away.

Sonia groaned. "Fine. Come on." She dragged Amy to the backdoor in the kitchen. They opened the door that led out to a small field shared between the two houses and contained by a metal fence. "Wanna play tag?"

"Okay."

"Sonic is it!"

"No I'm not," the younger boy responded. "You're it!"

"No I'm not! You have to be because you were it when we stopped last time."

Sonic groaned. "Fine. You'd better start running because I'm gonna catch you."

"Yea right!" With that, Sonia took off towards the other side of the field. Amy mimicked her actions, but she ran the other way. A giggle escaped her lips as she realized the boy was chasing after her. She accelerated to try to gain some distance between them. Sonic kept up with her. He continued to alternate between chasing after her and his sister before he finally tagged one of them. He'd been running too fast when he was chasing Amy, and with more force than he'd intended, tapped her so harshly that he caused her to lose balance. She twirled on her feet and fell onto the soft grass. He stopped to laugh at her as she'd rolled in the midst of her fall.

"Hey," Amy yelled. She glared at the laughing boy as she got to her feet. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is. You totally just ate dirt – and now you're it."

Amy's blood boiled as he took off. She ran after him with at an aggressive speed. Instead of gently tapping him, she ended up catching him around the waist and tackling him to the ground. "Ha," Amy taunted as she got off of him. "Now you're it!" She wasn't on her feet for long before he tripped her. She let out a squeal as her legs went out from under her. She landed on her bottom with a harsh thud. Sonic's laughter rippled through her ears.

"Sonic, stop being mean," Sonia said as she approached the two. She helped Amy back on her feet. "Sorry about my brother. He's a jerk."

"At least I'm not ugly," Sonic snapped back.

"You sure about that, dirt face," Amy said.

The boy was confused for a moment. He touched his face and was appalled to see dirt on his fingers. A soft growl left his lips. "Now you're both really gonna get it!"

The two girls let out a playful scream before running away hand in hand with Sonic on their heels. Manic leaned against the wall in the shade as he watched his siblings and their new neighbor run around the small field. The sun poured down on the three kids as their laughter and taunts echoed through the wind. It carried itself through the open kitchen window near where the three adults sat talking; Aleena with tears in her eyes as she lamented, and the men with soft frowns from her news. The sound brought smiles to their sad faces, and they thought perhaps this part of life wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

Night had fallen on the inner Chicago city streets. The dark sky was illuminated by the stars and the lights of the shops lining the main street. Within the bright windows of each shop, the employees were bustling around the premises in their closing routines. Some were counting their merchandise. Others were stocking their shelves. A few were actually cleaning up the messes made by the customers over the course of the day. In the large restaurant with the flashing letters "Benny's Soul and Fry," the young employees could be seen wiping down the tables. Or at least one of them.

The young woman worked quickly in scrubbing up the few stained tables left in the restaurant. The bright lights on the ceiling outlined her reflection on the windows as she moved from table to table. She tried to avoid eye contact with the image. Instead, she focused on her task and thought of a good word to give to her coworker. The young man was laying in one of the booths. His long legs sat idly from the side, giving away his cover. Not that he was trying to hide. The girl approached him and gave his leg a nice kick. The impact woke him from a slumber neither of them knew he'd fallen into. "What the fuck, Amy," he exclaimed as he sat up. His angry green eyes met her annoyed jade ones.

"Get up and help me," she demanded.

"No," he replied simply as he lay back down.

"Why not?"

"Because one, I'm tired; and two, it's not my fault you take a year and a half to wipe down one table."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe it wouldn't take me so long if you'd get your lazy ass up and help me."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so tired if I didn't have to deal with your mouth all day."

Amy narrowed her eyes. She held her wet rag over the groin of his jeans. With a smile, she gave the rag a tight squeeze, releasing all the excess water over the boy. Her smile widened as his eyes shot open and his mouth curled into a scowl. "Oops," she said as he sat up. "Sorry, Sonic. I mistook you for the bucket of dirty water."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," he growled.

Amy giggled. "Gotta catch me first." With that, she took off down the aisle. Sonic ran after her. Amy's giggles and Sonic's shouts of profanities filled the empty restaurant. She managed to keep a good distance away from Sonic, using the tables and chairs as objects to deter his proximity. "Slow poke," she teased. Her fun was cut short as Sonic's arms wrapped around her waist – and her father's booming voice intervened theirs.

"What are you two doing playing around out here," Benny asked as he stood at the kitchen doorway with his fists at his hips. He refrained from raising an eyebrow at the sight of his daughter smiling in the arms of his best friends' son.

"Amy started it," Sonic said as he lightly shoved her away. "She got dirty rag water all over my jeans."

"I didn't start anything. You were the one lying around while I was doing all the work. I had to do something to wake you up since my yelling didn't seem to do the trick."

"That's because you yelling is the equivalent of a kitten crying for its mommy. It's annoying and it's very easy to ignore."

Before Amy could respond, Benny spoke up again. "Stop, stop," he said with a sigh. "Are all the tables clean?"

"Yes," the two teens replied in unison.

"Then the two of you can go home. I'm not done cleaning up in the back, so you're going to have to walk home with Sonic, Amy."

Sonic raised one of his eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa. Mr. Taylor, with all due respect, who said I was free to walk Amy home? What if I had plans after this?"

Amy folded her arms. "The only plans you have after this is a date with a box of tissues, your computer screen, a bottle of lotion, and your palm."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll have you know I'm swarmed in women right now."

"Palmela and her twin sister don't count as 'women.'"

"Alright, alright. Enough." Benny smiled. "Thank you for taking Amy home, Ogilvie. I highly appreciate it."

Sonic refrained the glare that threatened to appear on his face from the sound of his full name. "Sure. Whatever," he grumbled.

Benny approached him and patted his shoulder. "I really do appreciate you taking such good care of my little girl on nights like this. You're going to be a great guardian to someone one day."

Amy scoffed. "The only thing he guards is his food and his porn collection."

"Get on home," Benny said. "And be nice to each other while you're at it."

"An impossible task," Sonic said as he shrugged Benny's hand off. "But I'll do my best." He tugged at his apron as he looked to Amy. "Come on, short stack," he said in an infant tone. "Let's get you home before all the big, scary monsters come out."

"Shut up," Amy said as she rolled her eyes. She tried to follow Sonic to the back, but Benny grabbed her arm. "What," she asked as he gave her a look of disapproval.

"We've talked about this. You have –"

"To be nice because he's our neighbor, we're best friends with the women in his family, and he's still going through a rough patch," she finished. "I know, I know. I am nice to him one-third of the time; the same one-third when he's nice to me. Right now is not part of the one-third. He's been messing with me the entire shift. It's only fair I gave him a little taste of his own medicine."

Benny shook his head. "Am I making the right decision letting the two of you walk home together – alone?"

"Hey, we haven't killed each the other thousand times we've done it. I'm sure we can survive one more time."

Benny smiled as he pushed one of her loose curls behind her ear. "Be careful. Stay close to Sonic and –"

"Don't wander off or talk to suspicious characters. I know, daddy." She smiled. "I'll be fine. Sonic is very capable of protecting both of us if anything happens. You and I both know that."

"I just worry about you; you know that."

"You don't have to worry, daddy. I'm fine." She sighed. "I have to go before he leaves without me." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when you get in. Be careful locking up." She moved away from her father and walked back into the kitchen. She wandered around the culinary tools and machinery to the small coat rack near the back door. Sonic was leaning against the wall next to it, his eyes glued down on his phone. He'd already put his black jacket on and pulled the hood up to cover his face. "Telling Palmela you're running late?" Amy asked as she approached him.

"Shut up before I stuff you in the freezer," he replied without looking up at her.

"You don't have the balls."

Sonic looked up at her, his green eyes filled with mischief. "You wanna bet?" He didn't give her time to respond before he caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," she exclaimed as she pounded at his back.

"No. You've ticked me off; you're going in the freezer." He walked towards the large walk-in freezer. "Damn, you're lucky _Chiquita_. Benny already locked it up." He carelessly set her back down on her feet. "Looks like you get to sleep in your warm bed tonight. That's disappointing."

"Your face is disappointing."

"Let's go before I find somewhere else to lock your ass in."

Amy followed him outside into the cold weather. She obeyed her father's orders and stayed close to Sonic as they walked home. Her companion was alert, his green eyes consistently scanning the dark streets. Whenever someone would get too close to them, he'd grab hold of Amy's wrist and prepare to fling her out of the way in case anyone tried anything. At this time of night, robberies were common. Sonic would be damned if he let some punk get one up on him. He sure wasn't going to let anyone hurt Amy either. While the two had never been the greatest of friends, it was unspoken word that he'd always protect her. While he didn't always like the word, at times he'd love nothing more but to throw her in front of a moving bus or car, he did value it. He'd never let anything happen to the short girl next to him – no matter how much she annoyed the hell out of him.

"Thanks for walking me home," Amy said as they approached the stoop of her townhouse.

"You should be thanking me for not throwing you into the busy street. My dick has been freezing for the past twenty minutes thanks to you."

Amy smiled. "Well, maybe it'll make you think next time before you decide to fall asleep during closing. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing a hot shower and your girlfriend, Palmela can't fix."

"Palmela is going to beat your ass if you keep fucking with me."

Amy scoffed. "If that's what you think," she said. She stopped in front of her stoop as she turned to face him. "Bye Sonic."

"Bye Amy."

The two went their separate ways. Amy ascended the steps to her front door while Sonic went to his. Amy spared him one last glance as he disappeared into his house. A sigh escaped her lips as she entered her own. The familiar scent of burning cinnamon scented candles wafted through her nose. "I'm home, papa," she announced as she walked into the living room. She could see Marc's moving figure in the kitchen. He turned to her as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey, _princesa_. Did Sonic walk you home?" He asked as he continued cleaning up the dishes.

"Yea. Daddy should be home soon. I don't think he had much cleaning left to do. I think he just wanted Sonic and me out of his hair."

"Why? What were you two fussing about now? Oh and dinner's on the table. How about you talk and eat? I know you had a long shift."

Amy sat down at the kitchen table where two wrapped plates of chicken and rice sat. She unwrapped one as Marc set down a bottle of water and a fork before her. She thanked him before continuing the conversation. "He was being a jerk the entire day. First, he kept bumping me when I was carrying a stacks of dirty dishes. Then, he decided it would be funny to switch our assigned tables so I got all the grumpy, disrespectful people while he got the nicest old people on the face on this earth. Then we literally almost fought out back because he wouldn't leave me alone during our break. Then he had the nerve to take a nap while just the two of us were closing. So, I took it upon myself to wake him up by giving him a nice splash of dirty water right on his dick since he wanted to be one all day. Sorry." She offered Marc a smile as he shot her a sharp look. She sighed as she took a bite of her food. "Anyway, after I did that, he started chasing me around and daddy told us to stop and go home since we'd literally been getting on his nerves all day. And, as we're going to leave, he tries to lock me in the freezer! The only peace I got all day was the walk home because I think he's actually mad I poured dirty water on his jeans."

"Wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do," Marc said.

"He's not the nicest person. You and daddy keep telling me to be nice because we're all supposed to be friends and all, but it's really hard when he starts all the issues in the first place."

"Ignore him."

"No, then he's just gonna think he won. He doesn't deserve that satisfaction."

Marc shook his head. "You two are never going to get along, will you?"

"Maybe when we're dead."

Marc chuckled. "Dios mio," he murmured. "Even in the afterlife, I can imagine the two of you will still be at each other's throats. It's just in your nature."

Amy shrugged. "How was your day, papa? How'd the art show go?"

"Good. I sold more paintings than I was expecting which was nice. We've got some extra cash flowing in. It'll probably help pay for your prom stuff in a few months. I also got offered an opportunity to teach a painting seminar up in Florida next week. I'll only be gone a few days so you and Benny shouldn't miss me too much. I know how much you love my cooking."

"I've been eating different combinations of chicken and rice for nine years now. I think withdrawing it for a few days won't hurt."

"You never know. Your stomach might have become so accustomed to it that it may not know how to digest anything else."

Amy pretended to gag, and Marc smiled. He crossed the room to kiss her head. "I'm gonna head up to bed. You alright by yourself for the rest of the night?"

"Yea. I think I'm just going to take a shower once I'm done eating and go to sleep. I do have to get up for school in the morning."

"Okay. I'm only in my room –"

"If I need anything, I know, papa."

Marc smiled as he kissed her head one last time. "I love you, _princesa_."

"I love you too, papa. Goodnight."

" _Buenas noches."_

Amy scarfed down the rest of her food and cleaned up her mess. She made a quick trip to her bedroom to grab her pajamas before she locked herself in the bathroom. Her hot shower washed away the stress of her long day. The heat soothed her tensed muscles and brought on the weariness she'd been ignoring for the past few hours. She washed herself tentatively for almost an hour before she finally stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and reluctantly looked into the foggy mirror. She wiped away the wet residue to reveal her reflection. Standing in front of her was a girl with caramel colored skin, dark green eyes, wet ringlets of pink curls, and a slender body. Anyone on the street would deem the girl as beautiful in passing. They didn't truly see her soul. Instead they simply saw her mysterious eyes, her plump pink lips, her long eyelashes, her perky curves, and her headful of bouncy pink curls. They didn't see the hideous scars that wrapped around her arms, her torso, and her legs. They covered almost every inch of her body except for her face. But even then her face was flawed. Her nose was flat, her eyes were a bit small, and her cheeks resembled that of a chipmunk. She wasn't perfect, and she never would be.

 _You're so ugly_ , the voice in the back of her head chimed.

 _You're worthless._

 _You're just a waste of space._

 _You should've died when you were in the womb._

 _You don't deserve to walk on the face of this earth._

 _Who could ever love someone like you?_

Amy turned away from the mirror as a lone tear fell from her eye. She wiped the tear away. She redirected her thoughts to the task of getting dressed and preparing herself for school the next day. Thankfully, for her, their high school had uniforms. She didn't have to worry about finding clothes that covered her scars on a daily basis. Instead she settled each day for her khaki jeans, her burgundy polo shirt, and a long sleeved under shirt. It was always chilly during the school year in Chicago; Amy never had to make an excuse for her yearly attire of pants and long sleeved shirts. Most people called her smart for always keeping warm. They'd say if she ever got hot then she could simply roll up the sleeves. While Amy had considered that as an option, she knew she'd never roll up her sleeves outside of her own home. Even then as her scars blatantly lay out with no one around, she felt self-conscious about them. She wanted to hide them beneath her sleeves and try to forget they were there. She never knew where they came from, and she wasn't keen on finding out. All she knew was that they were the gruesome factors that contributed to the notion that she'd never be good enough for anyone – not even her damn self.

After she finished packing her backpack for the next day, she wandered to the window. Her eyes scanned over the starry night sky, slowly coursing towards the lit window next door. She could make out the shadow sneaking out the window to the metal balcony. It sat down under the railing with its legs dangling off the edges. A small flame from a lighter lit up the shadow's features. Amy recognized the familiar almond shaped eyes and rarely smiling lips she despised so much. She also recognized the small blunt between his lips and the glassy look in his livid eyes. She watched him escape from his awful reality through the blunt with a frown. A part of her wanted to march up there, rip it from his lips, and give him a piece of her mind. But another part of her wondered what it felt like to escape from the world; what was it like to not worry about anything for just a select few moments? She imagined it'd feel wonderful and liberating. However, nothing so blissful ever came without a price. Amy wasn't quite sure she was willing to pay that price. If others were, then so be it; but she had other plans for herself. She just hoped one day those plans wouldn't have a dark cloud lingering over them.

She blinked out of her thoughts to meet the glassy eyes of the boy next door. They held their stare for a moment, neither of them knowing what to do. While Sonic didn't particularly care that Amy had caught him smoking, he didn't need her running around telling everyone. He doubted she would; she'd caught him multiple times over the past few years getting high on the back stoop. She'd appear in her window with her curls pulled up high, and her green eyes would find him in the darkness. She never said anything about his little habit. Like most things between them, the occurrences were kept a secret. He appreciated her loyalty most days. However, he hadn't forgotten about the turbulent day the two of them had together. He could still feel the hot rag water dripping down his leg.

With the blunt buried between his teeth, he held up his hand. Amy seemed confused by the gesture. To her it looked as though he was waving. She slowly raised her own hand to wave back. For a brief moment she'd forgotten about the gruesome scars decorating her arms. Sonic was too high, and too far away, to notice. A smirk appeared on his lips as his hand curled into a fist and his middle finger was the only one standing. He chuckled at Audrey's gaping mouth and her huff of annoyance. She disappeared from the window as Sonic's smirk grew in satisfaction. He'd won the battle for the day, and for the hundredth time, he got to be on cloud nine to celebrate the victory.

The next morning, Manic entered his younger brother's room without knocking. He wasn't surprised to see Sonic curled up in a ball under his covers. Only his blue curls were visible. Manic wrinkled his nose at the lingering horrid smell of cannabis. He followed the smell to Sonic's window. He found no signs of a finished blunt, but the strength of the stench was more than enough proof for him. "Where is it," Manic yelled as he ripped the covers clean off of Sonic's body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Sonic mumbled almost inaudibly. His eyes were still heavy from his high. He struggled to open them and look at his brother's livid eyes.

"Where the hell is it, Ogilvie?"

"Where's what?" He groaned. "What time is it?"

"The weed, you little shit! Where is it?"

"I don't have any weed, Manic," Sonic lied as he slowly sat up. "It's too early in the damn morning for you to be barging in here and yelling at me over some bullshit."

Manic narrowed his eyes. "I'll give you one last chance to tell me where it is before I punch you in your throat. Where did you hide the weed?"

He glared at his older brother. "For the last time, I don't have any fucking weed!"

"Then what the hell is that smell and why is it coming from your window?" He leaned down to sniff Sonic's hair. He grimaced. "The stench is all over you, Ogilvie. Just tell me the truth, and give me whatever you have left of it."

"Why? So you can waste a good chunk of my hard-earned money? You might as well let me finish it. I did pay for it after all."

"Ogilvie," Manic said sternly.

"Stop fucking calling me that," Sonic snapped. "And get the fuck out of my room. I have to start getting ready for school."

"You really think you're going to school smelling like that?"

"I have time to take a shower." He rubbed at his eyes as he got out of the bed.

"Give me the weed, Sonic."

Sonic smirked deviously. "I don't have anymore. I smoked the rest of it last night. Now seriously, get out. I need to grab the bathroom before Sonia locks herself in there." He wasn't able to take a step before he was tackled onto his bed. His brother's arm was pinned against his throat, and his own arms were restrained down under his brother's knees. He glared up at his brother, his blood boiling at a dangerous temperature.

"How many more times are we going to go through this, Sonic? I'm really beginning to get tired of this little game with you. I understand you're still not over dad leaving us high and dry, but that was almost seven years ago. It's time to get over it. All you're doing now is causing more trouble for me and mama that we don't have time or patience to deal with. Grow the fuck up, realize he's not coming back, and get your shit together."

"Get off me," Sonic growled.

Manic sighed, but complied with his brother's request. "Hurry up and get ready. Mama is making breakfast for you and Sonia to take with you." With that, he walked out of the room.

Sonic glared after him. He wanted nothing more but to punch his brother right in his face. If he didn't have to get ready for school, then he certainly would've. Not only did Manic ruin his lingering high, but he'd pissed him off. Sonic was hoping to have a semi-good day. Now that he was riled up, he had no doubt he was going to do something stupid at school. Or he could punch his brother in the face later on that night to repay him for ruining his day. Sonic smirked at the latter choice. He might have to do just that when he returned home from work.

He quickly gathered his uniform and bolted for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before heading back to his room. He blasted his explicit rap music as he dressed himself. After running a brush through his dark curls, he grabbed his jacket and backpack. Then he descended the stairs to the kitchen.

His mother was hovering over the stove frying some eggs and bacon and pans. Her long curls were pulled up into a ponytail, and her tired eyes were fixed on her tasks. She was still dressed in her nursing scrubs from her night shift. She offered a tight smile to Sonic as he entered. " _Buenos Dias_ , Sonic," she greeted him. "I heard you and Manic arguing upstairs. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"No," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Manic was just being annoying, as usual."

"Hm, as much as the two of you have been arguing, I fail to believe that."

Sonic sighed as he sat down at the table. "It's nothing, mama. We're brothers; we're gonna fight sometimes."

"Sometimes, _mijo,_ not every single moment the two of you are occupying the same room."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. He was relieved of a response as his sister twirled into the room. Her pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her pretty face was accented with mascara and lip gloss. "Good morning," she sang. She pecked a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Is today a special occasion? You hardly ever cook breakfast anymore, mama."

"I know, but I just wanted to do something nice for you kids this morning. I barely got to see any of you over your winter break because I was working so much. The least I could do is make you breakfast on your first day back in the New Year."

"Thanks, mama," Sonia said as she gave her mother a soft hug. She joined her brother at the table. She shot him a mischievous smile. "I heard you were smoking weed last night," she whispered to him. "Did you save me some?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "No. Buy your own. It's not like your little boyfriend doesn't sell it. Why don't you ask him for some?"

Sonia crossed her arms and looked away. "You know why."

"Because he's too busy smoking it with all the other girls on the block?"

"Shut the hell up, Sonic."

"Make me. Oh wait, you're not going to because you know it's the truth."

"You're an asshole."

He smiled. "Thanks, _hermanita._ "

"Alright, _niños,_ here you go," Aleena said as she set wrapped homemade breakfast sandwiches down in front of them. "Don't forget to grab some water bottles before you go. You've gotta stay hydrated." She pecked a kiss on each of their heads as they thanked her.

Sonia and Sonia gathered their breakfast together before heading outside. Sonia smiled at the sight of her best friend leaning against the railing at the bottom of their stoop. Amy's pink curls were pulled up into a neat bun with a few tendrils hanging around her face, and her face was left bare of any makeup. Sonia bounced down the steps and enveloped her into a tight hug. "Good morning," she greeted her.

"Morning, Sonia," Amy said as she returned the hug. "Hi Sonic," she said as he walked by.

Sonic didn't respond as continued down the sidewalk.

Amy raised an eyebrow after him.

"He and Manic got into it this morning," Sonia said. She and Amy's hands intertwined as they began walking after Sonic. "Something about Sonic smoking weed for the thousandth time when Manic has been telling him to stop. At this point, I'm surprised mama hasn't found out about it."

"I think she'd try to murder him if she did," Amy said.

"Most likely. But, Manic just might beat her to it at this point. Their fights just keep getting worse and worse. Remember last week when they damn near broke each other's arms? They're going to resort to a full on battle to the death if Sonic keeps it up." Sonia shook her head. "But enough about my stupid brothers. How was your day yesterday?"

As the girls began to babble on, Sonic was joined by his own best friend. The brown skinned boy was a little shorter than Sonic with short cut blonde hair, warm eyes, and a lean body. He ran to Sonic's side and lightly punched at his arm. "What's up, esé," Sonic said as he and the boy did their signature handshake.

"Nothing much. How are you doing on this cold morning?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I am exhausted. I stayed up all last night trying to finish the layout for the tournament matches. Knuckles was going to kill me if I didn't have it finished by today. I'm probably going to spend my whole shift later filling in the names and finishing the flyers."

"Did he actually give me some competition this time?"

The boy waved his hand. "Kind of. You're not fighting anyone you've faced before. Since you moved up in your division, Knuckles actually gave you some decent challengers. I researched a few of them, and they're actually pretty good. I can send you some videos of their past fights if you want."

"Nah. I like the surprise. Besides, my first match is on Friday, isn't it? I should probably spend my free time prepping for it. What shifts are you working again this week?"

"Tomorrow, Thursday, of course Friday, and then Saturday. Want me to help you prep again?"

"Of course." Sonic threw his arm over the boy's shoulders. "You're my right hand man, Tails. I can't prepare for my fight without you."

Tails smiled. "Tomorrow and Thursday, then?"

"Yea. I'll see if I can run to the gym right after school and maybe we can squeeze some time in there too. I need as much prep time possible. I can't have some punk stripping me of my undefeated title."

The four teens reached their large stone high school. The front yard was littered with students. Some were standing around in large groups, socializing. Others were throwing footballs or baseballs around. A few couples were even making out on the front steps. They walked past the chattering students and into the building. Amy and Sonia down the hallway to the right while Sonic and Tails went down the one to the left. Neither of them said a word to the other party as they did so.

Amy and Sonia wandered towards Sonia's locker. The two weren't alone for long before a tall male wrapped his arms around Sonia's waist. He kissed her cheek, and she giggled. "Hey Shadow," she said.

Shadow was an attractive male with a headful of silky black and red hair, mischievous grin, devious ruby red eyes, and chiseled, butterscotch body. His hold on Sonia tightened. "Hey _hermosa_ ," he murmured huskily in her ear, his strong accent overpowering his voice. He began to tug Sonia away, moving in the opposite direction of the moving crowd. Sonia called out a brief farewell to her friend as she complied with her boyfriends' silent request. Amy murmured a soft goodbye in return. She watched her best friend's curly ponytail disappear into the crowd for a brief moment. Just as she was turning her head, she collided with another body. The impact set off her balance, and she stumbled backwards. Before she could fall, a pair of strong hands caught her small waist. Amy looked up into a pair of smirking blue eyes. "Good morning Amy," the boy purred as he steadied her.

"Hey Scourge," Amy said. "Thanks…for catching me."

The grin on Scourge's face grew. He was a nice-looking boy with playful blue eyes, always smiling lips, short cut green hair, and chocolate colored skin. "Anytime." His hands lingered at her waist. "Heading to your locker," he asked.

"Yea," she said as she gently moved his hands off of her.

"Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged. "If you want."

Scourge accompanied her the rest of the way to her locker. She tried to bid him a quick goodbye with a smile, but he put his hand on her back. He offered her a wide smile as he promised to see her in third period. She nodded and thanked the heavens when he finally walked away. Everyone in their grade knew Scourge had a crush on Amy; he'd been pursuing her since middle school. She was never quite sure what he saw in her, but he was definitely determined to claim her as his. Some days she enjoyed the attention; she'd entertain his advances with a few flirtatious words and maybe a kiss or two. Other days, she was just annoyed. While she believed he was much better than most of the other guys in her school, she didn't like the constant attention on her bad days. She just wanted to be left alone. Scourge never got the hint, however. Every day, he found some way to interact with her. Whether it was asking for a pencil or slipping her love poems or even just bumping into her in the hall, he always managed to capture her attention. Despite the non-existence of a serious romantic relationship, most people in their grade deemed the two of them a thing. Only a few guys had actually dated Amy, and each always asked about her relationship with Scourge in the beginning of their romantic advances. Amy maintained they were simply friends, and that he had a one-sided crush on her. Scourge was never thrilled when she was dating someone, but he was never cruel to her. Instead, he simply remained her friend until her relationship ended. Then he returned to flirting and exchanging stolen kisses with her. With the constant back and forth, Amy could never truly decipher if she liked Scourge or not. All she knew was that she wished he'd keep his lingering hands to himself.

The school day went by uneventfully. Sonic's classes kept him busy, and his enemies seemed to have taken the day off from pressing his buttons. He waltzed through the day without a single outburst or fight. A small part of him relished in the peace. The larger part of him was bored out of his mind. His anger was still bubbling from his fight with Manic in the morning, and he wanted some type of adrenaline rush to let it out. Since his school day wasn't going to offer him any excitement, he'd have to settle for getting on Amy's last nerve at work. He did have to repay her for the water incident the night before. Maybe he could spill a tray of drinks on her or spray her with one of the nozzles in the kitchen. A smile slowly painted itself on his face as he imagined all the various ways he could drive his next door neighbor insane.

His devious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name being called. He refocused into reality to notice his English teacher setting down an attendance request form on his desk. He glanced over the words on the sheet and almost groaned. He took his backpack with him as he left the classroom. He slowly walked down to the counseling office. He didn't knock before he opened the door to his counselor's office. "I didn't do anything," Sonic said as he strolled inside. He plopped down in the cushioned chair in front of the man's desk. "I've been an angel all day."

His counselor, Mr. Connors, shook his head. He was a burly man with a hard smile and kind eyes. He folded his hands on the desk. "Can I ever just call you in here without you actually being in trouble?"

"No. Same goes for Principal Miller. The only time I'm ever in either of your offices is when I'm in trouble."

"A sad fact, but it's not too late to change that. I called you in here today to just talk to you. How was your winter break? What did you do for the holidays?"

Sonic shrugged. "Winter break was fine. I worked for the most part."

"Still working down at Benny's?"

"Yea. I also spent some time at Knuckles' gym; the rest of my free time was spent training. I'm participating in the tournament he's having this year."

"Good, good. I'm inferring you've been staying out of trouble, then?"

"For the most part."

"Well, you better stay out of trouble. College decision time is slowly approaching us. You've got to start thinking about your options." Mr. Connors dug through his drawer to pull out a couple of large envelopes. "I took it upon myself to send out the prep college essay you wrote along with applications and your transcripts to some schools I think you'd be interested in." He slid the envelopes across the desk to Sonic. "Most of them accepted you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Isn't sending out personal information without one's knowledge or permission against the law?"

"No, because I'm your counselor and my job is set you on the right track. I've known you since you were a scrawny little sixth-grader; do you really think I was going to let you graduate without submitting some college applications?" He motioned to the envelopes. "Take them home. Look over them. Think about what you wanna do. You're a smart kid, Sonic. Your SAT scores were off the charts, and you're one point away from a perfect GPA. You have the potential to do great things with your life. From your personality and interests, I think you'd make an excellent cop or lawyer. You've just got to stop fighting. I understand doing it in the ring can be very cathartic, but outside of that atmosphere: it's only making your situation worse. These petty disputes that are earning you suspensions and misdemeanors are the only things holding you back from reaching your true potential." Mr. Connors paused. "I've also talked to your brother recently, and he said you've been participating in some other acts I wouldn't particularly be proud of…"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It's not Manic's place to be telling my business."

"He's your big brother, and he cares about you, Ogilvie."

"Don't call me that," Sonic snapped. "And Manic is a pain in my ass. He acts like he knows everything, and he doesn't."

Mr. Connors sighed. "He's just worried about you, Sonic. This anger simmering in you is very unhealthy, and we all just want to help you cope with it."

"I don't want nor do I need help." He swiped the envelopes from off the desk and stuffed them in his backpack. "Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing: I'm here if you ever want to talk. My office door is always open if you ever want to come in and chat about what's bothering you."

"Thanks, Mr. C, but I'd rather punch my problems rather than talk about them." He stood from his seat. "See you around."

"Ogilvie," Mr. Connors called out to the boy as he walked to the door.

Sonic let out a deep sigh of frustration as he turned to face his counselor. "What?"

"Good luck in your match on Friday. Would it be alright if I stopped by and watched?"

"If you want. I don't care."

Mr. Connors nodded. "Have a good day, Sonic."

"Yea. You too." Sonic walked out of the office and, unintentionally, slammed the door shut.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

"You're late," Sonic said simply as Amy jogged up to him. He was sitting on the front steps of the school with his hood pulled up over his head. He'd been sitting on the step for about twenty minutes. Earlier that day, he promised Benny he would walk with Amy to work. The past two days, he'd left her behind. He would've done it that day too if he wasn't true to his word. He wasn't sure why Amy was so late, and he didn't quite care. He just knew it was too cold to be waiting outside for her. "Five more minutes and I would've left your ass here."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we just go now?"

Sonic rose from his spot. He walked away from her without another word. They walked together in a peaceful silence to the restaurant. They entered through the back door and dropped off their coats. They went their separate ways to change into their plain work tees and reunited behind the counter. Sonic scanned over the buzzing crowd as Amy looked over the table assignments.

"Alright, you have the right side. I have the left side. Don't fuck up our assignments again," she said as she tied an apron around her waist.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, short stack." He gave her a harsh bump as he passed by her. Amy shook her head, but bit her tongue to refrain from replying. She pasted a generic smile on her face and headed out to greet her customers. For most of her shift, she was met with her regulars. Since it was a weeknight, the restaurant wasn't extremely busy. Only the older people and some of the high school kids who came in for milkshakes and early desserts fluctuated through the restaurant. Amy didn't mind the slower pace; they'd been busy all of winter break. It was nice being able to hear herself think while she was working. The minimal noise also helped with her patience regarding Sonic. Only ten minutes after they started their shift, he began bumping shoulders with her as he passed and tugging at her ponytail when she was in the middle of speaking. Each time, she looked to him with a glare. Sonic only offered her a devious smile in return. On a busy night, she would've kicked him in his shins right in the middle of the restaurant; but, due to the relaxed pace, she decided to save their fight for later.

Sonic, on the other hand, was bored by the slow pace. He picked with Amy more frequently as is form of entertainment. With each glare she sent in his direction, his smirk grew wider and wider. He knew she was too much of a good girl to deal with him while they were on the clock, but he did know she'd probably attack him the moment they weren't being paid. He couldn't wait for her to attempt to punch him in the face. Her little arms could barely reach his chin. It was humorous to see her swinging her arms in a windmill motion while his palm sat on her forehead and kept her a good distance away from him. She was so small yet so feisty. Sonic couldn't help but to think it was adorable at times.

"Hello, welcome to Benny's Soul and Fry. I'm Sonic, I'll be helping you today. What can I get you," Sonic read off his usual spiel. He'd been looking down at his small order book before he looked up at his customers. A smile tugged at his lips as he was met with a pair of glittering blue eyes. The eyes belonged to a pretty brunette with long waves of hair and sweet smile. She was dressed in a navy blue uniform that consisted of a fitted blazer, white button up, plaid skirt, and stockings; it was the tell-tale sign of her attendance at the neighborhood private school. She was accompanied with two other girls who were wearing the same uniform.

"How are the milkshakes here," the girl asked.

"They're good. Personally, I think the cookies and cream one is the best, but they're all pretty delicious."

"Can I have one of those, please?"

"Sure." He turned his eyes to her friends. "And for you ladies?"

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake," the blonde said.

"And I'll have a strawberry one," the red-head said.

"Alright." He looked back to the brunette and shot her a charming smile. "I'll be right back with that." His smile grew as their giggles followed after him. He went to work in the back on making their milkshakes. He'd just finished making the first two when Amy flounced into the kitchen. She was dabbing at her wet shirt with a napkin. Sonic chuckled. "Tell whoever spilled soda on you that I love them."

She glared at him. "Shut up," she replied simply. "Can you cover table three for five minutes while I change my shirt?"

"That depends. Can you cover all of my tables for the rest of my shift?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Why? Are you leaving early?"

"Because I'm tired and I don't feel like doing this anymore. I still have a shit ton of homework to do when I get home."

"Wow, dumbass, so do I." She feigned a smile. "Thanks for covering my table. You're the best."

Sonic glared after her as she waltzed away. He finished the girls' milkshakes and set them on a tray. With a charming smile, he headed back out to their table. The girls giggled as he set their drinks down in front of them. He didn't stay for long; he did have to check on Amy's table. The elder couple sitting in the booth were content with their food, and Sonic passed by the table of giggling girls. "Hey Sonic," the brunette called to him.

He turned around to see the brunette walking towards him. His eyes raked over her perky chest and hiked up skirt. He smiled in appreciation of her slim figure. "Didn't like the milkshake," he asked.

"No, I loved the milkshake. You were right; the cookies and cream one is absolutely delicious. I just wanted to introduce myself before you got too busy." Soft blush began to bloom across her cheeks. "I'm Sally. I…I see you all the time at the gym. I think I've seen almost every one of your matches. I'm a big mixed martial arts fan."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. I just wanted to tell you I think you're a really good fighter…and you're really cute."

Sonic grinned. "I think you're really cute too. Maybe on Friday after my match, you and I could hangout or something."

"Or something," she repeated as a seductive smirk came upon her pink lips. "I like the sound of that."

"Sonic," He heard Amy call from a nearby table. He reluctantly turned to see Amy standing near a table covered in dirty dishes. The family sitting there had ordered a ton of food, and while they'd took most of it with them, they left behind a huge mess. "Can you help me with this," she asked.

Sonic didn't have time to scowl. A small hand reached into his back pocket and retrieved his order book. He turned back to Sally to see she was writing something down in the small black book. "Here is my number," she said as she ripped the small page out. She returned the book to his back pocket and slipped the small paper into his front pocket. Max nearly swore as her fingers gently caressed him through the fabric. "Text me." She winked at him before she turned back towards her table.

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as his name rang through his ears again. He let the tiny smile reside on his face as he walked to Amy's side. "Must you always ruin everything," he asked. He began to help her gather up the dirty dishes.

"If you would actually do your job, maybe I wouldn't have to," Amy replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you."

"For being a great coworker and not leaving you overwhelmed with this horrible mess?"

Amy shook her head. "I wouldn't call you a great coworker."

Sonic scoffed. "My feelings are hurt."

"Good." Amy smiled as he gently nudged her with his elbow.

Near the end of their shift, Amy found herself manning the takeout counter. One of their other coworkers were helping clean up in the back, and Benny asked her to watch the counter for a few minutes. She hadn't been at her post for long, but it felt like forever. Night had once again fallen on the city streets. The restaurant was beginning to close down for the night. Sonic was wiping tables, Benny and the kitchen crew were cleaning up the kitchen, and Amy was occupying herself by wiping down the counter. The weariness from her long day was beginning to rain down on her. She didn't contain her yawns or her slumped shoulders. Her mood darkened as she realized she still had homework to do once she got home. She just wanted to plop down in her bed and go to sleep.

"Hey Amy," a familiar voice brought her out of her sleepy trance. She looked up to see Scourge smiling down at her.

"Hey Scourge," she replied with a small smile. "Are you picking up the order of friend chicken, mac and cheese, and collard greens?"

"Yea. My dad tried to cook dinner and almost burnt the entire house down."

Amy giggled. "At least he tried, right?"

Scourge shrugged as his grin grew. "Yea, I've gotta give him points for trying, but we've got to keep in mind he did set the oven up in flames."

"Damn. Never mind. I'll just be thankful you, and your house, are still standing."

Scourge laughed. He watched her retrieve his order from the warmer. "How's your shift been? You look tired."

"I am tired. My shift wasn't bad, but you know how it is working right after school; it takes a major toll on you by the end of the day."

He exchanged some cash with her. "I know. Hey, are you going to the fight on Friday?"

"Yea. I practically have to."

"Because you volunteer to help Knuckles with almost all the fights? Or because you want to support Sonic since he's such a good friend of yours."

She rolled her eyes at the last comment – and the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'm going because: yes, I'm helping Tony and because I like seeing Sonic getting his stupid grin kicked off his face."

Scourge shook his head. "Well, I was wondering if it'd be alright if I sat with you during the fight. Maybe afterwards we can grab ice cream or something."

"Sure," she said as she exchanged his change. "Sounds like fun."

His hand lingered on hers. "Cool." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She watched him walk out of the restaurant with a small smile. Before she could even register the small butterflies in her stomach, she felt her hair being tugged against her skull. "Cut it out," Amy said as she swatted at Sonic.

The blue haired boy leaned against the counter next to her. He crossed his arms as he followed her gaze to Scourge's retreating figure. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Aw, your little boyfriend came to visit you. Did he bring you flowers?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Mhm," he said as his smile fell. "Benny said you're coming home with me tonight."

"Well, duh, you always walk me home."

"No, I mean you're coming _home_ with me. He asked if you could stay over my place for a few hours. I'm just letting you know now: Sonia's probably not home so don't expect me to entertain you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Watch the takeout counter. I have to talk to my father." She didn't wait for him to respond. She stormed to the kitchen where Benny was scrubbing the grill. "I can take care of myself, daddy," she said as she stopped in front of him. "I can manage being home by myself for a few hours."

Benny sighed. He reluctantly paused his task. "Amy..."

"I'll be fine, daddy. I promise. I've been doing better."

"Come on, sweetheart, let's talk in the office." He guided his daughter to the small office in the back of the restaurant. He leaned against the desk as Amy crossed her arms against her chest.

"I don't need a babysitter. I don't need someone watching me twenty-four seven. I especially don't need the most annoying boy on the planet by my side almost every waking minute of the day. I know that you and Marc think that I'm not getting better, but I am. I've been feeling much better."

"That's what you said the last time when you convinced us to leave you home alone. We all remember what happened after that."

Amy looked away. "I won't do it again, daddy. I feel much better now. I promise."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving you in the house alone again. Not until we're absolutely sure you won't try to hurt yourself again." He walked up to his daughter. He gently captured her chin in her hands and brought her watery eyes up to meet his. "I know you hate being limited, but Marc and I are just worried about you, Amy. What you did last year…it scared the living daylights out of us. We can't risk losing you – not again. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," she murmured. "But why does my babysitter always have to be Sonic? Why can't Manic or anyone else be my watch dog?"

"You know why," Benny said. He frowned as his daughter's eyes clouded with the unwanted memories. He wasn't able to comfort her. The door gently creaked open and Sonic popped his head into the office. "You ready to go or what, short stack," he asked.

"I'm coming," Amy replied. She took a step towards him. Her father gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Marc and I will come get you after the gallery showing is over, alright," he whispered into her hair. He kissed her hair. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy." She pulled out of the hug. "I'll see you when you get home," she said with a tight smile. She moved to the door where Sonic was waiting. Together, they walked to the coat rack in the back and gathered their belongings. They walked through the cold streets side by side in a peaceful silence.

No one was home when they arrived at Sonic's house. He assumed Manic and his mother were at work, and he knew Cat was out somewhere with her boyfriend. He flicked on the lights as he and Amy entered the house. He led her up to his room where they dropped their backpacks and coats off. They retreated back downstairs to cook some pierogis Sonic found in the freezer. They did their homework as they ate their small dinner.

Sonic lounged on his bed while Amy sat at his desk. The small television that was turned onto a random sitcom filled in the silence. After Sonic was finished with his math homework, he looked up at Amy. She was leaning her palm into her hand, her green eyes trained on the television. He noticed she taken her hair out of the ponytail and let her curls flare over her shoulders. She'd discarded her work shirt, settling for the plain black undershirt she'd been wearing. Her eyelids were beginning to droop from her weariness, and he could see her arm struggling to hold her head up. With a smile, he crumpled up a piece of paper and plucked it into her cheek. "Wake the fuck up," he said as she glared at him.

"I'm going to fuck you up if you keep bothering me," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to do squat diddly shit, ya little punk." He smiled as Amy got up from his chair. He caught her as she leaped onto him. Her small hands playfully slapped at his cheeks and arms. Sonic laughed under her. He tried to catch her flailing arms, but she was fast. She'd hit him once and retrieve her arm before he could even lift his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped the two of them over. He grabbed his pillow and began to lightly hit her with it. His smile grew at the sound of her laughter. "What are you gonna do now, short stack?" He discarded the pillow and began to tickle her. Her legs flailed around him. She tried to push her feet against his torso to push him away, but Sonic wasn't having that. He caught her ankles in one of his arms, took off her socks, and began to tickle her bare feet.

"I'm gonna kick you in the fucking face," Amy stuttered out between her uncontrollable giggles.

"You can't even move. What makes you think you're gonna kick me?" He briefly released her ankles only to grab them again and pull her to lay straight. He grabbed her swinging arms that were trying to punch him and pinned them down to the bed. He smiled as he looked down at the panting girl. "I win," he said.

Amy glared up at him. "Get off me."

"No." He stopped holding up his own weight and collapsed on top of her. He smiled at her groan. "Hmm I'm so tired – and comfortable."

"Sonic," Amy giggled. "Get off. You're heavy."

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight."

Amy wiggled her wrists that Sonic was still restraining. "You're suffocating me. Get off."

"Hmm no."

"Sonic," Amy whined. She wriggled herself out from under him. Once she was free of his weight, she pushed him off the bed onto the floor. She laughed as he landed with a loud thud. She tried to move away from him as he got up from his spot. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to hoist her over his shoulder. Due to her struggles, he had to settle for holding her around the waist and holding her up high enough where her feet couldn't touch the ground. She flailed around in his grasp as he headed towards the door. "Put me down," she yelled.

"No. I've got something for you since you wanna push people on the floor."

Amy tried to hold onto the doorway, but Sonic yanked her away. She pushed at his arms and flailed her legs, but Sonic was much stronger than her. He easily carried her down the steps to the living room. He held her over the couch. He playfully slammed her down onto the soft cushions. His hands then attacked her stomach with tickles. Amy's laughter echoed through the house. "Sonic," she yelled. "Stop!" She tried to kick him, but he merely pushed her flailing legs aside. He grabbed her by her waist again and lifted her back up. He carried her back upstairs to his room. He tossed her onto the bed.

"Fucking punk," he muttered. He watched as she relaxed against his covers. "Don't go to sleep."

"I'm not," she said even though her eyes were fluttering shut.

"Amy," Sonic called. He shook his head as he realized she was already asleep. He carefully readjusted her in his bed so she could be under the covers. He lay down in the covers beside her and watched television for a while. His own eyes were hanging low from his exhaustion. He had almost fallen asleep when his phone started going off. "She's asleep," he said as he answered it. "I'll wake her up for school in the morning."

"Thank you," Benny replied.

"Sure." With that, Sonic hung up. He reluctantly got out of bed to change into his pajamas. He lay back down in bed beside Amy. She'd already curled into a ball, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his pillow. Max turned out his light, leaving the television light glowing in the room. He looked to Amy's sleeping figure for a moment. He hesitated, but slowly reached out to her arm. He tugged her sleeve up to reveal the faded lines on her wrist. None of them were fresh with red. He thanked God for that. He quickly checked her other arm before letting her be. He lay down on his back and put his hands behind his head. The sound of the television drifted away, and his world gradually went back. In his dreamlike state, he wasn't quite sure if the feel of Amy's warmth and the tickle of her curls pressing on top of his torso was reality. Whether it was real or not, he did know that he didn't mind it. He didn't mind it at all.

Friday came quickly. Sonic was excited to finally be able to punch something other than a stuffed bag and not be reprimanded for it. He was also excited for where the night would take him after the match. He'd been texting Brianna almost nonstop since the morning before. Her frequent flirty emoticons and sensual texts gave him the impression he was going to be more than just satisfied at the end of the night. His excitement for the night showed more than he wanted to. He went through every class with a smirk on his face, and he didn't comment when Amy once again arrived almost twenty minutes late to the steps after school. "What are you smiling about," she asked with a raised brow as they walked to the martial arts gym a few blocks away.

"None of your business," he replied without looking at her.

Amy put her hand on her chin. "Let me guess: you've been texting that prep school girl, and she's really into you because you're so buff and strong, and she's going to give you some of her goodies tonight after your match."

"What's it to you," Sonic said as he looked down at her. "Jealous because I'm getting laid and you're not?"

Amy scoffed. "No. I'm annoyed because this is your fourth fling within the past two months. I swear you're trying to earn yourself an STD or a baby."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm earning myself a well-earned good time with some very attractive ladies. Maybe if you got some on a daily basis, you'd be able to pull that stick out of your ass more often. I'm sure your little boyfriend would be more than happy to cater to your needs."

She glared up at him. "Scourge isn't my boyfriend, and he definitely wants more than to just sleep with me. He has more dignity than that."

Sonic shrugged. "If that's what you want to keep telling yourself. The world has already accepted Scourge is on a mission to tap that ass; when are you going to?"

Amy didn't respond. She sped up and left Sonic behind in the crowd. He watched her go with a frown. He let out a soft swear as he realized what he'd said. At times like this, he wished he thought before he spoke. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but it was the truth. While Scourge may have been nicer than Amy's past boyfriends, Sonic could see right through his little act. He was aiming for the same prize all her other boyfriends failed to win. Sonic knew, however, that Amy wasn't going to give him what he wanted. While he teased her about him, he wished she'd get his hints that Scourge was no good for her. He wished she'd understand none of the boys who pined for her attention weren't the knights in shining armor they posed to be.

Sonic left Amy alone as he prepped for his fight. He practiced his combinations with Tails and briefly stretched out his muscles to pass the time. Every now and then, he'd catch Amy out of the corner of his eye. She was helping Knuckles, the gym's owner, set up for the fight. The two of them set chairs out for the audience and fussed with the flyers around the facility. To Sonic's dislike, she didn't look at him or anyone else. Her eyes were trained either down to the floor or to whatever task she was doing. He could see the clouds in her emerald orbs, and he hated that he'd been the one to summon them.

After Sonic finished stretching, he walked up behind Amy. She was hanging some flyers on a bulletin board when he tugged at the ends of her curls. "What do you want," she asked without turning around.

Sonic gently grabbed her by her small shoulders and spun her around to face him. " _Lo siento._ I didn't mean to be such a dick."

"Oh I don't take it personally at this point; I've accepted it's just part of your personality." She tried to turn but Sonic gently caught her wrist.

"I mean it," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," she said as she yanked her arm from his grasp. She turned her eyes to the ground.

Sonic didn't accept her response. His hand grasped her chin and pulled her eyes back up to meet his. He offered her a mischievous smile. "Hey, how about I let you punch me? Would that make you feel better?" He tapped the side of his jaw. "Right here. I'll even let you use my gloves."

Amy raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't hide the smile forming on her face. "Okay. Sure."

Sonic took off one of his red boxing gloves and slipped it onto Amy's. He secured the strap before putting his hands up. "Alright," he said. "Hit me."

Amy didn't wait to act. Her small arm swung at Sonic's jaw and gave him a soft impact. While she knew it didn't hurt him – hell, as much as he fought, she doubted any punches ever phased him anymore – she did admit it made her feel a bit better. Even the upper power knew how much she wanted to knock his eyes out of his head on days like that. She didn't stop with one punch. She kept punching at his shoulders and chest. She giggled as he swatted at her.

"Hey, short stack, I said one punch – not twenty!" A smile appeared on his own lips. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. He pressed her back against his chest and lifted her off her feet. "I should body slam you for taking advantage of my kindness."

"You should've seen it coming," she replied as she kicked her feet. "There's not many opportunities where you willingly let me punch you in the face. You're lucky I didn't punch you in the throat – or in the balls instead."

"You're lucky I don't throw you into the middle of the street right now."

"Put me down," Amy said with a giggle.

"No." He began walking back over to the matted practice area where he'd been stretching. He briefly spun her around to throw her over his shoulder. He ignored her as she pounded on his back and kicked her feet. He gently slammed her down onto the mats and gave her thigh a light punch. "Fucking punk," he told her. He tried to walk away, but she grabbed hold of his calf. He hadn't been expecting the loss of weight on his leg and lost his balance. Amy's laughter rumbled through his ears as he flew to the ground. He glared at her. "You know what; come here." He grabbed her ankle as she tried to scurry away. He pulled her up by her arm and wrapped his own around her neck. He smiled as he put her in a headlock and rubbed his fist into her curls. Their playful fight – and their laughter – was interrupted by Knuckles' deep, booming voice.

"Hey, Guerra, Rose, what are ya doing," he asked as he approached them. Knuckles was a young man, only in his mid-twenties, with long black dreads, dark skin, and chiseled body.

"She started it," Sonic said as he pushed Amy down onto the mats. "Besides, what's a little warm up before a fight? Not that she's much a challenge."

Knuckles shook his head as Amy kicked Sonic, and he fell directly on his face. "Whatever you say, Guerra. Just don't waste too much energy. You're gonna need it later. Did you finish stretching?"

"Yes," Sonic said as he got up.

"Good. Now go relax and drink some water. Rose, come with me. We still have to finish putting up the tournament flyers."

Amy rose from her spot. She smiled at the glare Sonic was offering her.

"This isn't over, short stack," he told her.

She stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Within the hour leading up to the match, people began to fill into the gym. Amy was relieved of her duties as they did so. She sat down near the back of the forming crowd and waited for Sonia to arrive. When the pink haired girl did finally make an appearance, Amy wasn't surprised at her company. Latched to her side, with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, was Shadow. Amy forced a smile at the pair as they approached her. Shadow briefly let Sonia go so she could hug her friend, but his arm slithered around her waist immediately after. Amy was about to start conversation with Sonia when she noticed Scourge walking around the couple. He and Shadow were wearing identical bandanas, a sign of their membership with the Crips. He smiled at Amy. "Hey Amy," he said as he approached her.

"Hi," she replied. She forced her smile to widen in the midst of his tight, lingering hug. Just because Amy thought Scourge was better than some of the other boys, she didn't particularly mean in all aspects. Like almost all the other teenage boys in their neighborhood, he ran with one of the local gangs and got himself in more than enough trouble. The only difference between him and some of the other boys who courted her was his respect and sincerity towards her. Her flings in the past were fixated with her body and the sensual desires they were seeking from her – and were prone to sneaking around with another girl when they realized she wasn't going to give them what they wanted. While Scourge's lingering touch and long gazes made Amy uncomfortable at times, he never once advanced in a way that evoked fear in her heart. Amy acknowledged her insecurities and low self-esteem; she didn't like anyone touching her or staring for too long. She was always afraid their gaze would seep through her clothes or their hands would accidentally push away some of her clothing and reveal the gruesome scars that lay on her skin. At times, she wasn't sure which one she feared people seeing most – the ones she can't recall receiving or the ones she remembered all too vividly.

Scourge sat extremely close to Amy despite being in a separate chair. He leaned back in his seat and threw his arm over her shoulders. She gently tugged her to lean against him. "Relax," he said in response to the sudden tension in her muscles. He gently patted her arm as she looked up at him. "Relax," he repeated with a warm smile.

Amy smiled back and leaned her head down on his shoulder. She pushed back the clouds in her mind and looked to Sonic.

He was bouncing lightly on his feet and taking in the sight of his opponent. The boy wasn't someone he'd fought before, but he did recognize him from school. The two rarely ever talked, but Sonic did hear about his tendency to fight just as much as he did. He was about Sonic's height and size with a headful of kinky green hair, coffee colored skin, and taunting eyes. He looked Sonic up and down as a sadistic smirk formed on his face. "What's up, Mexico," the boy said around his mouth guard as he and Sonic met in the middle of the octagon ring. "Here to get the little English you know knocked out of you?"

Sonic smirked. "I'd think twice before you talk shit to me, Jet; you know I've got a reputation for knocking bitch ass dudes like you into their next life."

"Who are you calling a bitch ass dude," Jet said as he stepped closer to Sonic. The two were practically in each other's faces, sending deadly glares. Knuckles let this happen between the two; he believed the tension made for a good fight. "Fucking immigrant."

Sonic harshly shoved him away from him. The shove was followed by a solid right hook. Jet was caught off guard by the punch, but he quickly recuperated before Sonic could throw another. He threw his fist at Sonic who easily dodged it.

Sonic danced around Jet, dodging punches and delivering his own. He smiled at Jet's steaming frustration as he only was able to lay a select few punches on him. None of the punches phased Sonic. He was too filled with adrenaline to pay much mind to the pain his padded knuckled glove caused him. Jet got tired of their dance. He faked a punch at Sonic and caught him with a left-right combination.

Sonic, in his briefly stunned state, wasn't able to react against Jet's advance. The other boy shot a kick at Sonic's rib; the force from it knocked him over. Sonic didn't have time to move before Jet was on him, delivering merciless punches to his face and body. Sonic managed to block his face from the nonstop punches.

The crowd's cheers for his recovery, and Jet's advantage, rang through his ears. Sonic's ever present anger simmered beneath his skin as he realized he was currently getting his ass kicked. He focused in on Jet's punches and waited for an opening. The second both of Jet's arms were pulled back, Sonic delivered a strong punch that stunned him. He threw another punch that knocked him off of him.

Sonic turned the tables on Jet and began to pound down on him with the same merciless strength and consistency. His rage overpowered his mind, and his vision went red. He kept punching until he felt Knuckles grab his arm. He'd practically knocked Jet out, leaving him with a busted lip, bloody nose, and forming black eye. He smiled as Knuckles pulled him off.

"I tried to tell you, fucker," Sonic spat at him. He heard Knuckles announcing his win, but he didn't care much to focus on it. Instead his wild eyes were focused on his fallen opponent who could still hear him above the noise. "I knock out bitch ass motherfuckers like you."

"Shut the fuck up," Jet spat back. "I'll run your ass right back to the Mexican farms where you belong." A bloody smile crossed his lips. "I bet daddy dearest is waiting for you there."

Sonic would've jumped on him if Knuckles hadn't gotten in front of him and restrained his arms. "Stop," Knuckles murmured. "It's over. Come on. Let's go."

Sonic ignored Knuckles' requests and pushed against him. "You're lucky I don't send you to go rest next to your daddy, esé!" He yelled over Knuckles' shoulder.

"Ogilvie, stop. Let it go. Walk away," Knuckles said as he easily restrained the boy. He shoved him around and pushed him towards the steps of the octagon arena.

Sonic yanked his arm out of Knuckles' grasp. "Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Then act like you have some damn sense. Walk."

Sonic obeyed and stalked off to the locker room. He tuned out the people's cheers and their congratulatory pats as he walked by them. He forced a smile and nodded his head to whatever they were saying. He wasn't quite sure when Jordan appeared at his side, but he didn't resist his friend's company. "You alright," Tails asked once the two were alone in the locker room.

"Sure." Sonic walked to his designated locker. He retrieved his change of clothes. His body screamed in agony from his quick movements as he changed into a comfortable tee, jeans, and his sneakers. He ignored the pain and swatted away Tails' attempts to clean the wounds on his face. "I'm fine," he told his friend. He yanked the rag out of Tails' hands and dabbed at his wounded lip. "Did the fucker bruise my cheek?" He asked as he felt his cheekbone hissing from his finger's touch. "I ought to fucking kill him."

"No killing anyone," Tails maintained. "I saw the private school girl you told me about, and she brought one of her friends. I'm not into really into blondes, but I'm willing to compromise for one night."

Sonic smirked. "Good. I wasn't about to leave you hanging on a night like this. Besides, they were all pretty hot. I'm sure you'll have fun with her." He raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going after this, anyway?"

Tails shrugged. "Anywhere with food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I need to fill up on my stamina before blondie rips my pants off."

Sonic chuckled. "Looks like we stop wherever we stop. Just not Benny's. I want to smoke after dinner, and I'm not in the mood to hear his little 'make good decisions' speeches."

"Agreed."

Together they walked back out to the bustling gym. They weren't able to get far before Mr. Connors stopped the two of them. The older man was dressed in a simple tee and jeans; a drastic difference from his usual dress shirts and slacks. He was even looking at them with a smile rather than his usual disappointed frown. "Good evening boys," he greeted them. "Nice job, Sonic."

"Thanks Mr. C," Sonic said as he forced a smile.

"You two be safe tonight and over the weekend. Remember our conversations this week?"

Both boys rolled their eyes. "Yes," they sighed in unison.

"Good." He patted their shoulders. "Stay out of trouble, and be safe."

"We will," Sonic said. He grabbed Tails' arm and tugged him away. They walked towards the waiting brunette and blonde who were talking near the door. Both were dressed in simple skinny jeans and varsity cheerleading letter jackets. Standing up, Sonic noticed Sally's friend was a lot shorter than her with less noticeable curves. Sonic knew Tails wouldn't mind, however. A hot girl was a hot girl regardless of how noticeable her curves were. Judging from Tails' sincere smile rather than the lusty one, Sonic assumed he really liked her. Before the fight had started, he did see the two of them talking while Brianna stared at him with heart eyes. Perhaps, his friend had actually found a dateable girl. Sonic was glad for that. Tails had always been better than he was; the least he deserved was a girl who wanted more than just sex and attention.

"Hey girls," Sonic said.

"Hi," Sally said. She immediately attached herself to Sonic. "Great job out there. Your dominant side was very…sexy."

"Maybe I'll show you more of it later," Sonic purred.

"We were gonna grab some food before we head out anywhere. You girls hungry," Tails asked generally although his eyes were fixated on the blonde next to him.

"I am," the blonde replied. She grabbed hold of Tails hand. "Can we go to the pizza place over on West? I've been craving some greasy extra cheese goodness all week!"

"You go on, Cream," Sally said as she waved her hand. "I'm not all that hungry."

"Yea, we'll just grab something on the way," Sonic agreed. "You guys have fun." He glanced over the crowd as the girls spared each other goodbyes. His eyes caught sight of Amy's head of pink curls. She was standing next to Scourge who was talking to Shadow. Sonia was wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms, talking adamantly to Amy. He noticed Scourge's own arms over Amy's shoulders and the small frown placed on her lips. The clouds in her dark green eyes had returned, and he didn't have to wonder what caused them. He began to take a step towards them, but Sally tugged at his arm.

"Come on," she said with a seductive smile. "Let's go someplace quiet."

Sonic glanced from the girl's inviting smile to Amy's uncomfortable frown. He let out a deep sigh and placed a smug smirk on his face. "Alright," he told Sally.

As they were leaving, he spared one last glance at Amy. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. She'd be alright by herself for one night. She had Sonia with her. She'd be fine. He just had to keep telling himself she was going to be fine. Eventually, he may be able to truly believe it.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning, Sonic waltzed into Benny's restaurant at eight o' clock on the dot. His eyes were hanging low from his exhaustion – and his lingering high. Red rimmed his green irises. A blatant frown was plastered on his lips. Dark violet passion marks scattered his neck. His blue curls were tousled from his companion's hands. His entire body was aching from the pain of his bruises from the fight and the lack of rest it'd gotten the night before. He slowly walked towards the takeout counter where Amy was fussing with the POS tablet. She glanced up at him. "You look like shit," she commented.

"Thanks," he replied. With a sigh, he leaned his elbows down on the counter and rubbed at his heavy eyelids.

"Are you going to be able to work," Amy asked. Her eyebrow slowly rose at his disheveled appearance and the slump in his shoulders. "It doesn't look like you're feeling too good either."

"I'm fine. I just need some coffee – and for you to stop talking. The frequency of your voice is such an annoying level and it hurts my ears."

Amy glared at him. "You know Benny is going to be on your back about those hickeys, right? And it's very clear you were smoking last night, so he's probably going to yell at you about that too. You sure you don't want to just call off and make my day a whole lot better?"

"First off, short stack, Benny isn't my father; he doesn't have shit to get on me about. I can have sex with who I want and when I want. Second, I'm not high anymore – seeing your face blew whatever was rest of it – so therefore I'm still working; if anything it looks like I'm just tired. Third, I can't call off; what kind of day would it be if I didn't jump on every single nerve in your body?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just go in the back and get your life together."

Sonic walked around the counter and purposely bumped shoulders with her as he passed. He managed to avoid Benny's eye as he weaved through the kitchen to the employee bathroom. He splashed water on his face and ran a brush through his hair. He also sprayed some Axe on his body in an attempt to mask the lingering scent of cannabis on his skin. When he deemed himself to look presentable enough, he headed back out into the kitchen. He dropped his backpack and coat off near the door. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He briefly glanced down at the text from Brianna thanking him for a wild night. A smirk threatened to appear on his lips, but Benny's booming voice prevented it.

"Hey Sonic," the older man said as he slapped his hands down on the teen's shoulders.

"Hey," Sonic replied simply.

"How was your match last night?"

"Fine," Sonic said as he shrugged off Benny's hands. "I won."

"That's great. I see you were a bit busy afterwards as well."

Sonic didn't reply. He avoided the older man's concerned gaze.

"Listen, son-"

"I'm not your son," Sonic spat.

"Sonic," Benny said firmly. "I don't mind what you're doing in your free time as long as it's keeping you out of trouble. I do mind how you go about it though. You are being safe, aren't you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm not stupid."

"I'm just making sure. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know," Sonic murmured. "Look, I can stay in the back today if you want. I know I don't look all too professional."

"That would be smart. You can help with the fryer, how about that?"

"Sure."

The remainder of the morning went by as quietly as it could. It was never too busy on Saturday mornings; people fluctuated in and out at a steady pace. Sonic mostly worked the fryer and helped with the dishes. He allowed himself to tune out from the world and relish in the little bit of bliss he had. The only time he tapped back in was when Amy came around. To entertain himself, he'd either flick dirty water at her or throw frozen fries at her as she passed. Each time, she offered him a glare. At their break, the two of them went outside and Amy chased him around. She managed to get a sliver of revenge as he ended up slipping on a small patch of ice and fell on his behind. Amy laughed at his disoriented expression. Sonic didn't appreciate her laughter; his anger bubbled beneath his skin and he ended up chasing her the entire way back to the restaurant. Sonic continued messing with her throughout the rest of their shift. With each glare and scowl from Amy, his own smirk grew.

Around three o' clock when their shift was over, Sonia walked into the restaurant. She waited near the door for her best friend and brother. "Hey, wanna go to downtown with me? I need to go shopping. My work sneakers are starting to rip," she said as her arm linked around Amy's. She led her back out into the chilly air with Sonic close behind them.

Amy wanted to decline the offer. She was exhausted from the early shift and from the lack of sleep she'd gotten the night before. After Sonic's match, the boys had dragged Sonia and Amy to get some ice cream. The four of them ended up staying out until almost one in the morning. Amy's ears were still ringing from her fathers' tantrums of disapproval. She wanted nothing more but to go home and sleep the rest of the day away. However, she couldn't say no to her best friend's wide smile. Besides, she could use a good bit of shopping therapy. "Yea, sure," she told her friend with a smile. "I need some new undershirts, anyway."

"I think I'm just going to go home," Sonic said. "My bed is calling my name."

"Who ever said you were invited," Sonic asked with a raised brow.

"Well since the two of you can't seem to act right without some kind of supervision, I have to at least consider if I feel like being your babysitter for the day or not. And today, I choose not to."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Then go home. We'll be fine without you. It's not like you don't ditch us the first chance you get anyway."

"I am going to go home. On one condition though: the two of you go straight to the shops and come straight home. I mean it. Don't go fucking around and get yourselves in trouble."

"Says the one who's always in trouble."

Sonic glared at his sister. "I'm not playing with you, Sonia. Go to the store and come right home."

Sonia waved him off. "Alright, alright. Stop sounding like you care; it's scaring me."

"Whatever. I'll see you two later." With that, Sonic left the two girls alone. He crossed the street and continued in the opposite direction of the center of the city.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you," Amy asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not," Sonia said. She steered the two around towards the other side of the city. "When do I ever listen to Sonic? He's the last person to be giving orders."

"So where are we going then? The stores are the other way."

"Well, Shadow said we can hang with him and Scourge while they do a couple drops. It's not a terrible day outside so why not?"

Amy frowned. "Sonia, we shouldn't hang around them when they're…busy. Let's just go to the shops and meet up with them later."

"Calm down, Amy. Shadow said it'll be fine. Besides, Scourge won't let anything happen to you."

Amy sighed, but dropped the argument. She was too tired to argue. She let Sonia drag her to the tall apartment complexes not too far away from their own townhouses. She spotted Shadow and Scourge standing near one of the apartments; both were sporting their blue bandanas and jeans. The smoke from their cigarettes wafted in the girls' directions as they approached them. Sonia leaped into her boyfriend's arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Amy offered a shy smile to Scourge who was stomping out his cigarette on the ground. "Hey girl," he said as he grinned at her. He opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

Amy blushed as she walked into his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and the smell of the smoke bombarded her nose. She smiled as he gently rocked her. "Hi," she replied into his shirt.

He held onto her hand as they branched away from Sonia and Shadow. Amy followed him to his designated spot on the street. She stayed close to him as his customers passed him. More than just a few men eyed Amy at his a side. A couple of them winked at her. Others orally expressed their appreciation of her beauty to Scourge. Only a select few tried to talk to her. They'd pass by Scourge and try to grab Amy's wrist; sweet words left their lips as they did so. Amy would back away from them, and Scourge would push them away. "Back off," he'd growl at them. Intimidated by his deadly glare, and the flash of the gun at his waist, the men quickly moved away from the pair.

Around five o' clock when the sun was beginning to set, Scourge led Amy away from the street corner and to one of the nearby alleyways. The moment they were in the secluded darkness, his arms wound around Amy's waist. His lips caught her as he gently pressed her against one of the brick walls. Amy smiled against his soft kisses, but she couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She playfully ended the passionate kisses to initiate quick, fleeting kisses. Their tongues occasionally battled, but never for longer than a moment. The urgency yet shyness of their kisses brought soft butterflies to replace Amy's nausea. Her arms looped around Scourge's neck, and his tightened around her waist. It was times like this that Amy believed she could really like Scourge. His attentive yet cautious kisses were sweet, and his hands never wandered. The most his hands ever did was caressed the curves of her hips. He never dared to touch her assets – unlike some of the other guys she'd been with. While he might have participated in the same activities as the others, his character seemed to be completely different. Amy could appreciate his seemingly cold demeanor and the warm side he showed only to her. She thought, sometimes, she could come to love it. As long as the two had been messing around, she was surprised she hadn't. Then again, the boys she dated between her times with him always seemed to distract or deter her from the thought of ever truly being in love. She wondered if one day she would ever feel a love as strong and gentle as the one her fathers shared. She wondered if perhaps she could feel like that with Scourge.

"How long are we going to keep doing this," Scourge asked as he reluctantly broke out of their soft kisses.

Amy shrugged as she looked up at him.

Scourge rubbed her hips. "I'm getting tired of playing these games. I want you…all of you." He leaned down to kiss her. "I want to make you my girl. When are you gonna let me do that?"

Amy smiled as his kisses traveled to her cheek. "Maybe when you finally ask me out."

"Oh so you've been waiting on me all this time?"

Amy giggled as he pressed her closer against him. "Yea. You're the only letting all these guys take me away from you and not doing anything about it."

"Hmm, well about I take you out next weekend. I'll take you to a nice restaurant and we'll go see a movie. Would you like that?"

"Yes." She pecked his lips. "I'd like that very much." She glanced up at the dimly lit sky. "I should be getting home. It's getting late."

Scourge pecked her lips. "Can I walk you home? Make sure you get there safely?"

Amy smiled. "Sure."

The two shared one last kiss before they stepped out from the alleyway. They walked the short route home with their hands intertwined. Neither of them spoke. They were comfortable in their peaceful silence amongst the bustling cars and passing conversations of the city. Scourge walked Amy all the way to her front steps. She stood on the second step so she could be the same height as him. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you on Monday," she said as she pecked his cheek.

"Alright." He caught a quick peck at her lips. He grinned at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "See you on Monday."

Amy shook her head at him as he backed away from her. She watched him take a couple steps down the street before she entered her home. The popping of the stove filled her ears, and the familiar sweet scent of cinnamon wafted through her nose. She followed the distinctive smell sautéed shrimp to the kitchen. Marc was hovering over the stove with his dark hair pushed away from his face. He glanced at her as she entered. "Hanging around that boy again, I see," he commented. "The time spent last night wasn't enough for the two of you."

Amy blushed as she shrugged. She leaned her shoulder against the side of the doorway. "Cat and I just happened to run into him when we were out shopping," she lied smoothly.

"He's been around for some time now. You ready to tell me what's going on with that?"

"Nothing's really going on, papa. We're just…we're just friends. I know he has a crush on me, but we've always just been flirting. He's never asked me out…until earlier."

Marc turned his eyes to her. "What's he have planned?"

"Dinner and a movie next Saturday." Amy shrugged. "Nothing extraordinary."

"Mhmm, be sure you're home by eleven this time. We don't like you being out so late at night, and you know that."

"I know, papa. I promise I'll get home by curfew this time. We all just lost track of time last night." She straightened her composure. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then come downstairs to eat."

"Amy," Marc called even though she hadn't moved. He motioned towards the table. "Sit down for a minute. I think we need to talk."

Amy crinkled her brows, but obeyed her father's orders. "What's wrong, papa," she asked as he sat down across from her.

"Nothing's wrong, in particular, Amy. I just think we need to communicate a bit more since you're getting older and your choices in boys are…evolving." He sighed. "Benny and I don't know much about your past boyfriends. We met each of them only once, and you never really talked about them. You were young, and they were stupid; we know that much. However, this boy – Scourge; he's been around for quite some time and he…he seems to really like you. Usually we'd be fine with this, but we have to take into consideration that he is a member in a very notorious gang. Now I'm not saying anything about his character; I don't know him like you do. But I do know that many people in those gangs are constantly up to no good. I don't want you getting involved in any of their drama; no drugs, no rivalries, no shootouts, none of that."

"You're not going to tell me not to date him?"

" _Chiquita_ , if we've learned anything from raising you and the three kids next door: we've learned that you kids are going to do what you want. The only thing we can do is try to steer you and guide you into the right direction; and we can help you if you happen to get into a bad situation. I don't necessarily like you being around him, but I know that's not going to stop you. So I'm just begging you, please, to stay out of whatever he's involved in. I also want you to be careful. You're a beautiful girl, and I know boys in the past have tried to take advantage of that; I don't want you to get hurt." He got up to walk around the table. He gathered her in his arms and held her in a tight embrace. "We both just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Amy murmured. "I'll be careful, papa. I promise I'll be careful." She offered him a small smile as she pushed out of the hug. She took in Marc's warm eyes as she walked away from him. The moment she turned her back to him, her smile disappeared from her face and the intrusive thoughts took over the little bit of light in her mind.

The next morning at breakfast, Amy and her fathers heard a soft knock at the door. Benny and Marc exchanged a quizzical glance as Marc got up to answer the door. Benny and Amy listened to Marc's smooth voice converse with what sounded like a woman. It wasn't long before Marc appeared at the doorway with Mrs. Walsh, Amy's social worker, at his side. The ginger smiled at Amy. "Hello, hello," she yelled.

"Hi," Amy said as she forced a smile. She reluctantly stood to allow the social worker to give her a soft hug.

"Would you like some juice or some eggs, Mrs. Walsh," Benny asked as he stood.

Mrs. Walsh shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, thank you." She took a seat at the only empty seat at the table. "I apologize for the surprise visit. I know I usually call. I was just excited to come down and see how things are going. Amy, how's school?"

"Good," the teen replied with a nod. "I got all A's so far this year."

"That's fantastic. Sounds like you're doing well juggling work and school."

"Yea. It's not that bad. Daddy doesn't work me too much. If I have to work during the week, he'll usually send me home early so I'll have time to do some homework."

"Good, good. You still enjoy working there?"

"Yea. It's a nice addition to the daily routine. It's definitely helping with my time management."

"Great, great." Mrs. Walsh's eyes fell to Amy's exposed arms. A frown pulled at her lips as the teen immediately hid what she could under the table. Mrs. Walsh forced herself to look up to Amy's feigned smile. She stood from her seat. "Well, sounds like everything is going well with you. Do you mind if I talk to Benny and Marc alone for a few minutes?" The woman nodded towards the doorway. "We'll be just a moment."

The men exchanged quizzical looks as Mrs. Walsh headed for the doorway. They followed her out of the room and down to Marc's small painting room. Amy couldn't hear their voices, and she didn't dare sneak down the hall to listen. Instead, she simply waited in an uncomfortable silence for her father's to re-emerge. Her stomach tingled in wild, uneasy butterflies as her intrusive thoughts tried to break into her mind.

 _They don't want you anymore._

 _They're going to send you away._

 _They don't love you. They never did. They just felt bad for the poor little girl with no family._

 _Why else would they keep you around for so long?_

 _Why would they ever love you? Who could ever care for something as awful as you?_

Amy fought back tears as the menacing voice echoed through her head. Luckily for her, the men reappeared in the doorway before any of her tears could fall. They shook hands with the red-haired woman and thanked her for stopping by. Amy forced a smile as the social worker waved farewell to her. Her smile quickly fell as she noticed the deep frowns on her fathers' faces. "What happened," she asked as they sat back down at the table.

"Nothing," Marc murmured.

"Then why do you guys look upset? Both of you were just laughing a few seconds ago."

"It's nothing we want you worried about right now," Benny said.

"Are you guys giving me back," Amy asked shakily. The tears escaped from her eyes. It tickled her cheeks as she spoke. "Are they going to take me away?"

"Oh Amy," Marc said as he and Benny stood from their seats. They both rushed to her side and enveloped her into a tight hug. Benny pressed her head against his chest while Marc caressed her hair. "You're not going anywhere," he promised.

"You don't really think we'd send you away, would you?" Benny asked. "Or that we'd let that take you without a good fight?"

Amy managed to shrug. "I just know I've been a lot lately, and I know I haven't been the best daughter in the whole world, and I just got scared maybe you guys didn't want me living with you anymore. I was afraid maybe you guys don't love me anymore."

"Hey," Benny said as he lifted Amy's chin up. "We will never stop loving you. You're our daughter, Amy. We would never stop caring about you. We'd never abandon you like that." He wiped her tears off her face. "I know things have been tough these past years for our family, but that's okay. Families go through tough times, and they come out stronger. We've come out stronger, don't you think?"

Amy nodded. She leaned back against Marc's shoulder. "I just…I can't fight the thoughts…I get so scared…"

"We know," Marc said as he kissed her temple. "We're here for you, _Chiquita_ ; we're here to support and help you through this. We're not going anywhere." He exchanged another look with Benny. "We…we wanted to ask you something, actually. We wanted to wait until you were old enough. We wanted it to be your choice."

"What is it," Amy asked as she picked her head up. She glanced between the two men.

"Well, we've been thinking a lot these past few years," Benny started. "We've taken into account how long you've been with us, how much we love you, and how we truly consider you our daughter. When you were about nine or ten, Marc and I decided we wanted to make it official. We wanted to adopt you. We still want to adopt you. We just wanted to ask you first. We wanted to know if you'd like us to be your parents – your official parents."

"You…you want to adopt me?"

"Yes, baby girl. We want to adopt you. Would you like that? Is that something you want?"

Tears continued to stream down Amy's face. Instead of the frown, however, a smile appeared between the salty droplets. "Yes," she said. "Yes. I want to be your daughter…officially. I want you to be my dads. I want…I want us to be an official family." She let out a choked laugh as the two men embraced her. "I love you guys so much," she whispered into the arms.

"We love you too," Marc said as he met Benny's eyes. The two shared a worried expression. While their hearts were overwhelmed with joy from their daughter's decision, they couldn't help but dwell over the news the social worker had just shared with them. They'd just gotten their daughter out of a dark state; they couldn't risk sending her back into another one. They silently promised to wait to relay the news of the social worker back to her. They promised they'd let her continue to be happy as long as they could.

* * *

Monday began as a regular day for the teens. In the morning, they routinely walked to school together and went their separate ways once they reached their destinations. Sonic and Tails occupied themselves in classes by texting their private school flings. Throughout the morning, Sonic had listened to Tails go on and on about the blonde he'd went out with on Friday. Sonic couldn't help but to poke fun at his friend's floppy smile and dazed eyes. "You really like her, don't you," Sonic asked as the two were at his locker. They were exchanging their books before they went to lunch.

"Yea," Tails said with a sigh. "She's just…she's different, ya know? She actually wanted to have a whole debate with me over toppings on pizzas rather than rubbing me off under the table. She really picked through my mind. I liked that about her. I think I'm gonna take her out again this weekend, but on a normal date. Dinner, maybe a movie or a walk downtown, and seeing where the night takes her. I don't think I want to sleep with her yet. I think I wanna wait with her. I wanna savor the relationship first. She seems like the type of gal who takes things slow, anyway. I'd definitely be fine with that."

"You've known the girl three days and you're already whipped. This is terrifying."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Wait until you find a girl you actually like and then we'll talk about terrifying. I wouldn't be surprised if you followed her around like a love struck zombie and obeyed her every command. The right girl will probably have you wrapped around her finger."

It was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes. "That's where you're wrong, _esé_. I won't be finding a girl I actually like. All the girls I attract are the same; all they want is sex. Right now, that's all I want too. I'm not ready for the committed and lovey dovey bullshit. I get that you are, and I completely support that. You deserve to be happy. I, however, am going to continue being a ho."

Tails laughed. "I guess I'll have to support that as long as you're happy – and not dying of either some type of sexual disease or from the wrath of your baby momma's father."

"Don't worry. I've been hoeing safely."

"Good. I'm not looking forward to being a godfather anytime soon."

"But I am looking forward to being a best man soon."

Tails shook his head. "Just don't get me in trouble the night before I get married. Remember that I am getting married for a reason."

"And remember I'll still be a ho so I'll be needing some strippers for a reason."

Tails laughed. He was about to respond when Sonic was shoved roughly against his locker. The fire in his friend's eyes ignited within an instant. Both of them turned to see Jet and some of his friends walking past them. Jet was smirking, and his friends were laughing.

"Is there a problem, _esé_ ," Sonic asked.

Jet, and his crew, stopped. "Yea. The fact that you haven't been sent back to your country yet."

Sonic took a step towards Jet, but Tails grabbed his arm. "I'm gonna send you to your grave if you keep talking," Sonic snapped as he ignored Tails' tugs on his arm.

"Stop, Sonic. Drop it for right now. Handle it after school," Tails murmured to him.

"You should be sending a postcard to your father. Oh wait, I forgot: you don't know where he is." Jet laughed. "He's probably off fucking some young broad on the beach and enjoying life without you and the rest of your fucked-up family. Fucking immigrant."

Sonic shook off Tails' hand and charged towards the other boy. His vision went red as he raised his fist and swung at Jet. His fist connected directly with Jet's jaw, causing the boy to stumble back a couple of steps. Jet didn't stay in his stunned daze for long. He immediately swung back at Sonic. Sonic ducked underneath his fist and sent a strong punch to Jet's stomach. The other boy leaned over from the pain, and Sonic took the opportunity to kick him down to the ground. Sonic lunged onto the other boy and bombarded his face with lethal punches. He felt Jet get a few cheap shots in at his cheek, but he didn't stop. He kept punching until his arms were forcefully restrained by one of the security guards. His disadvantage led to Jet getting a few free hits until another security guard restrained him. He once again smiled through his bleeding lip.

"Come on, Mexico, is that all you got," he taunted as the security guard began to forcefully push him in the opposite direction. "You hit like a fucking pussy."

"You weren't saying that on Friday when I knocked you the fuck out," Sonic replied. "And I beat your ass again, _esé_!"

"Oh this isn't over you fucking illegal alien!"

"And when you strike, I'll beat your ass for a third time! We can keep this up for the rest of the school year, motherfucker! I'll beat your ass every damn day if I have to!"

The security guard finally managed to push Sonic around a corner where he couldn't see Jet anymore. He practically dragged the teen to the counseling office and tossed him into Mr. Connor's office. The older man was standing at his desk with his arms crossed against his chest. Sonic forced a smile at him. "Hey, I went a whole week without fighting in school. It's not my best record, but it's a start for the New Year," he said.

"Sit down, Ogilvie ," Mr. Connors demanded.

"Don't fucking call me that," Sonic snapped as his smile dropped.

"Watch your tone, young man," Mr. Connors said sternly.

"No! You watch what the fuck you call me! My name is Sonic!"

"Your name is going to be inmate three-three-four-six-seven if you keep it up. Now sit down and we'll have a conversation like grown men." He held Sonic's fiery gaze. "Sit. Down."

Sonic continued to glare at the older man as he walked to the cushioned seat across from his desk.

Mr. Connors sat down with a sigh. "Didn't you just have a match on Friday with this kid who you've had no problems with in the past?"

"He started it. He pushed me into my locker, and he keeps calling me a fucking immigrant. You expect me to stand there and let him disrespect me?"

"I expect you to learn how to be a man and choose your battles wisely. There's going to be people all throughout your life calling you this and that because English isn't your first language, because you're from a different country, because you're going through different circumstances than they are. It's up to you how you choose to react and handle these people. I understand your first solution is to punch them, but that's not how things are solved in the real world. You have to gather your pride – and your temper – and walk away."

"The moment I walk away is the moment they think they won; it's the moment they think they can walk all over me and continue to taunt me. They're not going to stop until I stand up for myself and fight back."

Mr. Connors shook his head. "There are better ways than fighting, Sonic. There's also mediated conversations, talking one-on-one in an amicable matter, or simply just walking away as I've said before. You've got to stop letting everything bring you to this point, Sonic. You can't throw a punch at everyone who decides to push the wrong button."

"Yes I can, and I'm more than happy to deal with the consequences after the fact."

The older man sighed. "Sonic, let me ask you something: what is it that you want out of fighting everyone who irritates you? What are you getting out of the physical altercation other than cathartic relief? What are you getting out of pushing away those who care about you? I understand you have a temper; you've had it since you were young, and that's alright: we can work on it. But I don't understand this lust for violence and isolation that you have. It's not healthy, Sonic, and quite frankly it's worrying me and your family. We don't know how to help you, and you're not letting us help you when we try. So you've got to start talking to me. We've got to start getting to the root of these problems. We'll start with those questions. First: what is it that you want out of fighting?"

Sonic shrugged.

"Are you getting cathartic relief? Does it make you feel better when you fight someone?"

Sonic once again only shrugged.

"Why do you push away everyone who cares about you? Your family, your friends, girls; you keep them all at a distance for what reason?"

"Because what's the point," Sonic asked. "They're all just going to leave anyway. Why open up when people are either going to abandon you or turn the information against you?"

"Are you afraid of people leaving you? Is that why you distance yourself or leave before someone breaks down that wall you've been building? You're leaving before you're left behind?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sonic stated. "I just don't see the point so therefore I don't put in the effort."

"Did your father say goodbye when he left?" Mr. Connors asked cautiously. He saw the fire light up in Sonic's eyes as he looked away. "Manic once told me that you were very close to your father. You looked up to him, am I correct?"

"This isn't relevant to the conversation," Sonic mumbled.

"It is extremely relevant. Each time we try to talk about this, you say it isn't, but it is. How old were you when your father left?"

"Eleven," Sonic murmured almost inaudibly.

"What was he like?"

Silence followed.

"Was he kind? Was he mean? Was he smart? Was he a good father to you? Was he around much when he still resided with you and your family?" Mr. Connors waited for a response, but the teen kept his eyes glued to the floor. "You have to talk to me, Sonic. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't have to do shit," Sonic snapped as he looked up at the older man. "I don't have to talk to you. I don't have to work on my temper. I don't have to stop fighting. And I damn sure don't need help from you or anyone else."

"Are you sure about that, Ogilvie? Because if you keep this up, there are two very distinct options that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I especially wouldn't want to see you taking either of those roads."

"Don't fucking call me that," Sonic grumbled.

"Its prison or death at this point, Ogilvie," Mr. Connors said firmly. "You're too smart and you're too bright for that kind of future. Now either you work with me or you end up somewhere I know you don't want to be."

"And if I don't want to work with you, what are you going to do? Give up on me? Abandon me?"

Mr. Connors struggled to answer.

Sonic scowled as he looked away. "That's what I thought. You're just like everyone else."

The phone on Mr. Connors' desk rang. He quickly answered it and listened to the principal's voice on the other end. He hung up with a deep sigh. "Come on. Your brother is waiting for you in the principal's office."

Sonic got up from his seat and impatiently waited at the door for Mr. Connors. He tapped his foot to a beat in his head and kept his eyes trained to the ground.

"For the record," Mr. Connors said as he stood across from the teen at the door. "I know what it's like to be abandoned. I know what it's like to be angry all the time and eager to take that anger out on whatever comes my way. I also know what it's like to be sad and to feel alone. You're not the only one who feels this way, Sonic. As much as I hate to say it, I understand your mindset; I've been there too. But you should know I'd never give up on you. Even after you walk across that stage in June, my door is always open – and I'll hunt you down to check on you if I have to. Understand?"

"Yes," Sonic murmured.

Mr. Connors gently patted Sonic's shoulder before he opened the door. He led Sonic down to the principal's office where his brother was waiting, fully dressed in his uniform for work. Manic glared at his younger brother as he entered the room. Sonic struggled to contain himself and not provoke a fight with his brother while on school grounds. They could duke it out when they got home.

"Mr. Guerra," Principal Miller said with a tight frown. She was an older woman with graying brown hair, dark skin, and piercing gaze. "Weren't you just in my office before winter break?"

"Yes." Sonic feigned a smile. "How was your holiday? Get anything good for Christmas? I bet your husband got you those earrings you wanted. How are the grandkids? Still doing well in school?"

Principal Miller sighed as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you? You've almost officially broken the record as the student who's been in my office more than they are actually in class."

"There's someone who's been in here more than I have? What a legend."

Principal Miller took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore, Max. I'm running out of punishments because nothing seems to work for you. The suspensions, the community service hours, the in-school suspension; you breeze through all of them and run head first into trouble three days later – if less than that." She rubbed her temples. "Your grades are the only things keeping you away from expulsion at this point. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Well, the fight didn't last that long, and technically he shoved me first so I was defending myself. Thus means, suspension for three days. Shave off Friday too if you want since what's the point of me coming in for one day. You'll send my schoolwork home with Sonia, and you'll see me on Monday."

"We've gone through this way too many times," Principal Miller sighed. "Four days it is. Go home. Your sister will break you back your school work. When you come back on Monday please, for the love of all that's good, be on your best behavior. It's the final stretch of your senior year, and I want to be able to hand you your diploma and thank the heavens you'll be out of my hair."

Sonic smiled. "You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Get out of my office, Mr. Guerra."

Sonic complied with her request. He brushed past his brother and walked out. Manic caught up to him, but he didn't speak. Neither of them dared to say a word to each other until they were in the privacy of their own home. "What the hell is wrong with you," Manic asked as he shut the front door.

"Tons of things. I'll let you take your pick of which one you want to use to justify whatever little speech you're about to give me."

Manic rolled his eyes. "How many more times to I have to leave work to pick your ass up since you don't know how to act?"

"You're not obligated to leave work and pick me up."

"So you expect mom to do it? You want her to leave her job at the hospital to come home and deal with your bullshit? She's stressed out enough as it is."

"Yea well it's not her fault her husband decided to leave her alone with three kids and a house; it's no one's fault, right? We're all just a house full of victims."

"It's not her fault, Sonic, but of course you wouldn't know that. You had your head stuck so far up dad's ass to actually realize what the hell was going on."

Sonic glared at his brother. "Fuck off, Manic. Save your little punishment speech for someone who actually needs it and leave me the hell alone."

"I can't leave you the hell alone, Sonic. I'm not going to sit here and let you dig yourself into a bad situation. You need some kind of guidance in your life. God knows since dad isn't around to take care of you and the girls, I have to."

"You know, no one asked you to take care of us. No one asked you to drop out of school at fifteen years old, get your GED, put your big boy pants on and get a full time job, and take care of the family. Mom didn't ask you to help her take care of the bills, and she sure as hell didn't ask you to play the father role."

"She didn't have to ask me. I stepped up like the eldest son should. I took dad's absence like a man unlike you. I don't know how many fucking times I have to tell you he's not coming back before you finally understand being angry and causing all this trouble isn't going to change anything; when are you going to understand he's gone for good this time?"

"When are you going to understand that you'll never be him? No matter how much you help mom, how much you try to reprimand Sonia and I, and how much you manage this household: you'll never be our father." With that, Sonic turned around and stormed up to his room. The loud slam of his door was the only sound that echoed as a thick silence ran over the house.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh my God," Sonia groaned as she covered her ears with her pillow. Amy was sitting next to her with a frown on her face. It was a late hour on Friday night. Amy's fathers were out at a gallery showing, and they weren't going to be back until late. On nights like these, the two girls usually took the opportunity to have a sleepover. When they were younger, they'd stay up all night playing video games, talking, and watching didn't mind the two girls staying up as long as they were quiet. Even then the two of them had plans to stay up for the rest of the night – or at least for as long as they could.

At the moment, both of them were lounging on Sonia's bed in their pajamas; they were taking turns scooping out portions of ice cream from the carton of cookies and cream that sat between them. The room was dark, the light from the scary move lit up the room. They were doing their best to pay attention to the movie. Aside from their exhaustion stemming from their long school week and after-school jobs distracting them from the movie, the loud sounds coming from Sonic's room was beginning to get on their last nerve. The racking of his headboard against the wall connected to Sonia's room and the high pitched moans of whatever random girl he had stuffed in his room had been going on intermittently for the past few hours.

The two girls thought they'd be used to the noise by then as it had become a past time over the years. Almost every sleepover they had, they were forced to deal with the annoying sex noises of Sonic and whatever girl he'd manage to charm. In the beginning, they'd banged on the wall in response. That usually resulted in a screaming match from the separate rooms. Then they made the mistake of actually knocking on his door and demanding that he be quiet. Sonic had opened the door naked, scarring both of the girls' eyes, and then he ended up making even more noise after promising he'd quiet down. At that point, the girls just learned to deal with the noises and yell at him once his fling left. If they were lucky, Sonic would stop soon. The recent noise had been going on nonstop for almost an hour; he had to be tired by then. The girls sighed in relief as the moans did die down, and they were able to hear the movie without any interfering noises.

Next door in Sonic's room, the teen had just rolled off of his private school hook-up buddy. His butterscotch skin glistened with sweat, and his curls were damp from the amount of moisture. Heavy pants left his lips as he tried to catch his breath. He ignored the soreness of his muscles and tried to focus on the blissful feeling he'd just experienced. He couldn't deny how good he felt after the wild intercourse he and Sally just had, but he couldn't exactly say he was satisfied. The fire rippling under his skin had faded and his body felt amazing, but yet he didn't feel the relief he used to. If anything, he just felt extremely tired. His week had been extremely long. Since he was suspended from school, Benny had him working almost all day in the restaurant. Then he'd come home to a stack of schoolwork that he'd be occupied with for the rest of the night. He barely had time to sleep. Despite his utter exhaustion, he was sure to make time for a visit from the beautiful girl lying next to him. He needed to get the stress off his shoulders, and what better way to do that then with a naughty private school girl?

Sally giggled beside him. "That was fun."

"Yea. Very fun," he said between his pants. He watched her get out of his bed and gather her discarded cheerleading uniform. "In a hurry," he asked her.

"I told my parents I'd be home by eleven. It's almost ten-thirty. I should get going," she explained as she got dressed.

Sonic reluctantly got out of bed. He slid on a pair of his pajama pants. He walked up behind Sally and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed her against him as he kissed her neck. "Want me to walk you home," he asked against her pleasantly bruised skin.

"No. I'll be okay. I'm a big girl." She turned around in his arms to give him a passionate kiss. "You can walk me downstairs, though," she said as she pulled away. She giggled as he kissed her again.

With his hand intertwined in hers, Sonic walked Sally to the front door. He promised he'd call her before pecking one last kiss at her lips and closing the door behind her. A deep sigh escaped his lips as his exhaustion rained down on him. He slowly walked back upstairs where Amy and Sonia were blocking his room door. "Move," he said as he approached them.

"No," Sonia snapped. "How many times do we have to tell you to not be obnoxiously loud whenever you have one of your little flings over?"

"As many times as you want. I stopped listening to the two of you years ago, and I'm sure you know that. I think you just like wasting your breath and bothering me. Besides, you don't see me poking my nose into your business when I hear you and your fuck head boyfriend going at it in your room. If I wanted to, I could easily just tell mom and Manic about him – and his extracurricular activities."

Sonia narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I would. You're lucky I haven't already. I'm sure Manic and mom would love to hear about how you're banging a drug dealer under their roof when they're not home. I'd like to see how fast they put you on house arrest; I'm sure your sentence will run from the time they find out until the time you graduate college. I don't think you'd like that now would you?"

"You're such an ass, Ogilvie," Sonia said stonily before she stormed into her room.

"Why are you being so mean," Amy asked. "We're just asking for a little peace and quiet."

"I don't care. You two should mind your own business the same way I do when I see you two doing something you shouldn't be. Don't think I don't know about your little detour on your way to the shops last weekend. You two helping them sell drugs now?"

Amy crossed her arms. "We're not helping them do anything. We were just hanging out with them."

"Oh I never thought taking a girl to your drug deals was the equivalent to watching a movie with her; it doesn't sound real romantic, but if that's what you two are into then go for it. What are you guys gonna do for your next date? Go gangbanging at the park?"

Amy shook her head as his words triggered her unwanted thoughts. "You really are a jerk, you know that?" She turned to go, but Sonic caught her wrist. She immediately whipped her hand away from his touch. "You know, I really don't understand you," she said as she turned to face him. Her voice lowered down so Sonia couldn't hear from her room. "You're such a fucking asshole one minute, and the next you wanna be this charming, funny guy who initiates play fights and cracks jokes; you make everyone believe you're this great guy just to let them fall on their ass when they realize you're just like the rest of shithead boys in Chicago with daddy issues."

"Amy," Sonic murmured. He reached for her wrist. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, and you know I don't."

"Yea, I'm sure you don't mean to let Sonia down and break down every inch of your relationship with Manic either, do you?"

Silence filled the hallway.

"She needs you, Sonic," Amy murmured. "She needs her big brother. She can't keep seeing this guy; he gives me bad vibes, and you need to take care of it. She may not listen at first, but at least she'll know you care." She averted her eyes down to the floor. "Just like how I know you care…"

"About what?"

"The boys I date…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I don't care about them. If you wanna fuck a Crip, then go ahead. Just don't come crying to me when he turns out like all the rest of them. I'm getting really tired of hearing the same sob story. And I'm really tired of you thinking I care or feel some type of way towards your little boy toys. What happened last summer is over; you can do whatever the hell you want. I honestly don't give a fuck."

"Of course you don't," Amy said as she looked up at him. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "You don't care about anything – not your siblings, not your friends, not even your damn self. Silly me thinking you were actually changing that." She took away her wrist she hadn't acknowledged he was holding. "Night Sonic," she murmured as she turned towards Sonia's room.

Sonic watched her go. His hands itched to grab her wrist and pull her back. He wanted to apologize – even if it was for the millionth time. He just couldn't control his words anymore. He said what he felt, and he kept forgetting how much they hurt the ones around him. Sometimes he even forgot how much his own thoughts affected him. He went into his room and flopped down on his bed. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the wall and wishing he could punch himself in the face.

Slowly, he sat up and threw his torso over the edge of his bed. He grabbed the locked metal box from underneath his bed. He used the key hidden under his lamp to open it. He shuffled through the assortment of pictures, event tickets, and other trinkets to retrieve a small silver necklace with a heavy, detailed cross shaped pendant. Sonic set his box back under his bed and lay back down with the necklace in hand. He rubbed it between his fingers as he fell asleep, and tried to ignore the unwanted memories that threatened to come to the forefront of his mind.

In the morning, Amy snuck through her neighbor's hallway. She'd already told Sonia she was heading out, and she had her duffel bag in hand. She reluctantly creeped into Sonic's room. She hesitated in front of his door.

After their argument last night, she didn't feel like talking to him; she was tired of his apologies and his efforts to try to make it up to her. She just wanted to go home and relax for a few hours without thinking about him. To her relief, he was still fast asleep in his bed when she entered. She quickly crossed his room and went to the window. She quietly opened his window and slid out onto the fire escape. She shut the window before walking down the black metal stairs to her own window. She easily wiggled into her own room and set her bag down on her bed. She wandered downstairs where her fathers were drinking coffee at the kitchen table. "Good morning," she sang as she waltzed in. She pecked a kiss at both of their cheeks.

" _Buenas dias, princesa_ ," Marc said with a smile. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Amy lied with a shrug.

"You and Sonic go at it again?" Benny asked with a soft smirk.

"Yea," she sighed. She waltzed around the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. "Just not in our usual way. I'm actually pretty upset with him right now."

"Why? What'd he do? Do I need to get on his case when he comes to work later?"

"He didn't do anything specifically. He's just…he's just been a real jerk lately – and not in his usual comedic way. I mean, he's been a real asshole. Sorry." She smiled at Marc's sharp look. Her smile fell as she looked back to her task. "It's not like him. I know he's not the nicest person ever, but he's never been this cruel to everyone before. I'm kind of worried about him."

"Have you tried just talking to him about how you feel about his actions," Marc asked. "You two were pretty close not too long ago; maybe you'll be able to talk him out of whatever funk he's in."

"Maybe," Amy murmured. "I don't know." She tried to ignore the soft bubbling in her stomach. As much as she hated to admit it, she was sincerely worried about him. Ever since the beginning of the school year, he hadn't been the same. Sure, he wasn't always nice to her; he'd picked with her, and they'd had their fights, but at the end of the day they were friends whether they liked it or not. She could go to him about anything, and he'd find some way to cheer her up – even if that meant tickling her while she hit him with a pillow. Not too long ago, she'd considered him her second best friend next to Sonia. She hated the fact that she missed being able to hang out with him and not having to worry about getting into some type of argument that would result in the two of them not speaking for a few days. She missed when he wasn't throwing low blows at her whenever she ticked him off. She missed his mean yet lighthearted jokes, his laugh when they'd wrestle, and his tight hugs when she was sad. She missed the guy she'd had a crush on since she was old enough to know what a crush was.

She shook off the latter thought. She didn't want to think about the stupid crush that refused to go away. She wasn't even sure where it'd stemmed from. They were in middle school; she and Sonia were in sixth and he was in seventh. Their father had just left a year prior, and Sonic was at his absolute worst. He was constantly getting in trouble at school, and he tried to get a physical reaction out of anything that moved. He and Amy had multiple fights that year, and while most were playful, they both knew it was another outlet for Sonic's anger.

However, one day, after school as they were walking home together, Sonic pulled out a small leather journal he owned. He'd stuck it into the Amy's backpack and made her promise not to read it until she was alone. She stuck to her promise; she didn't take the small journal out until later that night when she was alone in her room. The small journal contained tons of poems and short proses Sonic had written over the course of the year dating back to the day after his father left. All of the poems were beautifully written despite their topics of anger, abandonment, and simply not being good enough. There were a few poems that drifted away from the dark topics. Instead, they were light, romantic poems about a girl she assumed he liked.

After reading the first of the poems of the like, Amy felt her heart skip a beat and a novel sensation tingled in her stomach. The next morning, when she'd looked at Sonic, she didn't see the annoying boy she'd grown up with. Instead, she noticed a boy with blue curly hair that flopped into his eyes when he talked and a charming smile that brought dimples to his cheeks. She found herself hanging on to his every word and feeling sparks on her skin where he'd touched her. She began fantasizing about him in class; she'd doodled his name in hearts in her notebooks and smiled at the simple thought of him. Her dazed state didn't last for long as Sonic was still a bane to her existence. However, her crush never went away. As he obtained his height and muscles, she began taking notice of his chiseled physique from his martial arts workouts and the seductive charm of his deep, accented voice; her crush on him grew. It just became easier to ignore. She knew there was never a chance for the two of them to get together. They were friends – when they wanted to be; there was never going to be anything more than that. Or at least that's what she'd thought.

The rest of the morning went by quietly. Amy lay in her bed and read a novel to pass the time. She wasn't particularly excited about her date with Scourge, but she wasn't dreading it either. She just wasn't expecting a whole lot out of their time together. Like all the other times they'd hung out, they'd probably just flirt, talk, and maybe exchange a few kisses. It'd become routine at this point. Amy was still just glad to be getting out of the house. Her novel managed to help pass the time, but it didn't help with some of the unwanted thoughts that threatened to cross her mind every now and then. Eventually, she pulled herself away from the story and began to get ready for her date. She showered and washed her hair. She straightened her pink curls and created loose curls at the ends. She dressed herself in a simple yet nice outfit of black skinny jeans, long sleeved red top that hugged her luscious curves and hid away the gruesome scars, and a comfortable pair of black heels. She experimented with natural bronzes and browns as her eyeshadow, and used a matte red on her plump lips. She threw a warm leather jacket over her outfit. Marc raised an eyebrow at her as she descended the stairs. "I know, I know. Be careful, and call the moment I get a bad feeling," she said. She walked over to peck a kiss at his cheek. A smile graced her lips at the sight of the stain she left behind. "I promise I'll be home by eleven, papa."

"Be safe, _princesa,_ " Marc said.

"I will," Amy promised.

She walked outside where Scourge was waiting. He was leaning on her stoop railing with a cigarette between his teeth. He was dressed in a simple attire of dark wash jeans, cotton button up, unzipped jacket and clean Jordan's. He smiled at her as she approached him. "Hello gorgeous," he said. He opened his arms for a hug, and she obediently went in them.

The two teens held hands as they walked to one of the name-brand restaurants in town. Amy tried to keep her smile on her face as she looked over the prices on the menu. She didn't like to be spoiled, and the prices were outrageous. "Get whatever you want," Scourge said. His eyes hadn't left her since they sat down. He offered her a grin as she looked up at him. "I can afford it."

"I know," Amy murmured. "This place is just unreasonably expensive."

"It's alright. A girl like you only deserves the best."

Red rushed across Amy's caramel cheeks. She averted her eyes back down to the menu. "Thanks."

"You don't have to be so shy," Scourge said. He offered his hand to her from across the table. "As long as we've known each other, you should know I have only the best of intentions."

"I know." She put her small hand in his larger ones. Her thumb caressed the side of his palm as she spoke. "Lately, there's just some things that have made me worry about you…"

"What kinds of things?"

Amy hesitated. "Why'd you join a gang," she whispered almost inaudibly. "Growing up, I never thought you'd become that kind of person. I understand the generational thing, but I just…I never took you as the type of person you're turning into. It's strange seeing the most decent guy I know walking around with a gun at his waist and a bandana wrapped around his head. It's unnerving, and it scares me."

"It bothers you…that I'm in a gang?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you've been distancing yourself from me over the past year?"

"It's not the whole reason, but it's a good fraction of it."

His hand tightened around hers. "Amy, believe me when I say that you have nothing to be scared about. I would never let anything happen to you nor would I ever hurt you. I've been your humble admirer since sixth grade; you really think I'd be of any harm to you?"

"I hope not," Amy murmured. She slowly pulled her hand out of his. She crossed her arms against her chest and cradled herself. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." He scrutinized her small frown and downcast eyes. "It's good that you're telling me this. I want you to be comfortable around me. If that means discarding my bandana and my gun once in a while that's fine." He reached across the table to capture her chin. He gently brought her eyes back up to meet his. "This Crip situation doesn't have to matter when it comes to the two of us. All that has to matter is you, and me, and how we feel about each other. You like me, don't you?"

"Yea," Amy said.

"And I really like you. There doesn't have to be anything else besides that, alright?"

Amy forced a smile. "Yea. Okay."

Scourge gently squeezed her chin one last time before he let her go.

Dinner went by peacefully. Scourge changed the conversation to lighter topics. He managed to make her laugh and smile as they ate. Gradually Amy warmed up to being alone with him. She stopped crossing her arms and tugging at her sleeves. During the scary movie he took her to, she leaned into his embraces and accepted the soft kisses he gave her. She was content in his arms. His stupid jokes and urgent kisses distracted her from the ever-present clouds in her mind. For just a little while, she was able to acknowledge the subtle butterflies in her stomach. She thought maybe she could really like Scourge. Maybe she could learn to love him. Maybe one day he'd actually be able to make her happy. Although it was a low possibility, Amy was still content with living in the amicable present.

After the movie, Amy was craving some ice cream. Scourge offered to take her to her father's restaurant. Everyone in town knew Benny not only had the best soul and fried foods, but his place also had the best milkshakes. Audrey was fine with the selection. The familiarity of her father's restaurant, and his delicious milkshakes, were sure to end their date off on a high note. Together, they walked hand in hand to Benny's brightly lit restaurant. The mouth-watering smell of fried meats and cheesy noodles wrapped around Amy's body the moment they walked in. It wrapped around her like a blanket, easing away the dark clouds from her mind. They sat across from each other in a booth near the window. Scourge was pleased at the immediate change of body language from his long-time crush. Her shoulders had perked up. A small smile rested on her plump lips. Her eyes were bright, and they matched the expression on her lips. He hoped she'd stay like this for the rest of the night. Perhaps then he might be able to have some real fun with her.

Her smile dimmed as Sonic approached their table. He wasn't looking up at them. His eyes were fixated on his small notepad; he was flipping through the pages to find an empty one. He began reading off his usual spiel as he did so. He only looked up at them when he was finished. A wide smile erupted across his face at the sight of Amy. "Oh hey short stack." He glanced at Scourge. "What's up, short stack's boyfriend?"

Amy glared at him. "Can you make yourself useful and get me a cookies and cream milkshake?"

"Hmm, that seems like such a waste of my abilities – and my time. If you tip me twenty bucks, then maybe I'll think about it."

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sonic noticed the forming clouds in her eyes. He tilted his head at her. "Hey, boyfriend, do you mind if I steal her for a second?" He asked Scourge without looking at him.

"Yes," Scourge said as he glared at Sonic.

"Wow, look at that: I don't care." He gently grabbed Amy's arm and hoisted her up. "Come here. Let me talk to you for a second," he murmured low enough so only the two of them could hear.

"Hey," Scourge interjected. He was about to get up as well, but Amy put her hand up.

"It's fine," she said. "Just give me a few minutes."

Scourge sighed deeply, but he didn't make any further movements.

Sonic dragged Amy through the kitchen to the back door where they went out into the chilly late night weather. The wind whipped through Amy's curled locks as she spoke. "What do you want," she asked.

"Are you still mad at me…about last night?"

Amy looked down to the concrete in response.

Sonic sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry I keep hurting your feelings. I don't mean to, and you know I don't; I just…I haven't been thinking before I speak. I've just been saying things that only express the anger behind what I feel, and I haven't been considerate of how that's going to make someone else feel – especially you." He reached out to caress her arm. "You know you're the last person I ever want to hurt."

"Yea," Amy murmured. "You keep saying that."

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet his. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I know words don't make anything better, but I'm willing to try to be nicer – if that means you won't be mad at me anymore."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What if I wasn't done being mad at you yet?"

Sonic smirked. "Well that's too bad. I'm never nice without a price." He pulled her into a tight hug.

A smile graced her lips. "I guess I forgive you," Amy said as he gently swung her. "But you have to be serious about being nicer. I'm tired of actually arguing with you."

"Don't worry, short stack. It'll only be pillow fights and smart remarks from here on out."

"Good." She relaxed in his embrace. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she missed being held in his strong arms at a time when they weren't wrestling. The gentle beat of his heart and the radiating heat of his body was something she'd become all too familiar with. She reluctantly pushed him away as the smoldering warmth in the pit of her stomach heightened in temperature. "Now seriously, go make me a milkshake. And Scourge wants the same flavor."

"Fuck Scourge," Sonic said. He gently shoved her back. "Don't get fucked up, short stack. I may be on the clock, but that hasn't stopped me from whopping your ass before."

Amy giggled. "Yea, yea. You're all talk."

"Mmm, we'll see who's all talk tomorrow when I put you on your ass."

"Why wait until tomorrow? What's stopping you from doing it right now?"

"Because I'm sure Benny is about three seconds away from wondering where I ran off to. Come on; I've got money to make." He held the back door open for her. He grinned as she playfully shoved his shoulder as she passed. He followed her back into the restaurant. He watched her skip back to the booth with Scourge. She slid down into the seat next to him, and he put his arm over her shoulder.

Sonic watched them converse through the small window in the back as he made their shakes. He carefully noted where Scourge's hands roamed on Amy's body. The fire simmering under his skin flared each time Scourge's hands grazed the curve of Amy's waist or squeezed one of her thighs. He gritted his teeth as he told himself he didn't care. Amy was free to do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted. The boys she dealt with wasn't his concern. However, he couldn't ignore the red brimming behind his eyes at the sight of Scourge subtly feeling her up – or the devious grin on his lips as he did so.

Sonic made a mental note to keep a close eye on the other boy. Although he wasn't a bad kid, Sonic had never liked Scourge in the past. He was an annoying pest who practically begged for Amy's attention. However, he never rubbed Sonic the wrong way. He was just constantly around, and that alone was annoying. Yet this time was different. Sonic couldn't put his finger on exactly what, but he did know he was ready to punch him for simply looking at Amy the way he was – and he'd be ready to kill him if he ever put his hands on what should've been his.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 5**

To some miracle, Sonic managed to stay true to his word. He was on his best behavior for a few weeks. He didn't talk back to teachers, retaliate against his enemies, or instigate fights with his siblings. Instead, he tried to stay quiet and ignore the burning fire in his bones whenever someone ticked him off. The only three people who actually got more than two words out of him were Tails, Amy and Mr. Connors. Sonic had to talk to Tails; they were best friends. He couldn't brush him off the same way he did to everyone else. With Amy, he just liked messing with her. He continued participating in their playful banter at work and light wrestling whenever they were alone. He'd just refrained himself from getting into real arguments with him. God knew he wanted to at times when she was really getting on his last nerve. He felt like she was doing it on purpose just to get a rise out of him sometimes. But, he bit his tongue and knocked her into the closet object to them.

His conversations with Mr. Connors were much different. Since it was the second half of his senior year, his counselor wanted to start preparing him for college. During his usual study hall, Sonic would go down to Mr. Connors' office or meet him in one of the computer labs for college prep. In the beginning, they'd started with the simple question of which college Sonic wanted to go to. Mr. Connors helped Sonic with researching the schools he'd been accepted to and weigh his options. Sonic settled on possibly committing to the University of Illinois. It was a state school, and Sonic couldn't imagine himself going anywhere else. Besides, the Chicago campus wasn't too far away. He could still live at home, keep his job at Benny's, and save money through his four years of college. With his decision made, Mr. Connors helped him find scholarship applications and helped him fill them out. He also helped the teen to understand how loans and grants worked when it came to paying for college.

Once the question of where and how was answered, Mr. Connors moved on to the topic of what he wanted to study. For a solid week, Mr. Connors focused on having Sonic take personality and career tests so both of them could get a sense of his future professional persona. After a few days of analyzing his various results, Mr. Connors finally asked him the big question as they were sitting in his office. "When you were a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?" He asked with a soft smile.

Sonic stared back at him with his arms crossed against his chest and his mouth pressed in a line. "I don't remember."

"Alright, well what can you imagine yourself doing in the future?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of lifestyle do you want for yourself?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Mr. Connors sighed.

Over the past few days, Sonic hadn't been as cooperative as he had been. Rather than being attentive and eager to put the pieces of college together, he was constantly losing focus and portrayed an attitude whenever Mr. Connors forced him to participate. The older man wished he could say he didn't know why Sonic was subtly acting out. He'd noticed the teen's attempts to be on his best behavior, but he could also see the toll it was taking on him. Instead of being able to let out his anger through fighting, he was holding all of it in. Sonic had only one or two fights throughout the past few weeks through his tournament, but Mr. Connors could tell it wasn't enough. The fights were too organized and professional. While he was able to relay some of his anger, he wasn't able to get all of it out. The leftovers lingered inside of him and contributed to the growing fire raging inside of him. Mr. Connors wasn't sure what was worse: seeing the boy destroy everything or watching him destroy himself from the inside out. "What are you passionate about, Sonic," the man finally asked after a moment.

Sonic hesitated. "I like fighting," he said with a shrug. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but I do." A smile tugged at his lips as he looked up. "Maybe I can be a professional mixed martial arts fighter; I can be on UFC."

Mr. Connors shook his head. "While that isn't an impossible idea, as you are extremely talented inside of the octagon, it's only going to take you so far. What happens after you're seriously injured or too old to be doing it anymore?"

"By that point, I'll hopefully have enough money coming in to support me. If I have a great career, I'll definitely have more than enough more flowing through my bank account for an early retirement."

"Sonic, take this seriously. You like fighting, but what else is there? What other hobbies do you have? What other things are you good at?"

The teen looked down to the floor once more. "I'm not really good at anything else," he murmured.

"Your grades would say otherwise."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not good at school; I just don't half-ass the work like everyone else does. Besides, I don't even like most of my classes. I'm just doing it as my one way ticket to get out of this hell-hole, and you know that."

"You say most of your classes. What's the few classes you actually enjoy?"

Silence ensued for a long moment. Sonic kept his eyes to the ground as he mentally debated whether or not he reveal a sacred part of him to his counselor. He'd known the man long enough to trust him, but he was still reluctant to open up. In the back of his mind, he was still afraid the man was going to abandon him the same way his father did. With a sigh, Sonic pushed the fear to the back of his head and answered the question. "English," he murmured. "I like English class."

"What do you like about English class?"

"I like the writing portion of it. Mrs. Wells this year has us writing a lot of creative pieces that go along with the literature we're reading. I like doing that. I like being able to create my own words and organize my thoughts onto paper." He paused. He stayed quiet for a moment before he reached over to dig through his bag. He retrieved a black leather journal from his bag. He cradled it in his arms as he continued speaking. "That's kind of what I do in my free time. I like writing. Every night, I try to work on something new or add on to something else if I'm working on a story. When I'm bored in class, I'll write poems or proses about whatever I'm thinking about. Sometimes I'll make a layout for a story or a short story. I…I just like using nice words to explain some of the terrible things I feel at times." He shook the journal in his hands. "I actually just ran out of space in this journal. I have plenty more at home, and even more empty ones to fill." He raised his eyes to look up at Mr. Connors. "If you want, you can read some of this…and you can tell me if I'm any good or not." He set the journal down on the desk.

Mr. Connors smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. I definitely will take a look at it later on tonight." He stocked the journal away into his briefcase. "Have you thought about majoring in English?"

"There's no money in that."

"Sure there is. If you major in English, there's a lot of different careers you could choose from; you could be a teacher or an editor or work for a publisher or be a journalist or a literary analyst or even a professional writer yourself."

"I don't have the patience to be a teacher. I'm not interested in working for a publisher or some shitty newspaper. I don't like reading books. I don't like sharing my writings; those are private." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked away. "Maybe I'll just join the army or go into the police academy or even a trade school. I don't particularly have to go to college."

"I agree you don't have to go to college; you could do all of those things, and perhaps they may suit you more since you're a very…hands-on type of person. However, I do encourage you to go to college. You may not think you're smart, but you are. You're very intelligent, and I think college will be good for you." He walked over to one of his file cabinets and gathered a couple brochures. He handed them to Sonic. "Here are some pamphlets about majoring in English and in Criminal Justice; I think you'd be interested in that. If you want, you could even minor in English or double major if you'd like. With those two put together, you'd make great law school potential."

"Let me graduate high school before we start talking about graduate school, Mr. C," Sonic said. He glanced over the pamphlets. The loud chime of the bell echoed through their ears. Sonic stood up. "Thanks, Mr. C…for helping me with all this."

"Don't mention it, Sonic. Have a good rest of your day."

"Yea. You too." He headed towards the door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at his smiling counselor. "Hey, don't tell anyone about my writing. I don't need it going around that I write poems and shit."

"Don't worry, Sonic. It's safe with me."

"Thanks." With that, Sonic walked out the door. He glanced down at the pamphlets in his hand. Curiously, he flipped through them. He was careful as he read and walked, glancing up every few seconds to make sure he didn't collide head on with someone.

For most of the walk to his class, he managed to avoid bumping into anyone. He was only down the hall from his classroom when the pamphlets were smacked out of his hands. "What the fuck, _esé_ ," Sonic snapped as he looked up. He wasn't surprised to see Jet passing by with his crew. Wide smiles were painted on all of their faces as they waited for a reaction.

"Whoops, my bad Mexico; I just didn't know they taught you how to read English over in the immigrant camps," Jet said.

Sonic glared at him. "Fuck off," he growled.

Over the past few weeks, Jet had been doing whatever he could to get on Sonic's last nerve. He'd bump in the hallway, shove him as he passed, and shoot an insult whenever he could. He was trying everything in the book to get Sonic to retaliate. Sonic wasn't exactly sure why; he was only going to bust the guy's face in for a third time. With this reasoning, Sonic did his best to ignore Jet and walk away. However, there was only so much Sonic was willing to take before he started dealing out punches.

"Why don't you make me," Jet challenged as he stepped into Sonic's personal space.

"Not here. Not now. After school. By the park." Sonic pushed him away. "Be prepared to get your ass whooped again."

Jet smirked. "We'll see about that."

Sonic watched him, and his crew, continue down the hallway. He quickly bent down to gather his fallen pamphlets before anyone could step on them. He stuffed them in his backpack as he hurried to his class.

At the end of the school day, Sonic rushed to Amy's locker with Tails close behind him. Luckily, Amy was standing there switching out her books. Scourge was leaning on the locker next to hers. From Sonic's view, he seemed to be sweet talking her. His mischievous smirk and lingering hands at her waist told him everything he needed to know. At the notice of his presence, Scourge actually wrapped his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her closer. Sonic heard her small comment of protest before he spoke. "Hey short stack," he said with a nod.

"Hey," she said as she looked to him. "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Can you walk home with your boyfriend today," Sonic reluctantly asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "Why," she asked.

"It's fine, baby girl. I can walk you home," Scourge said with a grin.

Amy ignored him. She kept her eyes on Sonic, waiting for a legitimate answer.

"I just have to handle some business. If your parents aren't gonna be home then have him walk you to the park and I'll come get you in an hour."

"Sonic," Amy started.

"I'll see you in an hour," Sonic said. He didn't wait for her to say anything else. He gave a nod to Scourge before rushing off down the hallway.

He and Tails quickly walked down the street to the small park. Waiting in the empty alleyway across the street from the park was Jet and his crew. They all smiled at the two approaching teens.

Sonic didn't speak as he dropped his backpack on the ground. He charged at Jet and punched him directly in the jaw. The other boy hadn't been expecting the punch – nor the few others Sonic laid on him immediately after. Jet fell to the ground and Sonic got on top of him, his fists continuing to fly. He was only stopped by one of Jet's friends grabbing his arms.

Tails tried to intervene, but the other two members of Jet's crew starting throwing punches at him. The burly teen restraining Sonic picked him up and slammed him down onto the concrete. Sonic didn't have enough time to get up before three of the guys were on him. He blocked his face, and threw punches whenever he found an opening. He couldn't see Tails, but he could hear the other two boys beating on him.

Sonic managed to kick the three on him to the ground. He hit the two boys stomping on Tails in the back of their heads. Before he could help his friend up, arms grabbed him and once again restrained his arms. Jet stood in front of him with a smirk. He didn't say anything as he sent a punch right against Sonic's jaw. His punches to his face and stomach continued for a while. Sonic struggled and kicked to get out of the burly teen's hold, but he wasn't strong enough. His anger surged as he realized the two boys he'd hit had restrained and were beating on Tails as well. His friend hadn't done anything to deserve a beating. This was between Sonic and Jet – but obviously the latter boy didn't know how else to beat Sonic other than by jumping him. Sonic knew he was nothing but a coward.

The boys didn't stop until they heard a booming voice echoing through the alley. "Hey! Boys! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Jet and his crew immediately fled. Their laughter echoed bounced between the two walls as they did so.

Sonic coughed on the blood running down his throat. He slowly got to his feet, his muscles roaring in pain from the movement. He walked over to Tails' fallen figure. "Hey," he said as he kneeled down next to him. "You alright?"

"Yea," Tails said. He spat out a bit of blood. "I'm fine."

"Fucking pussies," Sonic muttered. He held his hand out to Tails and helped him up.

"What the hell happened," they heard the booming voice say from behind them. The two boys turned to see Mr. Connors glaring at them. His glare softened as he noticed the boys' swollen eyes and bleeding lips.

"Nothing," Sonic said as he slung Tails' arm over his shoulder.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Ogilvie, weren't you just in my office being a good sport and talking about college? You spend not even a full half an hour outside of school, and you're already back to fighting. And you've dragged Tails into it! When is going to stop?"

"Don't fucking call me that," Sonic snapped. "And those fucking pussies started it. Stupid cowards had to jump me, and Tails, in order to feel good about themselves."

"How many times have I told you to walk away?"

"Yea well walking away hasn't worked. Trust me, I've been doing it for weeks now." He took a step towards the end of the alleyway. He began walking towards the end letting out towards the park. He gently let Tails' arm off his shoulders and let his friend walk on his own.

"Don't walk away now," Mr. Connors said. "We're not done talking."

"Save your savior speech for someone who gives a damn," Sonic yelled back. He didn't look back as he did so. He continued walking out towards the park, gritting his teeth at the raging fire running through his veins.

A couple blocks away at a different park, Amy sat at a picnic table waiting for Sonic. Scourge was by her side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He'd been pecking kisses at her temple and cheek, trying to get her attention. She ignored his silent calls. She was waiting for Sonic to appear from over the nearby hill with a bag of weed in his pocket or his hands stained with bruises and blood. She wasn't stupid. The only times he made her wait at the park for him was when he was buying cannabis or going to fight someone. He tried to play off the innocent act, though. Sometimes he'd stop at the corner store and come prepared with snacks for her. Other times he'd just make up an excuse about having detention or meeting with one of his flings to have a short talk. Amy never knew why he lied to her, but it'd come to the point where she didn't exactly care as to why he wouldn't let her go wherever he went; she just hoped he'd come back safely.

Scourge sighed at the lack of progress he was making with her. "Why are you so worried, babe? Sonic is a big boy; he'll be fine."

"I know," Amy said. "I just… I can't go home without him."

"Why not?"

"Because my dads have a rule where I can't be alone in the house by myself."

"So they'd rather have you be with Sonic – one of the most wretched guys in the city."

"He's our neighbor," Amy said with a shrug. "Our parents are good friends, and we've all looked out for each other growing up; you know this."

Scourge reluctantly let his arms fall from around her slender figure. "What's up with the two of you, anyway? It seems like you two are always together even though you complain about how annoying and how much of an asshole he is."

"Nothing's up with the two of us. We're friends – most of the time."

"If you guys are friends, then how come you act so much differently around him than you do with me? I feel like he's a fresh piece of steak and I'm chopped liver when it comes to you."

Amy shook her head. She turned her eyes to Scourge. "You are not chopped liver, Scourge. You're nice…and cute…and funny…and I like you. I do."

"You don't act like it."

Amy sighed. "I just have a lot going on. I'm sorry if that makes you feel a certain way, but my mind isn't always where I want it to be. I'm not always going to be lovey dovey. I'm not always going to be googling over you. I'm not going to want to make out with you every second of the day. I just want to be able to exist in your presence sometimes, can you handle that?"

"I can handle that, but I can't handle you making googly eyes at Sonic when I'm standing right next to you."

Another sigh left her lips. "I don't make googly eyes at him. He's just my friend."

"Are you trying to tell me or are you trying to convince yourself you two are just friends?"

Amy didn't have time to respond. Sonic's voice echoed through the wind. She looked over at the hill to see her friend standing at the stop. "I have to go," she said as she stood. "Thanks for walking with me and for staying. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said as he stood as well.

"I'll text you," Amy promised.

"Okay." His arms wound around her waist and he pressed his lips onto hers.

Amy let him kiss her for a moment before Sonic's voice rang out again. With a sigh of relief, she pushed him away. "I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She offered him a feigned smile before running over to Sonic. She frowned at the sight of his bleeding lip and the bruises forming around his eye. "Jesus, Sonic, what happened?" She took a step closer to him and reached out her hand.

He stepped away from her touch. He turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Nothing," he murmured almost inaudibly. "Come on. I've got homework to do."

Amy frowned after him. She shook her head, but she didn't say a word. She simply jogged to his side. Together, they walked home with a thick silence between them.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally updated! As I was re-reading what I have of the story, and the outline of it, I'm realizing I've gone back to my older formula as this story isn't as complex as Heiress of Hell, and even the Academy, was; it's very much focused on the relationship between the two characters and their issues which is something I haven't done in a while - or so I think. I hope you guys are still enjoying it even with the simplicity of it!**

 **Note: Remember this is an original story I'm currently writing and posting on my other author accounts; I'm converting it into a fanfiction thus some of the names and appearances may seem out of place or mismatched if I happen to miss some while editing. I apologize in advance.**

 **Chapter 6**

Late Saturday morning, Amy found herself bored. She'd completed all her homework for the weekend the day before. Her fathers were locked away in Marc's painting room, laughing as Marc yelled at Benny to stay still enough for him to paint him. Sonia wasn't answering her text messages, and she wasn't in the mood to hang out with Scourge. Yet, she still wanted to go out and do something. Thus, she was laying on the couch fully dressed in a plain white long-sleeved V neck tee, skinny jeans, and brown boots. She'd left her curls flaring out over her small shoulders. She texted her friend one last time asking if she was home. After a few minutes, she checked to see if her friend had responded. Her message, along with the other few she'd sent, were still sitting there in blue with the phrase "Delivered" under them. With a deep sigh, Amy got up from her position on the couch and walked down to the hall to Marc's painting room. She knocked softly on the door, but didn't go in. "Hey, I'm gonna go over to Sonia's. I may or may not be right back," she yelled through the door.

"Alright, sweetheart," Benny yelled in return.

Amy grabbed her jacket before she went out the door. She made the extremely short walk over to her neighbor's house and ascended their porch steps. She knocked on the door, and leaned against the railing as she waited for someone to answer.

To her surprise, Sonic was the one who opened the door. He was barely dressed, only clad in his plaid cotton pajama pants. His curls were tousled on his head. His eyes were still narrow from sleep. His face was gradually healing from his fight with Jet. The bruise around his eye had begun to fade, and his busted lip was barely noticeable. "Hey," he said as he leaned against the side of the doorway.

"Hi. Is Sonia here? I've been trying to get a hold of her since last night and she hasn't responded to any one of my texts."

"Nah she's not here. Last night she mentioned something about staying over her boyfriend's house so I'm assuming she's just not back yet." He shrugged. "Knowing her, she might just stay the whole day with him. She'll probably be home tomorrow after she gets off of work."

"Okay. Thanks." Amy turned to go. She wasn't even able to take a step before his hand was at her wrist.

"Hey," he said softly. "You don't have to go. You can stay if you want."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And hang out with you?"

Sonic offered her a lazy smile. "Sure. It'll be like old times."

Amy shrugged. "Okay." She poked at his toned abdomen as she passed. "Put some clothes on."

"Why? We're in _my_ house. I can walk around however I like." He closed the door as a grin tugged at his lips. "Are my muscles distracting you? I know they're nice, but I'm sure you can keep your little boyfriend in the back of your mind when they're out in the open."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She kicked off her boots and took off her jacket. She noticed the cushions were still warm. The television was still flickering with images of choreographed fight scenes. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey," Sonic yelled. "I was watching that!"

"Not anymore you're not. I was watching a reality series when I was home so we're going to watch that. They're having a marathon today."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I'm not watching that bullshit."

"Sounds like a personal problem." A smile appeared on Amy's lips as Sonic tried to snatch the remote back from her. She moved her arm away from him and smiled at him.

Sonic returned the sly smile. He, unsuspectedly, hit her with one of the couch pillows. He grabbed the remote as he did so. A chuckle escaped his lips as Amy yelled out in protest. He ran away from her, holding the remote high above his head. Amy chased him around the living room for a few minutes. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his torso. She practically climbed up his torso with her arm wound tightly around his neck. Her other hand was reaching up to his, trying desperately to reach the remote. "You're not gonna reach it, short stack," Sonic taunted her.

"Shut up," Amy replied. "Give me the damn remote!"

"No."

She reached around his torso and twisted his nipple. She smiled at his painful scream.

"Alright, now you're just gonna have to fight me since you wanna play dirty." Sonic tossed the remote onto the nearby coffee table. He unwound Amy's legs from around him and set her down. He pushed her away as he turned to face her. With a grin, he put up his fists. "Come on, short stack. Give me a fair one since you always wanna play."

Amy giggled as she swung her open palms at Sonic's face. He easily grabbed onto her arms and stopped her movement. He used one of his arms to restrain her arms and the other to hold her by the waist. He wrapped his leg around hers to trip her. She took him down with her as she fell. Amy rolled the two of them over. She straddled his hips as she began to playfully slap his cheeks. Sonic's hands grabbed onto hers. He flipped the two of them over so he'd be on top of her. He left her legs alone as they wrapped around his waist. He used one of his hands to pin her arms down over her head and the other to tickle her stomach. Her laughter echoed through the room. He grinned down at her as he watched her squirm under him. She tried to use her feet to kick at his hips, but he wasn't having that. He used his elbows to knock her ankles away.

"Wait, wait," she said between her giggles. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Stop! Stop!"

Sonic immediately stopped tickling her. He watched her chest heave up and down as she regained her breath. He smiled as he leaned over her. "You give up," he asked.

"No," Amy said between her pants.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he collapsed down on top of her. Amy coughed under his weight.

"Sonic," she yelled as a giggle escaped her lips. "You're heavy! Get off!"

"No," Sonic said simply. He felt her warm hands push at his shoulders. "I'm not getting off until you say you give up."

"Alright, alright. I give up."

Sonic smiled. "Fucking punk," he said as he rolled off of her. He left her on the ground as he got up to retrieve the remote. He changed the channel back to the movie he'd been watching. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish this movie. You can either join me or I can put you on your ass again; I'll leave the choice up to you."

"What movie is it?"

"One of the fast and furious movies; I don't remember which one."

"Hmm, I guess I'll watch it. Just don't hog up the entire couch."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. With a straight face, he hopped over the couch and stretched himself over the cushions. He heard an exasperated sigh leave Amy's lips, but she didn't comment. Instead, she simply grabbed a blanket folded over the top of the couch and sat in the small space he'd left between his long legs. He watched her curl up in the blanket and lean back against the cushions. The clouds in her eyes were absent, and her plump lips were pulled into a content pout rather than a small frown. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned his eyes back towards the movie.

The two of them watched movies for a few hours. Sonic fell in and out of sleep as they did so. Each time he woke up, he noticed Amy had moved the slightest bit closer to him. When he'd actually fallen asleep for a little over an hour, he woke up to see his friend curled up just underneath his chest. She was still wrapped in the blanket with her head resting on his toned stomach and her legs stretched out in the space between his. Through his narrowed eyes, he could see she wasn't asleep. Her green eyes were fixated on the television screen, and she was chewing on the inside of her cheek; the side of her bottom lip poked out as she did so. He fidgeted under her as he stretched out his arms. "What time is it," he asked, his voice husky.

"It's almost three," she murmured. "We've been watching fast and furious movies for almost four hours now. At this point, I think we're too committed to stop."

"Hmm, well I'm getting cramps from laying on this couch so we'll have to take a little break." He slowly sat up. Amy got off of him and leaned her head over the side of the couch. Sonic slid one of his legs from around her and cracked his back. "I'll be right back. I have to pee," he said as he stood.

"Don't miss the toilet bowl."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I know how to aim." He winked at her. "In more ways than just one."

Amy grimaced. "Ew. Go to the bathroom, you weirdo."

Sonic chuckled as he exited the room. After he'd finished with his business, he walked back into the living room to see Amy sprawled out on the couch. Her head was laying on one of the couch pillows. Her curls lay out behind her like a waterfall. She looked peaceful and content. A small grin took over Sonic's lips as he approached her. He picked her up, resulting in loud protests from her, and sat down. He set her down on his lap as he adjusted himself back in the position he was in before. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day," he asked. "I doubt you want to be in the house for the rest of the day."

Amy shrugged. "There's nothing really to do. It's still cold out."

"It's not that cold out," Sonic replied. "How about we take just take a walk to the store or something? Are you hungry? Cause I know I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Amy said with a smile. "Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Alright, and your point is? I'm hungry so we're gonna get some food." He reluctantly moved her off of him. "I'll be back down in a minute. I'm just gonna throw some clothes on."

"You should run a brush through that hair too. It looks like birds live in it."

"Yet somehow my curls still look better than yours." He gently nudged her cheek as she glared up at him. "I'll be right back." He heard her murmur a small agreement as he left the room. He ran upstairs to quickly change into a simple outfit of jeans and a tee shirt. He ran a brush through his hair and slipped on an old pair of Nike's. He grabbed his favorite black hoodie and his wallet before he headed out of his room. Amy was still sitting on the couch when he returned. She must've turned the television off since a silence had fallen over the room. She'd folded the blanket and put it back over the couch. She'd also put her boots and jacket back on. Her green eyes were focused on her phone. A small frown was painted on her lips, and Sonic could see the clouds forming behind them. "Hey," he said. He nodded towards the door as she looked up at him. "Let's go."

Amy wandered to his side. He nudged her as she passed him. She shoved him in return. They headed out in the chilly weather and walked down the sidewalk. "Where did you wanna get food," Amy asked as she glanced at Sonic. He'd pulled his hood up, leaving his curls pushed down against his forehead.

"I don't know. Where did you wanna go? As long as I get food, I don't care."

Amy shook her head. "I could go for a good sub right now."

"We can stop at Vinny's. They have some good sandwiches there. How does that sound?"

Amy nodded her head. "Sure."

The two walked the short distance to a small corner sandwich shop. The store wasn't too small; it was occupied with a large counter, a hidden kitchen, and cushioned booths lining the perimeter. The shop wasn't too full at the moment. Most people used the place as a grab and go. It was known to have a steady influx of people, and having the best sandwiches in the neighborhood. Amy and Sonic were more than just familiar with the spot. As kids, the two of them along with some other kids on their street used to come all the time. In the summer, their parents would send them with money and they'd have their own little dinner party. It was a time both Sonic and Amy wished they could go back to. Being in the shop with the familiar smell of chopped steak and breaded chicken sent the memories of their childhood flying through their minds.

Sonic nudged her with his arm as more memories than he'd like of the shop filled his mind. "Tell me what you want so you can find us a table."

"A turkey sub with mayonnaise, lettuce, sweet peppers, and oregano would be great. Oh and let me get a bottle of orange soda too." She reached to unzip her purse, but Sonic set his hand on hers.

"I've got it," he said as she raised an eyebrow up at him. He nodded towards the booths. "Go find a table."

Amy sighed, but complied with his request.

He watched her wander off to their usual table near the corner of the restaurant next to the window. He reluctantly averted his eyes as he heard his name being called by one of the workers. "What's up, Sonic," the young Hispanic man exclaimed with a smile. He wasn't much older than Sonic; he was only twenty-one with a sly smile and short cut spiky hair.

Sonic grinned as he slapped hands with the man. "Hey Bark. What's up with you?"

"Ah you know, same old, same old. The real question is what's up with you? I heard you've been causing trouble in these streets."

"People have been causing trouble with me," Sonic said. "You'd think they'd learned by now to stop fucking with me."

"You know how some of these little motherfuckers are; they think they're tough until they get their ass whooped. As long as you're still in school, I know you'll be fine." He leaned over the counter and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You still fucking around with Amy," he whispered. "Cause I've also heard you've been hoeing around."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. It's not like that."

Bark scoffed. "Yea maybe not for the moment. I saw you walk in with her, and I can still see her sitting over at your usual table. Y'all messing around again?"

"No. We weren't messing around. We were just…hanging out."

Bark raised an eyebrow. "Hanging out my ass, but whatever floats your boat, _esé_. Is she single or is she with someone now?"

"She's been hanging out with some Crip," Sonic said with a tight frown and a shrug.

Bark raised an eyebrow. "And you're okay with that?"

"I don't think she's that into him. He's been following her around like a lost puppy since middle school. I think she's just giving him a pity run at this point so I'm not worrying about it. As long as he doesn't fuck with her, I won't have to smash his face in."

"Well, you know I'm always around if you need help. Those Crips aren't ones to fuck with."

"Yea well neither am I."

Bark smirked. "Aren't you right about that. So, what can I get you? I don't wanna keep you away too long from your girlfriend."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Mhmm, you keep saying that _esé_."

Sonic shook his head. He read off his order to Bark and paid. Bark got their drinks together quickly before disappearing in the back to help prepare their food. Sonic took a short trip to the booth Amy was sitting at. She was looking at her phone again, her painted fingers moving rapidly over the screen. He managed to see Scourge's name at the top of the screen along with the giant paragraphs he was sending her. She hid her phone away as he set their drinks down on the table. The clouds had returned to her eyes. Sonic could see through the feigned smile she sent him, but he didn't question it right then. He didn't want to start a conversation only to be interrupted by the announcement of their food. By the time he got back, she'd probably try to change the subject. He'd deal with it once she'd gotten some food in her stomach. He waited by the counter for their food, and only returned once he had both their sandwiches, a two bags of chips, in hand.

Amy offered him a smile as he set hers down in front of her. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He waited until both of them had finished at least one half of their sandwiches before he spoke. "So, how's everything going," he asked.

"Good," Amy said with a nod. "Very good."

Sonic raised a devious eyebrow. "How's Dr. Nice Tits?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Dr. _Ramos,_ who is married and a mother to a small child, is doing fine."

"Does she still ask about me?"

"No. We've definitely moved away from the subject of how much of an ass you are. She doesn't even know you, and she knows it's just in your nature."

Sonic's eyebrow lowered. "So I'm guessing you're still seeing her?"

She nodded. "At least once a week. Sometimes twice if we need more time than usual; but, lately I've been feeling pretty okay."

"That's good." He watched her chew idly on her straw. "Are you still taking your meds?"

Amy nodded.

"Are they still helping?"

"Yes," Amy sighed as she turned her green eyes towards the window. "I'm fine, Sonic."

"Sorry; I'm just checking on you. We haven't been able to sit down and talk like this for a while now."

"I know," she murmured. She turned her eyes back to him. "How are things going with you?"

"Good. I think I know where I'm going to go to college."

Amy raised an eyebrow. Her lips tugged at the ends as she spoke. "Really? I thought you were going to leave for the circus like all the other clowns." She laughed as he threw a chip at her. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"University of Illinois. There's a campus in the city. I can easily take the bus back and forth, but you know I've been saving for a car; I'm extremely close to being able to flat out buy one of those used jeeps from Mr. Deemer's dealership. With the hours I've been working at the restaurant, I should be able to buy it before the end of the school year."

"That's great, Sonic," Amy said with a genuine smile. He noticed her shoulders perked up, and the clouds in her eyes had been pushed to the side. "Are you gonna drive me around in your fancy car? I'll give you a dollar to be my chauffer for junior prom."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I don't 'accidentally' run you over." He paused. "Has anyone asked you to junior prom yet?"

She shook her head. "I think Scourge is going to ask me. Well, he's kind of obligated to ask me since we're sort of an official thing now. He hasn't yet, obviously, but I think he will soon."

"Oh so he finally asked you to be his girlfriend?"

She shrugged. "Something like that. I mean, he's been making it pretty clear that we're not in the same situation we were before."

"How? By running his hands all over you?"

"No," Amy replied quickly. "He's just been a lot nicer – more romantic. He tapes flowers on my locker, buys me chocolates out of the blue, and we've been going out a little bit more – just the two of us. He's been really sweet."

Sonic shook his head. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. His dark eyes held hers as he spoke. "He's been very hands-on."

"What is your problem with him," Amy asked as she mimicked his stance. "What's so awful about him that you catch an attitude every time I bring him up?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you – or the way he touches you. He's a fucking scumbag in a prince's disguise. He's only being nice to you because he wants to get in your pants. That's all he's ever wanted. You don't really think he followed you around like a lost puppy because he seriously liked you? Especially when he's had flings with tons of other girls. You're a little ditsy sometimes, but I know you're not that stupid." He paused as he realized the clouds reforming in her eyes. He mentally swore. His mouth was running ahead of his thoughts again. He took a breath and recollected his thoughts. "Look," he said in a softer tone. "I just don't like him, alright? I didn't like any of the other shitheads you dated either so it's not anything new. I just worry about you; you know that."

"I know," Amy murmured. "But you don't have to be an asshole about it. Scourge is nice to me, and I like him; can we leave it at that?"

"Sure," Sonic reluctantly grumbled. "Just know I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he steps out of line or makes you upset."

A smile tugged at her lips. "I know." She uncrossed her arms and straightened her composure. She picked over the chips on her plate as she spoke. "Are you still messing with that prep school girl?"

"No."

"Why not? Did she finally realize how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

"No, you little shit; she got a boyfriend or whatever."

She smiled around the chip she was munching on. "Oh so she found someone cuter than you?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "You're really lucky we're in public."

"Oh really? What would you do if we weren't?"

"I'd throw your little ass out a window."

Amy giggled. "Should I apologize for your loss or…"

"I don't give a fuck." He shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted. Besides, since I'm trying to be on my best behavior, it's probably a good thing I stopped messing with her. Now I can focus on the things that truly matter."

Amy looked up from her chips to meet Sonic's sincere gaze. Blush threatened to rush to her cheeks. She quickly looked down and covered her face with her hair so he wouldn't notice. The next time she looked up to change the topic, he threw a chip at her. A devious smirk was painted on his face as he leaned down in his seat and turned his gaze to the outside world. Amy stared at him for a moment as the familiar bubbles in her stomach began to bounce around. She'd almost forgotten how boyish he looked with his body hanging low in the cushioned booth with his long legs almost touching hers and his signature smirk painted on his face. She'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed the sight. Before his eyes could turn to hers, she looked down at her food and tried to dismiss the light thoughts from her mind.

After their light lunch, the pair retreated out into the dimly lit street. The sun was beginning to set, casting a soft purple sky over them. Audrey followed Max to the movie theater. Although the two had spent the day watching movies, Max figured they might as well go see another one while they were out. Amy didn't protest against it. She reluctantly allowed him to buy her ticket and some popcorn. Most of their snack went to waste; they'd resorted to tossing it at each other during the movie rather than actually eating it. As the movie progressed, Amy slowly moved closer to Sonic. She basked in the safe feeling of his presence and the nostalgia of when they used to see movies together all the time. Tails and Sonia would accompany them, but somehow Sonic and Amy always ended up sitting next to each other. In the past, they used to do the same thing they were doing then: throwing popcorn at each other and whispering humorous comments into each other's ears. Amy struggled to stifle her laughs as Sonic repeatedly whispered jokes about the horror movie into her ears. She also struggled to fight the blush covering her cheeks and the flouncing bubbles in her stomach. At some point during the movie, she'd stopped fighting. She let her blush deepen at the sensation of his hot breath at the sensitive skin of her ear; she allowed herself to relish in the small happiness he'd intermittently given to her. She didn't know when the next time she'd feel like this again. She might as well enjoy it while she still could.

The walk home after the movie was filled with laughter. Sonic couldn't resist taking advantage of Amy's sparkling eyes and small giggles. He picked and joked with her for most of the walk home. He tried to keep the smile on her face alive for as long as he possibly could. He couldn't deny how much he adored it. However, he couldn't ignore the constant buzzing of her phone. Amy seemed to have no trouble ignoring it, but it was getting on Sonic's last nerve. He hated having her beloved laugh be briefly interrupted by the soft ring of her phone. He knew it wasn't her fathers calling her. He'd assumed she'd told them before coming over earlier. They knew if she didn't come back then she'd found Sonia or himself to hang out with. Besides, if they were worried about where she was, they would've given him a call by now. The only person calling and texting her, especially in such bulk, had to be her nuisance of a boyfriend.

As he was behind her, with his arms wound tightly around her since he was swinging her around, he reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. He moved away from her as she called his name in protest. He quickly scanned over the various texts and missed calls littering her lock screen. All of them had Scourge's name written boldly across the top. Sonic raised an eyebrow as the phone buzzed rapidly in his hands and Scourge's name appeared at the very top of the screen. He gently pushed Amy's protesting figure away from him as he answered. "Hello, Amy Rose's phone, how may I help you" he said. He used his elbow to keep Amy away; she was still trying to snatch the phone away from him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl's phone," Scourge snapped.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, _esé_? Can't you take a hint that she's busy the first time she doesn't answer you? Obviously not, since your head is stuck so far up her ass. So, since I'm with her, you're going to do me, and her, a favor and fuck off." With that, Sonic hung up the phone. He lowered his arm, momentarily forgetting he was trying to avoid Amy's wrath. He was surprised at the sting on his cheek from the impact of her small hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Amy yelled. She snatched her phone out of his hand. "Seriously, what is your problem? You didn't have to do that!"

He rubbed his sore cheek. "Well, someone had to tell him to get a life. Since it obviously wasn't going to be you, I decided I might as well do it. I'm here, so why not?"

"I thought you didn't care about the boys I date. Isn't that what you said a few weeks ago? So why is it that you're still making comments about Scourge? Why'd you pull that little stunt? He's bothering me, not you! For someone who claims they don't care, you've been reacting an awful lot to any little thing that involves Scourge."

Unexpected heat flared through his veins. "I don't care, Amy. I'm just looking out for you like a good friend should, but since you're so irritated by my attempts to help you, I guess I'll just stop. I'll just let you fall right on your ass when he drops you like every other one of your douchebag boyfriends when they didn't get what they wanted to. Just don't come crying to me when it happens. Like I said before: I'm really fucking tired of the sob story. And I'm not apologizing for it this time. You can be upset with me all you want. I really don't give a fuck anymore." He sped up his pace and left her behind him.

Amy watched him go. The bubbles in her stomach popped and sprinkled down in broken bits. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked after him. She wasn't able to catch up to him; his long legs were moving too fast. She did notice him glance back frequently to make sure she was still following. She should've ducked into one of the alleyways and waited to see his reaction when he realized she wasn't behind him anymore. The voice in the back of her head tried to convince her he wasn't going to care; he was going to keep walking and probably thank God something happened to her. Then she wouldn't be such a nuisance to him anymore. But the tiny sliver of optimism in her brain knew he was going to raise hell if she disappeared from his sight. She decided to go with the smaller voice. She wanted to believe in the thought he truly cared about her for just a little while longer.

Sonic stopped at Amy's front stoop. He waited for her to reach him before he turned to go. He wasn't able to take a step before she called out to him. He looked to her small frown and innocent eyes. "What," he asked.

Amy clasped her hands in front of her. She rocked on her heels as she spoke. "Thanks for hanging out with me today. I had fun."

"Yea. Me too."

The two lingered in their places for a moment. "I'm sorry about our fight," Amy said. "I know you're just looking out for me. I know you're just trying to protect me. I know you have good intentions. I know you're just showing you care…in your own unique way, and I don't want you to stop. It's nice…knowing you care."

"You don't have to apologize, Amy. I was just being an ass."

"As usual," Amy said with a small smile.

Sonic shook his head. He stepped closer to her. "I'm just tired of seeing you get hurt." He cautiously reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "You have enough obstacles getting in the way of you and your smile; you don't need anymore." He offered her a small smile. "I am really happy that you're doing better though, Amy. I really missed your smile; it makes me forget about how funny-looking you are."

Amy giggled as he pulled her into a tight hug. She relaxed in his tight grasp. Her slender arms wrapped around his sculpted torso. She felt his defined back muscles and shoulder blades through his hoodie. The familiar scent of his favorite cologne gently wafted through her nose. His muscular arms held her so tightly she thought she might break between them. The bubbles in her stomach gradually put themselves back together and slowly bounced around her stomach. She tried her best to ignore them as he slowly pulled away.

"Hey, no more serious arguments from now on. You made me break a portion of my promise. You're lucky I don't toss your little ass into the street." He held up his pinky. "Pillow fights and smart remarks?"

"Pillow fights and smart remarks," she said as she wrapped her smaller pinky around his. Their fingers lingered in their small embrace for a moment before Sonic tugged his hand away. "Goodnight Sonic."

"Goodnight Amy." He caught the small smile she shot him before she hurried up the porch steps. She looked back at him as she was closing the door. A smile of his own threatened to appear as he realized her smile was still there.

* * *

The next day, Sonic found himself arguing with Sonic over the bathroom. He was knocking harshly on the locked door. "Come on, Sonia," he yelled. "You've been in there over an hour! I just need to take a twenty minute shower!"

"Alright, alright! I'm almost finished! Calm down!"

"Can you at least unlock the door so I can put my clothes down?" He heard his sister's exasperated sigh before the door creaked open. He pushed the door aside to unveil his sister standing in front of the mirror. Her wet curls were pulled up into a bun. Her slender yet voluptuous body was sheltered in a simple strap top and sweatpants. Dark passion marks bombarded her neck. Sonic noticed she was actually perfecting her bun. "Can't you do that in your room?"

"Can't you ever shut up?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. He was about to squeeze past his sister to set his clothes down on the towel rack when he noticed a large purple bruise covering her left shoulder blade. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh this," Sonia said as she carelessly looked back at it. "I was stacking some hair dryers at work the other day. I happened to lose my balance and ended up tumbling to the ground; more than half of the dryers I was stacking fell on top of me. I messed up my back and my shoulders pretty bad."

"Looks bad. Did you put some ice on it?"

"Yes. Hasn't exactly healed yet since I haven't stopped moving. Mrs. Lopez has been working me like a horse. If I'm not working in the store, then I'm in the salon. The woman is killing me."

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes. You've seen worse of the injuries I've come home with from working with Mrs. Lopez. Remember the time I burned my arm pretty bad?" She motioned to the faded mark on her forearm. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He gently shoved her out the bathroom. "Now get out. I have to shower."

"Hey!" She yelled as he slammed the door in her face. "I wasn't finished!"

From her window, Amy could hear the siblings arguing. She'd been laying on her bed, staring thoughtlessly up at the ceiling with music humming through her earbuds when their voices erupted through the sky. She shook her head and giggled at them. She could never understand how those two could be so loud. Yet, she was grateful for the distraction. Their pointless argument had taken her away from the dark clouds invading her mind. A knock at the door took her attention away from her friends' voices. She sat up in her bed as she gave permission for her fathers to come in. She smiled at them, and Benny's expression when he noticed Sonia and Sonic's voices. "Thank God, we stopped at one," he murmured under his breath.

Amy giggled as Marc gave his shoulder a playful slap. Her smile fell as she noticed the frowns on their faces. "What's wrong," she asked as they sat down on her bed.

"Nothing," Benny said. He painted a warm smile on his face. "How was your day yesterday? We never got to ask you where you disappeared off to and what you did. Did you hang out with Sonia all day?"

"I hung out with Sonic." She tugged at bottom of her shirt. "Sonia wasn't home, but he was, and he hung out with me for a while. We watched movies, then we got something to eat, and then we actually went to the theatre to watch another movie." She smiled. "It was a good day. I had fun."

"Good. Nice to hear you and Sonic are getting back on the same page."

"Slowly, but surely," Amy said with a shrug. Her eyes went to Marc who was frowning down at her sheet. "Are you okay, papa?"

Marc looked up at her. He didn't hide his deep frown. "We need to talk to you about something, _princesa_ ," he said. "Is it okay if we talk to you now? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea. I feel fine. What's going on? Why are you sad?"

The two men exchanged a look before Marc continued to speak. "I'm not sad, Amy. I'm just a bit worried."

"About…?"

"Do you remember when Mrs. Walsh stopped by?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, she pulled us aside to tell us something important. For the past few weeks, we've been struggling to figure out how to tell you. We wanted to make sure you were in a good head space before we brought this to your attention. We didn't want to make you upset."

"Why would it make me upset? What's going on? You guys said I wasn't leaving. You said you were adopting me."

"We are adopting you, _mi hija_. That's not the problem."

Amy's brows crinkled together. "Then what is…the problem?"

Marc took a deep breath. "You have a brother, Amy. An older brother. He…he wants to see you."

Amy stared at her father for a long moment. Both of the men waited for her to say something – anything. They thought she might say she didn't remember him or perhaps ask why he reached out after all these years. They needed her to say something. They didn't know how long they could stare at her wide, green eyes and frozen composure. Slowly, yet all at once, they saw her eyes cloud over, and she collapsed down onto the soft cushions of her bed.

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, I literally wrote this chapter within six hours (not even) so it may or may not be edited and expanded on later. Also, I'm going to start using some TW's if needed as this story is gonna start getting kind of dark, and I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.**

 **TW: Sexual Assault**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _The warm sun kissed the young girl's bare shoulders. Her short legs were flying under her. Her lion's mane of pink curls was pushed back against her face; the wind from her speed carried her bouncing locks. A soft giggle escaped her lips. Her ears picked up the padding of feet behind her on the grass. She accelerated as a voice hit her ears._

" _Amy," it yelled. The voice was gentle with the familiar high pitch of a young child's voice. "Amy, wait up! You're going to fast!"_

 _The girl giggled. "Then hurry up, slow poke!"_

 _A small hand wrapped around her wrist._

 _She didn't stop running. She adjusted their hands so their hands were intertwined. She pulled the figure next to her so they were running in perfect sync. The bumbling bees in her stomach grew even more excited as the view of her favorite red slide came in sight. They were almost there. They just had to run a little bit longer. Maybe a little bit faster. Then she'd be able to climb the tall ladder up to the pyramid capped tower. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair, the warm plastic of the slide under her legs, and the sweet adrenaline of returning back down to the earth. Then she'd be able to conquer the tower, and the rest of the playhouse, as her own. She'd be the reigning princess of an imaginary land, and her companion would be her faithful knight. Together, they would battle the monsters who threatened to destroy their land, recruit other noble citizens to help them in their battle, and after their great victory, they'd all join together for a jubilant party. Then she'd be able to soar through the sky with her legs extended out in front of her and her hands wrapped tightly around the chains at her sides. She'd kiss the bright blue sky before descending back towards the earth. Her companion would catch the black seat under her and throw her back up into the clear sky. She'd listen to his voice commanding her to close her eyes; to pretend she was flying as high as she could. She used to be afraid of the never ending cerulean world above them, but her companion promised her it would be alright. "Don't worry," they said with a smile the girl couldn't picture. However, she knew it was accompanied with soft eyes and warm intentions. "Calm down. It'll be fine. Just close your eyes and relax. It'll be over before you know it."_

 _The girl turned around in confusion. The gentle, youthful voice had transformed into a malicious, cold one. "Calm down," it commanded her at a high volume. The sound sent a shiver down the young girl's spine. "It'll be fine." She felt unwelcome black butterflies enter her stomach. They bit and tore at every inch of her insiders. "Just close your eyes and relax." Tears welled in her eyes as the butterflies transformed into tiny fire ants, biting and pinching the entire length of her body. They tore through her bones to her skin, ripping and scraping away at her. In the midst of all the pain, she felt three distinct impacts in different areas of her body. She tried to call out as salty tears fell from her eyes, but an invisible hand clasped over her mouth. Unseen chains wrapped around her body; she was completely frozen from what she couldn't decipher as fear or force. "Shhh," the voice hummed. "It'll be over before you know it." Like a whip, all the fire ants banded together, and a raging fire erupted over the young girl's body._

Abruptly, Amy shot up in her bed. Sweat dripped down her temples. Her petite body was shaking uncontrollably. Quick tears were running down her face. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted. Her eyes refocused in the darkness as her body jerked away from the warm hands at her arms. "Hey, hey, relax. It's just me. It's just me," Benny's familiar voice rang through her ears.

She blinked as her father's warm yet concerned expression appeared in her vision. "Daddy," she murmured almost inaudibly. She flung herself into his large arms and pressed her wet face into his chest. "Daddy," she repeated as her voice cracked.

"Shh, shh," Benny said. He enveloped her into a tight embrace. He kissed her head as she began to sob. "It's alright," he whispered in her hair. "I'm here now; you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He gently rocked her in his arms. He tried not to let his own tears form in his eyes.

When Amy was still getting adjusted to living with him and Marc, she used to have terrible nightmares. At her age, it was normal. She was afraid of monsters under her bed or in her closet. She didn't like sleeping without a nightlight or without the door cracked because she was afraid there was something lingering in the dark. She had the average fear of monster that other children had. However, Benny and Marc knew her nightmares didn't stem from just ordinary, imaginary monsters. She'd wake them up in the middle of the night with a blood curdling scream. They'd rush to her room to see the small girl writhing, kicking, and punching in her bed. If they weren't strategic about when and how they grabbed her, they would've gotten hit more than a couple of times. She'd be screaming not in protest of them, but of whatever she was dreaming about. She'd yell a chorus of "No," "Leave me alone," "Don't touch me," "Stop," and "Why are you doing this?" Benny and Marc tried to ignore her pleas as they urged for her to wake up. As she broke out of her dream, she'd back away from them with wide, fear-stricken eyes. Sweat mixed with tears stuck to her round face. Her small body would shake at an unusual pace, and she'd struggle to catch her breath. The first nightmare had terrified the two men, but they didn't dare push her to talk about it. They'd calm her down and try to convince her to get some sleep. In the morning, when she was a bit better, they'd ask about her nightmare. The young girl's eyes would cloud over as she looked down at her lap. A crease would appear between her small brows. A frown would place itself on her lips. She could remember the pain the dream had caused her, but she couldn't exactly place what had happened. All she knew was that it'd scared her, and she'd wanted her distress to come to an end. The nightmares had been intermittent for the first few years. Gradually, she grew out of them, as most kids do. Yet, Benny and Marc always knew the nightmares were much more than the usual night terrors; they were memories of her past. Amy seemed to have repressed the traumatic memories consciously, as she couldn't even remember what was causing the pain even in a dream, but it was clear the dark images still resided somewhere in her mind. Benny was crushed to see they had made themselves known again. His daughter had already been through so much. All he, and Marc, wanted was for her to be happy. The poor girl deserved to be after all she'd been through.

"I'm sorry," Amy murmured into Benny's shirt. "I'm really sorry, daddy."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. It's not your fault." He tugged her chin to make her look up at him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Amy admitted.

"Come on, princess," Benny said as he gathered her in his arms. "You can sleep with me for the rest of the night. I was feeling a bit lonely anyway since Marc's gone for the weekend." He carried his daughter across the hall to the room he shared with his spouse. He lay her down on the queen sized bed and tucked her in. He lay down beside her. He kissed her forehead as he spoke. "Go to sleep now. You're safe in here."

Amy smiled between her tears. "Thanks, daddy." She rolled over onto his side and curled into the pillow Marc usually laid on. She tried her best to go back to sleep, but she found it impossible. She was afraid of what would happen once she closed her eyes. She didn't want to endure the pain again. She just wanted to sink into a peaceful darkness.

It wasn't long before she gave up on sleeping. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. The past week following her fathers' announcements had been extremely stressful for her. After she passed out on her fathers, she woke up in the hospital. The doctors explained the subtle anxiety she'd been ignoring for the past few months had exploded at the news. The chemicals in her brain overwhelmed her body and caused her to faint. She didn't have to stay in the hospital long, but the visit was more than enough for her fathers to freak out. Benny trimmed down her hours and Marc had her stay home the following Monday. She'd been annoyed at their overprotective nature, but she had to admit she did need a slight break. After they'd gotten home from the hospital, her fathers explained it was completely up to her what she wanted to do. She didn't have to see her brother if she didn't want to – and they certainly weren't going to force her to, especially not with the stress it caused her. A small part of her didn't want to meet him. She didn't remember him anyway. What good was going to come out of the meeting? She didn't know him, and she was pretty sure he didn't know her either. The two had been young when they were separated; they couldn't have had a deep enough bond that he still remembered and cared for her, did he? Amy frowned at the thought. While she dreaded the idea of meeting one of the missing puzzle pieces of her past, she did wonder why her brother had waited so long to reach out. Why hadn't they been placed together? Why were they separated? What happened the night she'd been taken away? Why couldn't she remember? Amy had made up her mind to meet with her brother the next weekend; she needed time to prepare herself for whatever he might say. She prayed his outstretched hand was roped with good intentions. She didn't know if she could take another fatal blow from her past; it might just truly destroy her this time.

Amy didn't know when she finally went to sleep. She'd drifted off into the peaceful darkness and awoke back in her bed. The sun had long risen and fallen. A soft midnight blue littered with gleaming yellow lights lit up her room. Her phone was buzzing rapidly on her nightstand. She let out a soft groan as she eased herself up and answered the phone. "Hey," Scourge's voice sang into her ears. "Are we still on for tonight? You haven't been answering my texts."

Amy glanced at the time on her phone. "Sorry. I was asleep. I didn't know it was that late."

"It's okay. We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"No, no," Amy urged. "I want to. Just give me an hour or hour and a half to get ready."

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm outside."

"Okay. Bye." Amy hung up with a sigh. She reluctantly got out of bed and trudged into the bathroom.

She rushed washing herself in the shower. Despite how nice the hot water felt against her tired muscles, she knew she couldn't stay in there long. Scourge would be waiting for her. She dressed herself in a nicer outfit than usual. She threw on a burgundy cotton maxi skirt, and took a risk with a black long sleeved crop top. She tugged at her skirt to hide most of her lower abdomen where her scars lay. She only let the small sliver of clear skin in the very middle of her stomach show. She left her curls hanging over her shoulders, and paired the skirt with some simple black flats. She kissed her father on the cheek as she walked out the door. Scourge was leaning against the front steps clad in his usual tee shirt and jeans.

Her boyfriend whistled as he watched her walk towards him. "Wow, aren't you the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on?"

Amy feigned a smile as his arms wound around her waist. Her smile dimmed at the touch of his lips against her cheek. Her smile vanished as he ducked in for a full kiss. Amy immediately broke the short kiss. "Can we just…go," she asked. She pushed out of his arms and walked around him to his humming black car. She tried to open the passenger door, but he got to it first. He opened the door for her with a tiny smile. Amy forced herself to smile at the kiss he stole while she slid into the car.

"You feeling alright, baby girl," Scourge asked as he started the car.

"Yea," Amy lied. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Well hopefully once we get some food in your stomach, you'll feel a little bit better." He shot her another smile.

Amy didn't return this one. She turned her eyes to the outside world and tried to forget she was outside of her cozy bed.

Their dinner and movie went by smoothly. For the first time, Scourge didn't seem to mind Amy's lack of interest in conversation. He was content essentially talking to himself and staring at the beautiful girl across from him. Amy tuned him out for the most part. She was silently counting down the minutes until she could retreat back under her warm covers. The girl had actually perked up once the movie was over; she only had to deal with Scourge for the short drive home. Then she could dive onto her soft mattress and forget she existed for a while. She sat patiently in the passenger seat as Scourge drove through the city. Her thoughts were filled with thoughts of hot tea, burning her favorite candle, and simply laying in her bed with her eyes fixated to the ceiling or to a story on her phone. Her content fantasy had actually distracted her from realizing Scourge wasn't taking her home. Rather than driving towards their area of the city, he was leaving the bright lights and tall towers behind. She cautiously glanced over at him.

"Um, Scourge," she murmured. "My house is the other way."

"I know," he replied simply.

"Then where are you taking me? I want to go home."

"Shh, baby girl." He set his hand on her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. "Just relax."

Amy stared at him for a long moment before turning away. She dug through her purse for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached Sonic's name. She clicked on his row and left his information up on her screen. Her fingers lingered over the call option as she watched the roads turn into tall trees. The moon wasn't out in the sky that night. The stars were nowhere to be found. There was no light breaking through the darkness of the sky. It was simply black everywhere Amy looked. An uneasy sensation in her stomach blossomed. She stayed quiet as he drove her to a secluded spot where he parked on the grass. "Where are we," Amy asked.

"Someplace quiet," Scourge replied simply. "Lots of the kids from school come here when they want to be alone. It's fine." Amy watched as he got out the car. He opened the backdoor to settle himself in the backseat. He patted the space next to him. "Come here."

"Scourge, I want to go home."

"And I'll take you home. Just come here. We'll only stay a few minutes if you want."

"I want to leave now."

"Amy, don't be a buzzkill. Just come here and act like my girlfriend for more than five seconds. Can you do that?"

A deep sigh escaped Amy's lips. She quickly sent her location to Sonic with a small red emoticon before following Scourge's orders. She climbed into the backseat and leaned into his open arms. He held her tight against him, his lips pressing at her cheek. The uneasiness in Amy's stomach grew. He trailed soft kisses around her face and her jaw. They traveled down to her neck. Amy tried to shrug him away as he gently began to suck at her skin. "Hey," she murmured. She held Scourge's gaze for a brief moment before he leaned down and kissed her. She allowed his lips to dance with hers for a few moments. She pretended to be content with his actions. She thought a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Yet, she couldn't help but ponder over his fingertips at her waist or the erotic tease of his tongue. She tried to ignore the aching butterflies in her stomach as he gently lay her down against the seats. She focused on what she was dying to go home to: hot tea, burning candles, and her bed. The more she complied, the faster she'd be able to get there. Her compliance didn't seem to help her this time. His rough kisses began to attack her neck. His hands slid themselves up the back of her shirt to caress her bra. His hips grinded slowly yet harshly against hers. The feel of his body on hers sent the dark clouds to the forefront of her mind. Her heart skipped an unpleasant beat as she felt his fingers wrap around the curve of her breast under her shirt. "Scourge," she said as she pushed him away again. "I don't…"

"Shh. Just relax," he said as he put a finger to her lips. "I know you're scared. Most girls usually are their first time, but you can trust me. I'll be gentle; I promise."

Amy swatted his hand away. "No," she said firmly. "I don't want to do this. I want you to take me home."

Scourge scoffed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. I want you to take me home. I don't want…this. I just want to go home."

"Wow," Scourge said with a nod. He lifted some of his weight off of her so he could look down at her. "After all these years of playing our little game, you're telling me this isn't what you want?" He let out a laugh. "Amy, stop fucking with me. This is exactly what you want. It's what you've been asking for since middle school. I mean, why else do you try to make me jealous by going out with those guys or hanging around Sonic all the damn time or giving me kisses when no one is looking? You just wanted build-up for this moment. You wanted that fire and heat. I get it, and I have to admit: I'm really into it. It's really hot when you play hard to get." He tried to kiss her, but she kept him at bay.

"I'm not playing, Scourge. I mean it. I want you to take me home. Please just take me home. We went out, we had dinner, we saw a movie, and you got to cope a few feels. This is the part where we end the night."

Scourge's brows crinkled together. "No, this is not where we end the night – not after all we've done together. This is where we start the night. This is where all of our passions and emotions come out; we get to indulge in each other after hiding it for so long. This is where you give yourself to me because I'm the one you want – not all those other douchebags you've had flings with. I know it. Why else would you keep coming back to me?"

"Scourge," Amy murmured, her voice shaky. "Please get off of me. Please take me home."

"No," he replied. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down over her head. His eyes were livid with an emotion Amy vaguely remembered. Not on him, but on someone she couldn't quite name. "You're going to lay here and be a good girl and give me what the fuck I've been working for since fucking sixth grade. Do you know how hard it was, Amy? Being so in love with you and being tossed to the side every single time someone else came along? Jesus, you were such a fucking tease. Do you understand how good it felt to finally have you and to think I might actually get to have what those other guys couldn't?" He leaned his head down to press his lips against her ear. "If you behave, then you'll be able to experience how nice it'll feel when I finally get my prize."

"No. Scourge, no. Get off of me." Amy's voice was barely audible. Slow tears escaped from her eyes, rolling slowly down her face.

Scourge ignored her. He let go of her limp hands and lifted her shirt. His eyes widened at the sight of the gruesome scars covering her body. The girl under him closed her eyes and wished she could disappear right then and there. Her skin tickled with fuzzy spiders as his fingers cautiously traced over the scars around her breasts. "Wow," he murmured. "For someone with a figure so beautiful, your body is so wretched." Amy whimpered as he tugged off her skirt. She bit her lip so harshly she thought it might bleed. "Damn," he continued to speak. "No wonder you don't let anyone get in your pants. I don't even know if I want to get in them after seeing all this." His hands rubbed her bare thighs. "But since I don't want to let all my hard work go to waste, I guess I'll have to enjoy what I can. I'm sure these scars have no effect on how good you'll feel." His hands disappeared for a few moments. Amy prayed he was going to leave her alone, but she could still feel his weight on her. She should've writhed or screamed or fought – anything to get him away from her while she had an opening. However, she was frozen by her fear and anticipation of what was to come. Her body was chained by the darkest depths of her mind, preventing her from moving a single muscle. _Just relax,_ the voice in her head murmured. _It'll all be over soon._

Amy's tears spilled as Scourge's hands and lips returned to her mauled skin. She kept her eyes closed as he violated almost every single inch of her body with nothing more but his cold hands. Her mind tried to wander away from the awful touch of his intruding hands, but the voice in her head wouldn't let her. Each time she turned away, an invisible hand grabbed her head and forced her to watch. She felt her body begin to tremble as a distinct pain writhed in her pelvis. Scourge wasn't touching her there at the moment, but yet she felt the sensation all too vividly. Her mind clouded over. Behind her closed eyelids, she could make out a baby blue ceiling with the tiniest of cracks. It was barely visible yet Amy's eyes could see it perfectly. She'd known it all too well. It was the only thing distracting her from the God awful agony she was suffering from.

Like a blanket, the baby blue ceiling was ripped away from her. Instead, she was met with the darkness of her closed lids – and the absence of Scourge's weight on hers. Amy slowly opened her eyes and refocused her mind. From a distance, she could hear the harsh cracks of skin pounding on skin. A familiar voice slang profanities between the impacts. Amy covered herself with her arms as she sat up in the backseat. She turned to the open door behind her to see Sonic beating Scourge's face in. Like a ticking clock, his hand kept coming down and down on the other boy's cheeks. His green eyes were livid with a fire she didn't know he possessed. When he fought, he was usually a little irritated or annoyed, but he was never this angry. In her already fearful state, the flare in his eyes frightened her. A tiny part of her feared his rage would come for her next.

"Sonic," Amy murmured.

Once again her voice was barely audible, but Sonic heard her. He stopped mid-punch with his fist still held up in the air. He looked up at his friend, his vision still red from anger. She stood out amongst the bloody color with a white aura surrounding her curled body. Her face was wet with tears. Her lower lip was trembling. Her naked body was shaking uncontrollably. And her hideous scars were exposed to his eyes. "Get in the car," he commanded her. "Get in the fucking car, now!" He watched her gather her clothing in her hands and rush into his brother's car that was sitting behind them. He looked down at Scourge to see he was smirking through his bleeding mouth.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here: the little tease's knight in shining armor. I've gotta give it to you, man, she's a nice piece of ass, but she's not so pretty once you lose the clothes. I'm guessing you two keep the lights off?" He shrugged. "Either way, I've got to give you credit: you're the only man to ever be able to tap that ass. Kudos to ya."

Sonic punched him in the mouth. "Listen here, you little fucker, stay the fuck away from Amy." He shook the boy by his neck. "You hear me? Stay the fuck away from her or I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you." He dropped him onto the grass. He stormed to his brother's car and slid into the driver's seat. He didn't look at Amy as he drove away. He waited until they were closer to the city to stop the car and turn to her. The poor girl was still shaking. She'd managed to pull her skirt and her bra back on, but her scars were still showing. Sonic had always known she was hiding something under the bandages and her long sleeves, but he never thought the scars were like this. They wrapped around her body like thick vines. Some were scorched with sharp tints. Others were smooth and straight. Some were even delicate designs or carefully crafted symbols. Each one was prominent on her butterscotch colored skin. Sonic felt his temper flare at the sight. He clenched his jaw as he shook off his jacket. He reached to put it over Amy's shoulders. She flinched away at the novel touch and stared at him with wide eyes. "It's alright," he said softly. He gently set the jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up. "It's just me."

He continued to drive back to their houses. He quickly parked his brother's car out front. They sat in silence for a moment before Sonic finally spoke. "Are you…are you going to be okay," he asked cautiously.

"No," Amy admitted as tears continued to run down her face.

"You can stay the night with me…if you want."

Amy nodded, but she didn't respond.

Sonic got out the car and jogged to the passenger door. He gathered Amy in his arms and carried her into his house. Manic was sitting on the couch, watching television. He hadn't thought much of his brother asking to borrow his car. He'd just assumed he was going to the store or something. He didn't expect Sonic to return with Amy shaking in his arms. "What the hell happened," he asked as he got up from the couch.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm handling it," Sonic said as he whisked past his brother. He hurried up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and set Amy down on his bed. He knelt down in front of her to meet her downcast eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "How about we get you cleaned up, alright? Did he…did he enter or…?"

"No," Amy replied. "No. He just…he just touched me…"

Sonic suppressed the growl that threatened to escape his lips. "Alright. Then we won't need to go to the hospital or anything. How about a nice bath, huh? We'll get you cleaned up, and then…"

"I can sleep?"

"Yea," Sonic murmured. "Then you can sleep." He gently kissed her forehead. He briefly left the room to begin to run some bath water for his friend. As the tub filled, he confiscated all the razors in the cabinets. He stuffed them in the pockets of his sweatpants. He added one of the bath bombs his sister liked to the water before retrieving Audrey. He carried her to the bathroom and left her alone to do her business. He sat against the door with his one of his legs stretched out and his other curled up to support his arm. He kept his eyes on the wall as he listened to his brother's approaching footsteps. "Another one of those fucking assholes put their hands on her," Sonic said before Manic could ask. He shook his head. "I really didn't want to be right this time," he whispered almost to himself. "Seems all they ever want from her is sex. The fuck heads don't understand she's good for so much more than just that."

Manic glanced at the closed door. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Sonic rubbed the growing stubble at the corner of his mouth. "I really don't know."

Manic raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sonic clenched his jaw and averted his eyes.

"Don't do something stupid." Manic warned.

"I can't promise you that."

"Look, _hermanito,_ I know how much you care about her, and I understand how upset you must be right now, but trust me when I say you're no good to her behind bars." He patted his brother's head of curls. "Just take care of her right now, alright?"

"You know I will."

Manic nodded. "I'm downstairs if you need anything." He spared his brother one last glance before he retreated back down the steps.

Sonic waited like a guard dog outside the door. He only got up from his spot when Amy cracked the door open. He could only see half of her pretty face. "I don't have anything else to wear," she whispered.

He didn't respond. He rushed to his room to grab one of his tee shirts and then to Sonia's room to grab a pair of pajama shorts. He handed her the clothes through the small crack. It was only a short moment before she emerged. She'd stopped shaking, but her eyes were still wide with an emotion he didn't know. The tee shirt overwhelmed her small body, covering most of the scars on her arms and legs. Her pink hair was wet; he assumed she must've dunked her head in the hot water. She followed him to his room. He shuffled through the channels to find a decent show to watch before he fumbled around his dresser for a brush. He ended up having to run to Sonia's room to borrow one of hers. Amy didn't protest as Sonic sat behind her on the bed. She closed her eyes as his fingers caressed her scalp to flare out her hair. The soothing pull of the brush followed. Amy gradually relaxed as Sonic brushed her hair and the TV character's adventures hummed in her ears. She didn't forget about the events that had transpired, but she was able to distract herself for just a few minutes.

After Sonic was finished with her hair, she pulled it up into a ponytail and lay down. Sonic lay down beside her. He was hesitant, but he wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her back close to his chest. Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the familiar sensation of his hot breath kissing the back of her neck and his thumb caressing her hand. She fell into a deep, undreaming sleep in Max's arms. She'd never admit it aloud, but his embrace was the only thing preventing her from completely falling apart.

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter I wrote within five/six hours. Enjoy!**

 **TW: Mentions of sexual assault**

 **Chapter 8**

Amy didn't go to school the following week. Her fathers didn't force her to go. They recognized her inability to get out of bed all too well. On Sunday, after Sonic dropped her off, she'd curled up in her bed and didn't move for the next few days. They didn't pester her with questions; the look on Sonic's face when he carried her to her room told them more than enough. Marc stayed home with her. He tried to give her space, but he made it routine to bring her food and check on her. Usually she'd be sleeping when he entered her room, but there were a few times when she was awake. She'd be laying on her back with her clouded green eyes fixated on the wall. She rarely responded when he encouraged her to eat the soup he'd brought her or when he'd asked how she was doing. She rarely even looked at him. Or at least for the first few days. On Thursday, he'd find her reading a book or perusing on her phone. She'd look up at him and offer the tiniest smile she could muster. She complied with his requests for her to eat; she'd come downstairs and eat with him at the kitchen table. On Friday, she started talking again. She sat with him as they watched television, and entertained small conversation. She also made comments and laughed when things were funny. Marc didn't want to disturb her peace by asking her about what had happened with Scourge, but he didn't really have a choice. He needed to know so he and Benny could take legal action if they needed to. With their knowledge of how protective Sonic was over Amy, they were surprised her ex-boyfriend was still walking around with any broken bones. The past few times, Sonic nearly killed her former fling the day after they'd attempted to touch her. Neither of them were sure how they hadn't heard of Scourge being severely injured yet. They assumed his gang members kept quiet about his injuries. They couldn't afford to reveal any weaknesses.

" _Princesa,_ do you want to talk…about what happened," Marc asked cautiously as they ate dinner. His daughter was picking around the food on her plate, taking bites every now and then.

"Not really," Amy murmured.

"Alright, then do you want to talk about what you want to do now? We can go to the police, press charges…"

"We don't have a case. No one saw it, and there's no evidence of sexual intercourse. He didn't…succeed, so Sonic didn't have to take me to the hospital."

"Sonic saw it. He's the one who ended it. A few statements from him is all we need to make a case."

"No. I don't want to pursue this. I just want to let it go."

"Amy," Marc sighed. "We can't keep letting these things go. These boys have attempted to sexually assault you, and I have no doubts they've done it and will continue to do it to other girls; it would be better if we served them some justice."

"I don't want to," Amy replied firmly. "Just let it go, papa. None of them actually succeeded in…getting what they wanted. I'm fine. I just want to move on now. I just want to pretend it never happened."

Marc sighed. "Fine; if that's really what you want. Do you still want to meet your brother tomorrow?"

Amy nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, papa," Amy sighed. She feigned a smile. "I'm fine, and I want to meet him. I promise it'll be alright."

Marc held his daughter's stormy eyes for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay," he said. "If you change your mind tonight, or tomorrow morning, just let us know. We can always reschedule."

"I'm not going to change my mind, papa."

Marc nodded again. "You know we only get so worried because we care about you, right?"

"Yea. I know. It may not come off that way all the time, but I know."

Marc smiled. "Good."

The night passed by peacefully. Amy and Marc waited for Benny to get home as they painted small wooden flowers for a project Marc was working on. Once the burly man got home, they all watched television on the couch. Amy once again lay over her fathers' laps with her head on Benny's thigh. She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep. Her world had gone dark somewhere between the comedies the three of them were watching. For a while, the darkness was serene. She simply existed within the infinite black hole with her back against a soft surface and her mind in a calm state. Her peace was abruptly broken by a sudden nightmare. Just as she wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, she wasn't sure when the nightmare had begun. An indescribable pain overwhelmed her body; each one of her scars burned with a raging fire. She writhed and screamed from the pain. Tears soaked her cheeks as she pleaded for the pain to end. The invisible assailant didn't listen to her pitiful cries. Rather, it advanced it's measure of pain. Along with the fire crossing her body, she felt a sharp pain in her pelvis. Her voice got caught in her throat as the pain rocked in and out of her sacred place. The darkness began to lighten. A soft blue appeared above her, and she could feel a comfortable bed under her aching back. Her eyes fixated on the barely noticeable crack. She tried to dissociate her mind. She tried to ignore the raging pain. She tried to keep the voices in her mind at bay.

 _You're such a tease, mama._

 _You're going to lay here and be a good girl._

 _If you behave, maybe I'll go easy on you._

 _Wow, for someone with a figure so beautiful, your body is wretched._

 _I wonder what else I can do to make you even more unlovable._

 _Does it hurt when I do this?_

 _Good._

 _Don't scream now._

 _Be a good girl and shut the hell up._

 _This is what you deserve._

 _You deserve to be punished._

Amy awoke with a loud gasp. She shot up in her bed. Her harsh pants filled the silence in the dark room. Sweat and tears painted her face. The wet sensations also ran down her neck and back. She ran a hand through her hair as she struggled to calm her breathing. She set her face in her hands and took slow deep breaths. As she recollected herself, she noticed she was unnaturally hot, and her throat was painfully dry. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She wandered downstairs to the kitchen. With a paper towel, she wiped at her face and neck. She drank two whole bottles of water as she did so. She took a third one with her as she ascended back up the stairs to her room. She wandered to her window. Maybe if she let in some fresh air, she'd feel a little bit better. As she was opening her window, she noticed Sonic sitting on the fire escape with his legs dangling over the edge. The small flame of the blunt and the smoke flowing from his lips illuminated his features. A tiny smile pulled at Amy's lips. She poked her head out. "Hey," she yelled, her voice still coarse.

She heard his voice reply, but she couldn't make out the words.

"What?"

"I said bring your little ass up here," he yelled. "Damn."

Amy shook her head, but complied with his request. She climbed out of her window and ascended the metal steps. As she got closer, she noticed his hair was damp and he smelled freshly of his musky body wash along with the lingering smell of cinnamon candles. His eyes raked over her simple attire of a tank top and pajama pants. The scars on her arms were exposed, but she didn't quite care. He'd already seen them the week before. There was no use in hiding them anymore. He got up before she could sit down beside him. He briefly disappeared in his room and emerged with a blanket in his hands. He wrapped it around her. "Thanks," Amy said as they sat down.

"Why are you up at this time of night," he asked.

Amy looked away. "I had a nightmare," she said as she curled into the blanket. His scent radiated off the fabric and wafted into her nose. "I've been having a lot of them lately."

"Because of what happened last week?"

"Partially. I've been having them since before then."

Sonic took a long drag. "Why," he asked as he blew the smoke from his lips.

Amy fidgeted. "Well, my social worker stopped by not too long ago. She pulled Marc and Benny aside to talk to them about something. They didn't tell me what she'd said until recently."

A crease appeared between Sonic's brows as he looked at Amy. "They're not taking you away, are they?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Marc and Benny are actually in the legal process of adopting me."

"Then where are the nightmares coming from?"

"I have an older brother," she whispered. "He tracked me down through the social service system, and he wants to see me." She turned her watery eyes to Sonic. "I don't know why, but he does…and I'm meeting him…tomorrow." She let out a shaky breath. "I'm a little worried…maybe even a little scared."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I don't know him or what he wants. We were separated after…" She shook her head. Her eyes drifted down to the ground below them. "Everything from my past frightens me, Sonic. Whenever I try to look back, I either see darkness or I feel pain. The only thing I've ever had to remind me of where I came from are these scars. I don't know how exactly I got them, but from the nightmares I've been having – and just from how gruesome they look, I can tell there was a malicious reason behind them." She paused. Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Something bad happened the night they took me away, Sonic, and I'm afraid my brother knows something – or may even be a part of what happened." A lone tear escaped from her eye. "I'm just scared of unveiling that part of my life. I don't think I'm ready to handle it."

"Well, maybe you guys don't have to skip down memory lane right away; you can take things slow. Talk for a while, get to know him, let him get to know you; maybe everything will work out. Hell, maybe he'll even be a decent guy. You've just gotta stop worrying yourself. I know it's hard, but you've just gotta take some things as they come. Your brother reached out to you for a reason; you've gotta put some faith in whatever reason that is." His eyes softened as he stared at her. "I know I have some faith in whatever reason you were sent here – even if it was to annoy the living shit of me."

Amy smiled as he gently nudged her with his elbow. "You know, for the first time, you're actually kind of right."

"It's because I'm high. The weed gives me the power to give useful advice; it's just too bad no one actually talks to me when I'm on it. I could change someone's life with my amazing life coach skills if they made weed legal in Illinois."

A laugh left Amy's lips. "Alright. Enough of that." She tried to snatch the blunt from his fingers, but he moved away. She giggled as he took one last long drag and discarded the rest.

A smile graced Sonic's own lips at the sight of Amy's beautiful one. He threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips to her temple. "You'll be alright," he murmured against her baby hairs. "And if you're not, I have no problem knocking somebody out."

Amy shook her head. She relaxed in his embrace. "I know."

He gave her forearm a soft squeeze. "I'll always protect you," he whispered. "Till the day _Dios_ strikes me down." His voice dropped even lower. "Forever."

She smiled. "I know." She scooted closer to him, curling into his arms. "I know."

The two of them stayed out for a while longer. Neither of them talked much. Sonic was high off his ass, and Amy didn't want to express the dark clouds in her mind. They sat in a content silence, making comments every now and then. Most of the comments came from Sonic. Something here about the stars, something there about how high up they were, and a few times about how soft her hair was. Amy's giggles followed each one of his small statements. When she noticed his eyes drooping from weariness rather than just the cannabis, she bid him goodnight. She watched him stumble into his own room before descending back down to her own. She fell back into the serene darkness with a soft smile on her face and the memory of Sonic's arms lingering in the back of her head.

Amy slept in the next morning. While she hadn't stayed out too long with Sonic, she'd stayed out long enough. Her fathers didn't bother her as she slept. As long as she was up and ready by the time they had to leave, they were fine with her sleeping. When Amy did finally get up, she felt her nerves rattling under her skin. As she showered and dressed herself, she tried to keep Sonic's advice in the back of her head. _Take it slow. Get to know him. Let him get to know her. Easy, right?_ A soft sigh left her lips as she prayed it would be.

Once she was finished dressing herself in a simple pair of jeans and a comfortable long sleeved blouse, she went to work on her hair. She pulled her pink curls up into a high bun with a few tendrils hanging down in front of her ears. She touched up her face with light makeup before heading downstairs.

The ride to the University of Chicago, where her brother asked them to meet him, was quiet. The three of them didn't talk. They let the radio break the silence. Amy tried to occupy herself by texting Sonia and scrolling through her social media. She did her best to ignore her bouncing nerves. She kept telling herself it was going to be fine. They were in a public place. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was going to be alright. She just had to have faith like Sonic said. She frowned at herself as she realized she was actually listening to the Sonic. The world surely had to be coming to an end.

She followed behind her fathers after they'd parked their car. Since Marc was more familiar with the campus, Benny and Amy let him lead them the way to a small café where her brother had requested they meet them. The tiny restaurant they walked into was homey. The soft smell of coffee and freshly baked sandwiches wafted through the air. Soft pop and alternative music played from the tiny speakers in the ceiling. Small cushioned booths lined the perimeter on the left and right side beside large windows. Smaller wooden tables with decorative chairs littered around the open space. In the very back sat the cashier counter. Since it was the weekend, the place was relatively empty. However, there were still a few students sitting around the booths with their noses stuck in books or conversing with one another. They didn't have to try to figure out which one was her brother. The moment immediately following their entrance, a tall young man with glossy teal hair, dark green eyes, and charming smile approached them. Amy hid behind her fathers as he got closer.

"Hi," he said. His voice was deep yet extremely smooth. He held out his hand. "I'm Rob Rose; it's great to finally meet you, Mr. and Mr. Nieves-Taylor."

Benny shook his hand with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you as well, Rob."

Marc also smiled as he shook Wyatt's hand. "It is finally great to meet you in person."

"Thank you so much for being so generous and letting me see my sister. I was so nervous about this. I thought I wasn't going to find her again, but the two of you have been so kind and responsive with the phone calls. I truly appreciate it." His brows crinkled together as he glanced around for a third person. "Where is she," he asked in a low tone.

Benny glanced behind him to see Amy peeking at her brother through the small space between himself and his spouse. He moved aside to reveal his daughter. She stared at her brother with wide eyes. She recognized her own dark green eyes, but his fair skin and dimpled smile was novel.

"Amy," he exclaimed. He stepped toward her with arms extended towards her.

Instinctively, Amy backed away.

Rob's smile dimmed. He dropped his arms. "Look at you," he said. "You look all grown up. You were so small the last time we saw each other. Well, you're still small, but you just…you're not a little kid anymore." His smile widened. "Wow."

Amy offered him a small smile. She wrapped her arms around herself as she fidgeted under his gaze. She scrutinized his straight nose and sharp jawline. He was handsome, she could admit that, but the two looked almost nothing alike. With the exception of the eye color, one could never guess the two were siblings.

"Um, we all should talk for a quick minute before we leave you two kids to eat lunch," Marc suggested.

"Sure. I'm sitting right over here." He led them to one of the booths closer to the cashier counter. Textbooks, notebooks, and pens were spread across the side across from them. He quickly gathered them up and stuffed them up in the black backpack sitting on the cushion. Amy was hesitant to sit across him, but the gentle wave of his hand and kind smile eased her nerves. Marc sat down next to her while Benny leaned against the side.

"Do you want to tell him," Marc murmured to Amy. His daughter shook her head as she averted her eyes to her lap. With a sigh, he turned his back to Rob.

The young man's smile had fallen and a concerned crease had formed between his brows. "Tell me what," he asked as he tilted his head.

"Well, due to the trauma of her injuries, Amy doesn't remember the…accident or anything prior to it; not places or events or people – nothing. The last memory she has is waking up in the hospital after everything happened. We were told you were already escorted away by the time that happened."

"Yea. I was…" Rob blinked a few times as he glanced at his younger sister. "So she has amnesia then? One of the injuries to her head discombobulated her hippocampus?"

"Not exactly." Marc spoke cautiously. "She seems to have repressed the memories. Somewhere in her subconscious, she remembers you, but the trauma from what happened has caused her to push those memories someplace where she can't access them. So, as of right now, she doesn't remember who you are…or the relationship the two of you had."

"Oh," Rob murmured. He slowly nodded as his eyes lowered. "That explains…a lot."

"Just be aware, and careful, when you're talking to her about the past. I know you probably were already, but just have more caution. She…her memories don't return in pleasant forms."

"I understand. Thank you…for telling me. I had no idea." He picked his eyes up and looked to his sister. "Well, to start off on the right foot." His charming smile spread across his face and he held out his hand. "I'm Rob; I'm your older brother."

"Hi," Amy said. She offered him a soft smile as she shook his hand.

"We'll leave you kids to talk," Marc said as he got up. He nodded his head to Amy. "Call us when you're ready to go or Rob, if he doesn't mind, can walk you to the Logan Center when you two are finished; we'll be there checking out some of the exhibits."

She nodded. "Okay." She slid to the middle of the seat.

"See you later, baby girl," Benny said as he kissed her head.

"Bye daddy." She watched them exit the café before turning back to her brother.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Yea. Food would be good."

"Awesome." He got up and motioned for her to come. She followed him to the counter. A slender ginger with freckles and soft blue eyes shielded by square glasses was manning the cash register. A warm smile appeared on her lips as Amy and her brother approached her.

"Hi Rob," she said as her hand tugged at the curly ends of her ponytail.

"Hey Mari-An," he said. Amy raised an eyebrow as his already wide smile grew. "How's it going?"

"Good. I'm still suffering in preparation for the horrendous test coming up for Dr. Patterson. There's so much material!"

"There is. I was actually just studying for that a minute ago."

"Yea. I saw you sitting over there. I was wondering what you were doing." Her eyes drifted to Amy. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Amy said with a tiny wave.

"This is my little sister, Amy. Amy, this is my friend, Mari-An."

"Oh you're the baby sister he's been talking so adamantly about! You're so pretty!" Mari-An gushed.

Amy tugged at the ends of her sleeves. "Thanks," she murmured. She averted her eyes away from the ginger's smile to the menu behind her.

"So what can I get you guys," Mari-An asked as she adjusted her glasses. "I know you probably want your usual, Wyatt."

"You know it," he said as he shot her finger guns.

Amy refrained from face palming herself. "A turkey club would be great, please. And a sweet tea too, please."

"Sure. Sure. I'll have the sandwiches right out for ya, and let me just get your drinks really fast." Mari-An put together a sweetened tea for Amy and a Chai latte for Rob.

Amy unzipped her purse, but Rob put his arm in front of her. "I've got it," he said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"You sure," she asked. She glanced at the prices on the menu. "This place seems expensive."

"Yea. It's not a big deal." He dug in the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a black leather wallet. He dug out a few bills and handed it to Mari-An. "Keep the change," he said with a wink. Amy swore the girl almost fainted. "Hey, maybe late, we can study for Dr. Patterson's test together. We can study for a while at the library and get some food and hang out in my room or something."

Mari-An's cheeks turned a bright scarlet. "Yea. Okay. Sure."

"Cool." He picked up their drinks. "Thanks."

Amy followed him back to the table. "Thank you," she said as he slid her the tall cup. She glanced at the still blushing girl bustling around behind the counter. "How long have you know her," she asked.

"Three years; we met at freshman orientation."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't asked her out yet? It's obvious she likes you, and it's very obvious you like her."

Rob's cheeks turned a soft pink. "You think she likes me?"

"Jesus, you're dumb," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Also, what is this?" She mimicked the finger guns. "What the hell was that? Who does that? Don't ever do that again. That was embarrassing."

Rob smirked. He held up his hands and shot her finger guns.

Amy let out a soft groan and shook her head.

Her brother laughed. They sat in an awkward silence before he spoke again. "So, Mr. and Mr. Nieves-Taylor seem nice."

"They are. They take really good care of me."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Since after the…accident. They obviously can't have a child of their own, so they decided to foster a child for a while and feel out their parenting skills. I was their first, and probably their last, foster child. They're actually in the legal process of adopting me."

"Oh," Rob said as his smile dimmed. "That's good."

Amy nodded. "Yea. They're really great men."

Mari-An broke the silence before it started as she set down their sandwiches in front of them. Rob thanked her with a charming smile. They took a few bites of their food before Amy spoke again.

"Do you go here – the University of Chicago," she asked.

"Yea. I'm a junior."

"What are you studying?"

"Pre-med; I wanna be a doctor."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off: I'm a science nerd."

Amy raised an eyebrow. Her eyes raked over his muscular build. "Interesting, but go on."

Rob laughed. "Second, I really like helping people. I volunteer a lot with the school and through other outside organizations, and I just like being of use to people. I love kids especially. I think I may want to go somewhere in pediatrics once I get out of med school and start learning about all the different specialties during my residency."

"You must be smart. This is an Ivy League school."

Rob shrugged. "I guess I am. I don't know. I just like school; I always have." He laughed again at her raised brow. "Look, I know you were probably expecting this amazing and wonderful and talented older brother – or maybe you weren't, but if you were: I'm sorry to disappoint; I'm quite the square behind my appearance."

"Oh no, I figured that after you did this." She mimicked the finger guns again.

He shook his head. "What about you? You're still in high school, right? You should be a junior yourself."

"Yea. I am."

"Have you started looking at colleges yet?"

She nodded. "I'm leaning more towards University of Illinois as my first choice. One of their campuses is kind of close to my house. I don't think I want to go too far from home yet."

"Well, if you want to consider applying here, I can definitely put in a good word for you. It's a great school. Maybe sometime, if not today, I can give you a tour so you can have a better look at it."

"That sounds like it would be fun. Sure. We should do that sometime."

"Do you know what you want to study?"

"I think I want to go into teaching. Throughout my life, there's been some really good role models, and I think I want to be one in someone else's life. I also really like kids too. All of my aunts have loads of kids so whenever they come over, I'm the babysitter, and I really enjoy it. If I can deal with my cousins running wild around the house, I think I can handle any behavior I'll have in a classroom."

"That's great, Amy."

"So…what's been up with you since…ya know?"

"Not much," he said with a shrug. "Like I said, I'm kind of a square. After the…accident, I went to live with my grandparents. They were older and didn't really feel like dealing with so they usually shipped me off to boarding schools. While I was there, I focused heavily on school. I fell in love with science hence the nerd part. I did play sports too. I was running back for the football team and I ran track; I'm still an athlete for the university team too. Um, not very interesting things have happened otherwise. I had the usual boarding school experience: school work, dated a few girls, hung out with a few friends, played sports, found myself – nothing exciting. How about you?"

"Nothing exciting," she repeated his words. "Other than school, I don't really do much. I'm an introvert; I don't care much for people. My best friend, Sonia, and her brother, Sonic, are all the people I need; Lord knows they drive me absolutely insane – especially Sonic." She shook her head. "Benny owns a restaurant on the other side of town where we live; I work there as a waitress with Sonic. Um, I've been seeing psychiatrists on and off for the past few years." She looked down to the piece of sandwich she was tearing apart between her fingers. "I suffer from clinical depression that kind of bounces around the severity scale based on various factors; the repressed memories play a huge part in triggering the more severe end. But I like to read, and my grades are pretty good. I dated some really shitty guys." She shrugged as she looked up at him. "I've just been living the best I can. Benny, Marc, and my friends who are also our neighbors, have made it a good life for me despite all the obstacles I've been facing. They're really good people."

"Great. I'm glad. I was hoping you'd be okay. The last time I saw you, you were in the hospital…unconscious…covered in bandages." He reached out to put his hand on top of hers. "I was so scared… I thought you were going to die… When the nurses sent me to my grandparents, they just took me home. I begged them to take me to see you, but they couldn't – and they just didn't want to. Within a week, they had me on a plane to a boarding school…and I never saw you again – until now."

"I'm sorry," Amy murmured. She glanced over his fair, unblemished skin before turning to his sincere, watery eyes.

"No, Amy, I'm sorry." His hand squeezed hers. "I should've reached out sooner. I never forgot about you. Every single day when I woke up, I wondered where you were and if you were okay. Some days, when I'd go out to the park and do the things we used to do, I'd cry because I missed you and I wanted you to be having fun alongside me. Now, hearing that you have depression because of what happened…I feel guilty. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to destroy anything that threatens your happiness. I'm supposed to be here for you. I couldn't even do that." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't branch out and weave my way around the system to see you. I was just afraid you were going to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

He shifted his eyes down. "Because I could've stopped what was going on long before I actually did. The times when you needed me most, I didn't help you; I was a coward who hid when things got bad. Sometimes if I could get to you in time, I'd hide you too. But those few times weren't enough. The last time I did, I still couldn't truly protect you." He shook his head. "I just didn't know what to do; I was so scared. We were just kids. We were just kids…"

"Stop," Amy murmured. She flipped her hand in his and squeezed. "Stop beating yourself up over it. We were just _kids_ ; we can't expect ourselves to take one such great responsibilities. You were what, like eleven the last time we saw each other; you were young and afraid and I get it. You can't blame yourself for what happened in the past or take on someone else's guilt; none of the past was your fault. Stop thinking it was."

"I can't help it," he whispered. He looked up at her as a lone tear fell from his eye. "I'm really sorry, Amy. I'm so, so sorry for so many things, but mostly for not being your big brother. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance to really be there for you. I promise I won't screw it up this time."

Amy smiled. "I forgive you, and I'll give you another chance. I always wanted a sister, but I guess a brother will do."

Rob smiled around his tear. He stood and extended his arms out to her. Amy went into his arms and welcomed his tight embrace. Warm bubbles in her stomach formed as his scent called to her subconscious. Behind her closed eyes, she could picture herself running with her wild curls behind her. She'd turn at the touch of another hand around hers to see Wyatt with a chubbier face and toothy smile. She faintly remembered running around the large playhouse with him at the playground not too far away from their home, having him push her on the swings, and riding on his back as he walked home when the sun started to go down. Yet, between the good memories, she could make out the slightest image of the blue room with Rob's green eyes and fair cheeks wet with streaming tears. The image fled as quickly as it came. However the damage had been done. Amy held on tighter to her older brother and resisted against the ambush of malicious voices that filled her head.

 **Next chapter will have more of Sonic in it. I've noticed he's the fan favorite - which I can see why; his character's development/complexity is definitely one of the better one's I've written.**

 **One last thing: THANK YOU for the influxes of reviews. I really appreciate them. I love hearing your thoughts, concerns, and theories; they really help with my writing process and my overall growth as a writer. Please keep reviewing! I love you guys so much!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Long chapter for you guys!  
**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 9**

The following week went by quietly. Amy returned to school; she kept to herself during the school hours, barely talking to anyone – even Sonia. She didn't' want to admit it aloud, but she still wanted to be wrapped up in her covers and pretending she didn't exist. She didn't want to be surrounded by people, teachers, and class work. She just wanted to sleep. Sonic noticed her lack of sassy comments during their work shifts and walks home. The first two days, he'd tried relentlessly to get her attention and spark one of their usual spats. Amy ignored him and wordlessly pushed him out of the way each time. Sonic took her hints and gave her some space. Wednesday and Thursday, he was nice to her. He started casual conversations and tried to offer her soft smiles whenever he could. By the time it was time to walk home on Thursday, Amy had warmed back up to his antics. She'd begun smiling and initiating subtle fights as they were closing. Sonic couldn't help but to be relieved. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without messing with her.

After school on Friday, he waited on the stone steps of the building for her. He had another tournament match that night, so he and Amy were going to be walking to the gym rather than the restaurant. Thankfully it wasn't too long before Amy came to his side. They walked in a content silence for a few minutes before Sonic spoke. "So, how are you feeling today," he asked.

"Better," Amy said with a nod. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder before. I just..."

"You don't have to explain. I understand." A smile tugged at his lips. "You're lucky I don't kick your ass for being mean to me."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. My feelings were extremely hurt. I shouldn't accept your apology; I should throw your little ass in the street."

Amy giggled. "You care about me too much to do that. You'd miss me if something were to happen to me."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. I doubt you'll find someone else to put up with your bullshit on a daily basis without murdering you."

Sonic scoffed. "I'll have you know Mr. Connors has put up with my bullshit for six years without strangling me. I'm sure there's more where he came from."

Amy shook her head. She flinched at the sudden touch of Sonic's arm over her shoulders. Soft blush rushed to her cheeks as he pulled her against him. She looked up to see a soft smile on his face.

"But they wouldn't be as annoying and irritating as you; you're irreplaceable."

Amy rolled her eyes. She nudged him away with her elbow.

"Did you wanna talk about how the meeting went…with your brother," Sonic asked cautiously.

"It was fine," Amy said with a shrug. "He's nice."

"You think you guys hit it off?"

"Yea. We exchanged numbers and emails and everything. We haven't really talked over the week because of school and everything, but he promised we'd hang out every so often."

"That's good, right?"

Amy nodded. "Yea," she murmured.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. The clouds in her green eyes had returned. He didn't doubt she was telling him the truth, but he did know there was something she wasn't telling him. If the meeting had gone well, then why had she seemed upset all week? What had he told her that'd caused the clouds to reside in her eyes for so long? Or was it something he'd done? Maybe the way he'd looked at her? Or was she simply reverting back to the darkness she'd succumbed to not too long ago? Sonic knew Scourge's attack had taken a bigger toll on her than she'd like to admit. She'd known the boy since they were all kids; they'd been friends for years. It had to be heartbreaking for her experience such cruelty from someone she'd known for so long. She could pretend nothing was wrong all she wanted, but Sonic could see through her façade. If there was one thing Amy couldn't do, it was fooling Sonic into believing her feigned smiles.

The two departed after they'd reached the gym. Sonic worked out with Tails' assistance, and Amy helped Tony with changing the flyers on the bulletin boards. It was peaceful for both of them for a short while. After Sonic was finished warming up, he wandered over to Amy. She was shuffling through some papers in her hands when he poked at her side. "Sonic," she exclaimed as she flinched from the touch. She'd almost dropped the stack of flyers in her hands. "What do you want," she asked as she sent him a glare.

Sonic smirked. "I just wanted to fuck with you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Go away. I need to finish hanging up these flyers before the crowd gets here."

"You can talk to me while you're doing that," he said as he leaned against the wall. He watched her for a moment with his arms crossed. "What are you doing after this?"

"Sleeping," Amy admitted.

Sonic turned his eyes to the other side of the gym. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could get some ice cream or something after the match."

She raised an eyebrow. She looked at her friend, but his eyes were fixed away from her. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you could use a little bit of cheering up." A grin appeared on his lips as he looked over at her. "What's a better picker upper than hanging out with me and eating ice cream?"

"Stabbing my eyeballs out with a fork. Besides, the only reason you want to hang out with me is because you can't find a new girl to sleep with you, and you don't want to be the third wheel with Tails and his girlfriend."

He refrained from rolling his eyes. "That's not even close to the reason I'm asking you to hang out." He grabbed her hand to stop her from tacking the papers to the bulletin board. He gently wound his arm around her waist and spun her in a smooth one-eighty. She hugged the flyers closer to her chest as he pushed her back against the wall and trapped her in with his arms. She looked up to him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "I miss hanging out with you," Sonic whispered huskily. "And I know you miss hanging out with me too…when I'm not being an asshole."

"Oh you're still an asshole," Amy said. "You're just a tolerable one at this point."

"I'm being serious, Amy." He raised his hand to gently caress her cheek. "Hang out with me later. We'll get ice cream, go someplace quiet, and talk for a while – like we used to. What do you say?"

Amy froze under his soft touch and his small step closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his bare torso, and it was hard to refrain herself from glancing down at his chiseled torso. He hadn't been this close to her in a _very_ long time. She'd almost forgotten how rapidly her heart could beat inside her chest from the absent yet desired contact. It quickened its' pace at the thought of him taking just one more step closer to close the distance between them. She shook the idea out of her head the moment it came. She regained control of her body and pushed his hand away. "Okay," she said as she averted her eyes. "We can…hang out later. That's fine."

"Cool." Sonic backed away from Amy. "You may go back to your work now," he said with a smirk.

Amy glared at him. "Go away," she said as she shoved him. She turned her back to him to hide the blush that covered her cheeks at the sound of his deep chuckle.

Sonic's fight was an amicable one. His opponent was another boy, named Silver, he knew from school; the two were on good terms. They'd actually slapped hands before they started in agreement there'd be no hard feelings. That didn't guarantee an easy win for either of them. Sonic and Silver were relentless with each other. In the beginning, they'd danced around each other's punches and kicks. Sonic would smirk at his acquaintance and tease him for having slow hands. The other boy would only laugh. "You won't be saying that when I put you on your ass, Guerra," he replied. Sonic didn't pay much mind to his words. They continued their dance until Silver managed to give a decent kick to his rib cage. The impact knocked off Sonic's balance, and he fell to the ground. In an instant, Silver was straddling him and pounding in his face. Sonic guarded his face with his arms for a moment. He caught Silver with a few blows to his stomach, temporarily stopping his punches. Sonic took the opportunity to turn the tables; he flipped the two of them over. Silver was smart, however. He trapped Sonic in with his legs and wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling his head down into a headlock. With his free arm, he continued to pound at Sonic's rib cage. With his vision omitted, Sonic used one of his hands to stop the punches and the other to escape from the headlock. Once his head was free, he began to punch down on Silver the same way he'd done to him. With his legs, Silver kicked Sonic off of him. They let each other get to their feet before they started exchanging punches and kicks again. Silver took advantage of the large bruise forming at Sonic's rib cage. He attacked there most frequently and managed to knock Sonic back down to the ground. He tried to kick Sonic, but the other boy caught his foot in his hand. He swung Silver around and slammed him down onto the mat. His side was searing with pain, but he ignored it. He leapt onto his opponent and delivered fast, merciless punches. He only stopped when he felt the harsh tap of Silver's fingers on his side, signaling he was submitting. He got off of Silver and helped him to his feet.

"Damn Guerra," the boy said between spats of blood from his mouth. "You really are as tough as everyone says."

Sonic offered a bloody smirk. "Damn right I am."

The two exchanged another amicable handshake before they descended from the octagon.

In the locker room, Tails briefly cleaned and bandaged the wounds on Sonic's face. His eyes lingered on the giant purple bruise on his friend's left side. "That doesn't look good, Sonic," he said. "You should probably go to the ER and get it checked out."

Sonic waved him off. "I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Tails shook his head. "You say that about everything. Remember the time you're arm was broken and hanging the complete wrong way and you kept saying you were fine. Go to the doctor. I mean it."

"Alright, alright. I'll go tomorrow. I have plans after this so I won't get there tonight."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Who do you have plans with? You found a new fuck buddy already?"

"Nah. I'm hanging out with Amy. We're gonna get a late night snack and talk for a while."

"You guys gonna start screwing around again?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It was never like that, and you know it. We're just friends; we've always been just friends."

"Mhmm. Are you telling me or are you telling yourself?" Tails sighed at the glare Sonic sent him. "I'm just saying, man. The two of you may be blind, but the rest of us sure as hell aren't." He patted his shoulder. "Go to the hospital tomorrow and let me know what they say. If it's bad, you should take it easy for a little while. And don't lie to me like last time. I'm still sore from the ass-whooping Knuckles gave me for letting you fight with a fucked up wrist."

"Alright, alright. I'll let you know. Have fun with your girlfriend. Make sure you use a condom."

Tails smirked. "Same to you."

Sonic threw a glove at his retreating figure. He painfully got to his feet. He cautiously dressed himself in his jeans, tee shirt, and sneakers. He took extra precaution with his side. As much as he hated to admit it, the pain was killing him. He and Amy would have to stop by the drug store to get some pain medicine on the way to her ice cream shop. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to bear the searing sensation in his side.

By the time he got back out to the general area of the gym, the place was nearly empty. Amy was standing near one of the bulletin boards; her green eyes were fixed on the ground, and her teeth were nibbling on her bottom lip. Sonic slowly walked up to her. She looked up as he got closer. Her eyes held his for a brief moment before going down to his wounded side. "Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Can we just go? We have to stop at the pharmacy to get some meds. I'm not going through the whole night like this."

"Or we can just go home – or we can ask Manic to take you to the hospital. He's home tonight, isn't he?"

"I'll go to the hospital tomorrow. For right now, I just want some pain meds."

"Ogilvie," Amy said with a stern frown and crossed arms.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't make me fuck you up, short stack. Let's go." He walked past her to the door.

A soft sigh left Amy's lips, but she followed after him. They walked slowly to the pharmacy on the corner a few blocks away. Neither of them spoke. Amy knew Sonic was pissed at her for pulling his full name on him, but she didn't quite care. The tight grimace on his face and the limp in his walk told her he was in more pain than he wanted to admit. His opponent had utilized his weakened side throughout most of the fight. Now Sonic was paying the price for it whether he liked it or not. Amy wished he wasn't so stubborn. He'd feel so much better if he'd just let someone take him to the hospital. Then they could bandage him up and give him proper medication. But no; he wanted to go to the corner store and numb his pain with over the counter meds. Sometimes Amy wondered if she used his pain as a coping mechanism more than he did the fighting. Her heart sank to think he'd rather be in pain than to seek proper help to feel better. She didn't want him to be in the same situation she was only a select few months prior. She couldn't bear to see him in the same predicament. It'd break her heart.

"Sonic," Amy murmured.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. Just don't do it again. Next time you try me, I'll body slam your little ass before you can get past the second syllable, _comprendes?_ "

A smile tugged at Amy's lips. "Your reflexes aren't that fast."

Sonic raised an eyebrow down at her. "You wanna bet?"

"Maybe."

"Mhmm, I wouldn't try it, short stack. I don't think you want my complete asshole-ness to come out, do you?"

She shrugged. "I kind of got used to him. He wasn't that bad once you got used to him."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up." He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a group of blue bandanas standing near the corner pharmacy. They'd have to pass them in order to reach their destination. He grabbed Amy's wrists and pulled his closer to him. His arm wound around her waist, crushing her small body to his. He spoke before he could protest. "Shut up, put your head and stay close to me, _comprendes_?"

Amy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion for a moment. She followed Sonic's glare to the group of Crips standing on the sidewalk. She shifted closer to Sonic as Scourge's face appeared between them. She followed Sonic's orders and hid her face with her curls. Sonic's hand tightened on her side as they passed by them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," they heard Scourge's voice call out. "It's the little tease and her boyfriend. I don't know how you do it, Guerra; you've got to admit those scars ruin the whole package."

"Fuck off," Sonic spat.

"Whoa, whoa," Scourge said as he stepped away from his crew. The other boys followed him as he stood in front of the pair. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that?"

Sonic pushed Amy behind him. "A fucking pussy who doesn't know comprehend the word 'no.' Now, get out of my way."

Scourge stepped into Sonic's personal space. "Make me."

"You don't want to fight with me right now, _esé_."

"I think I do. I don't think you realize who you put your hands on a few weeks ago."

"Oh no, I do. You're nothing but a fucking pussy; you always have been and always will be. You think having your little gang mates around scares me? It doesn't. Now move before I start breaking your bones. You're lucky I didn't when I had the chance."

Scourge smirked. "I don't understand why you're so angry about the whole situation. I was just taking what I'd worked so hard for all these years. It's not my fault she wanted to be a little tease and play hard to get." He shrugged. "But I'm not all that worried about it anymore. She probably wouldn't be a good fuck anyway. Those scars are a major turn off. How do you do it? Do you just close your eyes and pretend they're not there? Does that distract yourself from the fact that she's a hideous piece of ass? Or is her pussy just that good that you literally forget how wretched she is?"

Sonic growled. His anger simmered beneath his bones. His hands clenched into tight fists. "Don't talk about her like that."

"I'm just asking simple questions, man. It's not my fault she looks like a bear mauled her." His smirk widened. "Is it your fault?"

Sonic's anger peaked. His vision went red as he punched Scourge directly in his nose.

Amy let out a scream of protest at the touch of strong arms around her waist. She kicked her legs as the arms picked her up and dragged her a few feet away. Tears filled her eyes as her friend was swallowed up by the group of gang members. Her heart almost beat out of her chest at the sight of all of their fists and kicks pounding down on him. She could barely see her friend amidst all of them. "Help," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone help!"

"Shut the fuck up," the boy holding her whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched as she felt a thick cold metal press against her neck.

The man smiled into her temple. "If you're good, maybe we'll be able to have some fun with you once we're done with him. Maybe if Scourge is feeling generous, we'll even let you do the honors of finishing him."

Amy squirmed in his grasp as tears began to fall from her eyes. "No, no, no. Please let me go. Please just leave him alone. Please."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, we can't do that." His hand wrapped around her neck, pushing her chin towards the sky. His other hand unzipped her jacket. He tugged at the end of her polo shirt. "How about you give me a little sneak peek of that wretchedly beautiful body of yours?"

"No," she murmured. The darkness behind her eyes spotted her vision at the sensation of his cold hands on her skin. "Please no."

The sudden sound of loud sirens caused the man's cold hands, and the mouth of his gun, to pull away from her. "Shit! Guys, we've gotta go," he yelled. "Come on! We'll finish this later!"

The group obeyed the men's orders. They ran away; their dark laughter echoed behind them as the two policemen commanded for them to stop. The bright red and blue lights blinded Amy. She fumbled her way to Sonic's fallen figure. He was slowly forcing himself back up; he sat on his hands and knees. His wounds had reopened, and some were brand new. Amy noticed his right hand clutching his wounded side. "You kids alright," one of the policemen asked. He looked down to Sonic. "Ah hell, you again? I thought you were staying out of trouble."

Sonic smirked up at the officer. "You know I never stay out of trouble for long, Vector."

The officer shook his head. He helped Sonic to his feet. "We're taking you to the station."

"Why? I didn't do shit."

"Because you look like shit, that's why." He nodded to Amy. "You're coming too. We'll call both of your parents and have someone pick you up." He looked back down to Sonic. "I'll call for the paramedics on the way. You definitely need some medical attention. Didn't you just get of a match not even an hour ago?"

Sonic spat some blood from his mouth. "Possibly."

Vector shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?" He helped Sonic to the car. He eased both the teens into the backseat. His partner, Espio, slid back into the passenger seat. He shot a smirk at Sonic from behind the barred glass.

"Ah, our favorite passenger," he commented.

Sonic huffed as he leaned back against the seat. He looked over at Amy. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body. Slow tears were falling down her face. Her body was subtly shaking from the boy's cold touch. A frown appeared on his face at the sight. He slid closer to her. "Hey," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She kept her eyes down.

He pushed her curls behind her ear. With his thumb, he gently wiped at her tears. " _Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._ " He painfully threw his arm around her. He pulled her against him and pressed his lips into her hair. He didn't let go of her the entire car ride. She didn't protest against him. She didn't relax either. She simply sat in his arms and waited for the car to stop.

When they reached the station, Sonic kept Amy close to him. The fair skinned officer at the front desk smirked at the two of them in amusement. "Back in here again, I see," Charmy directed towards Sonic. "Who'd you pick a fight with this time?"

"A couple of Crips," Sonic said with a shrug.

Charmy grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that. You gotta be careful messing around with those gangs. They're not the kind of people you want to play with."

"I was just protecting what's mine," he said, unintentionally pulling Amy closer against him.

Charmy glanced at the small, shaking girl in his arms. "Ah I see. I can respect that."

"Come on," Vector tugged at the back of Sonic's hoodie. "We've gotta get you cleaned up before Shade sees you."

"Shade can already see him! Ogilvie Guerra, what the hell happened," a woman's voice exclaimed from the hallway. A tall woman with long hair and flaring eyes approached them.

Sonic scowled. "Nothing. A couple of Crips got on my back; it's not a big deal."

"Crips? You're fighting with gangs now? Are you serious?"

"Look, Shade, you can yell at him later," Espio said calmly. "Right now, he needs some medical attention. And he's got some company."

Shade glanced around Sonic to see Amy shaking in his arms. Her glare fell. "Oh my goodness," she murmured. She slowly approached Amy and took her out of Sonic's arms. "Clean Guerra up and call his brother to pick him up," she directed at her coworkers without looking at them. "I'll take care of her."

"What? No! She can't be alone right now," Sonic protested as Vector began to tug on his shirt.

Shade pressed the poor girl's head to her chest. "She won't be. I'll stay with her. I'll take care of her. I promise. Just go with Vector and Espio for right now."

Sonic reluctantly complied. He let Vector drag him down the hallway to an empty room. The two officers along with a paramedic cleaned him up. He only needed a few stitches above his eye and good bandaging around his abdomen. The paramedic explained he hadn't fractured his ribs, but he did bruise them pretty good. He promised the bruising and the swelling would go down in a few days. Sonic would also have to check back in with a doctor on Sunday to get his stitches checked on. The teen was barely listening. Instead, his thoughts were focused on Amy. He couldn't get the image of her dissociated gaze or her slow tears out of his mind. He shouldn't have turned his back on her when the fight started. For all he knew, one of the little assholes could've hurt her. He'd kill all of them if they lay a finger on her. At this rate, he'd probably hurt himself for letting something bad happen to her. When they'd left the gym, they should've just gone straight to the restaurant. Benny always kept some pain medicine in the office. He could've gotten some there. Why did he have to go to the stupid pharmacy? Why did they have to be outside waiting for them?

After Sonic was all patched up, the officers released him. Vector walked him back down the hallway to the waiting room where Amy and Manic sat. Amy had stopped crying, but tear stains still marked her round cheeks. Her head lay on Manic's shoulder. Her eyes were fixated on the chairs across from them. She didn't acknowledge Sonic as he walked towards them. Before he could speak, Manic had helped Amy to her feet. He wrapped his own arm around her and led her to the door. Sonic gritted his teeth from the sight, but followed close behind them.

The ride home was deadly silence. Amy sat in the backseat with her head against the window. Sonic watched her through the rearview mirror. His arms itched to hold her, but he knew it was probably best he didn't at the moment. She probably needed some space after what she'd seen. Every now and then, he'd glance at Manic. His brother was seething in his seat; a tight glare was fixed on the road ahead of them, and his hands were nearly white from his grip on the steering wheel. Usually Sonic would be excited for the argument to come with his brother, but at that moment, he dreaded it. He already knew what Manic was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear he'd put the person he cared about most in danger.

When they parked in front of their house, they all got out of the car. Amy briefly waited at the side of the car for the boys. She glanced at Sonic as he approached her. His hand softly grasped her wrist and pulled her close to him. " _Lo siento_ ," he whispered one last time.

Amy didn't answer him. She gently pushed out of his hands. "Thanks for taking me home," she directed at Manic.

"No problem," he replied simply. The two brothers watched her trudge into her house. The moment the door clicked shut, Manic grabbed Sonic by his hoodie. He dragged his younger brother into the house and practically threw him into the living room. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, _hermanito,_ " he yelled. "Why are you fighting with the fucking Crips of all people? Don't you know they could actually hurt you?"

"Amy's recent ex is one of them. They saw us walking and he said something to me. They wouldn't let us pass. I tried to walk away, but they wanted a fight. There was nothing else I could do."

"This the asshole that had her messed up not too long ago? The one you probably pounded to a pulp?"

"Yea," Sonic sighed. "Look, it's not that serious. He's a fucking pussy; he won't do anything without his crew behind him."

"And you're not worried about that? You're not worried they could beat you to death or gun you down simply because they have the numbers? You aren't afraid a group of them won't hurt Amy? Jesus, one of them has already tried to hurt her; what makes you think a bunch of them won't? You need to think about what's going on before you tell me it's not that serious. It is, Ogilvie. It's not just your life at stake; it's hers too."

"You think I don't know that!" Sonic snapped. "I know what they could to her, and it's my job to prevent it. The only reason I fought today was to protect her! And I get it; I fucked up! She won't even fucking look at me because I failed her!"

"No she won't fucking look at you because you're a fucking idiot! You think she wants you to fight her battles? You think she wants to see you tearing her exes limb from limb? You think she wants to see you behaving like a goddamn monster? We may not know exactly what she's been through, but we do know she's already had a monster in her life. She doesn't need another one."

"I'm not a monster in her eyes. She knows I would never hurt her."

"Does she," Manic asked with a raised brow. "Just because you 'protect' her doesn't mean she's not afraid of you when you decide to destroy someone with your bare hands. I don't know what the fuck happened between you and those Crips, but I've seen that look in her eyes before, and I can tell you it's not just because some asshole put their hands on her. She can't keep seeing you like this, Sonic. Hell, we all can't keep seeing you like this. You're going down a very dark road, Ogilvie, and I refuse to watch you go down it any further. As of right now, you're grounded. The only places you're allowed to go is work, school, and the gym. No more hanging around town."

"What," Sonic exclaimed. "You can't do that! You're not my fucking father!"

"Maybe not, but at least I'm not turning into him. The fucking bastard is written all over you."

"Fuck you," Sonic spat at his brother. "Dad was a good person."

"You keep telling yourself that." Manic nodded towards the stairs. "Go upstairs. Lay down. I found your weed stash so don't bother looking for it. Try to go to sleep without self-medicating."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I hate you," he whispered coldly.

Manic stared at him for a long moment. "You really are Jules' son, you know that? Take your ass upstairs before I drag you up there."

Sonic glared at his brother for a second before he darted up the steps. He slammed his room door behind him. His eyes watered from what he couldn't decipher as anger or sadness. He walked to his bed and searched under it for his small metal box. He unlocked the small box with the key under his lamp. He shuffled through the trinkets and photos for the cross shaped pendant. He held it between one of his hands; he rubbed his thumb against the intricate carvings. With his other hand, he searched for his secret stash of weed. Just as he was about to close the box, he noticed a picture staring up at him. A lone tear fell from his eye as he picked the picture up. In the photo was a five-year old version of himself with a headful of curly blue hair and missing tooth smile standing in front an older man who was practically identical to him. The photo was taken in Knuckle's gym when his father still ran it. The older man was on his knees with his tattooed arms and gloved hands wrapped tightly around Sonic. He was smiling, his eyes fixated down on Sonic – his little prodigy. Tears streamed down Sonic's face as the image of his father standing in front of him appeared at the forefront of his mind. " _Recuerda, mi hijo. Tu poder radica no sólo en tu cerebro, sino también en tus manos. Tienes que ser inteligente, valiente y fuerte para hacerlo en este mundo,_ " he'd said as he slipped smaller gloves onto his hands. " _Aquí en este anillo, puedes ser tres de esas cosas. Pero, cuando alguien no te respeta: Muéstrales que puedes ser tan fuerte y poderoso fuera del ring. Gánate tu respeto, mi hijo. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. ¿Entiendes?_ "

Sonic had nodded.

His father had smiled at him. " _Buena._ "

Sonic aggressively wiped at his eyes as he stuffed the photo back in the box. His hands went for his phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. He rubbed his temple as the dial tone hummed in his ear. His breath got caught in his throat as a familiar voice replaced the dial tone. "Hello _,_ " the deep voice answered.

Sonic didn't answer. He sat with the phone in his hand, frozen with emotions.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat. He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he whispered almost inaudibly. "Wrong number."

"Sonic," he heard the other end whisper. "Ogilvie, is that you?"

Sonic hung up the phone. Almost immediately, it began buzzing in his hand. With a growl, he threw his phone across the room and it cracked into pieces against the wall.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up to a soft rapping on her window. She let out a soft groan as she turned in her bed. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Sonic standing at the fire escape. He tapped a bit harder on the window at the sight of her weary eyes. "Let me in," he said.

With a sigh, Amy got out of her bed. She trotted to the window and opened it. "What do you want," she asked.

He slid past her into her room. "I want to apologize. I know this is the millionth time, and I know you're tired of hearing it. Shit, I'm tired of hearing it too. But I really am sorry this time. I didn't mean to put you in danger or to scare you last night. I just… I wasn't going to let him get away with saying those things about you. You don't deserve to be slandered – especially by the likes of a pussy like him."

"It's okay," she replied. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I should be thanking you for defending me in the first place. It's all my fault they stopped us anyway."

"It's not your fault, Amy. Scourge is a fucking asshole; don't blame yourself for his actions." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yea. It's fine. I'm fine. How's your side?"

"Fine. How come you didn't talk to me last night after the fight? Were you mad at me?"

"No…no, I wasn't mad, Sonic. I was just…scared. They…they're armed with guns, and the guy who was holding me said something about hurting you while he was trying to touch me and I just…" She looked down. "I got really scared. I thought something was going to happen to you."

"One of those bastards touched you," Sonic snapped.

"That's not the point, Sonic," Amy said. She cautiously took a step towards him. Her slender arms wrapped around him. Tears brimmed her eyes as her dark thoughts from the night before flooded her mind. "The point is I thought you were going to die, and it scared me half to death. You're the bane of my existence, I can admit that, but you're one of my best friends. I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do is you were gone…and if it were my fault."

"Amy," Sonic sighed. He lifted her chin so she'd meet his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I understand your concerns, but trust me when I say it's going to take a lot more than a couple of stupid Crips to bring me down. Even _Dios_ is going to get a good fight out of me when it's my time to go." He wrapped his arms around the small girl as a tiny smile appeared on her lips. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I promise I'm not going anywhere." He gently kissed her forehead. "Not even if you asked me to."

Amy lay her head against his firm chest. She breathed in his sweet scent and basked in his warm embrace. Unsaid words lingered on her lips, but she kept them inside. She didn't want to ruin the simplicity of existing in his arms. She just wanted to stay there for a little while longer.

"Hey," Sonic said as he lifted her off of her feet. He carried her to her bed and slammed her down onto her mattress. He shot a playful glare at her as she giggled. "That's for testing me last night."

"You still owe me ice cream," she said between her giggles.

"I do," Sonic said. He lounged down next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and settled her head on his chest. "How about we get some later? I'm tired right now."

"Then go back to your room! I didn't say you could sleep in here!" She exclaimed between her giggles.

Sonic had already closed his eyes. "Mmm, I'm already comfortable." He rolled onto his good side, pulling her closer to him. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Amy smiled into his chest. She pulled the covers over them. Her body relaxed in his tight embrace, and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the not so quick update. This week I've been spent doing some reflective activities and writing work. I am a teacher candidate, meaning I am going to be a future teacher and the recent events have been striking me pretty hard as the school I was just in this past week did have a violent threat. Thankfully nothing happened, but it was still an extremely scary experience trying to be calm while also teaching twenty kids who are are as panicked as you are. I honestly cannot imagine my own emotions and actions if the threat would've been acted on. My thoughts and prayers have been with the students and families affected by what's happened in Florida; I hope yours have been as well.**

 **On the bright side, I have finally published a novel. If you guys remember, _The Heiress of Hell_ , it is now for sale on Amazon and Kindle. Type in the title and it will come up. I, personally, think it's one of my best works thus far. It didn't get much reception on here because of the pairing, but if you are interested in reading it, it is available on those platforms. The support will be very much appreciated. **

**One last note: I have finally finished outlining the story and it is approximately 27/28 chapters; just so you guys know where we are in the story.**

 **TW: Self-Mutilation/Self-Harm**

 **All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 10**

Monday morning followed the usual routine for the teens. Amy walked with Sonic, Sonia, and Tails to school. Amy noticed how unusually quiet everyone was. Sonia rarely spoke as she swung their intertwined hands. Sonic and Tails silently walked ahead of them with their hoods pulled up. Amy didn't doubt the silence was from Sonic's scuffle with the Crips on Friday. Sonia had probably been informed by her boyfriend of what had happened; her nerves were likely rattling from the danger her brother had gotten himself into. Amy assumed Sonic had told Tails. His friend was usually there to watch his back when he'd gotten into fight; maybe Tails felt as though he'd let Sonic down by going off with his girlfriend that night. Amy knew she still felt guilty about what'd transpired. Although Sonic had tried to convince her she wasn't at fault, she couldn't help but to think if something were had happened to either one of them. She could still feel the cool mouth of the gun against her neck. Maybe he could still feel their harsh hands attacking him. A crease appeared between Amy's brows as she stared at her friend's back. Had he even been scared during the attack? His smart remarks and playful banter with the cops after such a brutal fight was a bit unnerving. She knew Sonic kept his feelings to himself, but it was unhealthy for him to push them so far down he can't even acknowledge them anymore. Her fingers itched to hold his large hand and feel his silky curls while he poured his heart out to her. Though she knew it'd never happen, she couldn't help but to wonder what'd it'd be like to feel like someone else's protector for once.

As they entered the school, the four once again went their separate ways. Amy was surprised at the length of time she actually had her friend. Usually her boyfriend would scoop her up the moment she walked in. Yet, Sonia stayed by Amy's side as they walked down the crowded hallways. Amy glanced around the hallways, noticing more male – and female – eyes on her than usual. She scooted closer to Sonia as the stares followed them to their lockers. "Is it just me or are people staring," Amy asked as she rummaged through her locker. Whenever she looked away from her task, she was met with a number of unwanted gazes.

"It's not just you," Sonia said with a frown. "The hell are you staring at," she snapped at a group of girls who were staring Amy down as they passed. The girls flinched at the tone of her voice and scurried faster down the hall. "Don't tell me you made a sex tape or something over the weekend and leaked it on the internet."

Amy shot an incredulous look at her friend. "First of all, never ever in my life would I record myself having sex. Second of all, who do you think I'd be having sex with? Scourge and I haven't been a thing for a little while now."

Sonia shrugged. "Oh I don't know – my brother."

Amy grimaced. "Ew. Definitely not."

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You mean definitely not anytime soon? Both of you are stubborn as hell. Plus, you remember who you're talking to right? I still remember ignoring you for a week because I saw Sonic kiss you when we were eleven." She shuddered. "The image still haunts my dreams."

Amy rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like me that way anymore."

"If that's what you want to keep telling yourself." She shot a glare to a snickering group of boys who passed them by. She tugged at her friend's sleeve. "Come on. Let's go; all these stares are freaking me out."

Amy agreed. She grasped onto her friend's hand and let her drag her down the hallway.

The morning dragged on. In every one of Amy's classes, her classmates would stare at her with amused grins and devious chuckles. Most of them were huddled over one person's cell phones while others were just murmuring amongst themselves. With each stare she noticed, she curled more into herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to ignore the whispers around her. Her nerves bounced with anxiety as the voices continued throughout her classes. Why was everyone staring at her? Had she done something wrong? Was there something wrong with her hair? Had she forgotten to cover her scars? She rubbed her covered arms at the thought. A sigh escaped her lips. She was being paranoid. Nothing was wrong. Maybe the boys thought she looked pretty today. Or maybe they were just being immature as usual. She didn't have anything to worry about.

At her lunch period, she met back up with Sonia at her locker. Together, the two walked down to the cafeteria. As they walked into the large cafeteria, almost all the chatter stopped. Hundreds of eyes stared the two girls down. "The fuck are y'all looking at," Sonia demanded as Amy shrunk behind her.

"Oh you haven't heard the news, babe," Shadow said as he stood up from his table. Scourge followed suit with a devious grin painted on his face. In his hands was a single paper.

Sonia raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Amy's hand and tugged her towards the two boys. "What news?" Her green eyes glanced around the tables, noticing the other students holding printed papers in their hands. Tight grins were on their faces as they struggled not to laugh. "What's going on?" She snatched the paper out of Scourge's hands. Hers, and Amy's, eyes widened from the sight. In the black and white photo was Amy with her hands cupped against her eyes. She was only clothed her lacy bra and underwear. Her gruesome scars were exposed, decorating her body like thick weeds. Around her figure were the words "tease," "wretched," and "horrifying." Amy's heart dropped in her stomach at the sight.

"Is this what you're hiding under those long sleeves," Shadow asked as he snatched the photo back from Sonia. He briefly examined it. "No wonder no one can get in your pants."

"She's a little tease," Scourge chimed in. "I can see why. After you see what's underneath the clothes, you don't even want to think about fucking." He smiled. "It's too bad you've got such a good body. I'm sure you're a good fuck once you get past the ugly scars." He turned to the eyes watching them. "What do you guys think? She'd be a good fuck, right?"

Tears filled Amy's eyes as the crowds' cheers and agreements echoed through her ears. She looked around at their hysterical faces and pointing fingers. Her mind whirled as the malicious voice inside her head came to the forefront.

 _You're such a little tease._

 _You're so hideous._

 _He's right, ya know. No one would want to fuck you with all those scars._

 _No one would want to even touch you – or look at you – or like you._

 _No one could ever love something as wretched and disgusting as you._

Tears streamed from Amy's eyes as she fled from the cafeteria. With her back turned, she didn't see Sonic grab Scourge by his collar and punch him square in the face. Their volume heightened from the fight, but Amy didn't stop. She ran down the hallways with salty tears falling down from her cheeks. Some of the teachers and her acquaintances tried to stop her, but she continued past them. She ducked into one of the women's bathroom. She made the mistake of taking a break to catch her breath at the sinks. She'd looked up to her soaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes and met her own glaring reflection. "You're so horrid," her own voice spoke back to her. "Why are you even here? No one wants you. No one loves you. No one ever will. Just give it up. Accept the fact you'll never be nothing more than a good fuck." Her reflection shot her a sinister grin. "Even then, you'll still never be anything other than a dirty little slut."

"Shut up," she yelled at her reflection. She turned away from the mirror and walked into one of the stalls. She locked the door behind her. Her breaths quickened as she crouched down onto the floor. She ripped open her book bag and fumbled through the contents. Her heart skipped a beat as she found her small purple pencil sharpener. She held the small object in her shaky hands for a moment. _Well,_ the voice in her head asked, _what are you waiting for? It's not like anyone's going to come in and save you. No one actually likes you that much. You'd be better off this way. Then no one has to deal with your pathetic bullshit anymore. Not Sonia, not Marc, not Benny, and especially not Sonic. What were you thinking; believing he could actually love you? You're unlovable, and no one will miss you. Do it. Do it and spare them the trouble of wasting any more time on a useless piece of shit._

A gasp escaped Amy's lips as the blade ran over her mauled skin. The familiar pain rippled through her arm. She gritted her teeth as she pushed the blade a bit deeper. She traced it up the length of her forearm. Blood tickled her skin as it spilled from the wound. The red droplets splashed on the floor, creating a small puddle. Her tears fell into the small pool, adding to the amount of liquid on the floor. She looked to her other arm. Shakily, she switched the blades between her hands. She began to run the blade over her skin. "Amy," she heard her best friend's voice call as the door slammed open. "Audrey!" Her footsteps made it's way towards the stall. "Holy shit," Sonia exclaimed as she noticed the growing pool of blood next to Amy's legs. She got down on her kneels. She slid under the small opening to enter the stall with her friend. She snatched the blade from Amy's hands and threw it in the toilet. Amy protested with a loud cry.

"Why the fuck would you do that," she yelled at her friend. She struggled against Sonia's hands grabbing onto her. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Stop, Amy! I'm trying to help you!" Sonia's eyes scanned over her friend's bleeding arms. She gritted her teeth to prevent the tears in her eyes from spilling. She couldn't cry right then. Her best friend needed her. She grabbed toilet paper and covered Amy's wounds the best she could. Ignoring her friend's protests, she helped Amy help and held her in her arms. She opened the door to the stall and led her out. With tears spilling from her eyes, she carried Amy to the nurse's office. She was grateful it was only a few doors away from the bathroom. The blonde woman sitting at her desk looked up to the girls with a smile. "Hi girls, what seems to be…" She trailed off as she took in Amy's wounded arms. "Oh my goodness."

"Please help," Sonia whimpered as she hugged her friend closer to her.

The nurse nodded. She pointed to the back room. "Set her down back there." Sonia whizzed past her with Amy still protesting in her arms. The nurse closed the door behind her with a deep sigh.

On the other side of the building, Sonic sat fuming in Mr. Connor's office. His lip was bleeding and a huge purple bruise was forming on his cheek. During his fight with Scourge, Scourge and a few of their friends had jumped in it. Tails and a few of his friends thus had to join in; they weren't going to leave Sonic hanging like that. The result was an all-out brawl in the cafeteria. Sonic didn't really care about the consequences he was going to face for starting the fight. His mind was buzzing with thoughts of the curly haired girl he cared so deeply for. He didn't know where she went or if she was alright. The look in her eyes before she'd run out was all too familiar to him. He hoped she hadn't done something drastic; her scars had always been a major trigger for her. The fact that Scourge had pulled that card made Sonic want to kill him. The other boy didn't know anything about Amy. She was so much more than a body or a pretty face, and she deserved to be treated as such. His blood boiled as the image of her shaking in her brother's car filled his head. His hands itched to wrap around Scourge's neck. He swore if Amy had done something stupid, he was going to kill that fucker with his own bare hands.

"I'm really tried of asking what's wrong with you," Mr. Connors admitted. "One day, you're making college decisions and being on your best behavior. The next you're starting brawls in the cafeteria. Can you explain this to me, Ogilvie?"

"Don't fucking call me that," Sonic growled. "What were you expecting me to do? Sit back and left them disrespect Amy?"

"You could've let the school authorities handle the situation."

"Oh as if they were going to do anything. Those photos have supposedly been circling around campus all morning and no one did shit! Teachers were all around that cafeteria and none of them said a damn thing! If I didn't stand up for her, who else would've?"

Mr. Connors sighed. "You didn't have to escalate the situation into a physical altercation."

"Like fuck I didn't," Sonic grumbled.

"If you really wanted to defend her, you could've stood by her side. Maybe you could've escorted her out of the cafeteria, talked to her, and just lent a shoulder for her to lean. You could've simply been a good friend for her in her time of need. You didn't have to go ballistic on her attackers. For all you know that could have made the situation worse than it already is. You should reconsider your methods of support. She just needs a good friend right now; someone to talk to and help her through this. The pain of this will pass; people will forget. You didn't have to blow this out of proportion."

Sonic glared at his counselor for a long moment. "The pain of this won't pass, you fucking asshole."

"Ogilvie," Mr. Connors said.

Sonic ignored him. "Did you know Amy has clinical depression and PTSD as a result of shit that was so traumatic she repressed every memory of it? Did you know she's suicidal half of the goddamn time? Do you know how many times I've sat with her talking her out of hurting herself? Do you know how long I sat in a hospital by her side last year while she's laying in a coma from a suicide attempt? Don't you understand that this situation is just another block that adds on to all of her pain? Do you really understand what this situation could do to her? Do you know what she could do to herself? No; you don't! So don't sit here and tell me what I could've or shouldn't have done! I may not know what's best for her, but I know I'm damn sure not going to let those assholes get away with hurting her. They deserve to be punched in their shit! That girl has been through enough; she doesn't need anything else! And knowing those fucking pricks, they're not going to stop until someone stops them! I will not let someone else drive her to her breaking her point! I will not risk losing her again! Alright!" Sonic hadn't noticed his eyes were wet with moisture. A few of the tears fell from his eyes. "Don't tell me how to be a good goddamn friend when you haven't seen half the shit I've done for that girl."

Mr. Connors was at a loss for words. He hadn't known about Amy's situation. Another of one of his colleagues handled her counseling while in school, but they were sworn to confidentiality. She, and he, could only share information to the administration if her students gave off any alarming signs. They didn't sit in the teacher's lounge and swap stories. He only knew what Sonic told him about Amy. Never had he ever told him information like this. His heart sank from Sonic's words – and his tears. The only emotion he'd ever seen in Sonic over the past few years was anger. He'd never seen the boy sad – let alone crying. Sonic had needed emotional support for his temper and aggressive impulses. Mr. Connors never thought he needed it for the emotions he concealed as well.

Sonic's phone hummed in his pocket. He dug it out and answered. "Is she okay," he asked into the phone. His sister's voice buzzed back to him. "What," he asked as his voice softened. More tears spilled down his cheeks as her voice continued. "Where are they taking her? Is Marc or Benny picking her up? Is she staying overnight or…?" Max put his face in one of his hands as he listened to his sister. "Alright. They'll probably call Manic soon; he'll just have to sign both of us out for the day." He sighed. "I know, I know. I'll go over there when I get home. Be safe getting home later."

Mr. Connors watched Sonic hang up the phone. His livid eyes met the older man's. He waited for him to speak.

"Can I go," Sonic asked icily. "I have shit to do."

"What happened," Mr. Connors asked.

"None of your fucking business. Now can I go or not? We can skip the whole suspension and better behavior bit. I've heard it enough times, and I really don't give enough fucks to hear it right now. Three days; I'll be back on Friday."

"You know it doesn't work that way," Mr. Connors said softly. "Just wait until your brother gets here. Then you can leave."

Sonic slumped in his seat. He averted his eyes to the window. They sat in a silence for a long while. Mr. Connors filled out some paperwork while Sonic stared out the window. The older man had never seen the boy so still. The sight worried him. He wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to push him. He could tell Sonic had too much on his mind at the moment. He didn't want to muck his emotions up any more than they already were.

Manic didn't come pick him up until about three o' clock. He couldn't get off of work when they'd called so Sonic had to wait. When the finally called him down to the office, Sonic was unresponsive. He didn't respond to Principal Miller's comments nor did he look at anyone. He sat in the chair with his gaze fixed on the floor. Once the short meeting was over, Manic drove Sonic back to their house. Neither of them spoke during the ride. For once, Manic couldn't be mad at Sonic for fighting. He was defending someone he cared about; there was never any wrong in that. However, Manic was worried about his younger brother. Sonia had texted him about the situation while he was still at work; even over text, the poor girl was devastated. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to finish school or go to work, but he couldn't pick her up and her boss had clients set up for her that day. She'd have to continue with her day. Even Manic had to resume his day. He only had enough time to drop Sonic off and go back to work. He couldn't stay to console his brother.

"Keep me updated," Manic said as Sonic was getting out of the car.

"Sure," Sonic replied. He shut the door behind him. He didn't even go to his own house. Instead, he ascended the steps to Marc and Benny's door. He knocked on the door.

Benny was the one who answered. The burly man's eyes were damp with moisture. He scanned over the boy's wounded cheek and lip. "She's not doing well,Sonic," he murmured with a shake of his head.

"Is she here? Can I see her?"

"Sonic," Benny whispered. "She doesn't look good."

"It's okay. Please just let me see her. Please."

Benny stared at the boy for a moment. "Alright," he said. He stepped aside to let Sonic inside. Sonic followed Benny upstairs to Amy's room. He lingered in the doorway. Marc was sitting on the bed next to Amy's curled figure. She was covered in blankets, and her face was pressed into a pillow. Her pink curls were sprawled out around her, covering what might've been visible of her face. Marc looked up at Benny before his eyes flicked to Sonic. "Let him sit with her for a while," Benny whispered to his husband. Marc nodded. He gave Amy's back one last rub before getting up. The two men left the teens alone, closing the door behind them.

Sonic set his book bag near her dresser and put his coat over her desk chair. He kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed with her. She didn't move as he cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He adjusted her to lay on her side. He pulled her close against him, pressing her tear stained face to his chest. Neither of them spoke for a long while. After an hour or so, Amy relaxed in Sonic's embrace. She wrapped one of her slender arms around him and squeezed gently. Sonic felt novel tears seep through his shirt as she did so. "It's alright," Sonic whispered into her hair. "I'm here. I'm right here." He pecked a kiss on her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," he heard her whisper into his shirt.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. I should've known…"

"Stop. None of that." His hold tightened around her. "Just relax. Get some sleep."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be."

"Thank you." She shifted onto her other side; her back was to him.

Sonic's hands trailed over her bandaged arms to find her hands. He squeezed her small fingers between his as he pecked a soft kiss at the back of her head. He pulled her closer against him and sighed into her curls. For the rest of the night, he didn't let go of her – not to hold her together, but to prevent anything from harming her broken pieces.

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 11**

On Saturday, the girls found themselves huddled together in Sonia's room. Amy's fathers were reluctantly out of town for the weekend. They were hesitant about leaving Amy after the events on Monday, but she convinced them she'd be fine; Sonia and Sonic would take good care of her. Over the course of the week, she'd gradually forced her dark thoughts to the back of her mind. Scourge and Shadow weren't in school due to their fight with Sonic and his friends, so she didn't have to deal with them. The aftermath of the photo fiasco wasn't so bad on Wednesday when she returned to school. Most of the boys still snickered at her as they passed, but no one really bothered her. On Friday, when Sonic came back to school, none of the boys dared to even look her way. They knew Sonic wouldn't hesitate to punch them in the mouth if they even looked at her the wrong way. Scourge and Shadow kept their distance as well on Friday. Sonia had seemed to have broken up with Shadow over the situation. She refused to talk to him and ignored all of his calls and texts. Amy was grateful to have such great friends by her side, but the small voice in her mind kept reminding her she didn't deserve them. At her therapy sessions that week, she talked to her psychiatrist about what had happened; she acknowledged her actions and talked about the feelings that had driven her to do it. Afterwards, she tried to forget it had ever happened. She reasoned it hadn't been a suicide attempt in particular; rather, she'd just self-harmed on a larger scale. Thus it didn't have to be as big of deal – or at least she thought so. If she wanted to die, she knew she wouldn't want to do it on the dirty floor of her high school's bathroom.

The television hummed in sync with the characters' mouths on the screen. Amy was sitting on the floor between Sonia's legs. Her best friend was sitting on her bed with clips attached to her shirt and her hands fiddling with Amy's di-pink locks. Amy had agreed to let Sonia practice a new hairstyle on her hair earlier in the day. Thus far, Sonia had washed and straightened Amy's curls. At the moment, she was pulled her friend's hair up into a high ponytail; her fingers were sticky with the gel she was using to tack her edges down. As her friend worked, Amy watched a romance movie she'd thrown on. Now and then, they'd hear Sonic and Tails scream profanities at each other or explode with laughter from the living room downstairs. Neither of the girls knew what game they were playing, but they knew they were taking it way too seriously. A string of loud profanities echoed through the house. Both the girls shook their heads. "Idiots," Sonia muttered as she separated Amy's ponytail into three locks. She quickly clipped them in their spots before walking to her closed room door. She opened it and yelled into the hallway. "Hey dumb and dumber, shut the fuck up!"

"Make us!" Sonic yelled back.

"Don't make me come down there and wax your eyebrows off!"

"You aren't gonna do shit!"

Sonia growled. "Wait until I'm done with Amy's hair! We're gonna fuck both of you up!"

"I didn't even do anything," Tails exclaimed. "Y'all better jump his ass and leave me out of it!"

The girls giggled at the sound of a thump on the floor. Sonia shook her head as the thuds of the boys wrestling on the floor followed. Sonia shut her door and returned to her spot on her bed. "You are down for kicking Sonic's ass when I'm done with you, right," she asked her friend.

"I'm always down for kicking Sonic's ass," Amy said. "Besides: ride or die, hoe."

Sonia laughed. She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and gave her a soft hug. "I fucking love you."

Amy smiled. She continued to sit still as Sonia continued with her hair. When Sonia was finished, Amy had a high bun that was styled in the shape of a bow. She stayed still as Sonia took pictures of her completed work. "I love your hair," Sonia said as she fussed over Amy's edges.

"My hair is a piece of work," Amy replied.

"Your hair is a beautiful piece of work. I can do so much to it. You have to let me experiment more styles with it. This looks so cute on you."

"I like your hair better," Amy said with a shrug.

"You just like it because it's long."

Amy got up from her spot. She began playing with her friend's long waterfalls of dark curls. "I like it because it's soft and silky." The switched spots; Amy sat on the bed and Sonia sat on the floor. Amy brushed Sonia's smooth curls. "Plus your hair doesn't tangle like mine."

"Oh it tangles," Sonia says. "I just get the knots out before the rest of the world can see them. What kind of future beautician lets her hair look like a bird's nest?"

Amy shook her head. Her small smile vanished as she noticed purple bruises on the back of Sonia's neck. She brushed her long hair aside to reveal more bruises. They trailed down her neck to her shoulders. Amy knew they weren't hickeys; these were way too large, and they weren't dark like the passion marks. These were a distinct purple. Cautiously, Amy poked the one on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as Sonia flinched in pain. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I've just been straining my muscles at work." Sonia moved from her spot and sat down beside Amy. "Mrs. Lopez has been working me like a horse; you know that."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Those don't look like strain marks. Besides, don't you use your arms and hands to do people's hands? Why are there bruises at your neck and shoulders? Are there more?" Amy tugged at Sonia's shirt.

Sonia pushed Amy's hands away. "It's nothing, Audrey. Stop."

"No. Let me see."

Sonia pushed Amy away from her on the bed. "It's nothing," Sonia said firmly.

Amy glared at her. "If it's nothing, then show me."

"No." Amy sat up. She tried to reach for Sonia's shirt again, but her friend grabbed her hands.

Amy dragged Sonia across the bed to bring her closer to her. "Let me see!"

Sonia grabbed her into a headlock before she could attempt to swing her down. "No!"

Amy grabbed onto her legs and threw off her balance. They tumbled down on the mattress. Amy used the moment she had temporarily stunned Sonia to free her head and get on top of her friend. She gently lifted her shirt to uncover multiple bruises over Sonia's slender torso. They were scatted over her skin like puzzle pieces. "What happened," Amy asked. "Who did this to you?" She frowned as Sonia averted her eyes. "Did Shadow do this to you?"

"It's not what you think," Sonia said as she tugged her shirt back down. "We were playing around and-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Sonic and I play around all the time and he doesn't leave me with bruises. Is Shadow hitting you, Sonia?"

"He was…" Sonia gently pushed Amy off of her. She sat up. "Honestly, the whole situation with Scourge gave me a way to break it off with him."

"How long has this been going on?"

Sonia shrugged. "A little while now. First he'd just get mad at me over little things; he'd yell and slam things. Then he started grabbing me real tight and get in my face during arguments. It's only been within the past few months that he's actually been hitting me. I don't know what's been up with him; he used to be so sweet, but now almost every little thing ticks him off." She shook her head. "But you don't have to worry about it anymore. We're over, and he knows that." She looked up at her head. "Promise you won't tell anyone. I don't need Sonic or Manic riled up over something that's not an issue anymore. Sonic is getting in enough trouble with the Crips; he doesn't need any more problems with them – they're dangerous."

"Sonia…"

"I'm not with him anymore," Sonia insisted. "He can't hurt me anymore."

"How do you know that?"

Sonia sighed. "I don't," she admitted. "But I don't want to tell Sonic right now. I'll tell him when I'm ready, okay?"

"You promise you'll tell him if Shadow tries anything suspicious or hurts you again," Amy asked as she held out pink finger.

Sonia wrapped her pinky finger around hers. "I promise." She nudged her with her arm. "Come on; we've got to arm ourselves. Sonic is still getting his ass whooped tonight. Tails is getting it too simply by affiliation."

Amy smiled as she watched her friend get up. They grabbed as many pillows as they could carry in their slender arms. They tip toed downstairs to the living room. The boys were sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty. The girls exchanged sly smiles. Sonia threw the first pillow at the them, hitting Tails in the back of the head. Amy followed suit, knocking Sonic upside the head. "What the fuck," Sonic exclaimed. The girls giggled as they continued throwing the pillows at the boys.

"Hey! What the hell," Tails exclaimed. The boys paused their game and took cover behind the couch. They waited until the girls ran out of ammo to return the favor. They threw the pillows right back at them. Amy and Sonia retreated back towards the stairs. The boys chased them upstairs to Sonia's room. They shut the door before they could enter.

"Open the door, you fucking cowards," Sonic yelled as he banged on the door.

"Over our dead bodies," Sonia replied.

"I'm pretty sure we're already arranging that," Tails piped in.

Sonic twisted the knob and pushed the door with his shoulder. Tails helped him push the door open. The impact sent the girls flying to the floor with soft giggles. The boys didn't give them a chance to get up. They used the pillows they had in their hands to pound down on them. Amy tried to use her feet to kick at them, but Sonic grabbed her ankles. He dragged her across the floor to the hallway. "Yo, grab my sister," Sonic called to Tails. Amy giggled as Sonic bent down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Tails emerged from Sonia's room with the girl over his shoulder. The two walked downstairs and slammed the girls down on the couches. Amy tried to get up, but Sonic lay down on top of her. She let out a dramatic groan.

"You're suffocating me," she whined.

"Good. That's what you get for starting shit."

Amy shook her head. She pushed Sonic off of her and onto the floor. She giggled at the glare he sent her.

"You know what, bring your little ass here," he said as he grabbed her ankle. He dragged her onto the floor. He put her in a headlock. Amy wrapped her arms around his torso and forced him down onto his back. She tried to climb on top of him, but he trapped one of her legs between his.

"Sonia," she called. "Help me!"

"Nah, I'm good enjoying the show," Sonia said as she lounged next to Tails.

"What happened to ride or die, hoe?"

"You'll be fine. Sonic is a pussy anyway."

"Shut up before I fuck you up next," her brother said. He flipped himself and Amy over so he'd be on top of her. He released her head to tickle her stomach. Her laughter erupted through the house causing her three friends to smile. Sonic stopped to pin her arms over her head with one hand and use the other to gently tap her cheeks with his palms. He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and squeezed, causing her lips to pucker. "Stop starting shit," he told her. "Next time, you can meet me in the street."

Amy stuck her tongue out between her puckered lips. She giggled as he gently tapped her cheek with his knuckles. He got off of her.

"Since you two pains in my ass are down here, you wanna play video games with us?"

"Sure. But we're not playing Call of Duty," Sonia said. She walked up to the consoles under their television. "Let's play Mario Smash Brothers."

"Oh so you want me to beat your ass in the video game instead of real life," Sonic said. "I see the method to your madness."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "You wish you could beat me in Mario Smash Brothers."

"I think I hear a bet coming on," Tails said with a smile. "If we're doing that, we might as well throw on some good old WWE or UFC so it's a fair competition."

The siblings exchanged a smirk. "Whoever wins has to do the other's chores for a week – and they have to buy dinner tonight," Sonia said.

"Agreed," Sonic nodded. The two shook hands to seal the deal.

Amy and Tails watched in amusement as the two siblings tore each other to pieces via video games. Their one game turned into two out of three, then three out of five, then five out of seven. Neither of them wanted to lose to the other. In the end, Sonia ended up winning. Sonic took the loss like a good sport. He applauded her for her skills – and then admitted he'd let her win. Their friends laughed as Sonia argued she'd won fair and square. After the sibling rivalry ended, they turned on Mario Smash Brothers on their Wii and played together. When they got hungry, they ordered a large pizza and hot wings. They sat around the living room chowing down on their food with a horror movie playing on the television. Somewhere between their movie marathon, they all fell asleep. Sonia curled up on the love seat. Tails sprawled out on the Lay-Z-Boy. Sonic and Amy cuddled up together on the sectional. Sonic was laying behind Amy with his arm draped over her hip. He'd woken up at an absurd hour. He glanced at the clock, and the girl snuggled into his chest, with a sigh. Cautiously, he lifted himself up. Amy's hands tightened on his shirt. "Where are you going," she whispered. Her eyes cracked open to look up at him.

"I need to pee, and then I'm gonna smoke."

Amy rolled over to glance at the time. "It's like three in the morning. Pee and then go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." He playfully smacked her cheek before moving around her. "You can come if you want," he told her.

Amy wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she reluctantly got up. She followed him upstairs. She waited in his room as he used the bathroom. When he returned, he scrambled for his stash of cannabis. He gathered his smoking materials before opening up the window. He stepped out into the cool air with Amy following behind him. They sat down on the fire escape with their legs dangling down over the edge. Amy watched him put together his blunt and light the end. He took a long drag.

"So," Sonic said as he blew out the smoke. "How are you holding up?"

Amy shrugged. "Good, I think. So much has happened in such a short amount of time that I haven't really had time to process any of it; sometimes it feels as if meeting my brother and being exposed by Scourge hasn't even happened. They're just distant memories." She looked down at the concrete below her. "Then again, I also haven't really been trying to process any of it. I've kind of just been existing; whenever something happens, I only allow myself to feel the effect in the moment it's happening. Afterwards, I kind of just try to forget and move on. I've been trying really hard not to hurt myself again. Monday was just…not a good day to feel the effects of my emotions immediately after an event. I just don't want to dwell in my emotions. They make me sad…"

"Have you been feeling sad recently," Sonic asked after another drag. He looked down at her when she didn't respond. He gently nudged her arm. "Talk to me; I'm always wiser when I'm high."

Amy shook her head, but she smiled. "I haven't been feeling sad, particularly. I've just been thinking about…my past. When I met my brother, he was nice, but he was also feeling guilty. He said he didn't reach out sooner because he thought I'd hate him; he wanted to apologize for not being able to protect me in the way a big brother should." Her brows formed a crease between them. "He knows what happened to me; he experienced it secondhand to some extent. He didn't have scars like I did, but he seemed so upset over what'd happened when we were just kids. I mean, I'm not mad at him; we were just kids, and there was likely nothing he could've done. But still, I want to know what happened, and that alone scares me." She rubbed her covered arms. "Someone hurt me; they hurt me really bad. My brother seems to have loved me, so that only leaves me parents as the last suspects. I don't think they loved me." She paused. "I don't…I don't think Rob and I have the same parents. He has teal hair with fair skin, and I have pink hair with light brown skin; the only thing we share is our eye color. What if…what if my parents didn't love me because of that? Because I wasn't…completely theirs?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe that's why I can't love my damn self or find a decent guy who likes me. I can't decipher what love is because I wasn't taught what that looked like at a young age. Maybe my scars are the reason why I believe I deserve to be in pain. Maybe the emotional disconnect is the reason why I can brush off every little bad thing that happens in my life, but still let it simmer deep within my bones; I think I don't deserve to be happy. I think I don't deserve to be loved. I don't think I can be loved…"

Sonic was silent for a long moment. "Is that why you pushed me away at the end of the summer? You were afraid I may not actually be able to care for you?"

"I was afraid of a lot of things last summer," Amy admitted. "But mostly, I was afraid you were going to turn into the others. I didn't want you to hurt me or for us to lose our friendship. Even if we are at each other's throats half the time, you're still one of my best friends. I don't…I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I did." She wrung her hands in her lap. "But I think I kind of already did," she murmured almost to herself.

Sonic blew out a puff of smoke. He smiled around his blunt. "We had fun last summer, didn't we? You were happy. I was happy. _We_ were happy."

"Yea. Yea, we were." She glanced at him. "Do you think we'll ever be that happy again," she asked cautiously. "Or have I ruined our chances of ever being like that again?"

Sonic was silent again for a minute. "No," he finally said. He set his hand on top of hers. Her green eyes looked up at his small smile. "I think we still have a very good chance."

Amy stared into his warm eyes as a smile graced her lips. She enveloped his hand into both of hers. She scooted closer to him and set her head on his shoulder. They sat in a content silence; the wind and the subtle sounds of the cars filling in the world around them. Amy grimaced as the scent of the cannabis wafted through her nose. "Ugh," she said. "This weed smells awful – or is that you?"

"Shut the fuck up before I push you off this fire escape."

Amy giggled, her soft laughter carrying through the wind. She closed her eyes as she acknowledged the one less weight pressing down on her chest. Her smile widened as the memories of the past summer in the same spot flickered through her mind. Maybe Sonic was right. Maybe they still did have a good chance at being happy again.

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I apologize this chapter isn't as long as it could've been.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Mentions of child abuse**

 **Chapter 12**

"You have to be nice," Amy said as she swatted Sonic's hands away. The two were sitting on the couch attempting to watch television. Manic was sitting in the love seat near them, but he was ignoring them. His eyes were trained on his phone, and his fingers bounced around the screen. Sonia, Aleena, and Amy's fathers were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Amy had tried to help, but Sonic kept messing with her. The adults ended up kicking both of them out the kitchen. Even as they sat on the couch, Sonic was still picking at her. He kept tugging at her hair and gently nudging her cheeks with his knuckles.

"I don't have to be shit," Sonic said. He dodged her hands and gently slapped her cheek.

"Well, you have to at least try. I don't need you scaring him away."

"If he was going to be scared away then I'm sure your face would've done that."

Amy gently slapped him. A smile tugged at her lips as Sonic glared at her.

"You must really want me to beat your ass."

"I want you to promise you'll be nice." She poked out her bottom lip. "Please."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be nice."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she squealed.

Sonic's arm wrapped around her waist. "Yea, yea. You owe me; my nice side doesn't come for free."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"When's he going to be here again," Marc asked as he poked his head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Soon," Amy said as she glanced at the clock. "I told him dinner would be ready by six-thirty."

"Why'd you invite him over again," Sonic asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"Because Dr. Ramos said it would be good if I introduced Rob to you guys. Since you're my family, and he's also my family, it'd be good for all of you to mingle. Plus, if he feels comfortable, then he'll come over more often and we'll be able to have more sibling bonding time." She poked his cheek. "Which is why you have to be nice to him. I want him to feel welcome here."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea."

Their eyes went to the door as a soft knock echoed through the house. Amy got up from the couch and skipped to the door. When she opened it, she saw Rob standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a simple blue button down with a leather jacket thrown over it, blue jeans, and sneakers. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He offered Amy a grin. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi Rob," she said. She went into his open arms. She pulled him inside while still enveloped in his arms.

"I brought flowers because…well, I wasn't quite sure what else to bring." He held the flowers out to Amy.

"Thanks. I'm sure Marc will use them for one of his paintings or something." She latched onto her brother's hand and pulled him into the living room. Manic and Sonic looked to the pair as they entered. Sonic blatantly raised an eyebrow while Manic offered a cautious smile. "Guys, this is my big brother, Rob. Rob, these are my neighbors Manic and Sonic."

Rob offered the two a charming smile. He took a step forward with his hand outstretched. Manic was the one to get up and meet him halfway. "Nice to meet you," Rob said.

"Same to you." Manic shot a firm look at Sonic.

The teen sighed in exasperation, but got up from his seat. He shook Rob's hand with a tight grip and forced smile. "Hi," he said simply. His smile fell as he flopped back down onto the couch.

"Excuse Sonic, he's kind of an asshole," Amy said.

Her friend flipped her off. Amy pushed Rob towards the kitchen as she stuck her tongue out at Sonic. She heard Rob greet everyone else as she dodged Sonic's fist. A giggle escaped her lips as she returned to Rob's side. Her brother was shaking hands with Aleena. He greeted Sonia next before moving to Benny and Marc. Amy handed Marc the flowers. "He got them for us," she explained.

"Thank you," Marc said with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable, Rob. Dinner will be finished soon."

Amy led Rob back into the living room. He sat down next to Manic while Amy sat by Sonic. A smile graced her lips as the two older boys sparked a conversation. She turned to Sonic as he gently hit her thigh. She nudged him back. The two ended up participating in a shove fight on the couch until dinner was ready.

They all sat around Marc and Benny's small kitchen table with the freshly prepared food lining the counters. The adults drank wine over dinner while the kids settled for soda. None of them spoke for a while. They enjoyed the food placed in front of them. "This is really good," Rob said.

"Thank you," Benny said. "You know, I run a restaurant in town. If you like this, you should definitely stop by sometime."

"You can take Mari-An there," Amy added as she nudged her brother with her elbow.

"So, Rob, are you in school," Aleena asked.

"Yes. I'm a junior of the University in Chicago."

"Ivy League," Manic commented. "You must be smart."

Rob shrugged. "I guess."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm on a pre-medicine track. I want to go to medical school after I graduate."

"Ah," Sonia said as she shook her eyebrows at Amy. "A future doctor."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are you from around here," Marc asked.

"Kind of. When we were younger, we lived in Kane County; not too far away, but not super close either. What about you guys? Always lived here?"

"The kids and I used to live in Mexico," Aleena explained. "We moved here when they were young."

"I'm from good 'ol South Carolina," Benny said. "My roots are the reason my cooking is so good; my momma taught all of her kids how to throw down in the kitchen."

"She still reigns as the best, though," Amy chimed in. "Her food tastes like heaven. Next time she comes to visit, you've got to try it."

Rob grinned. "Okay. I will." He looked to Marc for an answer to his previous question.

"I've lived here all my life," Marc said with a shrug. "But I travel often so I never felt confined to this place."

"I bet you're wondering how he met Benny then," Amy said. "Tell him the story, daddy."

Benny smirked. "Well, my family owns a restaurant up back home. So I was working or whatever, and I happen to be assigned to wait on a table where the prissiest Spanish boy I've ever seen was sitting. I mean, he was decked out in black leather pants, knee high boots, and this bedazzled red shirt. And you know, I live in the South so things a bit different than they are down here. So everyone's looking at him like he's crazy, and none of my brothers wanted to serve him – so I got stuck with him." He smiled at his husband. "So, I walk over and the first thing he does is start flirting with me. I couldn't even finish my waiter spiel before he was complimenting my pants and my muscles. Note that I wasn't out yet; hell, I was still fighting with myself over my sexuality. And here comes this asshole making me blush and smile in front of this whole fucking restaurant." He chuckled. "We ended up exchanging numbers, and it's been history since then." He kissed Marc's cheek. "He's the one and only guy I've ever been with; he's the only one for me."

"Aww," Amy and Sonia gushed.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the two. "So, Rob, how's the dating scene at U of Chicago? Any hot girls or boys up there?"

Scarlet spread across Rob's cheeks. "There's some nice looking people. I've kind of only had eyes for one since I've gotten there so I haven't really been able to scope out the way others would."

"Oh you have a girlfriend," Sonia asked.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend; she's just a friend, but I really like her. Amy thinks she likes me too."

"Because she does," Amy commented. "The girl nearly fainted when he winked at her. She's practically just waiting for him to ask her out."

"I'm going to. I just need a little more time to get my plans together."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. Do it soon. Don't keep the poor girl waiting."

"I won't." He turned his eyes to the other teens. "Do you guys have any significant others?"

Sonia shook her head. "Single as a Pringle. Manic has a girlfriend who he's been with for a while."

Rob looked to Manic. "Really? How long?"

"Four years," Manic responded.

"They're gonna get married," Sonia gushed. "And have a bunch of curly haired babies."

Manic rolled his eyes. "I don't know about a bunch. Maybe one. After dealing with you and Sonic, I think I'll only be able to handle one – especially if they're armed with an attitude like y'all."

"There's still more than enough time to talk about kids," Aleena said with a deep sigh. "I'm too young to think about being a grandparent."

"I second that," Marc said.

The kids chuckled as they promised there wouldn't be any kids coming from them any time soon.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Amy could see grow more comfortable around her family; he and Manic became fast friends. The other boy filled him in on the inside jokes and drama he wasn't caught up on. Rob appreciated the gesture and drifted from Amy's side to Manic's. Since both of them were twenty-one, they agreed they'd have to go out to a club sometime. Manic even proposed bring the girl he liked; he could bring his girlfriend and they could all hang out. Rob beamed at the idea. Amy was happy he'd found a friend within her home.

After Aleena and her kids left, Amy led Rob upstairs to show him her room. His eyes widened as the detailed paintings on the wall and the simple yet elegant furniture. "Wow," he said as his green eyes wandered around the room. "This is really nice."

"Marc painted it for me before I came to live with them. He's made a few additions here and there since then." She sat down on her bed with a smile. "They've been really good to me over the years."

Rob offered her a solemn smile as he sat down next to her. "They do seem like great people." He paused. "You have a really nice family, Amy."

" _We_ have a really nice family," Amy said as she put her hand on top of his. "You're welcome here anytime you want. Like Benny and Marc said earlier: any brother of mine is a son of theirs."

Rob's eyebrows creased together. "They were being serious? They'll really accept me even though we've all just met?"

"Of course. When I first met Benny and Marc, I had no memory at all, and they welcomed me right into their family without any questions asked. They're great people with the biggest hearts on the face of this planet." She shrugged her small shoulders. "They know what it's like to be abandoned, and they would never wish that feeling upon someone else. That's kind of the foundation for their whole philosophy; they believe everyone deserves an accepting, warm home." She squeezed her brother's hand. "Would you like to be a part of our home?"

Rob's smile faded as he took his hand back. "Amy, you know I would love to be a part of your home. I'd love to really be your big brother and be an active figure in your life, but I just…I just feel so guilty. I don't think I deserve the kindness all of you are showing me…" He sighed. "I didn't want to talk about what happened all those years ago so soon, but you need to know if we're going to keep building on our relationship. I can't keep having all of you be so nice to me without knowing what I've done…what I didn't do."

Amy's eyebrows crinkled together. "Rob…"

Rob turned his eyes away. He folded his hands in front of him. "I guess I can start with our mother. She was your average teenage heiress of a big company; popular, smart, beautiful. She married her high school sweetheart right out of school; he was the heir of another large company so they figured why not. She gave birth to me not too long after both of them graduated from college. They had the perfect American dream; flourishing careers, big house, happy baby. From the outside looking in, they seemed to have it all. Little did everyone know, their marriage was an absolute disaster. They fought constantly when my dad was home over the stupidest things. He traveled often to get away from her for the most part; he was barely ever home by the time I turned three. That's when our mother began becoming close friends with a whole lot of men; each place we traveled, she had a different companion to keep her company. I don't know why she did it; my father would never cheat on her the way she did to him. Anyway, we were out in Tennessee for a summer when she met your father. He was one of the labor workers at a nearby factory or something; I think he was a little younger than she was. I didn't see him much, but he was nice whenever I did. He smiled a lot, and he was really tall. But, he didn't look anything like my father. He was African-American, and my father was Caucasian – and so was she. When she got pregnant, she had no choice but to come clean about the situation. My father would realize you weren't his after a couple of months."

He resisted a shudder. "They had an awful fight when she told him about her affair and her pregnancy. My father is terrifying when he's angry – to this day, I'm scared to get on his bad side. He's an evil son of a bitch when he wants to be. That's why he made a compromise with our mother. He said she could keep the baby, but she couldn't have any relationship with it. She couldn't breastfeed or hold it or talk to it or anything; to her it would only be another piece of furniture in the room. Our mother complied with his request. She didn't talk to you while you were in the womb or rub her tummy. She used to get annoyed when I did it, but she couldn't tell me stop; the compromise had nothing to do with me. After you were born, the nanny took care of you for the most part. I helped her; I was really excited to have a baby sister even if my parents weren't."

He sighed. "When you were about two, my father filed for a divorce. I think my mother blamed you for it. She began to resent you for her misfortunes. She'd always glare at you, yell obscene things at you, and when you turned three, she started beating you for the stupidest of things; you didn't even have to do anything for her to be upset with you. When you turned four, she started taking you into a guest room you had upstairs when she wanted to punish you. She used to tell me you'd gotten in trouble for something; she'd command me to not bother her. I alternated between living with my father and her so it took me some time to realize she punished you every single day. You'd come out crying with bruises, cuts, welps, and sometimes broken bones. I'd always hold you and try to calm you down the best I could. We had a private doctor who'd tend to your wounds; our mother used to lie and said you'd hurt yourself by playing around the house. I tried to tell him you hadn't caused those bruises; I'd been with you all day, and you hadn't fallen or anything. He'd ignore me every time."

He shook his head. Tears slowly from his eyes. "When you were five, our mother started inviting strange man over to the house. She'd doll you up and make you look real nice. Then she'd put you in the guest room and leave you alone with them. She used to tell me they were playing with you." His voice began to crack. "I was too young to understand what she meant by that, but I knew…I knew it wasn't meant in a good way. Sometimes I heard you screaming, other times you'd just come out crying; eventually, you'd just come out with your hair messed up and bruises scattered around your body and you'd just hug me…and you wouldn't let go for a long while. I tried telling our doctors, my teachers, our neighbors that something was wrong and that someone needed to help you, but no one believed me because I wasn't specific enough or because they thought I was too young to know what I was talking about. After a while, I just stopped trying. I…I ran out of people to tell, and I was too afraid to tell on my mom. I couldn't tell on my mom, could I?"

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his tears. "The last night…the night we were taken away, our mother was drunk. I'm not sure what'd gotten her so upset, but she was just…she was terrifying. Her anger for you had completely consumed her that night. I remember we were playing in the den when she stumbled downstairs and took you away. She told me to say goodbye to you…she said she was finally going to take care of all our problems. Then she took you into the guest room…and all I heard was you screaming. To this day, I can't get the sound out of my head. I tried to open the door, but our mother had locked it. She'd disconnected our phones, and locked all the doors so I couldn't go anywhere or tell anyone. I dug up her cellphone and called the police. I let the dispatcher hear the screaming, and they sent the nearest units over immediately. They pulled me away from the scene so I wouldn't see anything, but I remember seeing you on a gurney with these scorch marks and cuts and blood…god there was so much blood…"

He let out a shaky breath. "I thought you were dead the last time I saw you. You were laying in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped all over your body. There was a breathing mask around your face, and you weren't moving. The nurse reassured me you weren't dead, but you just…you were too still. Even when you slept, you never that still. My father forced me to leave after the doctors knew you were going to live; he knew I needed the closure. I lied about living with my grandparents; I lived with him after…everything. He still shipped me to boarding school; he was too busy for me. I knew better than to ask him about you, but I always wondered about where you were and if you were okay. I wanted my little sister back, but I was also afraid bad things would happen if we were to live together again. I knew you deserved better. I knew you deserved to be happy." He looked up at her with wet eyes. "I'm so sorry, Audrey. I'm so sorry I didn't do something sooner."

Amy stared at her brother for a long moment. As he spoke, the flashes of her memory slowly came to the forefront of her mind. She could picture her mother's beautiful but fiery green eyes and the tight line on her pink lips. She could imagine herself running into Wyatt's arms after experiencing an unbearable pain. She saw the blue room with the miniscule crack in the wall; the image came with a rocketing pain sparking through her body. Each one of her scars roared in pain from the memories. Each one stung with their own story; their own reason for punishment. She didn't eat all of her cereal. She didn't brush her hair. She dropped her dress on the floor. She wasn't particularly nice to one of her playmates because she turned down a game they wanted to play. The reasons whirled around her head.

 _You're such a disgusting waste of space._

 _You can't do anything right._

 _It's all your god damn fault._

 _No one could ever love you._

 _You're unlovable._

 _I hate you._

Slow tears fell from Amy's eyes as she felt her brother's strong arms wrap around her. He pulled her against his chest. "She hated me," she murmured quietly. "She tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry," Rob whispered into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Mention of child abuse**

 **Chapter 13**

The following night, Sonic was lounging on the couch in the living room with a controller in his hands and his eyes glued to the television screen. Despite the late hour, he was wide awake. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't understand it as he had worked almost all day with Amy; the restaurant's flow had been so busy he'd barely had time to even talk to her. He thought he'd be tired from all the madness. After he'd eaten and lay in his bed, he just couldn't get comfortable. He didn't particularly feel like smoking, but he knew it'd help him get some rest. He'd smoked a small blunt. It didn't help. If anything, it just made him hungry. His eyes were still a little low from the subtle high he was experiencing. They traveled to the door as he heard it creak open. His sister tried to creep past with her hoodie pulled up over head. "Busted," he yelled, causing her to jump. "What are you doing home so late?"

"I was just hanging out with some friends," Sonia murmured almost inaudibly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. His red tinted eyes scrutinized her shaking body. "You alright?"

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. I'm just tired…and cold. I think I'm gonna go upstairs, shower, and go to sleep. Goodnight Max."

Sonic paused his game. He got up from his seat and beat his sister to the steps. She kept her head down as he towered over her. His brows crinkled together as she backed away from him. "What's wrong, Sonia? Why are you acting like this? You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Sonia replied firmly. "Now move. I'm tired." She tried to push past him.

He grabbed her arm to keep her still and tugged her hood off of her head. His blood boiled from the sight of her purple cheek and the open cut on her lip. "What the fuck happened," he snapped at her.

She tried to snatch her arm away from him "It's not a big deal. I just got into a fight."

"You don't have any issues with anyone right now. Besides, if it were just a fight then you wouldn't be acting like this. What happened? Did you get into some trouble?"

"Something like that," Sonia said. "But it's not a big deal, Sonic; I promise."

"Who'd you get into trouble with? One of the gangs bother you?"

"Yea," she reluctantly admitted. "Just a couple of Crips."

Sonic stared at his sister for a moment. "You broke up with Shadow, didn't you?"

"Of course. Did you not see what he and Scourge did to Amy?"

"Did he do this to you?"

"Sonic…"

"Did he," Sonic snapped.

Sonia flinched from the sound. She shrunk under his livid green eyes. "Yes," she murmured.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Sonic yelled. He released his sister and darted up the stairs. His vision faded to the familiar red as he stormed to his room. Sonia followed close behind him.

"No, no, no, Sonic please don't do anything. It's not that big of a deal," she tried to tell him. She continued to speak as he put on his socks and sneakers. "Please stop; it's late, and there's no need for this to be handled right now. We can go to the police station in the morning."

Her brother ignored her. He grabbed his black hoodie and slipped it on over his head.

Sonia stood in front of him at the doorway. "Sonic, please calm down. We can handle this in a better, safer way. Let's just sleep on this and figure everything out in the morning."

"No," Sonic replied icily. "Now move. I'll be right back." He gently pushed her out of the way. Her voice called out after him, but he ignored her. He continued to the steps and walked out the door. He practically ran down to the usual Crip hangout near the project buildings. As expected, Shadow and his crew were loitering around with lit cigarettes and music playing from their phones. Scourge nodded to his approaching figure.

"Hey guys, look what we got here," he alerted the others.

Shadow smirked. "What's up, Sonic? What brings you over here at this time of night? After all the trouble you've been causing on our turf, I definitely wouldn't say it's in your best interest." His crew put their hands on their weapons as Sonic punched Shadow directly in the eye. The other boy laughed from the impact. "Chill, chill," he told his friends. He smiled at Sonic. "Must we always resort to fighting, Sonic?"

"Must you always put your hands on a female?" He stepped into Shadow's face. "Stay the fuck away from my sister."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Sonic answered his question by giving him another punch to his face. This time he didn't stop after one hit. He continued throwing blows at the boy. Shadow didn't allow him to beat on him; he delivered his own punches to Sonic's face. Sonic kicked Shadow in the face, sending him to the ground. He mounted the other boy and began to pound his face in. He wasn't able to stay in his position for long. Shadow's friends restrained him. They pulled him off Shadow and threw him onto the ground. Shadow wasn't able to blink before he felt fists and sneakers slam down intermittently on his body. "Fucking pussies," he muttered as he blocked his face the best he could. One of the members noticed his defense and restrained his arms. They pulled him to his feet and took turns beating him back down. Sonic couldn't acknowledge the pain; his blood was boiling at an extremely high temperature. His vision was consumed with fire. He fought back against their punches by using her long legs to kick them away. If he found an opening, he'd swing at them. However, he couldn't deny he was fighting a losing battle. There were too many of them for him to handle at once. He accepted his loss with a gritted sigh. Thankfully the fight didn't last too long. The familiar blue and red lights accompanied with loud sirens caused the Crips to disperse.

Sonic spat out blood as he struggled to get to his feet. "Ah hell," he heard Vector's voice echo through his ears. "You again?"

Sonic smirked around his busted lip. "Did you miss me?"

"We're gonna put a leash on your ass." Vector helped the teen up. He pushed him towards the police car. Espio was leaning against the backdoor on the passenger seat. He opened the door for Sonic.

"Our favorite passenger," he commented as Sonic slid in.

"Shut the fuck up," Sonic said as he shoved his back against the backseat.

The two policemen drove him back to the station in silence. Shade cleaned his bloody face and bandaged his wounds as she lectured him about getting into trouble. Sonic tuned her out. He didn't particularly feel like hearing it right then. His blood was still boiling. Why was it that people always had to jump him when they knew he was going to beat their ass? Why couldn't they just take the ass-whooping like a man? He was getting tired of having to defend himself from people he didn't have an issue with – or didn't even know. He just wanted to teach the little pricks a lesson and move on with his life. Why couldn't solving issues with his fists be that simple?

Manic didn't talk to him on the ride home. As usual, he waited into they were in the privacy of their own home to yell at him. "What part of grounded do you not understand," Manic asked as they entered the living room.

"What part of you're not my goddamn father do you not understand," Sonic snapped back.

Manic glared at him. "You need to start respecting me, Ogilvie. I'm done with the backtalk and constant disrespect. All I'm trying to do is look out for you like a good older brother should, but all you wanna do is turn me into some kind of bad guy." He grabbed onto his younger brother's arm. He turned him around so they could face each other. "I'm just trying to protect you, _hermanito._ "

Sonic shrugged his brother's hand off. "I don't need your protection."

Manic scoffed. "Why are you so fucking mad at me? What did I do to you? Hell what did everyone who crosses your path do to you? Every goddamn day you're fighting with someone different. What are you trying to do by collecting all these conflicts? Do something you'll regret and get sent to jail or get yourself killed? Because that's exactly the two options I see whenever I imagine your future if you keep it up like this."

"Fuck off," Sonic yelled.

"I'm asking you an honest question, Sonic," Cristian softened his voice. "What are you expecting to come from all of this?"

"I don't know," Sonic whispered.

"You don't know," Manic said. He shook his head. "Of course you don't know. Dad didn't know either. Now look at him. Fuck, look at you following in his footsteps; the drugs, the fighting, the fleeting affairs, the constant trouble – next thing you know you'll be in jail. Is that what you want, Sonic? Do you want to be in jail or dead?"

"I want you to fuck off," Sonic growled.

"I'm not going to fuck off!" Manic yelled as he stepped into his brother's face.

"Get the fuck out my face," Sonic said as he shoved him away.

Manic simply stepped back into his personal space. "What are you going to do if I don't? You gonna punch me?"

"Yea I'm gonna punch you. I'm not fucking scared of you. Now get the fuck out of my face before I punch you in your shit."

"Punch me, _hermanito,_ if that's what you wanna do. We can fight. Just punch me." He face palmed his brother and shoved him. "Do something, you little fucker, since you wanna be so fucking angry with me all the time; I'll beat your ass for the ten thousandth time. Come on."

Sonic succumbed to the fire fueling his rapid heartbeat. He punched his brother in the face. Manic returned the punch with one of his own. The two exchanged punches for a brief moment before Manic grabbed Sonic by his hoodie and threw him down onto the couch. Sonic had grabbed onto his brother and brought him down with him. Their punches continued to fly before Sonic kicked Manic to the floor. Manic grabbed Sonic's outstretched arm as he'd thrown a punch and dragged him to the floor. He tackled his younger brother down. The two brothers rolled around on the ground, tearing and punching at each other. They ignored their mother's and sister's yells for them to stop.

" _Paren! Paren, mis hijos_ ," Aleena exclaimed at her sons. " _Por favor, paren!"_

"Get the fuck off me," Sonic said as he kicked Manic off of him. He tried to jump on his brother, but their mother got between them.

"Stop, stop," she told him calmly. "Both of you, stop." She took a deep breath. "What's the meaning of all this? Why are you two fighting?"

"Sonic can't stay out of trouble!" Manic snapped.

"Manic can't mind his damn business," Sonic yelled back. He turned his livid eyes to his sister who was standing in the doorway. "You wanna tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what," Aleena asked as she looked to her daughter. Her face fell as she noticed her wounded face. "What's happened, _mi hija_?"

"She's been dating a Crip, mama. She broke up with said Crip, so he put his hands on her. You think I'm supposed to let that shit slide? No one messes with any of my girls!" He turned his glare to Manic. "Since it's obvious Manic isn't going to protect you, I guess I have to!"

Manic returned his glare. "Don't you fucking start! I practically helped raise all both of you! I've taken care of both of you since dad left!"

"No one fucking asked you to! Besides, it's not like you're actually home to actually do anything for us! When you are home, all you do is fucking complain and shove your head up mama's ass!"

"Ogilvie," his mother said sternly.

He ignored her. "I bet you were so happy when dad left! Then you could hate him all you wanted! You could pretend you didn't like him because he abandoned us when really you were just mad he favored me over you! You're just jealous because he loved me more than he loved you! You wish you could be just as important to someone in this family as I was to him!"

"Oh yea? If you were so fucking important, then why did he leave you behind right along with the rest of us?"

"Because he knew your bitch ass wasn't going to protect the girls."

Manic rolled his eyes. " _Dios_ , you're such a fucking idiot. Dad left because he's a fucking piece of shit. He always was, and he always will be. Hey, since you're trying to be just like him, then I guess that makes you one too!"

"Manic," Aleena scolded him.

"Fuck you, Manic," Sonic snapped. He got up from his spot.

"Sonic, don't," Aleena started as Sonic walked towards his brother. It was too late, however. Sonic kicked his brother right in the stomach. Manic grabbed onto Sonic's leg and swung him down onto the ground. "Stop, stop," Aleena said as her boys began to exchange blows with each other again. Sonia helped her pull the two apart. Sonic shrugged out of his sister's grasp. He stalked towards the door. "Ogilvie," Aleena yelled after him. "Ogilvie, where are you going? Don't leave! Come back! Don't you dare walk out that door!"

Sonic slammed the door behind him. He pulled his hood over his head as he descended the porch steps. He walked away from his house and wandered down the street. He needed some weed. Or alcohol. Something to ease his nerves. His blood was boiling; the fire inside of him was licking up every inch of his bones. He wanted to break Manic's face for fucking with him. Then he'd break Shadow's and Scourge's for fucking with his girls. Then he'd track down his asshole of a father and use his fists rather than his hands to sort out their family issues. After all, that seemed to be the only way his father knew how to communicate. Maybe if he spoke his father's language, then they could finally get to the bottom of their problems. Maybe he could finally resolve his own.

He arrived to the small park he used to runaway to as a kid. The park was complete with a small playhouse, swings, seesaw, and wide open field for kids to run around. At times like this when his home life was an absolute wreck, this was the place he'd run to. Usually he'd come alone. When he was upset, he didn't like being around people. If someone said the wrong thing, they'd only set off his short fuse and send him on another rampage. He just wanted some peace for a few moments. He needed some time to think and tame his fire. His mother and brother weren't going to let this conversation go. He'd have to deal with them eventually. He at least wanted to be in a better mood when he did. While he doubted they'd get anywhere, he didn't want to exchange blows with his brother again – at least not in front of their mom. Sonic knew he wanted a rematch the moment she wasn't home. He wasn't done giving his brother a piece of his mind.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he noticed the small figure sitting in the top of the playhouse under the coned tower near the slide. He recognized the head full of curls and the slender arms wrapped around the figure's torso. He quietly approached her as not to startle her. Her dark green eyes looked to him as he sat down beside her. He leaned his back against the plastic wall and stretched his long legs out in front of him.

"You look like shit," Amy commented.

"I'm still cute though," Sonic replied.

"What happened?"

"The Crips jumped me again, then I fought Manic after he picked me up from the police station."

"Why were you fighting with the Crips again?"

"Shadow put his hands on my sister. You know I don't play that shit."

"Why'd you fight with Manic?"

"Because he was jumping on my last nerve. The asshole is lucky I didn't break his fucking jaw."

"I'm sorry," Amy whispered. She averted her eyes out to the dimly lit city before them. The two sat in silence for a moment before Sonic spoke.

"Can I tell you something," he asked.

She looked over at him. "Yea. Anything."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he said with a deep sigh. "Everyone keeps asking me why I'm always fighting; they ask me what I'm getting out of it. The truth is, I don't know. I keep telling myself I'm protecting the people I care about when really I'm just pushing them away. I'm just letting everyone down – even my damn self." He looked down to his lap. "I keep telling myself I don't care, but I do. I miss only worrying about what game my friends and I were going to buy on the walk to the store rather than who we were going to get into a fight with. I miss having my mom around. I miss when Sonia and I used to hang out. I miss when Manic and I weren't arguing all the time. I miss spending alone time like this with you. I miss being happy. I keep…I keep telling myself that I am, but really I'm not. I keep trying to convince I feel nothing or that I'm pushing my feelings on the back burner when really, I'm feeling everything. Every punch, every argument, every little flicker of anger in my body – and it's all just one big jumble in my head, adding to my ego." He sighed, throwing his head back. "I think I'm just waiting for my efforts to work – for someone to leave. As much of a pain as I've been, I'm a bit confused how it hasn't worked yet."

"Because people care about you, Sonic," Amy whispered. "Not everyone is going to just up and leave."

"I guess," he muttered. He glanced at her. "What are you doing up here all alone? Don't you know the crazies come out at this time of night?"

Amy smirked. "The craziest of the crazies is sitting right next to me, so I'm not too worried."

He gently nudged her. "Shut up." He turned his green eyes to meet hers. "Seriously, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Amy looked away. "I just needed some time to think."

"About…?"

Her green eyes clouded over. "Well, Rob and I took a trip down memory lane yesterday…and it wasn't pleasant."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No. None of what happened was his fault." She sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"You know I won't."

"I have a different father than Rob – as if it wasn't obvious when you met him. Our mother cheated on her husband, Rob's dad, with my biological father because her marriage was a wreck; she ended up getting pregnant and had me. Rob's dad let her keep the baby on the condition that she couldn't have a relationship with it. So, she let a nanny and a young Rob raise me for a while. Rob's dad ended up filing for divorce two years after I was born, and she took all over her anger out on me." A tear fell from Amy's eye. "Rob said she'd take me to a guest room and torture me almost every day; she used to say she was punishing me even when I wasn't in trouble. When I turned five, she let men rape me as an addition to the torture. Sometime when I was seven, she decided to try to kill me – and she almost succeeded. Wyatt had called the cops, and we were separated and I came here…you know the story from there." Her voice began to shake as she spoke. "My biological mother _hated_ me. She despised me enough to torture and allow strangers to sexually abuse me – her daughter. I don't know how to process that. I don't know how to figure out what kind of person could be so cruel to a child who hadn't asked to be brought into the world. No one forced her to cheat on her husband. No one made her keep me. She could've gotten an abortion when she had the chance or given me up for adoption. She didn't have to keep me. Things would be so much better if she hadn't. Then I wouldn't be here and Rob wouldn't feel so guilty because no one believed him about the abuse and neither of us would've had to endured so much pain. I keep asking myself how could someone be so heartless to a child? The more I think about this the angrier I get. At first I was devastated; what kind of mother doesn't love her child? What kind of mother would do such a horrid things to her child?" She shook her head as her tears continued to fall. "Thanks to her, I have no sense of self-worth. I can't let anyone love me because she beat it into my head that I don't deserve it – that I can't be loved." She paused. "Then again, maybe she was right. No one actually cares about me. None of the stupid boyfriends, none of my so-called friends, not my biological parents – no one ever gave a shit about me." Her voice began to crack. "I'm nothing…to anyone. I'm just a stupid toy to be played with and tossed aside when others are done with it. No one could ever really love me."

"I do," Sonic said.

Amy glanced at him. She let out a laugh between her tears. "Shut up. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying. I do love you."

"No you don't. You can't. No one can."

Sonic grasped her moist cheeks in her hands and turned her face towards his. "I love you," he said firmly. "I love you. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a while now. I thought you knew this already."

Amy shook her head. "You're not being serious."

"I am, Amy." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love you."

"But…but after the summer…I thought you hated me. You said you did after I…after I said we couldn't be together…in that way."

"I was just upset. You of all people know half the shit I say when I'm upset isn't true." He cupped her wet cheek in his hand. "I could never hate you. You're beautiful, smart, funny – a tad bit annoying at times, but it's amusing to an extent; you're the most lovable person I've ever met, and I am so grateful to have you in my life."

"You really mean that," Amy whispered.

"Yes. I do." He looked away from her watery gaze to glance around the dimly lit streets. "It's late," he stated. "We should start heading home." He started to move, but Amy grabbed his hand.

"Sonic," she quietly called. She scooted closer to him. She slowly raised her hand to his face. Her fingertips caressed his bruised cheek before sliding into his soft curls. Her fingers gently rubbed through them, the silky springs wrapped around them. Sonic cupped his hand at the base of her neck as she leaned up towards him. His lips met hers halfway; together the indulged in a sweet, cautious kiss. Sonic kissed her slowly, tenderly. Their lips danced in a romantic waltz as Sonic pressed her fragile body against his. Amy's arms looped around his neck as his wrapped around her torso, holding her captive against him. The familiar shudder of fear trickled down her spin at the sensation of Sonic's warm tongue against her lips. She tensed up in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered against her lips. "It's just me. I won't hurt you."

Amy relaxed in his grasp. His warm tongue flicked at her lips again. She shakily opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slither inside. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue wrestled with her smaller one. She tugged him closer, and his arms tightened around her waist. Together they sat under the stars, at the top of playhouse, locked together in a passionate kiss – just like they used to not too long ago.

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and my writing quality hasn't been the best. The past few chaps definitely need some editing/revising. I've just been going through some stuff and haven't been taking this as seriously as I usually am. Hope you guys still enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 14**

On Friday, the restaurant was almost completely silent. The soft music playing from the ceiling speakers kept the two teens company as they wiped down the tables – or at least while Amy did. She'd been focused on her task when she felt arms wrap firmly around her waist. A smile threatened to tug at her lips as she felt soft lips against her cheek. "Sonic," she whined as she leaned away from his kisses. She swatted him away with her wet rag. "Leave me alone. Go do your job."

"No," he replied simply. He gently grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her against him. He trapped her against him with his arms. A smirk appeared on his lips at the sight of the blush spreading over his friend's cheeks. "I'd rather mess with you instead." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Have I mentioned you look really pretty today?"

Amy struggled to fight the pink darkening on her face. "Yes; you've mentioned it about a million times already." She pushed out his embrace. "Now help me with tables before Benny comes out here and sees us."

Sonic rolled his eyes. He glanced at the door leading back to the kitchen. "He's back there working on the numbers; he's not worried about us." His arms snaked around her waist. "Besides, you're coming home with me tonight so he doesn't really care what time we get finished."

Amy giggled as he pecked kisses at her temple. "Well, I care. I have homework to do – and so do you. So get off me and finish these tables. Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll make out with you once we're finished with our homework."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh if I'm nice to you, huh?"

Amy gave up the battle and smiled at him. "Yea." She giggled as he grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled her to him. Her arms looped around his neck as his encircled her waist.

His lips went to her ear. His hot breath caressed the sensitive skin as he spoke. " _Mami,_ even if I'm mean to you, you'll still make out with me. I actually think you prefer that better."

"Right now, I prefer you being nice and doing your job," she said as she looked up at him. "Come on. I'm tired."

Sonic sighed. "Fine. Give me a kiss first."

Amy glanced to the door. "No. What if Benny sees us?"

"First off, he won't. Second of all, if he did I doubt he'd care. It's not like it's the first time he's caught us."

"We were like thirteen and fourteen! We were babies!"

"So? He still didn't give a shit." He leaned his forehead down to rest against hers. "Come on, _mami,_ just one little kiss. Maybe then I'll finish helping you with tables."

Amy shook her head. She raised one of her hands to grasp onto his curls and bring his head down to hers. Their lips danced in a sweet waltz for a brief moment before Amy pulled away. She tried to ignore the buzzing warmth in her tummy. Sonic made it hard as he pecked one last kiss at her cheek before moving away from her. She waited until he had left her alone completely to let her wide smile appear on her lips. Over the past few days, Sonic had been showering her with attention. She wasn't complaining; she enjoyed his compliments and strong-armed embraces. However, she was trying to keep their blossoming relationship under wraps. The past summer, everyone knew the two were becoming a thing, but that was a different time for them. She'd been going through a lot, and he'd been there for her to lean on; their relationship was more platonic than romantic. While they'd shared playful kisses and passionate embraces, they both weren't interesting in taking it any further than that. This time, Audrey thought she may want to pursue a relationship with Sonic – a real relationship. She wanted to hold his hand in public, kiss him when she was bored, hold him whenever she wanted, and proclaim to the world that he was the only one for her. She didn't want to keep pretending they were only friends. But, she wanted to wait to do those things. Sonic was being sweet to her, but that didn't guarantee he wanted the same things she did. He'd never had an actual girlfriend before, and Amy wasn't sure he wanted one. She didn't want to have that conversation just yet either. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the flowers blooming in her chest whenever she looked at him.

Once the two were finally finished cleaning the tables, they retrieved their coats and book bags. They headed out into the dimly lit streets. Amy laced her hand with Sonic's and leaned her cheek on his arm as they walked home. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. Her schoolwork with the addition of her physical strain from work and the never-ceasing clouds of her mind had completely drained her of any energy. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday. Then in the morning, she could lay in her warm covers for just a few hours longer than usual.

Sonic made the two dinner as Amy did her homework in his room. The house was empty, per usual, leaving them alone. Amy filled the silence with music from her phone, and the soft humming of the television. She did her best to force down the meal Sonic had prepared for her. She didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't particularly hungry. Even if she had said anything, she knew he wasn't going to let her go to sleep on an empty stomach. Thus, she ate her food slowly and worked diligently on her homework.

Sonic didn't bother her much; he had his own homework to do. Once he was finished, he did look up at his curly haired crush. She was still sitting at his desk; her dark green eyes were trained on his small television and her cheek was resting in her palm. Her eyelids were drooping from her weariness, but it didn't distract him from the clouds in her eyes and the frown on her lips. "Hey," he said as he flicked a ball of paper at her. "You alright?"

"Yea," Amy said without looking at him. "I'm just tired."

Sonic moved his school supplies off of his bed. "Come here. Lay down with me."

Wordlessly, Amy got up from her spot. She hesitated as she hadn't discarded her work shirt and jeans yet. If she lay down, she was going to be out for the count. She didn't want to sleep in such uncomfortable clothing. "Um, can I borrow something to wear? I'm probably just going to sleep over here tonight – if that's okay."

"Yea that's fine," Sonic said as he shifted off of his bed. He shuffled through his drawers to retrieve one of his tee shirts and a pair of basketball shorts for her. He set the clothes down on the bed before leaving the room. He changed into his own pajama pants in the bathroom. When he was finished, he returned to his room door. He knocked softly and waited for Amy's permission to come in. As he entered, he was taken aback by the sight of Amy in his clothes. His tee shirt swallowed her slender figure, covering most of her arms and thighs. His basketball shorts fell low on her legs, covering her scarred skin to the point just below her knees. She'd pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail at the top of her head. A few tendrils escaped the ponytail, hanging around her round face and the back of her head like a halo. He wished he could say he didn't understand the fire sparking in the pit of his stomach; he'd seen her where his clothes all the time, what was the difference? The truth was, there never was a difference. Each time he saw her like this, with his baggy clothes and naked face, his hands itched to caress and hold her. His lips ached to kiss her own plump ones and explore her body. She was beautiful, and he wanted to make her his – only his. Before, he knew to tread the boundary carefully. But now, with her being content with his kisses and hugs, he wasn't sure if he was allowed on the other side of the line she'd set.

"What," Amy said as she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing," Sonic replied as he averted his eyes. He flicked off the lights and shut the door behind him. He climbed under the covers as he watched Amy quickly take her pills and text her fathers of her whereabouts. A soft frown appeared on her lips as her phone buzzed in her hands.

"They're going to some gallery showing tomorrow; it's a few hours away. They should be home sometime on Sunday. Is it okay if I stay here for the weekend," she asked as she glanced at him.

"Sure. That's fine."

She quickly replied back to her father before setting her phone down on Sonic's desk. She pressed her lips together as she walked towards his bed. She slipped under the covers next to him. A soft shudder ran down her spine as his arms wound tightly around her. He pulled her back against his chest and pressed his lips to her shoulder. His lips pecked kisses up her shoulders to her neck.

"You sure you're alright," he whispered against her skin.

"Yes. I'm just tired and depressed; it's nothing new."

He sighed into the crook between her neck and shoulders. His hands found hers in the dim lighting and he gave them a soft squeeze. "Are you sure it's nothing more than that?"

"Well, the whole thing about my mom is still processing, but I've been trying not to think about it. I don't want to bring the memories back in full. I'd rather keep them where they are. I'm not sure I can handle more than the short flashes."

"Have you talked to Dr. Nice Tits about it?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yea. She said it'll take a while for me to fully come to terms with what's happened. She didn't say I'll be able to move past it completely, but I'll at least be able to not be so angry about it anymore." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "At the end of the day, the damage has been done. I have PTSD and depression, and there's nothing I can do about it. I just have to live with it the best I can." She turned in his arms to face him. She scooted closer to him and shoved her face into his bare chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as Sonic kissed the top of her head. His kisses traveled down to her forehead. One of his hands grasped hold of the back of her neck, tilting her head upwards.

His lips were gentle against hers. He kissed her cautiously, adding just enough pressure to imply he wasn't trying to initiate anything. He just wanted to kiss her plump lips and taste the sweet strawberries of her skin. Audrey tensed in his grasp, but her lips moved in sync with his. Eventually, the muscles in her back relaxed. Her hand slowly traced his biceps as it trailed up his arm to his neck. Her slender fingers tangled themselves in his curls, pulling his face closer and adding more pressure between their dancing lips. Sonic crushed her small body against him as his tongue eagerly flicked at her lips. He eased her mouth open with his tongue. A soft moan left his lips as he indulged in the sensation of her sweet tongue wrestling with his. Sonic hesitantly put his hand at the crook of her knee. He gently tugged her leg up to hook it around his hip. His fingertips caressed her skin as it trailed from her knee up her thigh. He hadn't noticed he'd lifted his basketball shorts as he did so; his fingers had been sliding over her gruesome scars. Amy's breath hitched at his foreign touch, but she made no move to stop him. His hand grasped her hip and tugged it against his.

Amy pulled away at the subtle pressure of him against the inside of her thigh. "Sonic," she sighed as she pushed him away.

" _Lo siento,_ " he said as he removed his hands. He held them up in surrender. A crease appeared between his brows as she put some distance between the two of them. She didn't look at him as she did so. She turned her back to him, and he frowned. "Hey. Don't do that. _Ven acá, mami_." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. He pecked a gentle kiss at her ear. "Don't run away from me, _comprendes_?" He pecked a kiss at her check. " _Lo siento._ "

"It's okay," she whispered. Her hands rested on his forearms, lightly attempting to push them off of her. She let out a sigh of relief as Sonic released her. She scooted away from him as she spoke. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight Sonic."

Sonic rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "Goodnight Amy." He was silent for a long moment, watching the television's flickering images. "Baby," he called above the soft noise.

"Hm," Amy mumbled.

" _Te amo._ "

"Yea," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I love you too." She faintly heard Sonic say something, but she didn't hear him. Her mind had already succumbed to the darkness, and she'd drifted into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Amy woke up before Sonic did. She almost didn't comprehend she was laying on his chest. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her, but she'd thought she was still laying on her side. Soft blush painted her cheeks as she stared at his sleeping face. Sonic's mouth was slightly agape, his head was tilted to the side, his thick eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones, and a soft snore was rumbling through his nose. A smile appeared on her lips at the sight. She pecked a soft kiss at his cheek before untangling his arms from her waist and her legs from his. She took a quick trip to the bathroom before returning back to his room.

She grabbed her phone off of his desk before laying back down with him. She moved one of his arms to lay flat on the bed so she could lay her head on it. She browsed through another story she was reading for a while before she felt Sonic turn over. His free arm wound around her waist and his lips pressed against the back of her neck. A content sigh left his lips. "You awake," she asked. He mumbled an incomprehensible response; Amy took it as a "no." She rubbed her cheek against his arm as she turned her attention back to her phone.

Sonic didn't wake up for a long while, but Amy didn't mind. She fell in and out of sleep as she tried to concentrate on the story she was reading. Once, she woke up and noticed she was no longer laying on Sonic's arm. Her body was curled around a pillow instead. She reluctantly opened her eyes and picked up her head. "Sonic," she called softly.

"Right here, _bonita_ ," he replied.

Through her squinted eyes, Amy glanced over at her friend. He was sitting at his desk with one of his leather journals open in front of him and a pen in his hands. "Oh. Hi," she said as she lay her head back down.

Sonic smiled. "Hi." He tapped his pen against his cheek as he watched her eyes flutter shut. "When are you gonna let me take you out?"

"Next weekend," she mumbled into the pillow.

His grin grew, but he didn't respond. He let her fall back asleep. With a lingering smile, he looked back down to his half-filled page and continued writing another poem about how beautiful he thought she looked.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is an actual well-written chapter for y'all.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Mentions and images of attempted suicide. Brief mentions of child abuse.  
**

 **NOTE: I am NOT in any way, shape or form romanticizing suicide or abuse. As the story goes on and the character's dive deeper into their issues, there will be more mentions of darker topics, but remember that despite the fact that this story is for entertainment: I am not glorifying any of the dark events or characteristics. Please take care of yourselves and your friends.**

 **Chapter 15**

The following week dragged for Amy. Her classes took hours to end, and her shifts at the diner felt like eternity. She wasn't quite sure how. Most of the time her mind was in its own little world. The curly haired teen would zone in and out of the present frequently throughout the days. The dark shadows of her mind had crept over her brain and nuzzled itself into the forefront of her mind. In class, the notes on the board would slip from her vision. While at the diner, the loud crashing and slamming of pots gradually quieted into soft humming bees. Even while she was with Sonic, his mischievous smile and silky curls would drift away in the late winter wind. The darkness was starting to consume her once again. Her malicious thoughts bombarded her conscious, but this time they were accompanied with vivid images of raging green eyes and an unbearable searing of her scars. She didn't want to acknowledge what was happening to her. She didn't want to give the darkness the satisfaction it lusted for. She refused to fall back into the dark hole she'd succumbed to the year before. She couldn't let everyone down – not when life was finally turning in the right direction.

Amy's spell was broken as she was startled by the muscular arms that wrapped around her waist. She blinked her eyes back into focus, meeting her dim reflection in the diner's window. A wet rag was in her hands, and her body was slightly down over the table. Sonic was behind her with his lips pressed to her temple. Her hands went to his forearms and pushed gently. "Sonic," she murmured. "Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong," he replied.

"Nothing's wrong. Now let me go and finish up."

He spun her around in his arms. A frown appeared on his lips as Amy's light green eyes avoided his dark ones. He gently grasped her chin in his hands and tilted her head up. She reluctantly looked up at him. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

"Nothing," she maintained. She pushed him away and turned back to her task. "Come on. Help me with tables. I want to go home." Tears brimmed her eyes at the sound of Sonic's deep sigh. She watched his frown deepen through the window before he complied with her request and left her alone. She tried to ignore her buzzing mind as she finished cleaning the tables. She'd been dodging his hugs and kisses all week. At first, he seemed to understand her silent request for space. He didn't frown nor would a crease of annoyance form between his brows. But he was now. A part of Amy knew his disappointment wasn't from their lack of physical contact rather he was upset she wasn't talking about her feelings like she usually did. However, the more dominant part of her mind told her he was upset in the same way all the other boys were – and she feared he would hurt her like they did. While it should've been an unthinkable possibility, Amy's dark thoughts couldn't help themselves. What better way to hurt her than to make her believe the one she loved most could be a new source for her pain?

Per usual, she walked home with Sonic. The two held hands as they headed back to their townhouses. Audrey squeezed Max's arm tighter than usual and lay her head against his bicep. Once again, her mind tried to conflict itself with why she wanted to latch onto him. The clouds told her she wanted to please him. The small light whispered she wanted his comfort. Either way, his closeness made the darkness gradually fade to the back of her mind. She knew it'd return, but she wanted to relish in the peace for a while; she stayed quiet the entire time. Sonic also didn't speak. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her. She wouldn't talk to him, and he didn't want to just assume what she was feeling. He'd wanted to wait until she opened up to him to make specific plans of what do to next. For now, he was content with simply being her shoulder to rely on.

"Do you still wanna go out tomorrow," Sonic asked as they approached her porch steps.

Amy nodded. A small smile grace her lips. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "You've just been out of it this week. I didn't know if you were in the mood to go out. If you want, we could just stay in and watch movies tomorrow night."

"No," Amy said as she squeezed his hand. She stood on her toes to peck a kiss at his lips. "I wanna go out on a date. It'll feel good to finally have you be nice to me for more than five seconds."

Sonic grinned. "Who said I was going to be nice?"

Amy rolled her eyes. She pecked one last kiss at her lips. "Goodnight Sonic. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, _bonita_."

She reluctantly let go of his hand and ascended the steps into her house. The light in the living room was on, and the fresh scent of burning cinnamon candles wafted through the air; Marc was up. The teen tried to sneak past the doorway quietly to pass her father. She froze in her spot as Marc called her name. A sigh left her lips. She backtracked into the doorway and shot a smile at her father.

Marc was sitting on the couch with his glasses on, a book in his hands, and his legs propped up over the cushions. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Where are you trying to sneak off to?"

"Nowhere. I was just going to go take a shower and then come back downstairs to eat."

"That's what you said last night; then you never came downstairs."

Amy dropped her smile. Her eyes went to her sneakers. "I'm sorry, papa."

" _Ven acá, mi hija_." He swung his legs over the cushion and patted the space next to him. "Sit down. Talk to me." He watched Amy wander over to the couch and plop down next to him. He leaned his head in his palm as he shifted his head down to meet her downcast eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amy lied.

"You're not a good liar, _princesa._ Tell me what's been going on."

Amy rubbed her covered arms. "Nothing's been going on particularly, it's just…" She glanced up at him as tears began to brim her eyes. "I've been feeling more down than usual ever since I found out what happened…with my mom. I can picture her now, glaring at me and ripping me limb from limb with her eyes. I can hear her voice yelling at me and telling me how much she hated me and how no one could ever love me. I can feel her pretty, but menacing hands and the sharp knives and the stinging belts and the men's unwelcome hands and that god forsaken heated whip on my skin. Even though I don't completely remember, I can still feel every little thing that's happened to me. I can feel every inch of pain she inflicted, and it hurts, papa." Her voice cracked. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her round cheeks. She could taste the salt as she licked her lips. "I don't know how much more I can take, papa. I want it to stop. I _need_ it to stop."

Marc grabbed his daughter into a tight hug as she began to crumble into tiny pieces. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I can't bear this pain, papa," she cried into his shirt. "I can't live like this. I just want to make it stop. I just want to make all the hurting go away. Why can't it just go away? Why did she have to do this to me? Why did she have to hurt me?"

"Shh, shh," Marc whispered into her hair. Tears slowly fell from his own eyes. There was nothing that hurt him more than seeing his beautiful daughter like this. She was such a happy, caring, genuine soul; she didn't deserve to the agony she was feeling. She hadn't done anything wrong to be treated so cruelly or to be hated in such an evil manner. She was just an innocent child when she was exposed to the horror Marc wouldn't wish upon anyone. She still was just a child yet she was carrying such a heavy burden on her chest. He didn't know what to do or how to help her. If he could go back in time and change what had happened, he would. Even if it meant he'd never have been able to meet her, he would still change it. He'd rather have his daughter be happy with another adoptive family who'd gotten her as a baby or even not existing at all rather than have her broken into a million pieces in his arms. While changing time was an impossible option, Marc honestly didn't know what else he and Benny could do. They'd provided her with a happy, stable home. They'd loved her unconditionally. They'd paid for therapists. They'd sat by her side in hospitals. They'd been there the best they could for her. Although Marc knew being there was the strongest thing they could do, Marc wished they could do more. He wished he and Benny could lift the incredible weight off of Amy's chest and bury it somewhere where it could never dominate her again. But just like the time travel, it was impossible. All he could do was hold his daughter in his arms, stand strong, and pray she didn't see how much her pain affected not only her but him too.

Amy slept between her fathers in their large bed that night. She felt a bit more secure with the guarding her. The malicious thoughts didn't stop, but they weren't as loud as they were before. She drifted into a deep sleep that lasted the entire night and into most of the day. Marc and Benny let her sleep. For the first time the entire week, she seemed content; they couldn't disrupt that.

As the late afternoon sun began to set, Benny heard a knock on the front door. He and Marc were in the living room watching television and examining brochures for therapeutic physical – and mental – treatments that they'd gotten from Dr. Ramos earlier in the week. Benny opened the door to see Sonic standing on the stoop. The older man almost didn't recognize the hot-headed boy he'd watched grow up. His curls had been cut down a bit, and his facial hair was cut close and shaped around his jaw and cheeks. His usual tee shirt had been traded for a fitted black button down with a leather jacket thrown over it, and a new sharp cologne wafted around him. Benny raised an eyebrow at the small bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Who the hell are you and what do you want," he asked in a firm tone.

Sonic smirked. "I'm here to seduce your daughter, kidnap her, hold her for ransom at my mafia estate, fall in love with her, and ultimately keep her in my reigning life of crime as she's the only person I could ever possibly be good for." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Or at least that's what my new look says according to Sonia."

"Lord," Benny sighed. "You do clean up nice; I'll give you that."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks."

"You stopping by to drop something off before you go somewhere?"

A crease appeared between Sonic's eyebrows. "No. I'm here to pick up Amy. She didn't tell you we were going on a date tonight?"

Benny could've fainted. He stared at the teen for a long moment, unsure of which words wanted to come out of his mouth. He couldn't decide whether he was amused, surprised, angry, or absolutely terrified that his daughter was going out with the neighborhood bad boy who just so happened to be one of her best friends. Hell, the whole situation sounded like a goddamn movie to him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "One second," he said simply before closing the door. "Marc Angelo Nieves, get your ass over here," he yelled to his spouse.

" _Por el amor de Dios_ , what are you screaming about," Marc asked as he walked into the hallway. A worried frown placed his lips as he noticed Benny's look of bewilderment. "What is it? One of those Jehovah Witnesses at our doorstep again? I know how awful the last one was to you. If you want me to handle it, I can."

"No, no. It's not a Jehovah Witness."

"Then what it is?"

Benny opened the door to reveal Sonic standing there in his classy getup and the flowers in hand.

" _Dios mio,_ you look just like your father," Marc commented. "You're right, Benny, this is scary as hell."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Alright, guys, stop playing around. Can I come in now? It's a little chilly out here."

"Come in? What are you here for?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm taking Amy on a date. Is she ready or not?" He checked the silver watch neither of them had realized he'd been wearing. "She wasn't answering her phone so I decided to come pretty early. The play starts at eight, but I wanted to get dinner beforehand. It's not even five yet, but I didn't want to push it."

"Dinner? A play? Where are you taking her," Benny asked.

"Just downtown," Sonic said with a shrug. "Nothing too crazy. I'll have her back by twelve if you're concerned about curfew."

"Wait, wait, you're not messing with us? You're actually taking Amy out on a date?" Marc asked with disbelief.

Sonic fought the scowl that threatened to appear on his lips. "Yes."

"Holy shit," Marc whispered. He held up his index finger. "One second." Before Sonic could respond, Marc had shut the door. He turned to his spouse with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

"I know! That's what I said!" Benny exclaimed.

"Did you see what he was wearing? Did you see the bouquet of flowers in his hands? Fuck, he even shaped up his facial hair for her; what happened to him just shaving it off?" He put his hand on his face. "I don't know if I'm amazed or afraid."

"Exactly! I have no idea how I feel right now! This is insane!"

"What's insane," the two heard their daughter mumble from the hallway. They turned to see her approaching them. She was still in her pajamas, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Her fathers exchanged a glance before crossing their arms. "What," she asked.

"When were you going to tell us?" Benny asked.

"Tell you guys what?"

Marc opened the door, once again revealing Sonic's handsome figure. Amy's eyes widened as they raked over his attire and his freshly cut hair. "Oh shit," she exclaimed as she put her hands over mouth. "I totally forgot! Fuck!"

"You weren't going to tell us," Marc yelled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. He walked inside before one of them could slam the door on him again. "I'll be in the living room when you're ready. We have to leave by six at the latest if we want to get to the show on time," he told Amy as he slipped past her.

Amy wrapped her arms around herself as she forced a smile at her fathers' raised brows. "I might've forgotten to mention Sonic is taking me on a date tonight…"

"Uh-huh," Marc said. "Go upstairs and get dressed. You've got that boy out there looking like he put some effort into his appearance; don't keep him waiting."

"Sorry," Amy gushed. She pecked a kiss on both her father's cheeks. "Thanks for understanding." She hurried back down the hall. "I'll be down in twenty minutes," she yelled to Sonic as she passed the living room.

"Yea, yea. Don't take a year and a half," he replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him before she ascended the steps.

Benny and Marc exchanged another look as they retreated back to the living room. Sonic was sitting on the couch, his eyes glancing over the brochures the men had left on the table. "Is she okay," he asked as the men took a seat on the loveseat.

"Not particularly," Benny admitted. "Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on keeping your hands to yourself when she comes back down those steps. Just because you're like family doesn't mean I won't whoop your ass."

Sonic grinned. "You'd have to catch me first."

"I'm serious. Keep your hands to yourself or I'll cut them off."

Sonic chuckled. "Yea alright, Benny."

"How long has this…thing been going on," Marc asked.

"Two weeks," Sonic shrugged. "We haven't been doing anything really if that's what the two of you are worried about."

"Oh we know that. I think she'd rather jump off a cliff than sleep with you."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What I am worried about is your intentions. We're not going to sugarcoat with you, Sonic; we've known you long enough to know how you view women and what you expect from your relationships with them."

"You two have also known me long enough to know I don't see Amy like I see other girls. I don't want sex from her like those other fuck heads did. I sincerely care about her; I love her." He ignored Benny's exasperated whisper of the lord's name. "I want the same things the two of you want: to make her happy. I can promise you I won't hurt her. I'd never ever do anything to harm her physically, mentally, or emotionally. I'm a little offended you don't know that already."

"We know, but you understand as her fathers, and your friends, we just have to ask; we don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"We won't," Sonic promised. "I'll be good to her."

"You better," Benny said.

Sonic smirked as he shook his head.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long before the click of Amy's heels descended the steps. All three of the men went to the doorway to see her. Each one of their eyes widened for different reasons. For her fathers, it was raw fear. For Max, it was utter adoration.

Amy was dressed in a gray dress that fell to her mid-thigh with black leggings hiding the scars on her legs; the dress hugged her curves and had a low dip on her chest to express her perky chest. She'd covered the scarred skin there with makeup. She paired the outfit with her own black leather jacket and black high heel booties. Her pink curls were pulled up in an elegant bun with a few tendrils hanging down around her round face. Light eye shadow and sharp eyeliner accented her dark green eyes. Glossy red lipstick made her plump lips stand out. A nervous smile appeared on them under all their gazes.

A grin appeared on Sonic's face as he stepped up to her. "These are for you," he said as he handed the flowers.

Amy blushed under his soft eyes. "Thanks."

"Sure."

She looked to her fathers. "I'll be back later," she promised.

Benny looked to Sonic. "By twelve," he demanded.

"By twelve," Sonic promised. His arm wound around Amy's waist as he led her to the door. They walked to Manic's navy blue Chevrolet Malibu parked out front of their houses. Sonic opened the passenger door for Amy. She played with the petals on the roses as they drove away from their neighborhood towards the glass skyscrapers of the city.

"I'm guessing you and Manic made up," Amy commented after a while.

"Not exactly. He wasn't using the car tonight, so he couldn't put up a fight against me borrowing it."

Amy smirked. "Other than the fact that you're grounded."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "He can't tell me shit."

"At this point, I don't think anyone can."

"Damn right."

She smiled at him, but she didn't respond. She enjoyed the car ride with the soothing R&B humming from the radio and the sight of the beautiful boy sitting in the driver's seat. Amy tried not to stare at him for too long at a time, but she couldn't quite help herself. He looked handsome with his close cut beard, shorter curls, and the button up that hugged his muscles in all the right places. While Sonic was undeniably attractive even without all the novel glamor, he was even more appealing to the eye when he cleaned himself up. Aumy wasn't sure how someone like him could love someone like her. He was physically perfect, and she wasn't. She'd never be perfect. But he didn't care about that, did he? After all the two had been through, all the fights and the hospital visits and the screaming matches and the goofing around and the heartfelt talks, he loved her. He sincerely loved her. The recognition sparked a warm fire in the bottom of her tummy.

The restaurant Sonic took her to was a small space, but extremely intimate. The lights glowed a dim orange, glowing like fireflies in the summer nights. The round tables gave enough space for the couple to not be completely against each other, but close enough that they didn't have to reach far to grasp the other's hands. Serene classical music played from a live band of three members in the corner, and the sweet smell of Italian food wafted through the air. Amy couldn't help but to smile as she glanced around their setting. She looked to her companion as his hand brushed against hers. Blush crept up her cheeks as her eyes went to his arms. With his jacket on, she hadn't noticed he'd rolled his sleeves up to his elbows; his butterscotch forearm was decorated with his bulging veins and thin black hairs. Her blush increased as she met his smiling eyes. "You like it," he asked.

"Yea," Amy said as she returned his smile. "How'd you find this place?"

"Unlike some people, I do know how to judge Yelp reviews."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for running late. I was sleeping and I just couldn't force myself to completely wake up for a while."

"It's okay. We're here now; that's all that matters." He paused. "You look beautiful by the way."

She bashfully looked down to the tablecloth as he brought her hand to his lips. "Thanks."

Dinner went by smoothly. Neither of them talked much. Amy was too hungry to attempt to make conversation while Sonic was content with the smile on her face. He didn't want to say anything that might make it go away. After dinner, the two took a short walk down to a local theatre where a company was putting on a production of _In the Heights_. Sonic smiled at the light in Amy's eyes as she squealed in happiness at the cover of the playbill. She'd thrown her arms around him and pressed her ruby lips to his cheek. _In the Heights_ was one of her favorite plays; she'd been enchanted by the soundtrack and the different renditions she'd seen on YouTube, but had never been able to catch an actual production in person. Sonic knew this when he was digging around for things to do with her; he'd seen the show was running that weekend and immediately brought tickets for the two of them. He'd hoped she'd be happy, but he didn't expect the wide smile on her face and the stars in her eyes. Throughout the entire play, he was watching her more than he was watching the actors. With each smile, each giggle, each hum of her voice as she sang along, each tap of her hand on his to tell him to pay attention to an important part, he fell more in love with her. The colored lights from the stage reflected against her face, accenting her long eyelashes, curly tendrils, and caramel complexion. He couldn't look away, and he didn't want to. He just wanted to admire the pure beauty she was. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten the chance to have her, and he knew he didn't deserve it, but he was going to cherish it with his entire heart.

"That was amazing," Amy gushed as the two walked out from the theatre into the chilly late winter air. She swung Sonic's hand. "Did you like it?"

"It was alright," he said with a shrug.

Amy pursed her lips. "Yea it was alright because you barely watched it."

"I'm not apologizing for thinking you're more beautiful than the play." He tugged her closer and pecked a kiss at her temple. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

Her arms wrapped around his torso. "I love you too."

During the ride home, Amy turned her eyes to the glistening lights of the tall buildings and the small stores passing them by. People wandered on the sidewalks; some with small smiles and others were blatant frowns. Amy tightened her grasp on Sonic's that was sitting hand in her lap intertwined with both of hers. "Do you ever think about if you'll stay here…in Chicago?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you ever think about settling down here…in Chicago. Maybe not in the city or in our neighborhood, but still somewhere within it."

"I don't know," Sonic admitted. "I never really thought about it." He squeezed her hand. "Are you thinking about staying here?"

"I don't know," she echoed. "My future is just a blur. I'm too busy trying to keep myself going through the day; it's hard trying to think about getting myself through more than that." She sighed. "I'm sorry; that was morbid. I didn't mean to rain on our parade."

"No, no. Keep talking. I've been wondering what's been going through your head all week."

Amy averted her eyes to their hands. "I've been having more bad thoughts than usual ever since…you know. I know that's weird considering I should be happy since we're finally together again, but I just…I can't help myself. I can't help wondering why I'm here. I can't help wondering what it would be like if I wasn't here." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I honestly can't say I haven't thought about what I did last year…what I could've done differently to have succeeded…"

"Amy," Sonic started.

"You wanted to know," she said a bit more harshly than she meant. "So I'm telling you." She took his silence as a signal to continue. "I don't know how much longer I can live like this, Sonic. I don't know how many more days I can survive living suffering through these memories and these scars and this sadness. Every day, I get weaker and weaker while the dark clouds get stronger. I'm tired of fighting with them when I know I'm not going to win. One of these days I'm either going to give up or they're going to take me out. There's no recovery from this." A tear fell from her cheek down onto their hands. "I'll be in pain until the day I die. The only thing I can do is make the day come sooner."

"Don't talk like this, Amy. Don't say things like that – not to me and not to yourself. I know you're in pain. I know you're sad. I know you're tired. But don't think like this. Don't give up. If you do, you're just going to give her what she wanted."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because she was a piece of shit," he snapped. "She made a mistake and she took her anger from said mistake out on you. It wasn't fair or moral or justifiable; it was plain cruel and evil what she did to you. You can't just give her what she wanted. You can't give her that satisfaction."

"Then can I give myself the satisfaction of not having to deal with this bullshit every single day for the rest of my life?"

"No."

"Why not? It's not like it'd matter to anyone."

"You're lying, and you know it. You don't really think anyone would care? After last year, you really think your death wouldn't hurt anyone? I know you were unconscious for a while, but you had to have heard some of the things going on around you. Benny was on his knees for hours on end praying to a God he believes despises him for your recovery – even if it meant striking him down as a compromise. Marc completely shut down; he didn't talk, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't even leave the damn hospital. Sonia was an absolute wreck; she couldn't stop crying and asking me how she didn't you were planning this. She kept calling herself a bad friend and basically tore herself apart wondering how she couldn't have prevented it. My mom was stressed out; she was running around the hospital doing her job, bugging doctors about more things they could do to make you recover faster, trying to make sure the four of us didn't lose their sanity, and crying on her own time because she was worried sick about you. Manic was in the same predicament, running back and forth trying to hold everyone and himself back together. And I…I barely ever left your side. Whenever I wasn't working, I was in the hospital with you by your bedside trying to keep your smile alive in my head and trying to will the image of you lying in the bathtub with so much blood…I didn't even notice the empty pill bottle under I'd gotten you into the EMT's arms." Slow tears ran down his cheeks as the memory took shape in his mind. He remembered jogging up the carpeted steps that summer morning to ask Amy out. He'd promised he was going to make the day really special for her so that when he asked her to be his girlfriend at the end of the day, she'd take him seriously and not laugh in his face. He was smiling for once as he'd playfully knocked on the door. His smile slowly fell when she didn't answer. He'd opened the door to see her room was empty. He thought he'd check the bathroom; that's where his sister was whenever she wasn't in her room. She didn't answer then either. He'd bust open the locked door to find his love there with long vertical gashes on her wrists and blood mixing into the water around her. He didn't know what it felt like to feel his heart break into a tiny million pieces until that moment, and he prayed he'd never have to feel it again.

"I'm sorry," Amy murmured, breaking him from his thoughts. "I just…I'm just being honest with you. I…I can't guarantee you I won't…try again. It just…it hurts so much, Sonic."

He squeezed her hand so hard he thought he might break it. "I know," he whispered inaudibly. "I know."

When they returned home, Sonic walked her up to her doorstep. Amy refused to look up at him as she spoke. "Thanks…for taking me out. I had a lot of fun."

He grasped his chin in his hand and tilted her chin up. Her watery eyes met his. "Can I stay over tonight?"

She nodded. "Yea. Yea. That would be…a smart idea."

"Okay. I'll be at your window in five or ten minutes."

"I'll leave it open when I go upstairs so if I'm in the bathroom or whatever, you can just come in."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

She forced a smile up at him before he let her go. She passed by her father's in the living room. They'd called out asking how the date went. She sincerely smiled and explained it went well. Marc and Benny were content with her answer; they let her go without any further questions. When she got to her room, she opened her window. She quickly traded her dress and leggings for her plaid pajama shorts and a cotton tee shirt. As she was wiping her makeup off, her mind began to wander. Sonic's words haunted the clouds in her mind. She remembered the dreadful day all too well, but she didn't remember much of what happened between the time the darkness consumed her vision and the time she opened her eyes to meet the bright white hospital light. Her coma had been numb sensation. She didn't feel or see or hear anything. It was all just black waves with white sand and a silence that made a sound she couldn't quite describe. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she felt at peace in those moments. She wanted to visit the dark beach again. She wanted to feel nothing at all, but this time she didn't want it to be temporary.

Her thoughts were broken by the feel of Sonic's arms slithering around her waist. She blinked into reality to see herself in the mirror with Sonic towering over her. His muscular arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and his admirable eyes were locked with hers. The fire in her stomach spread warmth across her body, and she thought maybe she did want to feel this for just a while longer.

She turned in his arms and looped her own around his neck. Her dark green eyes whispered sweet longings to his as she gently pulled his lips down to hers. Sonic kissed her gently, cautiously, passionately. Their lips danced together in a slow lyrical dance with their tongues battling to the quiet beat within their heads. Amy's body was consumed with the benevolent fire as she succumbed to Sonic's kisses. She allowed him to lead her to the bed and lay her down on her mattress. Her hands pulled him on top of her and her legs wrapped around his waist. With a mind of their own, her hands tugged off his tank top and tossed it aside while her legs pushed Sonic's hips closer against hers. She ignored the familiar shiver down her spine at the foreign touch of Sonic's palms against her thigh. She fought against the black clouds sulking towards the forefront of her mind as his lips dipped down her jaw and trailed against the sensitive skin of her neck. She focused on the crackling fire within her veins; she relished in the comfort of its warmth combined with the heat Sonic's own body brought. She was warm for the first time in a long time, and she wanted to indulge in it for as long as she possibly could.

"Hey, hey," Sonic whispered against her lips. Amy's hands had been exploring his muscular torso, slipping from his shoulders to his chest to his abs and finally to his waist. He'd pulled away with her slender fingers began to tug at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"What," she asked with wide eyes. "You don't…you don't want this?"

"I do want this – I want you, but not right now."

"Because of our conversation earlier?"

"Partially, but also because I want to make our first time together special." He kissed her lips. "And I know you're not ready. You're just distracting yourself from whatever you're feeling by taking advantage of the emotions I'm giving you; trust me, I know the method."

Amy almost smiled.

He kissed her lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met in another gentle kiss before Sonic got off of her. He turned out the lights and switched on the small television in her room. He flipped the channel to a show they both liked and lay down beside her under the covers. He wrapped her into his arms and held her body against his. He tried to watch the television as she fell asleep in his arms, but his thoughts kept drifting off. Her words from the car ride along with the image of her helpless body haunted his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about if she actually attempted to hurt herself again. He couldn't stop wondering about what would happen if she succeeded. Unwanted tears fell from his eyes into her hair, and he held her so tightly he thought he might break her. After a long while, he finally succumbed to his weariness and slipped into an uneasy slumber.

 **Fun fact: _In the Heights_ is my favorite musical hands down. I saw it in live last year knowing nothing about it other than Lin Manuel Miranda wrote it, and I fell in love. Listen to the soundtrack; it will give you life. **

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 16**

The loud impact of Sonic's gloved hands against Knuckles' punch mitts echoed through the gym. Sonic was dancing around the ring with Knuckles, throwing combinations of kicks and punches at the padded circles on Knuckles' hands. He ducked every so often as Knuckles struck at him; the older man missed each time. Amy watched the two from the bench she was sitting on. Her notebook was in her lap and her math textbook lay open at her side. She'd been working on her homework before she'd glanced up at the two in the ring. Or at least she was attempting to. Her eyes frequently drifted from the algebra problems in her textbook to Sonic's bare, sweaty torso. For the first hour or so, she was puzzled as to why she couldn't seem to look away from him. She'd seen Sonic without a shirt on all the time. There'd even been a couple occurrences when she'd seen him completely naked. She'd been enchanted for maybe three or four seconds before he opened his big mouth or she remembered how annoying he was; she wouldn't focus on him for too long. Amy figured perhaps maybe that was her problem. She'd never actually _looked_ at Sonic. From her brief examinations from time to time – and just from having to deal with him almost every day, she could admit he was generally attractive with his light green almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, sharp jawline, silky blue curls, mischievous grin, and chiseled body. But she'd never stared at him long enough to notice the crease of concentration between his brows that intensified the ever-burning fire in his eyes or the defined six pack at his stomach or the curve of the muscular bulge of his biceps or the intricate muscles between his shoulders. The smaller details she'd never bothered with before made him more than just attractive; he was the human form of a raging god.

Scarlet raced across her cheeks as she met Sonic's eyes. She immediately looked down to her notebook. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest from the sight of his wicked smirk. It increased in speed as his chuckle echoed through the hair. A smile tugged at Amy's lips at the sound of the harsh impact of Knuckles' gloves against Sonic's head. "What the fuck," she heard Sonic yell. She looked back up to see Sonic rubbing his head with a glare placed over his features.

"You let your guard down," Knuckles replied with a shrug. "Take a break. Drink some water. Relax. We'll have a mock match in a half an hour or so."

"Alright." Sonic descended from the ring. He grabbed his green Gatorade water bottle from the nearby table on his way over to Amy. He threw his leg over the bench and straddled it as he sat down. With a grin, he slid extremely close to Amy; his legs caged her to her spot, and his free arm pushed her close against him. He pressed his lips to her ear. "Like what you see," he whispered huskily.

Amy pretended to grimace as she used her arm to push at Sonic's chest. "I don't like what I smell. I thought you were passed the anti-deodorant phase."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It's all hard work and dedication, baby. Don't act like you weren't appreciating it a few minutes ago."

Amy glared at him as he pulled his lips away from her ear. She tried to ignore how hot he looked with the nozzle of the water bottle ridged between toothy grin. Her eyes lingered on his mouth as he alternated between chewing on the nozzle and taking sips of the water. "Knuckles told you to relax, not to mess with me," she managed to say despite her distracted mind.

"It is relaxing to mess with you."

"Well, find some other relaxing technique. I have to finish my math homework."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine."

"If you want, you could help me; you passed Algebra 2 last year with a high grade."

"I could, but why would I want to do that?"

Amy smiled. "Because you think I'm cute."

He grinned. "I think you're beautiful; but I also think you're annoying, and that I'd enjoy fucking with you more than helping you." His grin grew. "Maybe if you give me a kiss, I'll reconsider."

"You're annoying," Amy sighed. She glanced around at the few other occupants in the gym. None of them were looking their way; they were all focused on their own workouts. "You know we can't right now. There's people around."

Sonic shrugged. "So? What are you so afraid of? Everyone here knows you're mine; even before these past few weeks, they knew not to fuck with you."

She stabbed her finger into his chest. "I'm not _yours_. I am a person, not an object thank you very much." A giggle escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"You're mine if I say you're mine, _chula,_ " he playfully growled into her ear.

"Sonic," she whined as she pushed his arms away.

He reluctantly let her go. He tucked one of her curls behind her ears as he spoke. "When are we going to make it official? I'm getting real tired of not being able to kiss you whenever I want."

"You probably don't even want to kiss me that often. You just want to kiss me more in public because you know you can't. We both know how much you like breaking the rules."

" _Chica,_ I want to kiss you every moment of every day." He leaned his head down against hers and lowered his voice. "If you'd let me, I'd kiss you for hours on end – and that still wouldn't be enough to satisfy me."

Amy was at a loss for words as the fire she'd felt just a few nights before reawakened in her stomach. She turned away from Sonic's alluring eyes. "We'll make it official when you ask me."

"When I ask you what?"

"To be your girlfriend."

Sonic shrugged. "Easy enough." He tilted his head and leaned in close; his lips brushed against her flushed cheeks as he spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy elbowed him away. "No, you idiot, you have to ask me formally."

"Define formally."

"You know, like you have to take me out on a nice date and give me one of your varsity jackets – well in your case, one of your gym jackets or a necklace or a ring or something. There's usually an exchange of some intimate object that symbolizes the relationship. As long as the girl wears it or holds on to it, the relationship is acknowledged or official."

"Sounds like some bullshit out of a chick flick or those sappy drama television shows. The dinner I'm going to buy you on the way home can be the object that symbolizes our relationship. What the hell do you need one of my jackets or jewelry for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because it's romantic."

"Oh yea because you girls live for the aesthetic of having a boyfriend who takes you on moonlit dates, builds you detailed contraptions, and buys you pretty, but cheap ass jewelry."

Amy wanted to punch the stupid smirk off of his face. "Shut up, Sonic."

"Hey, don't get mad at me; I'm just speaking my mind."

"Hmm, not surprising."

"Is there anything else I need to know when planning this stupid romantic ceremony?"

"Usually, the date is more intimate than usual; boy takes girl to a secluded yet romantic spot for dinner or after dinner, then they'll talk for a while and finally boy pops the question. As you can assume the girl says yes, and the relationship goes on from there." She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm even still talking about this. It's not like you're actually going to do it."

"Who says I wasn't going to do it?"

"You just called it stupid!"

"So? I thought _Twilight_ was stupid, but I still watched all five volumes of torture on Sunday because I knew it made you happy." He pecked a kiss at her temple. "I don't have to like everything, but I'll still do anything I can to make you happy. Your happiness means the world to me."

Amy smiled. "You're actually kind of sweet, you know that?"

He smirked. "Oh I know. Just know this sweet side doesn't come for free."

"Oh really? What exactly are you thinking I'm repaying you with for your kindness?"

"I don't know. What'd you have in mind?"

She scooted closer to him. Her hand trailed up his arm to his shoulder and into his silky hair. "Maybe when I get home, I'll open my window. Then, after you've showered, you can come down and we can make out…for a little while."

"Hmm," Sonic purred as he tugged her closer. "I like the sound of that." His fingers drilled circles into her ribs as his smirk slowly fell. "It doesn't make you uncomfortable when we're kissing and I touch you or when I talk about the two of us in that way, does it? Because you can tell me if it does; I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. As much as I hate to admit this, I genuinely like you. With those other guys, I think I enjoyed their company to an extent, but I didn't really care for them. But with you, it's different…I like being with you and kissing you and touching you and snuggling with you. I love you, and I think that's what makes you so different from all the other boys I've dated."

Sonic smiled. "Yea. I guess I kind of like you too." He snuck a quick peck at her lips as she giggled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Guerra!" The pair turned their heads in the direction Knuckles' voice had boomed from. The red haired man was standing next to Mr. Connors. The older man was dressed in a simple tee shirt, jeans, sneakers, and jacket. There was a shiny blue gift bag in his hands. "Bring your ass over here!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but complied. He promised Amy he'd be right back before wandering over to the pair. Mr. Connors thanked Knuckles before the trainer jogged away. "I haven't done shit," Sonic said before Mr. Connors could speak.

"I know. You haven't been in my office in a few weeks, but I've seen you walking around the halls. I assumed you've been behaving. I was just keeping up on my promise."

"What's that?"

"I'll track your ass down and check on you if I have to. Remember that conversation?" He grinned at the teen's rolling eyes. "You didn't believe me, did you?"

"I don't know whether I'm afraid you know me well enough to know I didn't or if I'm annoyed you really stuck to that 'counselor who actually cares' bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, Sonic. I do care about you. As long as I've known you, I think I've accepted my role as your mentor. You're the one who hasn't just yet."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Ah so you think I actually look up to you and consider your advice and lust for your guidance? Humor me."

Mr. Connors shook his head. "You're stubborn as hell, you know that?"

Sonic grinned.

"So if it's not my good influence keeping you on track, then I'm assuming another party is?" The older man's eyes drifted to Amy as he spoke. "That's the girl you care so much about, isn't it? Are you finally getting the chance you've always wanted – with which comes with the determination and effort to be on your best behavior because you don't want to ruin it?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Mr. C?"

"Even outside of school, your avoidance skills are astounding," he commented. He revealed Sonic's leather journal from behind his back. "I came because I was suspecting you wanted this back." He held out the blue gift bag. "I also have a surprise for you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look inside and find out."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he took the bag from Mr. Connors. He stuck his hand inside and retrieved a thick paperback book. His eyes drifted away from his counselor's proud grin to the book in his hands. The cover resembled a simple burning flame against a black surface; the title "Confessions of a Teenage Rage" bombarded the top of the cover in neat cursive print and underneath the flame in the same font was Sonic's full name. In fear, and curiosity, of what was inside, Sonic opened the book. Staring back at him was on one of his proses he'd written after a fight with Manic. He flipped to another page and found a poem he'd made about Amy. While he hadn't used their names, the words he used told him everything he needed to know. "What the fuck is this," Sonic asked after a long moment. He looked up at his counselor with livid eyes. "What the hell did you do? I told you my journals were private!"

Mr. Connors calmly held up his hands. "Simmer down. This is only a proof. It's not published quite yet. I'd need your approval before I could do anything else."

"What exactly have you done so far? How'd you get this made?"

"My sister-in-law works for a publishing company that so happens to specialize in poetry books. After reading your works, and being blown away, I allowed her to borrow your journal and have her input on it. She loved it. She typed each one of the works in this journal up, created a digital format for it, and passed it on to her boss. He loved it, and he wants to publish it. But he can't do that without your approval, signature, and a meeting to negotiate business sales, royalties, etc."

Sonic stared at his counselor, unsure whether to hug him or punch him. He loathed the fact other people, strangers, had read his works – his thoughts. At the same time, however, he couldn't deny how nice it felt to see his words on actual paper and bound together into a real book. He'd never thought his words would ever make it past the security of his room let alone actually be released to the world. He couldn't describe the emotion he felt from the recognition that someone had heard him out and enjoyed what he was saying; someone was finally listening.

"Look, Sonic, I know you're probably upset with me, but you write beautifully," Mr. Connors continued to speak. "The way you organize your thoughts on paper alone is beautiful, but those thoughts themselves are raw and they're relatable and they deserve to be heard; not just by people like me who remember going through similar situations, but by teenagers and kids just like you who are living through it right now and need some type of reassurance that what they feel is valid. Your words could really make an impact someone, Sonic."

"So…you can make more of these…if I give you more journals…I mean, I have tons more at home that I could bring you if you…if you think I should do this…that I'm _good enough_ to do this…" Sonic's voice was the quietest Mr. Connors had ever heard it. Standing before him, suddenly, wasn't the hot headed sixth grader who'd stomped into his office six years ago. Instead, there stood a young boy with a broken compass and the subtle hope that maybe he actually was going in the right direction. Throughout all their counseling sessions and all his years of knowing Sonic, Mr. Connors never once realized maybe that's all the boy really wanted: someone who believed in him and guided him towards the right path in life. While Sonic's family life wasn't terrible, the counselor knew his mother, who worked almost every hour of the day, and his older brother, who was barely an adult himself, couldn't be the guiding light Sonic needed them to be. Maybe at some point, Sonic might've believed his father was; but the glow leading his way disappeared the same moment his father did. Perhaps that's why Sonic was so lost. He was stuck in the dark trying to follow in the footsteps of someone who'd left him behind; he didn't have any other sources to turn to. Until that moment. Mr. Connors could've cried at the trust Sonic was instilling in him by offering _more_ journals. Sonic was ready to hand over almost all of his unspoken thoughts and emotions because he trusted Mr. Connors enough to allow the counselor to guide him to the right path and possibly uplift him to be someone else's star in the dark sky.

"Bring them by my office tomorrow during your free period," Mr. Connors said with a warm smile. "Instead of college prep, we can go through the process; maybe you can mark a few common themes you write about and we can break the works up into separate books with their own distinct titles and purposes. How about that?"

"Yea," Sonic nodded. "That would be good."

"Good." Mr. Connors took a step away. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thank you," Sonic said quietly. "For this. I…words can't describe how much I appreciate it – and you. I know I'm the biggest pain in the ass, so thank you…for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Yea. Bye."

Sonic cradled the book in his arms as he walked back to Amy. "What happened," she asked as he straddled the bench. "He gave you a gift for staying out of trouble."

"Kind of." He handed her the book. "Remember the journal I gave you in middle school?"

"Of course."

"I gave one of my recent ones to him and he has family in the publishing business; they passed it along to their boss, and they want to publish it. They want to publish my work. He thinks…he thinks my words can really help someone."

Amy smiled. "That's amazing, Sonic!" She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. "I'm so proud of you! I didn't know I grew up with a future New York Times Bestselling author."

He smiled into his shoulder as he returned her hug. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For right now, let's just be happy. Can we just be happy?"

She pulled her head up so she could look at him. "Yes. We can just be happy." She cupped his jaw and brought his lips down to hers. She hadn't been thinking when she'd done it; her thoughts were clouded with her excitement for her friend. Now that she was kissing him, she didn't mind who saw. She just cared about the warm fire vibrating in the pit of her stomach and the beautiful boy in her arms.

"Guerra! Rose!" The teens jumped away from each other from Knuckles' voice. They turned to the trainer. His hands were crossed against his chest and an amused smirk was painted on his face. "I thought the two of you didn't like each other."

"We don't," Sonic said as he gently shoved Amy away. He winked at her as he continued to speak. "But our dislike for each other can't fight our magnetic pull towards one another forever. This was going to happen sooner or later, right, Amy?"

"Shut up," she replied.

Knuckles shook his head. "Come on, Guerra. Break time is over. Get your ass over to the training mats so I can kick your ass."

Sonic grinned. He pecked another kiss at Amy's lips before jogging after his retreating trainer.

The rest of the night went by quietly. Sonic and Amy grabbed milkshakes on the walk home from the local ice cream shop. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk as they sipped on their cold beverages. As they approached their town houses, they noticed Sonia sitting on her porch steps with one of the boys from school; she was laughing with her hand intertwined with his. Sonic recognized him from his own grade. His name was Elias Acorn; he was a light-skinned boy with curly brown hair, long legs, and kind smile. Sonic knew he was one of the head officers of the student government, member of their school's National Honor Society, and a novice mechanic at the neighborhood auto shop. The two rarely spoke, but they knew of each other. Sonic couldn't exactly be upset with the other boy for laughing and smiling with his sister. He was definitely an upgrade from the boys she usually dated.

"Hey guys," Sonia said. She and Elias stood as she spoke. Sonia enveloped her best friend in a hug while the boys exchanged a general hand greeting.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elias said as he gently put his hand on her back.

Sonia smiled up at him with bright eyes. "Sure. See you tomorrow."

Elias nodded to Sonic and Amy as he scooted past them. Amy waited until he was out of hearing distance to speak. "Elias Acorn," she asked as she raised an eyebrow. A sly smirk appeared on her lips. "How did this happen?"

Sonia shrugged, but she didn't fight the smile forming on her lips. "I don't know. He's been tutoring me for a little while now, but he's always been super polite and hands off because he knew I had a boyfriend. Ever since he found out I'm single, he's been being a bit sweeter than usual." She glanced down at her brother and friend's intertwined hands. "I'll tell you more when you tell me what's going on with the two of you – not that I don't already know; I just want some type of verbal confirmation so I can earn my ten bucks from Manic. He thought Sonic would finally grow the balls to ask you out after graduation. I tried to convince him it'd be sooner than that, but he didn't believe me." She shrugged. "His loss. Congratulations, though. Honestly, it's about damn time."

"I'm leaving," Amy said. "I love you," she directed at Sonia. She put her hand on Sonic's chest as she slid by him. "I'll leave my window open."

"Ew, you ho," Sonia commented. "I'm proud of you for finally getting some, but dammit why does it have to my brother? And why do you have to make it known in front of me?"

"We're not having sex," Amy exclaimed.

Sonia waved her off. "Yea, yea. Whatever makes you happy." She pointed her finger at Sonic. "Hurt her and I'll chop your balls off in your sleep."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "If you even go near my balls, I'll shave your head bald. Try me."

Amy giggled at her friends. "Bye guys."

The Guerra siblings returned her farewell as they ascended the steps to their house. Sonic waited until they were finished eating dinner to grill his sister about her new beau. The two were cleaning up the kitchen when he spoke. "Elias Acorn, huh," he asked as he washed the dishes. "You really like him or are you just fucking with him?"

"I really like him," Sonia said as she dried the dishes Sonic handed to her. "He's really sweet and smart and funny, he's not into drugs, he doesn't have any issues with anyone, he's not in a gang; he's a real goody two shoes." A smile appeared on her lips. "He's a really nice guy."

"I know he is. I think he'll be good for you. You deserve a guy like him."

Sonia raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Are you being serious right now or are you joking?"

"Why would I be joking?"

"Because you're an asshole. Since when do you think I deserve a good guy? Shit, when have you actually cared about the guys I've dated?"

Sonic shrugged. "I've always cared; I just never expressed it to you. I'm not the greatest big brother in the world, I know, and I'm sorry for that; but I do know you deserve someone who treats you like the queen you are."

Sonia stared at her brother for a long moment. "Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Sonic chuckled. "Can you just let me try to be a better person in peace?"

"Hmm, Amy must really be getting to you, isn't she?"

"It's not just her, Sonia. I've just been…I've been talking a lot to Mr. Connors and I'm just…I'm starting to see that being an asshole isn't getting my anywhere; it's ruining my future and it's pushing away the people I love. I don't want to be that person who either ends up in jail or dead. I want better for myself. I think it's time I start acting like it."

"Well I'll be damned," Sonia laughed. "That man finally knocked some sense into your ass. _¡Dios lo bendiga!_ "

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Just because I'm working on being a better person doesn't mean I won't still kick your ass if you get on my nerves."

"Oh I know," Sonia said with a smile. "You'll always be my jerk of a big brother."

"And you'll always be my annoying little sister." He smiled. "I really missed hanging out like this."

"Me too." She hugged her brother for the first time in a long while. "I'm really glad you're doing better, Sonic," she whispered into his shirt.

He squeezed his younger sister's shoulder with his wet hand for a brief moment. A soft knock on the door broke them from their embrace. The siblings exchanged a look of confusion. Sonic dried his hands before heading towards the door. Sonia followed close behind him. Sonic opened the door to reveal a tall man with short cut blue curls, short trimmed beard and mustache, almond shaped light green eyes, and unintentionally mischievous grin. He was clothed in a zipped up leather jacket, dark wash jeans, and black boots.

" _¡Niños!_ " He exclaimed as his grin grew.

Sonic and Sonia stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes as they yelled in complete unison. "Dad?"

 **NOTE: Elias and Sally have no familial relations in this story.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Familial Violence**

 **Chapter 17**

"Look at both of you," Jules continued to speak. "Sonia, you're so beautiful; you look just your mother when she was sixteen! And Sonic, if I hadn't glanced twice at you, I'd think I was staring into a mirror! The two of you have really grown, haven't you?"

The siblings didn't know how to respond. Both of them were still in shock from the sight of him standing on their doorstep after six years. They weren't sure if they were more surprised at his reappearance or the jovial smile on his face. Sonic scrutinized the man's eyes, but he didn't see any hints of red around his green irises. His father was sincerely happy to see them.

"Can I come in? We can sit down and chat for a while."

Sonia looked to her older brother for the decision. "Uh, yea. Sure," Sonic murmured. He stepped aside so his father could come in. They followed their father to the living room. He sat down in his usual spot at the end of sectional. His children sat down on the other side; their eyes never left his cheerful expression. Sonic was still trying to figure out what was causing it. His father smiling was a rare sight. While it had been a long time since Jules had seen his children, Sonic doubted he was that happy to see them. After all, he didn't look back when he'd walked out the door. He wasn't worried about them then so why would he be worried about them now? Sonic wasn't sure if he wanted to punch his father or hug him; his emotions were torn between the excitement to finally have him back and the anger from being left behind in the first place.

"So, what have you two been up to," Jules asked. "I've heard some rumors going around the streets, but I want to hear the real story from you."

"What have you heard," Sonia asked with a raised brow. "Where have you been? Why did you come back?"

Jules' smile dimmed. Sonic noticed the flicker of fire in his father's eyes as the muscles around his mouth struggled to keep the smile up. "Too many questions, _mi hija._ Answer mine first and then we'll get around to yours."

"We haven't been up to much of anything," Sonic answered. "Just school and work. Sonia works in Mrs. Lopez's salon a few blocks away, and I work with Benny in his restaurant."

"Are you still going to Knuckles' gym? I heard he took over after his father got sick. How's that going?"

"I still go. I'm actually participating in a tournament there right now; I'm defending my reputation as an undefeated contender. Knuckles is doing well running it on his own. Pachacamac still comes by to help, but he's not there as much as he used to."

"Undefeated, huh? Did Knuckles continue where we left off with your training? I hoped he would. He was always a good model for you to bounce off of."

"Yea. He's been a good trainer for me; I've learned a lot from him."

" _Buena, buena_."

A deep silence fell over the living room. The siblings exchanged uncertain glances at each other as their father watched them. He didn't get another chance to speak before the front door creaked open. " _¡Niños, estamos en casa_ ," Aleena's musical voice yelled through the house. She appeared in the doorway dressed in her nurse scrubs. " _¿Ustedes comieron? Huele bien aquí._ " Her brows crinkled together at the expression on her children's faces. She hadn't noticed her husband sitting on the opposite end of her couch; it was out of her immediate view. " _¿Qué pasa? Parece que han visto un fantasma._ " Her blue eyes followed her children's gaze as they glanced over at her father. She nearly fell over from the sight of her husband sitting in his usual spot with his long legs sprawled out in front of him – and the grin she used to adore. " _¡Dios mío!_ " She exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth.

Jules stood from his seat. " _Mi amor_ ," he said as his smile widened. He opened his arms as he took a few steps towards her. " _Ven. Te extrañé._ "

Aleena backed away. "Manic," she shakily called to her eldest son.

"What's wrong, mama," he asked as he approached her. He appeared in the doorway beside her, dressed in his protective jump suit with his welding company logo stitched above his heart. He followed her eyes to his father, and immediately a glare appeared on his face. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here," he exclaimed. "Get the hell out!"

"I see you haven't changed, _mi hijo_ ," Jules mumbled as his smile finally vanished.

"Get out," Manic commanded. " _Ahora._ "

"Now, now, can I at least explain myself before you attempt to kick me to the curb?"

"No; we're not interesting in your lies. Now get the fuck out. You're not wanted here."

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true," Jules said as he glanced at Sonic.

Manic gritted his teeth. "You stay the fuck away from him. Now get out before I call the cops. I wouldn't be surprised if you're on parole right now. You don't want to get in trouble with your parole officer, now do you?"

Jules narrowed his eyes. "I'll do whatever I want." He shrugged his shoulders. "Try to call the cops if you want to. We can test how fast you can dial those three numbers, explain the situation, give your location, and they send dispatchers out before I knock you into next week. If I do recall correctly, I think you didn't even get to the first one before you were on the ground. I might've gained some years, but I'm sure you won't get to the second one by the time I get my hands on you."

"Jules," Aleena called his attention. She stepped closer to Manic as her husband's eyes went to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed my family," Jules replied. "I know we've spent these last few years apart, but I've utilized the time to get myself together. I want to show the four of you that I'm a new man. Perhaps I can repair whatever I've broken, and we can be a family again."

"We were never a family," Manic spat. "Now fuck off and never come back."

"I don't need your approval, _traviesillo_."

"Jules, stop," Aleena piped in. "He's right; we don't want you here, and we won't stand to listen to your lies. We've been doing just fine without you. Please leave. Please just leave. We all know you have no intentions of being a part of this family; you never have and you never will. So just go. Please, _por el amor de Dios_ , just go."

Jules stared at her for a long moment with his hard expression. "Fine," he said simply. "I'll leave on the condition you give me what I came here for."

"We're not giving you any money."

"That's not what I want." He looked to his youngest son. "Ogilvie." He nodded to the door. "Let's go."

"What," Aleena exclaimed. She moved from behind Manic and invaded her husband's personal space. "No! He's not going anywhere with you!"

Jules was unfazed by his wife's rage. He looked down at her with apathetic eyes. "He's going wherever I say he's going. Now back the fuck up before I reconsider letting him come back home."

"Reconsider? You don't have anything to consider! He's not leaving this house, especially not with you! Just leave him alone! You've done enough damage to the poor boy as it is!"

"You have three seconds to get out of my face, Aleena."

"Or else what? What are you going to do? Manic and Sonic will be on you before you can even raise your hand!"

"Hm, I doubt it. I think we both know which sides our sons stand on, and I don't think you want your feelings to be hurt when those sides start showing." He shoved her out of his way. "Ogilvie," he commanded again, his voice dripping with icicles. "I said let's go."

"You don't have to go anywhere with him," Aleena said as she approached her son. She kneeled down in front of him and put her hands on his face. Tears brimmed her eyes at the various possibilities of what Jules could want with their son; she despised, and feared, every single one. "You can stay here. You don't have to listen to him."

" _Uno_ ," Jules began to count down. The sound sent a shiver down Sonic's spine. While it was only the first number, he didn't want his father to get to five.

"I'll be back in a little while," Sonic promised his mother. As he stood, he helped his mother to her feet. He spun them around and helped her sit down. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his hoodie off of the couch before walking towards his father. The man didn't smile from his victory. He turned away from his family and stalked towards the door. Sonic followed him. He was temporarily stopped as Manic grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious right now," Manic hissed at him. "Are you really going to be this stupid?"

Sonic sent his brother a glare as he yanked his wrist from his grasp. "Fuck off. I'll be right back." With that, he followed after his father who'd walked out the door. He hurried to catch up to his father.

The two walked side by side for a long while. Jules didn't look at his son, but he could see from their shadows the boy was about the same height as him now and he'd acquired a similar swing in his walk. When he'd spoken earlier, Jules damn near thought he heard his own voice. His son truly was a replica of himself, and he couldn't be more proud.

Sonic didn't notice the small smirk on his father's lips. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them as they walked – as he finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here," he asked stonily.

" _Uno_ , because you kept blowing my damn phone up. I wasn't sure how much longer you were going to avoid an actual conversation with me. I figured I might as well give you the chance to do it in person. Then if you really want to punch me like I know you do, we can settle our differences and call it even. _Dos_ , because I heard you've been getting in trouble with the Crips. The local Bloods told me you've been fighting with a few of their members – and that Sonia was dating one of them. I'm not surprised at the outcome of that. Those fuckers know where you kids stand."

"What do you care – concerning both of those so called reasons? You're wasting your time picking a fight with me, and you're ruining your reputation by getting involved with my drama. I've been handling my business just fine without you and the rest of the Bloods."

"Are you sure about that, _mi hijo_?"

Sonic glanced at his father. He was silent for a minute as he re-evaluated his father's words. "You're not here because you want to talk to me or because of the Crips, are you? You're just here checking up as to why I haven't joined the Bloods yet."

"I'm not checking up, _mi hijo_ ; I'm making sure you join them…tonight."

Sonic stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Jules reluctantly stopped. He turned to face his son with his stony eyes. "You're getting jumped in tonight, Ogilvie. I'm done waiting for you to do it on your own. Word on the street is you don't even associate with them. I should've intervened earlier to have the relationship settled, but I figured you'd find your way eventually. I didn't know how tightly your mother and brother had you bound. Seems like we have to start from square one after you've been initiated. Now let's go, I don't want to keep them waiting."

"No," Sonic said firmly. "I don't associate with the Bloods for a reason, dad. I'm not interested in joining their gang, and I'm not interesting in getting involved with their bullshit."

"Come on, Ogilvie; it's in your blood. You were meant to be one of them; I trained you as such. Judging from what I heard, and from what I see, you'll be a perfect member for their purposes. They could use more good fighters like you."

"Dad, I'm not joining the Bloods. Not tonight. Not now. Not ever. I don't want that life for myself. I'm going to college in the fall, and I have a girlfriend, and I'm getting a novel published; I'm doing good things for myself. I'm not going throw away all that I've worked for just because you're telling me to. Just because your father made you throw away your entire life over this generational gang bullshit doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to ruin mine too."

Jules narrowed his eyes. "I'd watch your words if I were you, Ogilvie. I won't hesitate to knock your teeth out if you keep testing me."

"I'd love to see you try," Sonic said as he stepped up to his father. "Because that's the only language we speak, right? We talk with our fists rather than our words because we have to earn our respect through blood rather than peace? Isn't that what you beat into my head all those years ago?"

" _Sí_ ; from what I've heard, you still follow the philosophy. Out of all the things I've taught you, that one seemed to resonate with you the most. I'm proud, but I'm also disappointed it's the only thing you practice; there's so much more I was hoping you'd embody."

Before Sonic could reply, he felt a fist collide against his jaw. Within a second, another one was ramming into his stomach. He was thrown onto the hard concrete. A boot slammed down onto his back, crushing the bones in his back and ribs. "College? You think you're smart, huh?" Jules kicked his son in the ribs. "Girlfriend? What's next? You gonna pop out a couple kids? You gonna domesticate yourself and play father of the year?" His boot jammed against Sonic's leg. "A novel? You going soft on me? Actually using your stupid ass words that don't mean shit?" He kicked Sonic to roll over and put his boot down on his son's cheek. He ignored the groan of pain that left his son's lips. " _Ahora, escúchame traviesillo,_ you're not better than me. If anything, you're exactly like me. Stop pretending to be something you're not. I didn't waste my time building your sorry ass up into perfect blood material just to have you throw it all away. Your brother was a disappointment, and you damn sure will not be, _comprendes?_ "

"Fuck you," Sonic spat.

Jules removed his boot to kick Sonic's cheek a harsh kick. " _Lo juro por Dios, los odio a todos._ " He grabbed Sonic by his hoodie and pulled him to his feet. He watched his son spat blood from his lips before he slammed him against a nearby brick wall. He didn't release his hoodie as he spoke. "I'm gonna be nice, not because I like you but because I invested too much valuable time into you, and give you a few weeks to think about this conversation. I'll even play the daddy role you so badly want from me if that'll help you change your mind. If you don't change your mind by the time my business here is over, then you can consider yourself and the rest of my regret of a family dead to me. _¿Entiendes?_ "

" _Sí_ ," Sonic whispered.

Jules released his son. He backed away from the boy. "You know where to find me if you need me. Don't come looking for me unless it's urgent. I'll find you when I'm not busy, and we'll do father-son things together." He forced a smile. "It'll be like old times." He turned his back to his son. " _Adiós, mi hijo_ ," he said as he walked down the dark street.

X

The next day, Sonic didn't speak much to anyone. He covered the bruise on his cheek with some makeup he stole from Sonia and resisted wincing from the stinging aftermath of his other bruises. Luckily, no one really encouraged for him to speak or engaged in conversation with him. Sonia knew not to pester him with questions about what'd happened during his time with their father; she knew he was only going to get aggravated. It wasn't the first time Jules had popped out of the blue to have conversations with Sonic. Sometimes he'd be gone for a few hours, other times for a few days. Each time, Sonic returned to his family with hidden bruises and unsettled rage. Talking to him wasn't going to improve his mood, so Sonia had stopped bothering. She knew he'd get over it eventually. Tails also knew from Sonic's facial features and general moods when to engage with him and when to leave him alone. He knew that day was a quiet day so he tried not to bother his friend too much. Amy rarely bothered with him during the walk to school so she didn't really notice the dark cloud over his head. While she was a bit disappointed, he never came down to hang out with her the night before, she reasoned he was probably exhausted; he had been training for more than just a few hours at the gym. She figured he probably fell asleep the moment after he'd showered and eaten dinner. Sonic was glad she was oblivious; he didn't feel like talking to her about his feelings right then.

At his free period, Sonic reluctantly made his way to the counseling office. Mr. Connors was waiting for him near the computers in the general office area. He offered him a smile as he approached him. "Can we go in your office? I'd like to keep this private," Sonic said before Mr. Connors could even greet him.

"Sure." The counselor led the teen back into his office. He took careful notice of the frown on Sonic's lips, his red rimmed eyes, and the tension in his shoulders. He sat down behind his desk as Sonic lay out a few more of his journals on his desk. Multicolored post-it strips stuck out from the pages, creating a rainbow of neon colors.

"I already organized the novels into a few themes," Sonic explained. "Pink is love or affection. Orange is anger. Blue is sadness. Yellow is happiness. Green is everything else." He pulled out a spiral bound notebook. "I started organizing maybe what poems I think should go together since I don't want them to be too narrowed into one theme, unless you think it works better that way. Some of the works do overlap so I figured throwing a few in that is consistent with the flow but still pertains to a general theme would be good."

"When did you do all this?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep so I just worked on this instead."

"Why couldn't you sleep? Is there something bothering you? We haven't talked in a little while so you'll have to catch me up if it's been an ongoing thing."

"It's nothing. I just had a hard time sleeping last night."

Mr. Connors raised an eyebrow. "You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Sonic."

The teen sighed as he averted his eyes. "It's nothing," he said firmly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing if it's bothering you. Talk to me. What happened?"

Sonic hesitated. His eyes went to the floor as he spoke. "My dad came back around last night."

"And this is the first time he's come around since he left?"

"No. He'll come around once or twice a year."

"Why?"

Sonic was silent.

"It's alright," Mr. Connors assured him. "You can tell me."

A sigh escaped Sonic's lips. "Well, I guess I can start just by generally talking about him since we've…I've never talked about him. As you know, my family is from Mexico. My mom and my dad are from a small neighborhood there that's uncannily similar to here; it's kind of urban with lots of gangs and fights and drugs and crime. My dad's family is known to be a family of Blood members. One of the sons, if not all, is usually initiated into the gang and they train their kin to one day be a useful member of the gang. My father was the chosen son in his family for this role. His father raised him to be…a fucking asshole with hardly any emotions; the dude's a fucking sociopath. But my father is attractive and he can be charming. My mother fell in love with him when they were in high school. Not even a year after she graduated, she was pregnant with Manic. At that time, my father was in his prime; he didn't want to worry about raising a son or training him for that matter. He more or less neglected my mother and Manic for a few years and did what he wanted in the streets. Manic's four years older than me so I'll say when he was about three, my father weaved his way back into my mother's good graces. He was never the greatest person, according to my mom, but she does believe he did truly care about her back then. Not too long after, she was pregnant with me. Sonia followed just over a year after I was born. My parents got married after she was born because they said fuck it; they had three kids so why not? Throughout my mom's pregnancy, and the first few years of our lives, my father was still running around with the Bloods. He was getting in trouble, bouncing in and out of jail for drug charges, and self-medicating himself with various drugs. He was…not a good father. After a shootout or something, the rival gang in the neighborhood put a bounty on his head. So, he packed us up and we came here – because my father was going to get murdered if we didn't leave. My mother thought it would be a good new start for our family. She thought maybe my dad was actually going to change his ways and be the husband and father she wanted him to be. She thought wrong. My dad got involved with the Bloods here and was back on his bullshit within three months of being here. I think he learned how to manage the drug corners here faster than he learned English."

Sonic shook his head. "He started training me about six months after we moved here. He taught me how to fight, how to grow and manage cannabis, and how to use guns. He told me I had to use my fists to communicate because my words wouldn't amount to shit; it didn't matter if I knew the language of the country I was in or not. Out of all the things he taught me: that was the one thing I took to heart. I don't know why, but I just…I just did. He stayed out of jail for a while, but around the time Amy moved here, he was going back in. From there, he was in and out again. When he was home, he wasn't great to us. He and Manic didn't get along, he knocked my mom around, he ignored Sonia; the only person he was kind of nice to was me. I think I looked up to him because he favored me; he spent time with me and saw potential in me. While he wasn't seeing the potential for the right reasons, it still boosted my self-esteem. In following him around like a lost puppy when I was younger, I started turning into him; I took all of his horrible philosophies to heart and practiced them like it was my religion. When he left, I don't think he had any intentions of coming back. I was so angry because I was stupid enough to care about him and believe he actually cared about me. Even though I knew his teachings were bullshit, they were all I had. I continued to let them guide me, and he'd make visits here and there to track my progress and insure I was still good Blood material.

"Honestly, Mr. C, he's the entire reason I am the way I am. He trained me so my nature would be to fight and start trouble and push everyone away. I don't have any other options to explain it; that's just the way he made me. Lately, I've been worried that I'll end up like him: a gangbanger who floats in and out of jail and has no one who actually cares about him – or consistently pushes away the few who do. I thought I was actually getting myself together to some extent within these past few weeks, but then he came around last night and dangled all my progress over my head with the threat to chuck it into a pit of fire. I just…I don't know what to do. I want to be better than him, I do, but it's just…it's so hard."

"You are better than him, Sonic," Mr. Connors said. "You're a great kid. You're smart, passionate, poetic, talented, and determined; you're going to go somewhere in life. Just because your father is dangling your progress over your head doesn't mean you have to allow him to take it. You're not a little kid anymore, Sonic; he can't control you. Don't let him control you. Alright?"

"Yea. Okay."

Mr. Connors smiled. "I'm always here if you need me. Don't be afraid to call me or stop by my office if you want to talk or if you need help handling all of this."

"I won't." Sonic paused. "Thank you…for listening."

"Any time, Sonic. Any time."

After his meeting with Mr. Connors, Sonic continued to float through the day. He waltzed through his shift at the restaurant only speaking when spoken to or when he absolutely had to. Amy let him be for the time being. On their walk home, she held his hand and hugged his bicep, but she kept quiet. She pecked a kiss at his lips before they parted and promised she'd see him tomorrow. She stayed near her window that night once she was washed and fed, waiting for him to appear on the fire escape. At his usual time, she saw him climb out of his window. He was dressed in a white tank top and a black plaid pair of pajama pants. His damp curls stuck to his forehead. Excess water sparkled against his skin under the moonlight. She watched him light his blunt as she climbed out of her own. She ascended the metal stairs up to him. "Hey," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," he replied in a low tone.

She intertwined their fingers and lay her head on his shoulder. "Sonia told me what happened last night. Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He moved his arm and wrapped it around her. He pulled her close against him. He rested his chin on her head. "Can you just sit with me for a while?"

"Yes. I can do that." Amy wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled her head into his chest. Neither of them spoke as Sonic smoked the cannabis. They simply sat on the fire escape and watched the stars slowly disappear from the black sky.

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Mentions of suicide**

 **Chapter 18**

"So you guys really haven't slept together yet," Sonia asked.

"Oh my gosh, Sonia, no," Amy exclaimed. The pair was in Amy's room on Saturday morning. They were lounging on Amy's floor as Sonia did her friend's finger and toe nails. Amy had her music booming quietly through the speakers sitting at her desk. At the moment, Sonia was laying on her stomach as she painted Amy's toe nails a pale pink. Amy was laying on her back, her pink curls spread out around her head like a halo. "Have you and Elias slept together yet?"

" _Dios_ , no. But he is a hell of a good kisser."

Amy giggled. "So are you guys a thing now or still just hanging out?"

Sonia shrugged. "I think we're still just hanging out. He hasn't said anything about us being boyfriend and girlfriend. I doubt he's going to. I'm not exactly the material you bring home to meet your goody two shoes mother."

"Of course you are," Amy said as she sat up. "You're gorgeous, you have the best body out of all the girls in school, and you have an actual personality; you're feisty and funny and real. You're the kind of girl guys should bring home to their mother." She lay back down. "Elias' mom would love you."

"I guess. I don't know. I think I'm so used to not meeting parents, I've just become indifferent towards it." She paused. "You really think Elias' mom would like me?"

"I'd think she'd love you."

Sonia smiled. "Thanks."

The two turned their attention to the door at the sound of a soft knock. Mrs. Walsh stood in the open doorway. She was dressed in a simple white blouse, black jeans, and simple black heels. She smiled at the two girls. "Good afternoon ladies," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh," Amy said as she sat up. "I thought you weren't visiting until next weekend."

"I decided to bump it up a week. I think there's some things we need to talk about."

Sonia and Amy exchanged a glance. "I'll see you later," Sonia promised. "Elias and I were gonna go to the roller rink tonight if you and Sonic wanted to come."

Amy smiled. "Yea. That'd be fun."

Sonia offered her one last smile before she exited the room. Amy reluctantly got to her feet as Mrs. Walsh shut the door. The teen sat on the edge of her bed. Mrs. Walsh quietly sat down beside her. The older woman examined the scars on the girl's arm, particularly the red horizontal marks on her wrists. Amy noticed her stare and crossed her arms. "I'm fine," she said before the red haired woman could ask.

"It doesn't seem like you're fine." Mrs. Walsh examined the clouds forming in the teen's eyes. "I've received some concerning news regarding your mental health recently. Not just from your fathers, but from your therapist as well. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No."

"Amy." The woman gently put her finger under the girl's chin and guided her green eyes to meet her own. "Talk to me. I'm here to help figure out what's best for you, and I need you to work with me so I can make accommodations possible if needed. Tell me what's been going on."

"I met Rob."

"I heard. He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Yea. He's very nice."

"I also heard he told you about your mother…about what happened to you."

Amy averted her eyes. "Yea."

"Have the memories come back?"

"Not completely, but I can…I can picture her now. I remember what she looks like, some of the things she did, some of the men who touched me, all the pain I felt." Amy's eyes brimmed with tears. Her scars began to sting at the mention.

"How has that been making you feel?"

"Awful," Amy admitted. "I'm sad and in pain every single second of the day. I'm feeling everything my brain tried to forget. And I keep questioning why I'm even here. My mother didn't want me; she tried to kill me. I should be dead. I shouldn't be alive. So why am I here? Why am I still trying to be happy when it's been made very clear that I'm not supposed to be? I'm just some stupid mistake; a damn love child my mother had with a man she barely knew. I'll always be a mistake she tried to get rid of. I'll never get over that. Every day, for the rest of my life, I have to live with the knowledge that my mother tried to kill me because she hated me that much over her own actions. I didn't ask to be born! I didn't force her to have an affair with that man! I didn't ask to harbor all of her pain and suffering! So why am I? Why can't I just do what she should've done when I was in the womb? Why can't I just end it?"

Mrs. Walsh blinked back the tears brimming her own eyes at the sight of the ones falling down Amy's cheeks. "Why do you want to end it so badly?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of existing and living with all this pain. I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told everyone else: I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I know that sounds horrible, and you're probably going to want to put me in a psychiatric ward, but I'm just being honest. I really don't know how much longer I can last bearing this weight – enduring this suffering."

Mrs. Walsh put her hand over the teens. "Have you considered thinking about those who care about you? Benny, Marc, your friends, your boyfriend; have you considered how they're going to feel if something were to happen to you?"

"Yes; they'll be sad at first, but they'll get over it. That's what happens when someone dies around here. Everyone is sad for a little while, but they move on. The same will happen for them. Will they miss me from time to time? Sure. Will they hate me for what I did? Probably. But it's something they'll eventually move past."

"I disagree with you." She began to wipe the tears from the younger girl's face. "Losing you is not something the people in your life will just get over. You're Benny and Marc's daughter; you're their flesh and blood despite your origins, and they love you. Your death would destroy them. Your friends would also suffer from your absence. They care about you, and they need you. I know this is probably repetitive phrases you've heard from them, but it's true. You mean the world to people. Just because someone else didn't see your worth doesn't mean other can't see it as well." She paused. "Do you remember the day we met in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Are you my mommy?"

Mrs. Walsh could've smiled. "You did say that. But you also told me you were a princess. You said you were going to change the world one day with your kind heart and special abilities of compassion. I know you were so young and the context seems a little silly now, but you should still stand by that philosophy. You have a beautiful heart, Amy, and you are going to do great things with it. You just have to see the potential in yourself. I know it hurts, I know it does, and I know it won't stop hurting; but you have to work hard, if not for the people you love then for yourself. Your soul is too kind and pure to throw away. Don't let the princess living in the back of your mind down; she needs you." She welcomed the girl into her arms and held her close to her chest. "Keep fighting, baby girl. You've got a long life to make the best out of."

Amy squeezed her social worker. "I'll try," she promised. "I'll try." She let the woman hold her for a brief moment before she pulled away. She turned her eyes to her carpet as she spoke. "What happened…to my mother?"

Mrs. Walsh sighed. "She was arrested and charged with multiple accounts of varied forms of child abuse and attempted murder. She was found guilty after her trial; Wyatt's testimony and your wounds were more than enough evidence to convict her. She committed suicide while incarcerated about three years ago. She can't hurt you anymore if that's what you were afraid of."

"Why did she hate me so much? Was there any explanation other than because I was a love child?"

"The psychiatrists who cross examined her never got any other answers besides the fact that you were the unwanted result of an affair she had; she blamed you for her shortcomings when her husband divorced her and took her anger out on you. It's a cruel and evil motive, but that's the only one there seemed to be. Your mother was stable otherwise. She ran her own business, was very popular in the social scene, and was very wealthy. The only place she seemed to exhibit psychotic tendencies was when it came to you. None of the psychiatrists could ever really understand it. In her eyes, you were a trigger of sorts; your presence unleashed her anger, and she projected it onto you." Mrs. Walsh tapped her hand. "I'm sorry, Amy. I know this isn't what you want to hear."

"What about my father? Does he even know I exist?"

"Yes; he signed your birth certificate, but he signed over his parental rights the same day. That's why you were placed in foster care; legally you were an orphan."

"I'm assuming there was never any speculation as to why he signed over his parental rights?"

"Nothing tangible. The police assumed your mother or her husband paid him off. Since he signed your birth certificate, and agreed to a paternity test, there is evidence he's your biological father, but there's never been word as to why he gave up the possibility of ever being a father to you."

"He didn't make an appearance once he heard about the trial?"

"The trial wasn't publicized. Your mother paid a lot of money to make sure it stayed under wraps. A couple newshounds here and there got the full story, but it never made any big headlines or appeared on the television. Your mother's lawyers made sure if the story were to get out, it would only be published as newspaper articles on print or online."

"So hardly anyone knew about what happened?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She was silent for a brief moment. "What were their names? My mother and father?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that." Mrs. Walsh dug through her purse for a long white envelope. She shook out the contents of the envelope to reveal five pictures. She handed the photos to Audrey. The teen scrutinized the blonde woman in the photos. She was stunning with her wide jade green eyes, voluminous pink hair, dimpled smile, fair skin, and slender body. In four out of the five photos, she was dressed in beautiful gowns with her hair done and her makeup painted to perfection. In the last photo, she was standing beside a handsome man with chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and burly muscles. They were standing in front of a field under a blue sky. She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress while he was clad in a tank top and jeans. Amy's thumb gently caressed the bottom of the photo. She didn't remember the man's face, as expected, but the woman's beautiful smile was a drastic contrast from the cold glare that haunted her mind. "Their names are Giselle Rose and Sterling Montgomery."

"They looked happy," Amy murmured.

"They do."

Amy gave the pictures back as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm guessing no one knows why Giselle killed herself?"

"Not particularly. She left a few letters, but they didn't offer any more information that the court already knew. She addressed one letter to you, but I thought it'd be best if you didn't read it."

"Why not?"

"Because she was unapologetic of what she did to you. Her last words to you were echoes of all the harm she'd done to you, and the regret of not being successful in what she'd done. She was cruel to you, even in her last moments. You don't need any more of her insults bouncing around your brain. She's put you through more than enough." Mrs. Walsh rubbed the teen's back. "I know it's been a long, hard battle for you, but you can't give up. You can't let _her_ win. She doesn't deserve the satisfaction of breaking you. You deserve to be happy. Promise me you'll keep fighting?"

"I'll try," Amy said.

Mrs. Walsh pressed her lips together. She kissed the girl's temple. "I'm gonna head out. Have fun tonight with your friends. Don't bruise yourself on those roller skates."

Amy almost smiled. "I won't."

Mrs. Walsh squeezed Amy's hand one last time before exiting the room. At the soft click of her door closing, Audrey flopped down onto her bed. She curled herself into her blankets and pushed her face into her pillow. The colorful cushion consumed her quiet sobs. Her blankets held her in a tight hug. She lay there for hours, crying herself into an undreaming sleep.

She woke up to a harsh rapping at her window. A soft groan escaped her lips as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Sonic was standing at her window, dressed in a simple white tee and sweatpants. Amy got out of bed and opened the window for him. "You alright?" He asked as he swung himself into her room. He reached out to touch the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm fine," Amy said as she backed away from his touch. "Did Sonia tell you we're going out with her and Noah tonight?"

"Yea. I'm wondering who gave you permission to make decisions for me, but I guess I'll let it go this time."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you came down to wake me up."

"I came down to check on you. You haven't answered your phone since Sonia came home." He gently grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "I got worried."

She rubbed his biceps. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Walsh came over to talk to me, and I fell asleep after she left."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"We'll talk about it later," Amy promised. "I think it'd be a good idea if I spent the night in your room tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yea. That's fine." He kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Later," she sighed. "We'll talk later. Right now, I don't want to think about it. I want to have fun – with you." She smiled. "I can't wait to see you fall on your ass at the rink."

Amy giggled.

Sonic pressed a gentle kiss against Amy's lips. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Sound good?"

"Yea. See you then."

He kissed her one last time before he climbed back out her window. Amy tried to convince the smile on her face to stay after he was gone, but it disappeared the moment he was out of her sight. She wandered to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She avoided looking in the mirror as she dried herself off. She knew the dark clouds would come rushing at her the moment she made eye contact with herself. At the moment, she was content with them simply floating around in her head. She didn't want them to open up and inflict a thunderstorm on her mind – not one a night like tonight. Amy promised herself she was going to have fun. She was going to hang out with her best friend and her quasi boyfriend at the skating rink; she should be happy. She _was_ happy. The clouds in her mind just liked convincing her otherwise.

Amy dressed herself in a simple yet chic attire of light wash skinny jeans, a fitted white long sleeved V-neck tee shirt, and a pair of brown boots. After briefly straightening her curls, she added bouncy waves to her pink locks. For her makeup, she added subtle gold and bronze color to her eye lids, swiped on a tiny bit of brown eye liner to emphasize her green eyes, and applied some mascara to flare out her eyelashes. As she was rubbing pink lip gloss on her lips, she saw Sonic walk up behind her in the mirror. He was clad in a black tee with a zip-up hoodie over top it, dark wash jeans, and black Nike's. A black snap back sat atop his short cut curls.

"Don't you look beautiful," he purred. His arms slithered around her torso and caged her against him. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I don't look any different than usual," she managed to reply despite her racing heart. "We're only going to the skating rink. I didn't want to get too dressed up."

"You still look beautiful to me."

A smile stretched across Amy's lips as he swayed her in his arms. "Thanks. Now let go so I can put on some perfume."

"Why?"

"Do you want to smell like vanilla and marshmallows?"

"Oh hell no." He immediately let her go and took a few steps back. "You can keep that shit to yourself."

Amy shook her head at him as she spritzed herself with the perfume. She quickly grabbed her jacket and her purse. Sonic held her hand as they descended the steps. Amy promised her father's she'd be home later on their way out the door. Together, they walked to the nearby skating rink. From the outside, the brick building didn't look like much. There was a sign referring to the interior as a skating rink, but there were no other decorations. The inside, however, was completely different. The lobby was a bright neon blue with a sales booth and waiting area for those who were in fact waiting for their friends to arrive. Tails, and his blonde girlfriend, were there waiting for the two of them. He and Sonic greeted each other with a brief handshake while the girls offered polite hello's to each other.

"Ah so he finally grew balls and asked you out, huh," Tails asked Amy as they all got in the sales line.

Sonic playfully shoved his friend. "Shut up."

"So are y'all boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Not yet," Amy chirped.

"She's making me do the 'make it official' bullshit," Sonic explained.

Tails laughed. "Damn. She's really tying your ass down, isn't she?"

Amy looked to Tails' girlfriend, Cream. "You made Tails formally ask you to be his girlfriend, right?"

"Of course," Cream replied. "He complained about it too, but he did it." She showed Amy the simple silver charm bracelet he'd gotten her. "You've just got to force their hand a little, but they'll get to it eventually."

"What'd you hold over his head?"

"I threatened to move on if he wasn't going to take things seriously. Thankfully he liked me enough to actually claim me."

Tails threw his arm over Cream's shoulders. "I would give Sonic some time, Amy. He's probably going to need to grow another set of balls before he'll ask you to be his girlfriend."

Sonic kicked at his friend. "Shut up, _esé_."

Amy giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

The two couples paid for their admission and skates. They walked through the double doors into the neon orange locker room. They picked up their roller blades and locked up their belongings in a locker. After all of them had put their roller blades on, they wobbled out into the dark main area of the rink. Loud music boomed through the speakers, rumbling through the couples' ears. The actual skating floor was a large wooden circle with dark hallways that were lit with neon colored shapes splattered on the wall. The hallways were a maze of sorts. People could come in and out of the pathways, exiting and entering different areas of the circle as they did so. The room itself was lit with multi-colored neon lights and flashing strobe lights. A DJ booth sat within the wall above the skating floor, playing popular pop and hip hop music. Arcade games lined the perimeter of the sitting area with benches littering the space. Besides the sitting area was a concession area with cushioned booths and glowing menu.

The couples skated towards Sonia and Elias who were sitting at one of the benches. "Hey guys," Sonia greeted them. Elias helped to her feet. Tails introduced Cream to the pair before exchanging a sly smirk with Sonic. "Should we play?" He asked his friend.

"We should definitely play."

"No, you guys should be good boyfriends for one night," Sonia told them as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nah," the two boys said in unison.

Elias and Cream exchanged a look of confusion. "What are you guys playing exactly?" Elias asked.

Tails grabbed onto his arm and tugged gently. "Don't worry about that. Just follow us. You'll catch on."

"Tails," Sonia scolded. "Don't corrupt my boyfriend!"

"Too late. Bye _chicas,_ " Sonic said. He helped Tails tow Elias off towards the rink, and the three disappeared into the crowd.

"What just happened?" Cream asked with a worried crease between her brows. "Are they going to go sacrifice him or something?"

Amy smiled. "No. They're playing a game with us."

Cream raised an eyebrow. "What's the name of the game?"

"There's not really a name," Sonia chimed in. "We used to come here all the time when we were younger – well we still do come here a lot. But anyway, usually when we come here, the boys like to play a game where we basically manhunt each other. If you see someone from the other team, the goal is to chase them, knock them down, they chase you, etc. It's kind of like tag, but with skates and busting the boys' asses. When we go in groups, especially double dates like this, our targets are our dates. So, Tails' goal is to be on your ass, and our goal is to be on our boyfriends whenever we can."

"Do you have to knock the other person down?"

"Not necessarily. Since you're new to the game, Tails might just tap you or nudge you or something. Same with Elias. Amy and Sonic are the ones who are going to be kicking each other's asses."

"And the workers don't stop you from hurting each other?"

Amy shrugged. "Nah. Lots of people here play it with their friends. That's why at the front, they make us sign those waiver forms. They know we're going to do this kind of stuff so they just let us, but legally they're not paying for us if something goes wrong."

"Has anything gone wrong?"

Sonia put her hand on her chin. "I think Sonic broke his wrist once."

Amy tapped her friend's arm. "To be fair, he'd just gotten in a fight that day so I think it was messed up to begin with."

Sonia smiled. "Yea, then you put him on his ass and broke it. That's definitely a story the two of you must tell your kids. It'll be hilarious to see their reaction to the story of their five foot tall mother breaking their six foot plus father's wrist at the skating rink of all places." Sonia turned to Cream. "But as you can see, he's perfectly fine now."

Cream offered them a weak smile.

Amy tugged at her wrist. "Relax. It's fun. Besides, Tails won't hurt you. He's a lot nicer than Sonic on more levels than one."

Sonia agreed. "It's a wonder how they've been friends so long."

Amy shrugged. "They balance each other out; Sonic gives Tails a thrill here and there, and Tails keeps Sonic out of trouble for the most part. It's a beneficial friendship."

"Hey short stack," Amy heard her boyfriend call. She looked to see him standing over the railing separating the rink and the sitting area. Elias and Tails were flanking his sides. "You three coming or are you too scared?"

Sonia grabbed onto Amy and Cream's wrists. "Come on girls. Let's go get 'em."

Amy smiled as Sonia tugged her into the crowd of people on the skating rink. The three girls disbanded as they searched for their dates. Amy narrowed her search down to the hallways. After years of chasing Sonic, she knew he liked to hide in there; with his all-black attire, he'd be hard to spot. Usually he'd sneak up behind her and knock her into one of the walls. Then he'd skate away as he blew a raspberry back in her direction. Not tonight. Amy was going to get him first this time – or at least she was going to try to. She stayed alert as she searched between the maze hallways. It took her a while to find her childhood crush, but she found him. He was skating up ahead of her, his eyes glancing around his surroundings. A smile crept up Amy's lips as she accelerated in speed. She tickled at his side as she passed him, causing him to lose his balance. She laughed as his feet went out from under him and he tumbled to the ground. "Sucker," she shouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh you're dead, _Chiquita,_ " Sonic yelled back.

Amy giggled. She increased her speed and disappeared around another hallway. It didn't take long for Sonic to catch up to her. He tugged at one of her curls. She'd looked back at him just as he nudged her into the wall. She tried to control her balance, but her skates slipped under her feet. She fell on her backside with a loud squeal.

Sonic held up his middle finger with a smirk as he skated away. Amy smiled. She got up from her spot and raced after him.

The two chased, and tripped, each other for the first hour and a half before they stopped for food. Amy had been on the search for Sonic when she felt his arms wound around her waist. "Truce for a second," he yelled over the booming music. "I'm hungry! You want something to eat?"

"Sure!" She intertwined her hand with his and followed him to the concession area.

Sonic paid for a large cheese fry for them to share, a few slices of pizza, and two drinks. Amy helped him carry their dinner to an empty booth against the wall furthest from the rink. "Damn you're fast," Amy sighed as she sat down. She pretended to lay down in her seat. "I'm ready for a nap."

"You can sit right on this lap and I'll put you to sleep." He winked at her as she sat up.

"You're gross."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at her.

They ate in a peaceful silence. Both of them gently bobbed their heads to the music playing. It was a much needed break from their physically straining game. Amy quietly resolved she was going to take her time chasing him when they got up. He'd really taken the energy out of her – and he hadn't even done anything to her. They just hadn't played the game in what seemed like forever; she'd forgotten how much stamina was needed for it. The food built her energy back up. Shortly after they were finished, they threw their trash away and were back out on the rink.

Sonic didn't make her chase him this time. Instead, he held her hand and skated around the maze with her. Amy was grateful for the slower pace – and for his romantic gesture. She enjoyed holding his hand as they glided across the glossy wooden floor. Her smile stayed on her face without much effort. For once, she was sincerely happy. Simply skating around with the boy she loved meant more to her than she thought it would. She didn't want the night to end. She just wanted to continue blissfully roaming around brightly lit hallways with the handsome bane of her existence.

At the end of the night, all the couples went their separate ways. Tails and Cream headed towards center city where she lived. Elias and Sonia headed in the opposite direction of the Guerra house; Elias thought the two could stay out for just a little while longer. Amy and Sonic headed back toward their own homes. Sonic could tell Amy was tired, from more than just the physical strain. While he'd been ecstatic to see the genuine smile on her face, he hadn't forgotten her promise to talk to him once they'd gotten home. He didn't want her dark thoughts lingering in her head. He was afraid they'd capture her again. The malicious feelings were already beginning to get to her. The conversation they'd had a few weeks ago still haunted the back of his brain. He didn't want anything to happen her. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she were to vanish from his life. The arm resting around Amy's shoulders pulled her closer to him at the thought. It was then he noticed the tension in her shoulders. He blinked out of his murky mind and looked down at Amy. "Hey, you alright?"

Amy didn't have the chance to respond before he heard his name being called. "Hey Guerra," he heard Shadow's voice echo through the wind. Sonic followed the sound to see his sister's ex-boyfriend accompanied with Scourge and some other guys from their crew. All of them had their blue bandanas hanging from a spot on their body; it varied from their heads to their wrists, and tied to one of their belt loops. Sonic pushed Amy behind him as Shadow approached him. "I think we have some unfinished business, _esé_ ," Shadow said as he gave Sonic a harsh shove.

Sonic's anger simmered beneath his bones. He felt Amy's grip on his wrist tighten. "Not now," Sonic said.

"Not now?" An evil grin appeared on Shadow's face. "You think you call the shots now? You think you're pick and choose when you wanna fight? That's not how it works. You don't run shit when it comes to us."

"Move," Sonic said firmly.

"Make me." Shadow gave Sonic another harsh shove. Sonic collided into Amy and nearly knocked her over from the impact. She let out a soft whimper from the movement. Shadow's grin widened as he glanced around Sonic to Amy. "Oh look at what we have here, boys." He motioned for Scourge to step forward. "Isn't that your girl, _esé_? The one our friend here tried to bust you up over?"

Scourge smirked. "Yup, that's the wretched the little bitch."

"So is that what we're doing now, Guerra? We're fighting over bitches?"

"Don't talk about them that way," Sonic growled. Red was gradually seeping over his vision. The heat within his veins were beginning to spark flames.

"Why not? That's what they are. Your little girlfriend's a wretched bitch, and your sister is a stupid bitch. You don't really think I'm done with her, do you?"

"You better stay the fuck away from my sister."

"Or else what?" Shadow stepped into 's face. "What are you gonna do?"

"Get out of my face."

"Make me." He snapped his fingers. At the signal, two of the boys grabbed hold of Amy. They ignored her screams and writhing body as they dragged her a few feet away from her boyfriend. Sonic tried to intervene, but the other boys blocked his way. Shadow grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Don't worry about her. I promise we'll take good care of her after we're through with you."

"You're not gonna lay a hand on her."

"Says who? You'll be lucky if you're alive when we're done with you." Shadow flashed the knife hidden up his sleeve. "We'll give her a good fuck to help her get over your death. I'm sure she'll be able to take more than one of us at a time."

Lord knew Sonic was ready to swing at that moment. He didn't care about the knife in Shadow's hands or the weapons the other boys may have had. He wasn't going to let him disrespect Amy like that. He wasn't going to let him hurt her either.

A loud gunshot prevented Sonic from throwing a punch. All of the boys flinched at the sound. The group turned to the small group of older men standing nearby; all of them had red bandanas tied to their belt straps. Jules was standing in front of them with his gun pointed towards the sky. "Evening boys," he said. He lowered his gun as he walked towards the group of boys. "We weren't invited to the party. Someone mind telling me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

The young Crips were silent. They stared at Jules, and the gun in his hands, with wide eyes. Jules' identity, and his reputation, wasn't a secret. They knew he'd shoot them without even blinking if they made even the smallest mistake. If there was one thing the young boys were afraid of, it was of dying by the hands of one of the cruelest men in the game.

"Let her go," Jules waved his gun at the men holding Amy. He looked to Shadow as he held his gun up.

"Dad," Sonic started.

"Shut the fuck up," Jules snapped without looking at him. He continued towards Shadow. He pressed the gun up against the boy's head. "I have two options, _chiquito_ ; I can blow your brains out for putting your hands on my son or I can let you go with a warning. You know I don't give warnings, but it'd be a shame to kill you in front of such a beautiful girl. But then again, you wouldn't care now would you, Amy?" He looked to the trembling girl. "Aren't these the assholes who've been harassing you about your body?"

"Dad, leave her out of it," Sonic spoke up.

"I'm gonna say this one last time, Ogilvie: shut the fuck up," Jules said firmly. He nodded to Amy. "Answer the question, _linda_."

"Yes," Amy murmured.

"Hmm, that's not very nice. Tell me, _linda,_ what should I do with them? A few bullets through the skull or them running with their tails between their legs?"

Amy hesitated. She glanced at Sonic for help. Her boyfriend wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained on his father.

"It's alright, _linda_. Choose what you think is best."

"Just let them be… Let them go."

"Hmm, unfortunate." He grabbed a handful of Shadow's hoodie. "You're lucky _la Chiquita_ has a kind heart. _Pero_ this will be the last time I'll let you punks go without putting a cap in one of your asses. Stay the fuck away from my son, my daughter, and their friend. _¿Comprenden?_ " Jules shoved Tommy away. "Now get the fuck out of my face before I change my mind."

Shadow and his crew were silent as they backed away from the three. Jules watched them go with hard eyes. Sonic turned away from his father to go to Amy. He gathered the trembling girl in his arms and held her close to him. "Hey, you okay? You alright?"

Amy didn't respond. She wrapped her arms around Sonic and pressed her face into his chest. Sonic clenched his jaw at the feel of moisture seeping through his shirt. "Shh, it's alright," he told her. "Don't cry. _Por favor, no llores, mami._ _Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._ "

"Is she alright," Jules asked as he approached the couple. His eyes were on Amy's pink curls rather than his son.

"No," Sonic replied in a low tone. "Thanks for your help. I'm gonna get Amy home now."

"Mind if we follow a few steps behind? Just to make sure those kids don't bother you again?"

"Sure. Whatever. Just keep your distance." Sonic kissed Amy's head. "Come on, _bonita_ ," he whispered into her curls.

Sonic guided her back to their townhouses. Neither of them spoke as he did so. Amy kept her face pressed into Sonic's chest, and Sonic resisted the fire still raging through his veins. His father and his crew silently followed a few footsteps behind them. When they reached his house, Sonic walked with Amy up the porch steps. The older Bloods stood a few feet away from the stoop.

"You good from here, _mi hijo_ ," his father called after him.

"Yea, we're good. Thanks," Sonic replied. He gently pushed Amy into the house. "Text your dads before you forget," he told her as they ascended the steps to his room.

Amy complied with his request. She typed a quick message to her fathers letting them know she was staying with Sonic for the night. She sat on Sonic's bed the moment they got into his room. She watched him with watery eyes as he raided through his drawers for clothes she could wear. While she was absolutely crushed their night had gotten ruined, and Sonic had almost gotten seriously hurt, she was more concerned about the fire burning in Sonic's eyes. Amy waited after both of them were changed into comfortable clothing to speak. She was still sitting on Sonic's bed, watching him fiddle with his television.

"Come here," she said simply.

Sonic glanced over at her. "I will in a second. There's nothing good on TV."

"Leave the television alone. We're not going to be watching it anyway. Come here. _Ven aquí_ ,"

Sonic could've smiled if he weren't still so upset. With a sigh, he joined Amy on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and lay both of them down. "I'm sorry," Sonic whispered into her curls.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Amy replied. She looked up at him. Her hand gently caressed the short cut hair on his jaw. "I know you weren't trying to fight them. I saw how hard you were trying to walk away. I'm proud of you for that."

"Yea, we saw how well trying to walk away worked out." A deep sigh escaped his lips. "No matter what I do, whether I fight or walk away, those fuckers who push my buttons are always going to come back. They're always going to try to hurt me or the people I care about. I just don't know what else I can do to make all of this stop. I'm trying to change, I really am, but I'm running out of options as to how I can protect you and make sure no one else hurts you."

Amy's brows crinkled together. "What are you talking about? Running out of options?"

Sonic hesitated. "My dad…he wants me to join the Bloods. The little stunt he pulled earlier was to make a point: the Bloods protect their own; I can use them to protect you…if I join them."

Amy picked her head up from his chest to look down at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"My dad wants me to join the Bloods," Sonic repeated. "That's the only reason he makes these little appearances. He thinks I have the potential to be of use to the gang and carry on the family legacy. Each time he comes, it's just a check-up to make sure I haven't changed – or to revert me back if I haven't. This time, he's here to recruit me. He said I'll be dead to him if I don't join by the time he's finished with whatever business he's taking on here. He said we'll all be dead to him."

"Sonic…"

"I don't want to join them. I never had any intentions to, but I can't…I can't keep going on like this. I can't keep having the Crips sneak up on us and waving their guns and weapons in our faces. I can't keep watching them drag you away from me and then hear them threaten you. I can't wait until the day they actually do something to us to take the threats seriously. I don't know what I'd do if they hurt you…" He paused. "Joining the Bloods would offer us some protection. They'd look out for you when I'm not around, and they'd protect you if something bad were to happen to me. You, and Sonia, would be safer if I got jumped in."

"Don't talk like this," Amy said as she put her hands on his face. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, and you're not joining a gang. You're better than that, Sonic. You're going to college in the fall. You're going to make something of yourself. You can't just throw all of it away over your father – or protecting me. I know how close you were to your dad, and I know how much you miss the bond you two had; but Sonic, you need to understand that what he wants from you isn't what's best for you. It never has been, and it probably never will." She rubbed his chest. "You're a passionate person, you're an emotional person, but we both know the only reason you fight with everyone is because that's exactly what Jules taught you; it's the only thing he's ever praised you for. And I'm sorry he corrupted you in that way, but you can't let him ruin your life too. You can't let him succeed in molding you into the perfect Blood soldier. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction." Tears brimmed Amy's eyes as she realized she was repeating Mrs. Walsh's words. The conversation from earlier echoed in the back of her mind. Mrs. Walsh was right. She couldn't give up – and neither could Sonic. If they did, then they'd be hurting not only themselves, but the people they loved. Amy couldn't let that happen. She _wouldn't_ let that happen. Not even if she wanted to.

"I guess," Sonic said with a shrug. He raised his hand to cup her cheek. He caressed the baby curls around her ear with his thumb. " _Lo siento._ "

"It's okay." She bent down to peck a soft kiss at his lips.

"Did you still want to talk about what was bothering you earlier?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Mrs. Walsh showed me a picture of my parents… She told me my father signed off his parental rights the day I was born, and that my mother killed herself a few years ago while she was in jail." Amy averted her eyes. "Even in her suicidal state, she still made sure to write me a letter stating how much she hated me."

"I'm sorry, _mami_."

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay." She met Sonic's gaze again. "I think I want to move forward…from what she's done to me. I want to work on getting closure, being happy, loving myself – and letting others love me. I don't want to live in this pain anymore, but I'm going to try to rid of it in different ways than I have been. I'm going to be better…for you and Sonia and my fathers. I'm going to work hard. I'm going to fight. I won't let her win. She doesn't deserve the satisfaction of breaking me."

Sonic smiled. "You are the strongest woman I've ever met, you know that?"

Amy smiled. "I do now."

His smile took a mischievous turn. "But you wanna know the only thing you can't defeat?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Me."

Before Amy could question his response, a pillow smacked her in the face. The impact knocked her down onto the mattress. She giggled as Sonic got on top of her. He continued to hit her with the pillow. "Mhmm, I ought to beat your ass for making me bust mine so many times at the skating rink," he said.

Amy grabbed the other pillow off of his bed and began to hit him back with it. He snatched the pillow from her. He alternated between the pillows, smacking her with one at a time. From underneath him, she rolled onto her stomach. She tried to crawl out from beneath his weight, but he wasn't having that. "Where do you think you're going," he asked as he discarded the pillows. He threw them on the floor before grabbing Amy into a headlock. He rubbed his knuckle into her curls as she wriggled and giggled beneath him. She managed to roll onto her back and wrap her arms around him. She flipped the two of them over so she'd be on top of him. She escaped from between his long legs. Her own legs straddled his hips as she grabbed hold of his wrists. She pinned him down to the bed with a smirk.

"What was the one thing I couldn't defeat again?"

"I let you win."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. You know if I wanted to put your little ass on the floor, I would've. But I prefer this position much, much better. _Ahora dame un beso_."

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you deserve a kiss? You were pretty mean to me at the rink earlier."

"I was good for the second half. _Dios_ knows I could've continued to put you on your ass, but I decided to be nice and hold your hand."

"That is true. But you did also just beat me with not one, but two pillows – and you messed up my hair."

Sonic rolled his eyes. " _Ven. Quiero besarte._ "

Amy grinned. "No."

"No?" Amy giggled as he freed his wrists. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand cupped her face. " _Ven_ ," he repeated huskily. He brought her face down to his as he continued to speak. " _Bésame._ "

Amy's lips gently crushed onto his. The fuzzy sensation in her stomach spread throughout her body as he kissed her. Their lips started in their usual, slow lyrical dance. Gradually, they acquired the speed and tempo of a sensual tango. Sonic's tongue wrestled with Amy's as he pulled her body closer against his. The hand on her face crept into her soft curls while the other slid beneath her shirt. He caressed the scarred skin on her hips as his hands slowly moved up towards her sides. Amy hummed into his mouth at the soft flares his touch sent through her body. For the first time, she didn't mind the foreign sensation of hands against her skin. Perhaps it was because these hands weren't uninvited or unwanted. She welcomed Sonic's touch even more so as he flipped the two of them over. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hands against his bare shoulders. Her hands continued to wander over his firm chest and sculpted abdomen. She was so distracted in memorizing the feel of his body that she didn't feel him tugging his tee shirt off of her. She didn't realize he almost had it off until he'd brought the cloth up to her arms. Like a bomb, her insecure thoughts rumbled through her mind.

 _You're hideous._

 _You're wretched._

 _He's not going to love you with all those scars._

 _You're probably a good fuck once he gets past them._

 _But at the end of the day, that's all you'll ever be._

"Sonic," she said as she pulled out of the kiss. She sighed in relief as his touch vanished from her skin.

"What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Just a little," Amy murmured as she pulled the shirt back down. She wiggled from under him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want you to see my scars."

Sonic frowned. He didn't want to remind her that he'd already seen them, but he did want to know why she was so ashamed of them. "Why not?"

"Because they're hideous. They're going to scare you away. You won't want to love me after you see them."

" _Ven, mami._ "

Amy obeyed his command. She crawled into his arms.

He pushed her chin up so she'd look at him. "You're beautiful, Amy. You've always been beautiful to me. The scars on your body don't make me think any less of you. In fact, they make me love you even more. They're reminders of the battle you fought as a kid; the battle you lived through. They show your strength and endurance. I know you've never liked them because of the story behind them and the way they look, but you shouldn't be ashamed of them. They're a part of who you are, and I love them just as much as I love you." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You don't have to hide from me, Amy. I love you, and I'm not planning on going anywhere -even if you are funny-looking and annoying."

Amy smiled around the tears in her eyes.

Sonic smiled at the sight. He wiped away the few tears that fell from her green eyes. "I love you, _bonita_."

"I love you too, Sonic." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sonic held her there, with his arms wrapped tightly around her and their lips intertwined, for a long moment before he let her go. "Can I mess with the television now? I can't fall asleep unless there's some noise in the background." A seductive smirk appeared on his lips. "Or I can make some noises come out of you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Go fuss with the TV and maybe I'll think about making out with you again?"

"Do I need to do a little convincing beforehand? I can be very persuasive?" He purred.

Amy giggled. "Get out my face," she replied with a playful shove at his shoulders.

He pecked a kiss at her cheek before sliding off of his bed.

Amy lay down against his mattress and watched him fiddle with his television again. A genuine smile lay on her lips as she stared at her beautiful neighbor. Yet as the events of the day slowly cycled through her head, the smile vanished from her lips and the dark thoughts she thought she'd be able to keep at bay mercilessly stomped through her mind. The clouds forced their way to the forefront of her consciousness, and for a moment her little speech of fighting and happiness was an impossible goal. But then Sonic crawled into bed beside her, gathered her into his arms, and kissed her with every inch of his being. The clouds retreated as the flowers Sonic brought bloomed in her heart. She smiled against his kisses and thought perhaps maybe she could win this battle after all.

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the late than usual update. This chapter was longer than expected.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 19**

"6,000, 7,000, 8,000, 9,000, 10,000 dollars," Sonic counted the stacks of dollar bills on the desk in Benny's office at the restaurant the following Saturday afternoon. Benny was sitting across from Sonic in his cushioned desk chair. He was watching the teen with a smile. Earlier that week during one of Sonic's shifts, they discussed Sonic's savings for a car. He'd been actually keeping his stash in a safe in Benny's office. Sonic explained to Benny that he was extremely close to reaching his goal; he was just waiting on the check he'd be receiving that Friday. Benny was proud of the teen. The boy had been working for him ever since he turned thirteen. Benny started him off as a bus boy, cleaning tables and helping with the dishes. He'd taught Sonic how to save up his money for an item he always wanted. From the very beginning, Sonic had wanted a car. He stuck with the strategies Benny had taught him, and now he'd finally reached his goal. Sonic couldn't be happier, and Benny couldn't have been more proud.

"Do you want me to write you a check? I don't think you should be walking around with all this cash." Benny said as he watched the smile on Sonic's face.

"I'll be alright," Sonic said with a shrug. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but the Crips hadn't bothered him since the week before. His father had scared them shitless. Even in school, they didn't dare look his way or get too close to him in the hallways. While Sonic wasn't complaining about the peace, he didn't particularly like his father's involvement. For all he knew, once Jules left, the Crips would be right back on him. Sonic didn't rule it out as a possibility. If he didn't join the Bloods, his father wouldn't keep the protection order up around them. He'd be free game again. The Crips would probably take advantage of that the first moment they could. He tried to shake the thought out of his head as he stuffed the cash into his backpack. He didn't want to worry about the Crips or the Bloods or his dad on a day of accomplishment. He was going to be making more moves than just buying his car, and he refused to let anyone ruin his happy high. It was going to be a good day. He was sure of it.

Sonic bid Benny farewell before walking out of the restaurant. He stepped into the warm late March sun and squinted from the novel bright light. The soft smile on his face immediately vanished as he heard a voice call out from behind him. "Ogilvie!"

Sonic reluctantly glanced in the direction of the voice to see his father leaning against the brick exterior of the restaurant. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth, and his red bandana was tied into the belt hoop of his jeans. He motioned for Sonic to come over.

"What are you doing here," Sonic asked as he approached his father.

"Hello to you too," Jules replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what are you doing here? I work here. You can't just be hanging around with your Blood symbol in plain sight. If Benny sees you –"

"Relax, _mi hijo._ I'm not here to cause any trouble. Can't a father just wait for his son to get off of work so they can spend some quality time together?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you want to spend time with me?"

Jules shrugged his shoulders. "I had some free time so I figured why not. Besides, it'll be fun." He feigned a smile. "It'll be just like old times."

"Hm, I wouldn't consider assisting with your drug deals when I was a kid as a good time."

"Back then, you sure did." Jules flicked some ash off of his cigarette. "So where are we going, _mi hijo_?"

" _I'm_ going to the store." Sonic walked by his father. He gritted his teeth as his father walked alongside him.

"What are you getting from the store?"

"My car."

"Ah, that's exciting. What model?"

"It's a 2008 Jeep Liberty. Mr. Deemer has a few used ones at his dealership that are in pretty good shape. I've been saving for one for almost five years now."

"Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yea. It's in a couple of weeks."

"The big eighteen?"

"Yea."

"Do you have any plans for it?"

"Not yet. I might go out with Amy, but we haven't set any plans just yet."

"Amy's the little girl from next door, right? Benny and Marc's daughter?"

"Mhmm."

"I didn't know you had a thing for her."

"Well, you weren't really around for me to tell you. I didn't like her that way until middle school. You were already gone by then, remember?"

Jules ignored his comments. "What about her do you like?"

Sonic fought against the smile that tugged at his lips. "She's beautiful, for starters. She's also really funny, feisty, caring, and smart. She's really easy to talk to, and she's always there for me when I need someone. I also just like fucking around with her. I think it's funny when she gets mad. She does this adorable pout where she sticks her lips out and puts her hands on her hips." He shook his head. "I guess there aren't really specific things I can pinpoint that I like about her. I just care about her. I always have, and I probably always will." Sonic paused. "I think I wanna marry her one day."

Jules smirked. "Damn, _mi hijo,_ the girl really has you whipped doesn't she?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Can I just be in love with her in peace?"

"Young love," Jules commented as he took a drag of his cigarette. "I remember walking with my father having the same conversation we're having. I was talking about how awestruck I was over your mother. He gave me so much shit over it." He shook his head. "Hopefully Amy will be a good wife for you; she'll work through the kinks we Guerra men seem to have."

"I'm hoping she doesn't have to. I'm trying to be better for her," Sonic admitted. "I want to be a better man for her. I'm gonna go to college, establish a career, put a nice ring on her finger, raise a couple kids – be a good husband and an even better father." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I want to live a nice, peaceful life with her."

Jules laughed. "Sounds like you want a life like the people on the television, _mi hijo._ You've got big dreams talking about college, careers, and kids. I don't know where you got this mindset from, but I know it sure as hell wasn't me."

Sonic gave his father a long look. "You never thought about going to college? Building a career? Actually being a role model for us?"

"I grew up in a different world than you, Ogilvie. You know, first hand, where we come from, college is for the best of the best. I could pass high school, but I wasn't college material. I did finish trade school, but that's about the only higher level education I expected. Learning a trade was all I needed to get a well-paying job and support the family; it served as a good cover for where the real money was coming from. My dreams, when I was your age, are the things you look down upon now: joining a gang, climbing the ranks, gaining respect and mooching money from these idiots in the street."

"I don't look down upon it. I just don't want to have to worry about my life or my family's life more than I have to. I don't want to walk around with my name on someone's bullet or have my face on multiple mug shots. I don't want to have my kids watching me bounce to and from jail. I don't want my wife wondering if I'm going to make it home alive. My future family deserves better. I deserve better."

"What makes you think _you_ deserve better, _mi hijo_? You think I didn't want better for our family?"

"You sure didn't act like it."

The moment the words left Sonic's mouth, Jules grabbed a handful of his hoodie. He swung him into the alley they were passing by and slammed him into the brick wall. His son was startled by the movement, but he refused to show any fear. He matched his father's livid glare as the older man spoke. " _Ahora escúchame traviesillo_. You don't know what I sacrificed for you, your siblings, and your mother. You think we moved to the U.S. just because of the bounty on my head? You think I trained you to be the strongest you can be just so you'll be of good use to my gang? You think I worked up this drug game for my own personal gain? No! I did all of this for my family! I knew you kids deserved to be raised somewhere better than that horrible little town in Mexico. I knew you had the potential to become a good fighter and make a career out of it one day – and utilize it to defend yourself if needed. I knew my family deserved to be supported and protected; you all deserved the world, and selling goddamn drugs was the only way I could give that to you. I know I wasn't the best father to you kids. I know the hell I put you through watching me come and go from jail, taking you on drug deals, teaching you to speak with your fists, and breaking you when I left the family. I know I hurt you, and I know you hate me for it, but I did what I had to do to support my family and raise you how I thought best." He gave Sonic a harsh shove into the bricks. "Don't tell me I didn't act like I wanted better for the three of you when you don't know half the motives I had for doing what I did." Jules took a deep breath to calm himself. He released Sonic's hoodie and stepped away from him. Sonic rolled his sore shoulders as his father lit another cigarette. "But I know your mother and your disappointment of a brother beat all these thoughts into your head. I guess I can't be too mad at you, now can I?" Jules took a long drag of his cigarette. "Just remember, _mi hijo,_ you can have your suburban dream life and the reigning title as a king pin. You're smart, smarter than I was. I'm sure you'll be able to balance both lifestyles just fine." He nodded towards the street. " _Vamos_. _La tienda está esperando_." Jules then walked back out onto the sidewalk.

Sonic stared after him with a crease between his brows, but followed wordlessly after him. The two didn't speak as they continued down towards the store outlets. Sonic's eyes glanced around the signs on the windows, searching for one place in particular. When he found the familiar blue and white cursive writing on the window of a store on the other side of the street, he silently crossed the road. Jules almost didn't notice his son had left his side until he happened to glance over and see his son's blue curls ducking into a jewelry store. Jules repressed the scowl forming on his lips as he followed after Max.

The store they'd entered was small, but it was stocked with glass cases that held tons of various diamond, and crystal, items. Sonic was walking by the cases with his hands in his pockets. His eyes perused over the sparkling jewelry in the cases.

"Picking up something for Amy," Jules asked.

Sonic refrained from frowning. He'd thought he'd lost his father for a moment. "Yea," he replied.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm asking her to be my girlfriend tonight."

"She's really making you soft, isn't she?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he didn't respond. He continued his search for the perfect piece of jewelry. He wanted to get Amy something nice, but not too expensive. She wasn't one for material things; she never was. He understood when she explained the item to symbolize their relationship that it didn't have to be an expensive object. She probably just wanted something dainty and small. Maybe a ring or a necklace. Sonic threw bracelets out of the equation. While there were some nice tennis bracelets, he didn't want her to have to look at the horizontal lines on her skin whenever she looked at the gift – nor did he want her reminding anyone else of them when she showed it off. She was trying to heal; looking at her scars wouldn't help.

He considered an amethyst ring he saw near the back of the store. It was a pretty gemstone that was cut in the traditional square shape with a smaller diamond crystal on either side of it. The gems sat on a shiny silver band. Sonic liked the ring, but he didn't know what ring size she wore. Without hesitation, he dug out his phone and dialed Amy's number. "What ring size are you," he asked after she answered.

"A five or six. Why?"

"Bye." He hung up. He ignored the vibrations in his pocket as she tried to call him back. He asked the sales clerk for the ring in Amy's size. He chewed on his lip as he continued to look for something else. While the ring was nice, he wanted to get her more. Their relationship confirmation was long overdue, after all. The least he could do was buy her more than a simple ring. He found a necklace with an amethyst gemstone; it was cut in a circle with a pair of crystal encrusted angel wings flared out from the left and right side. He asked for the necklace and brought a new silver chain for it. After he paid for the jewelry, Sonic and his father head back out onto the streets. Once again, the two walked in a content silence to the car dealership.

Mr. Deemer, a rounder man with a wide smile and dark curly hair, was standing near the entrance when they arrived "Sonic," he exclaimed at the sight of the teen. "How are you doing? I heard today's the day! You finally gonna pay for that jeep of yours?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Benny called you?"

"For a good reason! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to buy this dag-on car?" He grabbed hold of Sonic's arm and led him towards the few Jeep Liberty's he had. Manic was standing nearby with his arms crossed. He glanced between Sonic and Jules as they approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here," Sonic asked.

"You're not an adult yet, _hermanito_. You need someone to cosign for you, and I have the insurance information," Manic explained. He nodded to Jules. "You two having quality father-son time?" He feigned a smile. "Cute."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he didn't respond. He didn't feel like arguing right then. He just wanted to be happy with his accomplishments. He chose the black model of the car with a smile. The smile stayed alive as Manic helped him with the paperwork. For the first time in a while, the two were actually getting along pretty well. Manic seemed genuinely happy for his brother. He kept patting him on the shoulder and congratulating him. Jules watched his sons from a distance with a soft line at his lips. Once they were finished the paperwork, and Sonic had his new car keys in hand, Manic grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and brought him close. "How about we take this baby for a spin?" He asked.

"Really," Sonic asked as his smile widened.

"Well I didn't think you wanted to push it all the way home." He ruffled his brother's hair. "Just don't get cocky and get us into an accident."

Sonic chuckled as he pushed his brother away. "I won't." He glanced back at their father. "You need a ride somewhere, dad?" He asked with a smile.

"Nah. You boys go on ahead," he replied with a wave on his hand. He patted Sonic on the shoulder. " _Piensa en lo que hablamos_ ," Jules murmured. He offered him on last pat before heading off into the small crowds of people on the street.

Sonic watched him go as his smile began to dim. Manic noticed the deflation of his younger brother's excitement. "Hey," he said as he nudged him. "Don't worry about him." He smiled as he threw his arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

Sonic's smile returned. "Sure. Okay."

Sonic drove the two of them home with a peaceful conversation between the two. Manic fiddled with the radio, programming the stations Sonic usually listened to. "Does this mean I can finally reprogram my radio so you won't be playing with it all the damn time?" He asked as he programmed the last station.

Sonic grinned. "No. What happens when you're driving me somewhere? I still need my stations."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You can drive your damn self now." He looked over at his younger in the driver seat. The smile on his face was a rare but pleasant sight. A small smile of his own formed on Manic's lips. "I'm proud of you, ya know?"

"For what," Sonic said as he glanced at his brother.

"For getting your shit together. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been staying out of trouble. I'm happy you're finally getting on the right track. I'm proud of you."

Sonic smiled wider. "Thanks, Manic."

"Dad hasn't been bothering you much, has he?"

"Not really. I've only seen him three times including when he showed up at the house a few weeks ago. He keeps his distance for the most part."

"What does he want?"

"You know what he wants Manic: for me to join the Bloods."

Manic raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do it?"

"Are you really asking me that question?"

"Yes. Just because you're doing well right now doesn't mean you're not still a magnet for trouble – or that you're not still stupid when it comes to that bastard. _Dime, hermanito,_ are you seriously considering joining them?"

"I've thought about it," Sonic admitted with a shrug. "At the end of the day, being a member will provide protection to our family. Sonia and Amy won't have to worry about their ex-boyfriends bothering them. I'll have more men to back me up if I have any issues. I can make good money. Dad said I could even still go to college if I'm smart about my business. He thinks I can have both." Sonic glanced at his brother's glare. "Don't ruin my mood," he warned. "You can yell at me all you want, but don't piss me off. I swear to God I'll punch you in your throat the second we get home if you do."

Manic rolled his eyes. "What else did dad tell you? Did he give you the bullshit sacrifice speech again?"

"It's not bullshit…"

" _Dios mio,_ " Manic sighed. "Just when I think you're beginning to see through his act, you fall right back into his hands." He shook his head. "Listen, Sonic, I get dad makes things sound real good, but what he wants for you isn't what's best for you. Mama told me you're actually going to college in the fall, and about the poetry book she found in your room. She's real proud of you, and so am I. We want you to go to college, build yourself a career, and make something of yourself. Dad doesn't want that. All he wants is to see you on the street selling drugs and shooting up his enemies. He wants a carbon copy of himself that'll carry on the stupid family legacy in the Bloods. Don't let him fool you into thinking it's anything more than that. You have so much potential to do something amazing with your life. Don't ruin it over a man who doesn't even care about you."

Sonic was silent for a moment. His brother's words floated around his mind. He wasn't quite sure which part of his statement to reply to. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss their father any more than they already had. Sonic didn't want to think about how their father really didn't care about him or how he'd fed him bullshit lies since he was born. He hadn't told his brother he knew he wasn't going to join, he just wanted to hear what his brother would say about the possibility of it. Usually the conversation went a different way; Manic would yell at him about being a dumbass, Sonic would punch him, and the two would end up in a brawl. Never once had his brother actually told him he was proud of him. Sonic had never done anything to make him feel that way. He didn't know how to react hearing such words leave his brother's mouth. He knew a punch definitely wasn't appropriate. Maybe a hug? They hadn't hugged in years. They hadn't gotten along in years. This was novel to Sonic, and he thought he could like it.

"You think I have potential," Sonic asked quietly.

"Yes," Manic replied. "I always did. You're a smart kid, Sonic. You're just impulsive, stubborn, and hot-headed, but it seems you've been managing your temper better. That was the only thing holding you back: all the fighting. Now that you've been getting a grip on your violent impulses, I think your potential is showing a bit more clearly now." He looked to his brother. "I really am proud of you for getting yourself together, Sonic. You really had me worried for a while there. I really thought something bad was going to happen to you, and it scared me half to death."

Sonic's brows creased together. "You were worried about me?"

"Yes. _Dios,_ stop sounding so surprised. You're a pain in my ass, but you're still my little brother. At the end of the day, we're family whether we're throwing punches at each other or bonding over video games. We're brothers, and brothers fight sometimes; it's normal. But, no matter how much we butt heads, I'll always care about you. I'll always want the best for you. I'll always want to see you succeed." He ruffled Sonic's curls after he parked in front of their house. " _Te amo, hermanito; nunca olvides que_."

Sonic shoved his brother's hand off with a smile. "Yea, I guess I like you too."

Manic rolled his eyes. "Get your ass in this house before your mouth gets you smacked."

Sonic watched his brother hop of out his car. He climbed out after him. He followed his brother into their empty house. Manic didn't look back at Sonic as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I was gonna make some burgers and fries for dinner. Marisol is coming over later so I was going to make more than enough if you wanted some," he spoke as he shuffled through the refrigerator. He hadn't noticed his younger brother had followed him. Sonic was standing in the doorway with his gaze fixed on his brother. Manic looked up at him as he tried to read the novel expression on his brother's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to figure out how we have the same parents, but yet you're ugly as hell."

Manic narrowed his eyes. "The joke's on you, _hermanito_ , because we look just alike. Guess we're both ugly as hell. Blame it on our shithead father."

Sonic shook his head. He approached his brother.

Manic, prepared for a punch, extended his hand to keep his brother away. Sonic pushed his arm aside and continued closer. Manic balled his fist to retaliate for an attack that never came. Rather than a harsh punch, Manic received a tight hug from his brother. The older boy stood there with a crease between his brows, unsure of what to do. The last time Sonic had hugged him, he was five. It was during their transition to the states. At some point, the three kids at gotten separated from their parents during the legal procedures. Sonic had gotten scared. He didn't understand the language of the adults around him. His young mind assumed they were aliens trying to abduct him. He, and Sonia, had held on to Manic for dear life for hours. While Manic was just as scared and confused as they were, he was strong for his younger siblings. He calmed them down and promised he was going to protect them. They reunited with their parents after a few hours, but the two still didn't let go of him. It wasn't until they were safe in the home they lived in now that Sonia and Sonic had finally released him. Sonia bounced around to explore the house, but Sonic lingered at his side. He'd given his older brother a tight hug and thanked him for protecting him against the scary aliens. Manic thought it was hilarious at the time. He didn't know he wouldn't receive a hug from Sonic for another thirteen years. He might've cherished the moment if he had known.

"What the hell are you doing," Manic asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to stab me in the spine with a knife you have up your sleeve."

Sonic chuckled. "Can't you just accept my hug and move on with your life?"

"No."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fuck you."

Manic smiled. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and gave him a soft hug. He must've held him for too long since Sonic wriggled out from his grasp.

"Alright, alright, that's enough mush for one day."

"Good. You smelt like burnt chicken anyway." He chuckled as Sonic shoved him.

"Shut up. But to answer your initial question: no thank you. I'm going out with Amy in a little while so I won't be home for long."

"Alright. Have fun."

Sonic grinned. "I will."

He retreated from the kitchen and wandered up the steps. He took a long shower before heading to his room. He changed into a simple black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He threw his black snapback over his curls and stepped into a pair of his Nike's. To prepare for their date, he stuffed his trunk with old blankets and tossed some fruit into the backseat. He made sure to stick his portable speaker, and Amy's gifts, in his glove compartment. He also made a phone call to the local pizzeria for an order to pick up. Then, he sent a text to Amy asking if she was ready. After the short minute it took her to reply, he was headed out the door. He was surprised to see her sitting on her porch steps waiting for him when he got outside. Since it was a warm day, she was dressed in a simple purple maxi dress with a pair of her black converses. The dress hugged her slender figure. The top was styled like a tank top with thick straps and high color. She'd thrown a denim jacket over her arms to shelter herself from the chilly night – and to possibly hide her scars. She hadn't touched her pink curls; she left them hanging over her shoulders. Soft bronzes glittered on her eyelids, her coated long eyelashes flared out around her dark green eyes, and a glossy pink coated her lips. Sonic couldn't help but to smile at her. " _Hola bonita_ ," he purred as she approached him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hi," she said as her slender arms gave him a soft squeeze. She offered him a smile as she looked up at him. "What was up with the three second phone call earlier?"

"None of your business," Sonic replied. He pecked a kiss at her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying," she whined.

"I know." He kissed her again. "Come on. We've got to pick up some food on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He laced their hands together and tugged her towards his car.

Amy's eyes widened at the sight of the large, black Jeep. "You finally brought your car," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonic grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

Amy hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Sonic. It looks really nice."

He reluctantly wiggled out of her arms so he could open the door for her. He helped her inside before jogging around to the driver's seat. He drove the two of them to the pizzeria a few blocks up to pick up the pie he'd ordered for them. Then, he was riding down the main road towards the outskirts of the city.

Amy watched the packed city streets turn into rolling fields with an uneasy stomach. She tried to hide her frown from Sonic, but to no avail. He could spot her frown from a million miles away.

"What's wrong," he asked as he set his hand on her thigh.

"Nothing. I just… you know I don't have good memories associated with the secluded spots out here."

"I know. You don't have to be worried, _mami_." He gently squeezed her thigh. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be alone...with you. I want to go someplace quiet so we can talk and enjoy each other's company without being interrupted. Is that okay?" He glanced over at her. "I can turn around and we can go somewhere else if you want."

"No." Amy grasped his large hand in both of her smaller ones. "It's okay. We can be…alone. I trust you."

Sonic smiled. "Good."

After a half hour or so, the two arrived to a small field on top of a tall hill. The flowers hadn't started sprouting just yet, but the grass was getting its' color. In the sky above them, the sun was just beginning to set. A soft purple was highlighting the orange sky. Amy helped Sonic with laying out the blankets on the grass. At the sight of the pizza and chocolate covered strawberries, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you pulling a Troy Bolton on me," she asked with a smile.

"Troy Bolton brought the food to her room. I'm bringing you food in a field. I'm sure there's a difference," Sonic replied.

Amy giggled as she shook her head.

The two teens sat in a content silence as they demolished the pizza pie. The music booming softly from Sonic's speaker kept them company as they ate. Once they were finished the box, Sonic moved it from between the two of them. He scooted closer to Amy and offered her one of the chocolate covered strawberries. She'd tried to take it from him, but he tugged it away. " _Ven_ ," he said simply as he held the strawberry back out in front of her.

Amy blushed as she leaned closer. She bit the strawberry with her teeth and sliced it in half. She covered the smile on her face as she chewed on the sweet treat. "You're so cheesy," she commented.

Sonic popped the other half of the strawberry in his mouth. "Shut up. You wanted me to be romantic, so I'm trying here."

"And I appreciate it, but you know it's no fun if I don't mess with you."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy plucked a strawberry from the container. She waved it in front of Sonic. "Your turn."

He smirked. "You want me to show you what this mouth can do?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't fight the blush crossing her cheeks. "Eat the damn strawberry."

He chuckled as he caught the strawberry between his teeth. He sliced it in half in a similar manner and chewed. He watched as Amy ate the other half.

"I have an idea," Amy said. "Why don't we try to throw them in each other's mouths?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I try to be romantic, and you want to be goofy. Really?"

Amy smiled. "We're goofy." She grasped the side of his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "And you're goofy looking."

Sonic rolled his eyes. He pecked another kiss at her lips before pulling away from her. It was her turn first to try to catch the strawberry. She sat across from him with her mouth wide open. Sonic plucked a strawberry from the container. A mischievous smile crossed his lips as he purposely aimed for her nose. The strawberry smacked her directly between the eyes. Sonic laughed at her glare.

Amy crawled over to him and pushed him down onto his back. She lightly slapped his cheeks as he continued to laugh. She moved her hands down to his stomach and began to tickle him. She smiled as his laugh became uncontrollable. He writhed under her. He tried to catch her wrists with his hands.

"Alright, alright, _lo siento, lo siento_ ," he exclaimed between his laughter.

Amy giggled as she pecked his cheek. "That's what I thought."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he sat up.

As he expected, Amy threw his strawberry straight into his forehead. She giggled at the glare she received. She got up and ran from him when he came towards her. He chased her around the field for a few minutes before he caught her in his arms. He lifted her up off of her feet and pecked kisses at her cheek. "Ew, boy cooties," she yelled.

Sonic chuckled as he carried her back to the blankets. He set her down and lay down on his side. She lay down next to him. He held out a strawberry to her. "Truce," he asked her.

"I guess," she said with a smile.

Sonic watched her lean forward to capture the strawberry between her teeth again. They continued to feed each other strawberries for a while before Sonic spoke again. "So, how have you been feeling? We haven't really gotten to talk since last weekend."

"I know. This week's been busy with mid-terms. I actually kind of missed you."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"But I've been doing good, I think. I called Rob on Thursday. I haven't talked to him since…he told me. He thought I was mad at him, but he was happy I called. I told him I wanted to start working towards getting some type of closure over everything that's happened…with our mom. He seemed to be really supportive. He offered to go with me her grave next weekend so we can get whatever we have to say to her off of our chests. Then maybe we'll do some research on my biological father. I doubt we'll find anything solid, but if I can have just one conversation with him maybe…maybe it'll help." She bit into another strawberry he was offering her. "Dr. Ramos thinks I'm moving in the right direction. I'm not expecting to be completely healed doing all of this; too much damage has already been done for that to be possible. But I do want to feel better than I have been."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say…to your parents?"

"No," Amy sighed. "I think the words will just come when the time does." She shrugged as he fed him a strawberry. "Besides, I don't want to ponder over this more than I already have. It just makes me feel worse." She lay her head down on her arm and stared up at Sonic with a smile. "But I feel happy right now…with you."

He grinned at her. "Good." He leaned down to peck a gentle kiss at her lips. Amy put her hands on his neck, holding him there as their lips began their lyrical dance. Sonic wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to get too caught up in her. Not yet anyway. He reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "Give me one second," he told her. "I have something in the car for you."

Amy raised a brow as she watched him jog to his car. When he returned, he had a simple blue box with the name of the local jewelry shop written in neat cursive across it. "What's that," she asked as she sat up.

He briefly dug into the bag to retrieve two small black velvet boxes. "We've gotta go through the checklist first."

"What checklist?"

"Of the things a boy has to do to make a relationship official."

Amy blushed. A smile crept across her lips, but she didn't respond.

"First, the boy takes girl on a more intimate date than usual. Usually it's a secluded romantic spot. We're in an isolated field under the stars with good music playing and greasy food in our stomach; I think there's a check there. Second, the two talk for a while. I know we haven't talked much today, but I think the conversations we've had so far will have to suffice. We get another check. Third, the boy pops the question with a gift that symbolizes the relationship. It can be a varsity jacket or a pretty, but cheap piece of jewelry. As long as the girl wears it or holds on to it, the relationship is acknowledged or official. We're about to get a check there. I have two gifts for you, but you can choose whichever one you want to symbolize the relationship. I just figured since it took me so damn long to ask you this, the least I could do was get you more than just one piece of jewelry. I guess I should show you first before I ask my question." He popped open the boxes to show her the sparkling amethyst jewelry he'd gotten her.

"Sonic," Amy murmured. "These are beautiful."

"So are you." He plucked the ring out of its box. He grabbed her small hand in his. His words left his lips as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Amy, I've been in love with you for years now. I know I haven't always been the greatest crush or friend or even general person, and I apologize for my shortcomings. But you've always been there for me. No matter how many times we fought or fell out of our friendship, you never once turned your back on me. You were always there when I needed to talk or if I needed someone to mess with or if I needed just someone to sit with. You've been the greatest best friend, and I couldn't be more thankful for the relationship we have. I don't know where I'd be without you. We've gotten closer, fallen apart, rebuilt our friendship and repeated the cycle so many times over the years, and I want you to know that cycle is over. I can't keep losing you. I'm done arguing with you and pretending I don't care about you as more than just a friend. _Dios_ knows, I care about you more than I care about anything else in the entire world. I want to start truly being there for you the same way you've been there for me. I want to be the person you come to when you're sad or afraid or happy or excited. I want to be one of the first people you think of when you wake up in the morning. I want to be the person who is brightens even the darkest of your days. I want to be your boyfriend – your official boyfriend. I know I don't deserve you. _Dios,_ I don't deserve you and the unconditional love you've given me, but I promise I will make myself worthy. I will be with you every step of this battle you're fighting; every triumph, every loss – every single solitary step. I will worship every inch of your body; from the brown-blonde curls on your head to the painted toenails on your feet and everything in between – including the scars you despise so much. You're a beautiful temple that deserves to be seen, worshiped, and held in the highest esteem. I will love you with every inch of my being." He squeezed her hand. "I don't deserve this, but please…please say you'll be mine."

Amy stared at Sonic's sincere green eyes for a long moment. Salty tears were falling from her own lime green orbs. She didn't know what to say. She'd never seen him so humble and gratuitous before – especially not over her. She didn't know he cared about her that much. She didn't think anyone could care about her this much. But he did. He loved her. He was genuinely in love with her. The usual coldness in her chest was replaced with warm, golden flares as she kept repeating the two statements in her head. After all this time of thinking she couldn't be loved, but yet here he was. There Benny and Marc were. There Sonia was. All these people had showered her with the unconditional love, yet it took looking into the bane of existence's eyes to realize it. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Sonic and pressed her face into his chest. "Yes," she murmured almost inaudibly. "I'll be yours."

" _¿Será el mío? ¿Sólo mío?_ " He murmured into her hair.

"Yes. Only yours."

" _¿Para siempre?_ "

Amy smiled into his chest. She picked her head up to look at him. "As long as you act right."

He grinned. " _Ven. Bésame._ " He cupped her moist cheeks in his hands. Gently, he crushed his lips onto hers. Their lips quickly fell into their lyrical dance, moving slowly yet passionately against one another. Amy welcomed Sonic's tongue into her mouth as he lowered her down onto her back. She wrapped her arms around him as he settled himself on top of her. Amy tensed up the slightest bit when their kisses began to heat up. Sonic's hands had begun to caress her thighs over her skirt, gently tugging the fabric up. The night breeze kissed her bare skin, and she didn't particularly like it.

"Sonic," she whispered as she pulled out of the kiss.

" _Lo siento,_ " he said as he pulled his hands away.

"No, no, it's okay; it's just…we're outside…in the middle of nowhere."

He smirked. "What? Are you afraid a deer is gonna see us?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just…I think privacy would be better."

"Do you wanna go in my truck?"

Amy blushed. She turned her eyes away. "That would be better…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "We don't have to do anything tonight, _mami_."

"I know, but I'm beginning to like making out with you. I want to start taking steps further."

"Wait so you didn't like making out with me before?"

Am pushed him off of her. "Shut up." She smiled at the sound of his deep laughter.

He got to his feet and helped her up. Together, they gathered the blankets and their trash. They stuffed the contents in the trunk. Sonic held on to one blanket to set down over the backseat so Amy would be warm. She seemed nervous as she sat next to him. Her green eyes were glued to her fidgeting hands in her lap. "We don't have to do anything, Amy," he assured her. "We can go home if you want."

"No," she replied. She shyly glanced up at him. "I want to stay here with you…alone. It's just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how we're supposed to start. I want to start being more comfortable with exposing my body, but I don't know how to begin practicing. I think showing it to you would be a good start, but I'm not going to drop all my clothes for you." A small smirk tugged at her lips. "I don't like you that much."

"Well, my feelings are hurt. I just poured out my heart to you and now you're telling me you don't like me that much. To hell with you too."

Amy giggled.

Sonic smiled. "How about we start with just taking off your jacket? Are you okay with having just your arms out?"

She shrugged. "I guess so…"

He scooted closer to her. He grasped her chin in his hand and guided her gaze to his. "You don't have to do this, _mami._ Don't feel like you have to strip to make me happy."

"I want to do this," Amy said. She grasped his free hand with her own. "I want to work up to being with you…physically. I love you, and I trust you. I just…I need to work up to being comfortable with you seeing and touching my skin. All the other boys…they violated it, and it still haunts the back of my mind. I know that's not fair to you, but –"

"Shh," Sonic cut her off. "Don't worry about me. This is about you and making sure you're comfortable. My job is to make you happy."

"And I want to make you happy too."

"I'm happy sitting right beside you. You don't need to be sexual or physical with me to make you happy. I know that's what the other boys wanted you for, and that's what you've seen me use other girls for, but what we have is different from the flings we've had in the past. I love you, and sex is the last thing I want from the person I love."

Amy smiled. She leaned her head up to nuzzle her nose with his. "I want you to take off my jacket," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sonic gripped the collars of her jacket and slowly brought it down over her small shoulders. He discarded the jacket onto the passenger seat. He gently grabbed Amy's hand and brought it to his lips. Cautiously, he pecked kisses over almost every inch of her arm. He made a trail leading to her shoulder, up her neck, her jawline, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Amy melted into him as he kissed her with both passion and caution. Her bare arms looped around his neck, and her hands tangled in his hair. Amy let out a soft moan as Sonic's tongue entered their heated dance. His arms tightened around her at the sound. He gently lay her down against the backseat as she tugged at his tee shirt. He discarded of his shirt and went back to their lips. He hummed in content at the sensation of her hands on his bare skin. Her slender fingers traced the muscles on his arms, back, chest, and abdomen. Her skin was unbelievably smooth. They rubbed over the scars he'd earned from various fights over the years. Sonic let his hands wander back down to her thighs. She didn't comment as his hands slipped beneath her dress and rubbed her bare skin. Instead she welcomed the tingling sensation. She pulled Sonic closer to her as she deepened the kiss even more so.

Sonic only touched her thighs and arms that night. He was content working his way up at her pace. He didn't want to push her any farther than she was willing to go. He wouldn't dare hurt her that way.

After their heated make out, the two dragged their blanket back outside on the grass. They lay down; Amy curled up on Sonic's chest. Together, they watched the stars. Amy fell asleep in Sonic's arms after some time. Sonic didn't wake her. He watched her sleep for a while. He kept praying to God, asking how why he'd given him such a perfect woman to love and cherish. He didn't deserve an angel as beautiful as Amy. Yet, he didn't refute the gift. Rather, he promised he'd do everything in his power to keep her happy and prove himself worthy of loving the most perfect woman he'd ever known.

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**This is an extremely long chapter so please excuse any names I may miss as this is an original work I am converting into a fanfiction for this site particularly. I apologize for any names/appearances missed as I am editing this at a late hour, and I'm tired.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Details of an attempted suicide**

 **Chapter 20**

"I haven't done anything," Sonic stated as he waltzed into Mr. Connors' office the following Friday afternoon. He tossed the attendance request slip onto his counselor's desk before sitting down in the cushioned chair.

Mr. Connors rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past this. Can I simply call you in here without you being in trouble?"

Sonic shrugged. "There's always an opportunity to yell at me – even if it is to tell me to stay on the good streak I've been on."

His counselor shook his head. "I called you in here to talk to you. Wouldn't you rather have a good conversation rather than sleep in study hall?"

"Nah. I think I'd rather be asleep."

"I see the good streak hasn't affected your mouth just yet."

Sonic smirked. "Don't sound so disappointed. My sharp wit isn't going anywhere anytime soon." He leaned back in his seat. "So what did you want to talk about since you so nicely woke me from my nap?"

"Well, I heard your final tournament match is tonight. Are you excited?"

A smile tugged at the teen's lips. "Yea. Manic and my mom are actually gonna come to this one. Sonia will be there too."

"And your father?"

His smile dimmed. "I don't know. If he comes, he comes. If not, it's not a big deal."

"How are things going with him being back? The last time we spoke, you were still a bit shocked from his return."

Sonic shrugged. "Things are okay, I guess. He doesn't live with us or anything, so I don't see him often. He only comes around when he feels like it. So far that's only been on three occurrences. Last weekend, he walked with me to buy my car; that was the last time I've seen him."

Mr. Connors smiled. "Ah you finally brought the Jeep you've been talking about?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna see?" Sonic dug out his phone from his pocket. He briefly surfed through his photos to retrieve a photo of his car. He showed the picture to the burly man sitting across from him.

"It's very nice," Mr. Connors commented. "Did you name it yet?"

"Not yet. I'm still getting used to having it. I'm so used to walking everywhere that I barely use it."

"The car will come in handy in the fall when you go off to college."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah. I know. I think over the summer I'm gonna be using it a lot too. Over the summer, my girlfriend and I are probably gonna take a lot of road trips and explore the road a little bit."

Mr. Connors raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Who's this girlfriend of yours? The Audrey girl?"

Sonic averted his gaze. "Well, yeah."

Mr. Connors smiled. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah – more than anything." Sonic looked back up at his counselor. "But let's not talk about my love life unless we can talk about yours. How's the wife?"

"Next subject," Mr. Connors said with a roll of his eyes. "How is your family doing?"

"Good. Manic and I are getting better. We can actually have a conversation without trying to kill each other which is pretty nice. We don't talk often, but it's not a fight when we do."

"I'm assuming the two of you made up then?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Mr. Connors smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear things are going well for you. I actually have some news that I hope will brighten your spirits even more."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. He watched his counselor shuffle through one of the desk drawers to retrieve four books. He lay them out on the desk for Sonic to see. The teen recognized the titles and the covers he'd chosen for the books; they were the ones he and Mr. Connors had discussed the last time they spoke. Sonic had been in a daze that day. He hadn't really been comprehending what was going on. Looking at the novels with his mind clear and his head on straight made a large smile appear on his face. "Wow," he commented. "They look great!" He grabbed the red one with an abstract heart on it and began to flip through its pages. "How'd the publisher make them so fast? What about the editing and all that jazz? Doesn't that take a while?"

"It's a small publisher, and the CEO is currently enthralled with your work. He's been working pretty hard to make sure these get out to book stores and online platforms as soon as possible. Part of that process included making sure your books were first priority of getting edited. Since we already had the format planned out, they just needed to type the content and correct any typos. He's very determined to get your work out to the world. He believes in it just as much as I do. The only thing he's waiting on to release the novels is a meeting with you."

Sonic looked up with a crease between his brows. "With me? What do they want to talk to me for?"

"For starters, he'd like to meet the boy who's captured his attention with his wonderful writing and hidden thoughts. On the legal aspect, he does need your signature for release. The two of you need to negotiate how you'll split the profits, how you want the novels to be advertised, defining the roles in which you and the publisher will play in getting your book the recognition and success we believe it deserves; things of that nature."

"Don't you need a lawyer for those kinds of things…since its legal and all?"

"Some authors have agents who serve as their legal consultants, but I don't think you should worry about that. Agents are expensive and take some of your profits. As long as the owner isn't trying to swindle you out of all the profits then you should be fine."

"What if he does try to mooch off me? What if I don't understand all the legal terms they'll start throwing at me? I know you think I'm smart, but English is still hard for me sometimes. What if they use it against me?" Sonic paused. "Would you mind going with me? To the meeting?"

Mr. Connors raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. You seem to know more about this stuff than I do so it'd be helpful to have you there. Besides, you're already my counselor; why not be my consultant too? And I could also really use the help."

Mr. Connors smiled. "Sure. I'll go with you. Let me call the CEO right now. We've spoken on the phone before, and I told him I'd be meeting with you today. He's actually expecting a call so we can set up this meeting."

Sonic watched Mr. Connors fiddle with his cell phone with a small smile. His counselor grinned back as he put the phone on speaker. The sound of the dial tone filled the room. Sonic leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as a novel voice replaced the dialing.

"Hello," a deep velvet voice replied on the other end.

"Hey Mr. Thompson, its Michael Connors," Mr. Connors replied.

"Michael! Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you. I have the author of the poetry books you've been working on here with me. I told him about the meeting you wanted to set up. I figured we could do via telephone if you're not busy."

"Ogilvie is with you? Great! Can he hear me? Hello!"

Mr. Connors motioned for Max to speak. The teen scooted the chair closer to the desk. "Hi," he said simply.

"Ah! Ogilvie, such a pleasure to finally speak to you! I've been pondering over your work for weeks now. May I just say you have a beautiful way of writing? Your words are so captivating, and they hit close to home. I'm not from Chicago, but I'm from an inner city area myself, and your words really resonated with me. I believe it'll touch the hearts of others who have come from situations like ours as well – possibly even those who don't. Honestly, your work is so honest and raw and I just can't wait to publish them. I applaud you for your talent. I hope we'll make many more after the original five. Are you still writing?"

"Yeah. I still write on a daily basis."

"Good, good. Make sure you hold onto those works. We'll probably be able to do something with those as well."

"Alright. I will."

"So, for the meeting: when are you free? I know you're still in school so I'm willing to be as flexible as I can."

"I'm actually free all of next weekend. My birthday is next Saturday, but I'm not celebrating until later on that night. Do you think maybe we could meet sometime in the morning?"

"Of course! And it's your birthday! I'll have to bring cupcakes or breakfast or something. Great. Great. What time were you thinking?"

"Where is your office located, exactly?"

"The office is downtown on Melrose; I'll say about forty five minutes away from your district."

"Is eleven fine then?"

"Yes. Eleven is good. It's great. I'm putting it on my calendar right now. Next Saturday at eleven. Got it. See you then!"

"Bye." Sonic's smile dimmed as his counselor hung up the phone.

"What's wrong," Mr. Connors asked.

"What do you wear to a business meeting? I have nice dress shirts, but I don't have any blazers or dress pants or dress shoes. I can stop at the store tomorrow to get some, but I just wanted to be sure."

"All of those things would be appropriate for a meeting like the one we're going too." Mr. Connors smiled. "Maybe you can ask your brother to go shopping with you, and he can help you pick all that stuff out."

"Yeah. Maybe I will."

The bell's static chime rang through the room. Mr. Connors stacked the books up and pushed them towards Sonic. "These are for you."

Sonic smiled as he gathered them in his arms. "Thanks, Mr. C – for everything. I really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Good luck at your match tonight."

"Thanks." He nodded in farewell to his counselor. He walked out of the counseling office to the hallway. With his free hand, he struggling to open his book bag. He was planning on dumping his books in there. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day carrying them around in his arms. With his head down, and his mind preoccupied with his task, he was caught off guard by a sudden shove at his arm. His books fell out from under his arm, and he collided into the metal lockers. His blood boiled as he looked over at his attacker.

"What the fuck, _esé_ ," Sonic snapped. He glared at the smirk on Jet's face. A few of his friends stood behind him. "Are you trying to go for a fourth round?"

"Nah. I think you learned your lesson after our last fight." His eyes went down to the books on the floor. "What's those?" He motioned for one of his friends to pick them up.

"Don't touch those," Sonic yelled as he tried to snatch the book away. The other boy shoved him back into the lockers.

"Poetry and prose," Jet mused as he flipped through the pages. "Are you going soft on us now, Mexico? Or is this who you really are behind the hard façade you put up for everyone?"

"Give me back my shit."

"Oh I'll give it back. I just wanted to make a few changes first." He ripped out a page of the book.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Are you going to do something about it?" Jet ripped a few more pages out. "Because we can keep going until there's nothing left."

Sonic growled. The fire he'd been taming brewed at an unnaturally high temperature. Red spots began to dot his vision. His hands balled up into tight fists. He'd just raised his hand to punch Jet when he heard the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Sonic, no," Amy yelled. She pushed between the small crowd of boys. She stood in front of Sonic with one hand on his chest and the other on his fist. "Don't fight him. Not now. You've come too far," she whispered to him. "Don't go backwards now."

"Aw look at that boys: the wretched whore and Mexico are dating. How adorable! How is she, Sonic? Still a good fuck under all those scars?"

"Get the fuck out of my way, Amy," Sonic yelled.

"No! Just leave it alone. Its fine," Amy told him.

"Yeah, Sonic; it's fine. She knows she's a little slut. She doesn't need me or the rest of the male student body to tell her that." His eyes roamed over Amy's figure. "However, she is sexy as hell. Maybe after you're through with her, you can pass her along to us and we can show her a good time."

"Shut up, Jet," Amy snapped at him. "I don't have to hold him back. I'll let him beat your ass if that's what you want."

"Then don't hold him back. Take the guard dog off the leash; it's not like he actually poses a threat. From what I heard, he needs his daddy to fight his battles for him. Is that true, Sonic? You're a daddy's boy too?"

Sonic tried to push Amy out the way. He was ready to jump on Jet and pound his face in until every inch of it was black and blue. He hadn't done fought in what seemed like forever. It'd be nice to release his frustrations out on a coward like Jet. He didn't care if he got in trouble. He needed to punch something, and at that moment, Jet was his target.

Amy didn't budge. She held on to Sonic's wrists. "Stop, Sonic. Let it go. Just let it go."

"Listen to your little whore, Mexico," Jet taunted. He finished tearing out the last few pages of the book. He flicked the cover into Sonic's face with a sadistic smile. "I didn't know immigrants wrote books, but this one was pretty damn terrible. Not even just the English; the whole damn concept was just awful." He clicked his teeth. "Better luck next time, Mexico." He smirked at Amy. "When you're done dating pussies, give me a call sweet cheeks."

"In your fucking dreams," Amy said.

"Oh you're already there, baby, and I love the things we're doing in them."

Amy rolled her eyes, but let out a breath of relief as the boys finally retreated. She couldn't even get a word out of her mouth before Sonic harshly shoved her away. "Sonic, what the hell," she snapped at him.

He didn't pay attention to her. He gathered the scattered pieces of paper on the ground. The book Jet ripped up had been the book centered on the concept of love; there were topics of self-love, gratitude for family, and a combination of happy and solemn thoughts concerning romance. Half of the poems in the novel were written about her. In the very beginning of the novel, he'd dedicated the entire book to her and the blissful emotions she'd instilled in him. As he was walking, he was thinking about giving it to her after his tournament match with a heartfelt written message inside the front cover; the last sentence would be asking her to prom. When he got the first copy, he was going to give it to her in general. It was going to be a gift for her. And while he could always get another copy, he was still angered by the fact Jet had fucked all of it up – and he couldn't make him pay for it. "Don't touch them," he told Amy as she bent down to help him. He snatched away the few pages she'd picked up.

"Sonic," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset about your book, but I couldn't let you take that step backwards; not after all the progress you've made."

He ignored her as he shoved the pages into his book bag along with the other three unharmed books. He threw his bag over his shoulders as he stood. He tried to walk away from her, but she got in his way.

"Hey, why are you mad at me," Amy asked as she grasped his hands.

"Because you got in my fucking way," he snapped at her. He yanked his hands out of hers. "He was asking for an ass-whooping, and I should've given it to him! Do you know what I look like standing there watching him tear apart one of the few accomplishments I have? Do you know what I felt allowing him to rip my thoughts to shreds? I ought to kill him for fucking with you! No one – and I mean _no one_ should ever disrespect you like that, Amy; not on my watch!"

"Sonic, calm down."

"No! I'm not gonna calm the fuck down! If I see that motherfucker again, whether I'm with you or not, I'm pounding his goddamn face in – and I don't care how you feel about it. I'm done walking away because obviously it doesn't fucking work."

"But I bet you're gonna walk away from me right now, aren't you? You're gonna walk away from all the progress, all the promises, and all the changes you've made just to fight a guy you know isn't worth your time? Is that really what you're gonna do?"

"Yeah. I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class." He brushed past her and continued down the hallway. Amy watched him go with moist eyes. She shook her head at him before heading down the opposite end towards her own class.

Luckily, for both of them, Sonic didn't run into Jet again. He was still steaming from the altercation at the end of the day. He waited for Tails and Amy on the stone steps outside of the building with his head buds in and his teeth gritting together. He thanked God he was having a tournament fight that night. Then he could release his anger, and it wouldn't linger in his bones. He wasn't sure if he could handle harboring any unresolved anger with all that was happening around him. He might do something stupid if his dad approached him at the wrong time. While Sonic wasn't sure exactly what impulsive action he may take, he knew he didn't want to find out. As much as he hated to admit it, Amy was right. He was risking all the progress he'd made over the past few months. He could afford a few steps back for a simple fight, but he wasn't putting his future on the line by getting involved with Jules and the Bloods. He'd worked too hard to throw all of that away.

"Hey man," Tails said as he approached Sonic. "I heard about what happened with Jet. You good?"

"I'm fine. He won't be once I get my hands on him," Sonic replied.

His friend shook his head with a smirk. He glanced around the school steps where other students littered around talking to their friends. "Where's Amy? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Sonic checked the time on his phone. "I don't know, but she better get her ass here soon. This is the last tournament match, and I'm not wasting valuable training time waiting for her."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you more worried about training time over her? Did you guys get in a fight?"

"Something like that," Sonic admitted with a sigh. "Earlier, I went off on her when she wouldn't let me knock Jet the fuck out. I was pissed off, and she was in my way."

"Did you say anything you regret or didn't mean?"

"No. I meant what I said; she just doesn't agree with my statements. She and Mr. Connors think I can just walk away from every single altercation that happens when I can't. Even when I try to ignore people or avoid conflicts, people still come at me looking to get a rise out of me. And I know what you're going to say: I shouldn't give them the satisfaction, but fuck it's so hard; especially when they disrespect me and my girl. Sometimes the only way to solve those problems is to give them a busted lip and a black eye. What else can I do? Let them walk all over me and continue to screw with me? I don't think so."

"I understand where you're coming from, man. But I also see Amy's point. She cares about you, and she doesn't want anything to happen to you – none of us do. While Jet isn't much of a threat in our eyes, in her eyes: he's kind of scary. Remember she is five feet tall and weighs maybe one thirty – not even; anyone over five foot five is a giant to her." He nudged his friend as he noticed a small smirk appear on Sonic's lips. "Just talk to her. The two of you will come through. You always do."

"Thanks, _esé_ ," Sonic said as he held out his hand. He continued to speak as the two slapped hands and shook them.

"Not a problem." The two boys looked up as Amy whisked by them. She didn't speak as she passed. She continued down the steps to the sidewalk and turned the corner towards the gym. "Damn, she didn't even look back to make sure we were following. She must be mad at you. You sure all you did was snap at her about fighting Jet?"

"I'm sure," Sonic sighed. He got to his feet. "Let's go before she gets too far ahead. I don't like her walking where we can't see her."

Tails also rose from his spot. Together they walked down the steps and hurried after Amy's head of bouncing pink curls. None of them really talked on the walk up to the mixed martial arts gym. Sonic was too focused on watching Amy to really entertain conversation, and Tails was content with the silence. When they finally did reach the gym, the boys headed to the locker room while Amy headed towards the main office.

Sonic and Amy avoided each other the entire time he was warming up. She didn't look at him, and he didn't glance her way. Both of them wished they could say the other was being stubborn, but they knew the silence was probably for the better. They needed to cool off before they tried to have another conversation. Amy didn't want to argue with Sonic – not when she actually needed him to be there for her. She could admit it killed her to ignore him, but she promised herself they'd hopefully work it out later on. The necklace he'd given her felt heavier on her chest at the possibility they couldn't come to an agreement of sorts. At the end of the day, Sonic was going to do what he wanted to do whether she liked it or not. In reality, it was her choice of how she wanted to react to his actions. She could keep holding him back from altercations and pushing him towards a better direction or she could let him be and have faith he'd make the right decision depending on the situation. She had to give him credit for the few times he did walk away from a fight he knew wasn't worth it or he knew he could seriously get hurt. But she still feared the times when his anger would turn him into a blood lusting monster. She'd never voice it aloud, but she was afraid of Sonic when he was angry. His livid eyes, curled lips, and violent fists were reminders of the monster she'd somehow gotten away from. Amy knew Sonic would never hurt her, but she couldn't ignore the panic his aggressive actions triggered.

Before the match started, Amy met up with Cream, Sonia, and Elias. They sat together with Aleena, Manic, and his girlfriend Marisol. Amy feigned smiles through the conversations. The dark clouds were beginning to take over her mind, and she was too tired to fight them. She was saving her emotional strength for the next day. For the current battle, the clouds would just have to take the win. She just hoped they wouldn't get used to it. She wasn't done fighting just yet.

Amy perked up a bit at the sight of Sonic bouncing around in the caged octagon. Although she was mad at him, she couldn't stop herself from admiring his defined chest and bulging biceps. Soft blush covered her cheeks as his lime eyes captured her jade ones. She feigned a smile and waved at him. His mouth tightened at the sides, but he didn't smile back at her. He turned his eyes to his opponent.

The boy was another one of his classmates named Mephiles. He was a tall guy with navy blue hair, brown skin, bloodshot green eyes, and muscular build. The two knew of each other in school, but they rarely ever spoke – a situation similar to the one he had with Jet before their match. Sonic hoped Mephiles would take the loss like a champ. He was done with the petty bullshit in school. He just wanted to get his diploma and get the fuck out of there without any more problems.

Mephiles, thankfully, didn't talk smack to Sonic before he swung at him. Sonic danced around his punches before delivering a few of his own. He smirked at the frown Mephiles gave him. The other boy gave him a good punch that knocked the expression right off of his face. Sonic's blood boiled as he collided into the chains of the cage. He blocked Mephiles' punches as the boy tried to corner him there. Sonic threw punches at the other boy's stomach and caught him a few times with his knee. He managed to get some distance between them; it was just enough for him to kick a swift kick to Mephiles' ribs. The hit caused Mephiles to let out a grunt of pain. Sonic's smirk returned as he gave another kick to the same location. This time, Mephiles was ready for the attack. He grabbed onto Sonic's ankle and swung him down onto the ground. Sonic didn't have time to comprehend the pain in his back from the impact before Mephiles was on him. He blocked his face as the other boy lay harsh punches on him. Sonic took advantage of Mephiles' position between his legs and wrapped them around him. He used the hold to flip the two of them over. Sonic finally released the anger he'd been holding in since earlier that day. He mercilessly pounded down on Mephiles' face and torso with his gloved hands. He only stopped when Mephiles' fist connected with his cheek. The force behind the punch knocked Sonic off of him. Sonic was a bit stunned by the impact. He spat blood from his mouth just before Mephiles wrapped his arm around his neck. The other boy pulled him down into a headlock. He wrapped his legs around Sonic's torso to prevent him from moving. With his free hand, Mephiles gripped his wrist and increased the pressure around Sonic's neck.

"You motherfucker," Sonic muttered as the boy's bicep crushed his windpipe.

Mephiles chuckled. "What are you gonna do now, tough guy? You're not getting out of this. You might as well tap now."

"You wanna bet?" Sonic used his legs to move the two back towards the chains. He dug his elbows into the other boy's thighs. The pain caused Mephiles' hold on him to weaken. Sonic took advantage of the small opening and used his elbows to free himself. He rolled his torso away from Mephiles' legs before he could try to grab him again. However, Mephiles did still have a good grip on his head. Sonic punched at the boy's chest and stomach to distract him. His diversion worked, and the boy's grip let up. Sonic, once again, took the opportunity of the small opening to free himself. He held onto Mephiles wrist as he unwrapped his arm from his neck and pulled it down against him. His legs wrapped around his waist and pinned down his shoulders. With a smirk, Sonic began to pull at the boy's arm. He'd captured him in the perfect arm bar. The groan of pain from Mephiles caused Sonic's smirk to grow. "What were you saying about me tapping?" He increased pressure on the arm he was pulling. "Now how about you tap before I pull your arm out of your socket?"

"Over my dead body," Mephiles replied. He let out another groan as Sonic tugged even harder.

"I'm not in a good mood, _esé._ I will rip out your goddamn arm if you don't tap pretty soon."

"I'm not tapping. You'll have to knock me out if you want to win this one."

"That can be arranged. You just have to get out of this first because I'm not stupid enough to let you go."

Mephiles groaned as he rolled the two of them over. From his new position on his stomach, Sonic was having trouble keeping hold of Mephiles' arm. He reluctantly let the boy's wrist go as he tugged it away. Within the next second of being freed, Mephiles caught him by the waist and tackled him back down to the ground. The two rolled around the mats, throwing punches whenever they could. Sonic grew tired of the charade. He was ready to end the match. When he got on top of Mephiles, he didn't allow the other boy to try to roll them over again. He moved his legs so he'd straddle the other boy. Again, his gloved hands pounded down on without mercy. He only stopped when Knuckles grabbed hold of his arms. He'd knocked Mephiles out cold. Sonic moved aside so the paramedics on standby could tend to him.

"Goddamn, Guerra, what the hell's gotten into you," Knuckles whispered as he held Sonic's arm up in victory. "I haven't seen you get this aggressive in a minute."

"Bad day," Sonic replied around his bloody mouth. He spat the blood from his mouth as the cheers from the audience bombarded his ears.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow as he set the heavy golden chain over Sonic's head with his free hand. "Bad day or too much pent up anger?"

Sonic snatched his arm away as Knuckles began to lower it. "None of your business."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He patted Sonic's shoulder as he led him out of the ring. "Well, either way: you did a damn good job in there. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Knuckles led Sonic to the locker room. Tails joined the two of them as Knuckles gave Sonic the cash reward for winning the tournament. The older man bid the two of them farewell before leaving them alone. Tails whistled at the sight of his friend's bruised face. Sonic's left eye was beginning to swell, his cheeks were turning purple from the bruises, and blood was fusing like water from his mouth. Every five seconds, Sonic was spatting blood into the cup Knuckles had given him. It had been filled with water, but Sonic had downed it within ten seconds. Sonic's torso looked just as bad as his face; red and purple bruises were scattered around him muscles. Even his neck was still red from the boy's tight hold. "You sure you're alright," Tails asked. He tried to dab a wet towel to Sonic's face, but his friend flinched away from the pain.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am. I just need a hot shower, some pain medicine, and sleep." He grimaced as he painfully tugged his tee shirt on.

"I guess you coming with Cream, Sonia, Elias, and I to the pizzeria for some food is out of the question then?"

"Yea, I'll have to pass on that. Amy can go with you guys if she wants, but I'm just gonna go home." He grimaced as he sat down to put on his socks and shoes. "Damn, Mephiles is a tough fucker."

Tails smirked. "He looks worse than you, so I guess he isn't _that_ tough."

Sonic smiled around his wounded lip. "You are right about that." He reluctantly let out a groan as he rolled his bruised shoulders. "Fuck," he muttered.

Tails helped him to stand. "You should probably go to a doctor tomorrow, dude."

Sonic waved him off. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Tails didn't believe him, but he let his friend be. He walked with him out to the general gym area. The gym was nearly empty with the exception of the group of teens standing by the door. Sonia clapped her hands as her brother and his friend approached them. "Yay, you won – but you look awful," she exclaimed.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Thanks, _hermanita_."

Elias frowned as he looked over Sonic's facial wounds. "Are you going to be alright?"

Sonic nodded. "Yea, I'll be fine. I used to come home like this on a daily basis; it's not a big deal. I'm just gonna go home and get some rest. You guys go out and have fun."

"Are you sure? You don't look good," Sonia said.

"Sonia, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He cleared his throat as more blood threatened to climb up his esophagus. He reluctantly turned his eyes to his girlfriend. Amy was staring at him with a crease between her brows and a frown on her plump lips. "You can go out with them if you want," he directed towards her. "I'm gonna go home and relax. Just make sure you text me when you get back home."

"I'll go home with you," Amy said.

"You don't have to. You can go have fun."

"I want to."

Sonic refrained from rolling his eyes. "Alright."

The teens shuffled outside. They exchanged short farewells before going their separate ways. Sonic and Amy slowly walked back to their townhouses in a tense silence. Sonic thought she was going to stop at her porch steps and head inside her own home. He wasn't expecting her to follow him to his stoop. He raised an eyebrow down at her. "Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

Sonic shrugged. "If you want to stay you can."

"I do." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want to take a shower, pop some pain pills, maybe smoke a little weed, and go to sleep. If you wanna tag along, that's fine. I don't care right now."

"You must be really mad at me."

Sonic looked away. "Honestly, I'm just not in a good mood. Now are you staying or not? I really need a shower."

"Yeah. I'll stay."

Sonic nodded. He unlocked the front door. The two passed through the living room to see Aleena, Manic, and Marisol sitting in the living room watching television. Aleena's eyes widened at the sight of her son. " _¡Dios mío! ¡Mira tu cara! ¿Estás bien, mi hijo?_ " She exclaimed as she hurried over to Sonic. He dodged her hands and took a step back.

" _Mama,_ _estoy bien._ "

" _¡No te ves bien!_ "

"Yeah, Max, you look like you got hit by a train," Manic agreed. "Do you need me to take you to the doctor in the morning?"

"No. I don't need to go to the doctors. But tomorrow, if you're not busy, I have to go shopping for a meeting next weekend, and I was wondering if you could help me get some stuff."

"Business meeting?" Aleena chimed. "What business are you doing?"

"Mr. Connors set up a meeting with the publisher who wants to sell my poetry."

"Ah, that's so exciting, _mi hijo_!" Aleena grabbed Sonic into a tight hug. Her son winced as she squeezed his bruises. " _¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!_ "

" _Gracias_ , _mama._ " He gently unwrapped his mother's arms from around him.

"Sure. I'll go with you tomorrow," Manic answered the initial question.

"Cool. We're going upstairs now. I'll see y'all in the morning." He pecked a kiss at his mother's cheek. " _Te amo,_ " he told her.

Amy followed Sonic upstairs to his room. She sat on his bed while he shuffled around for a pair of pajama pants. He left the room without saying a word to her. Amy wrapped her arms around herself as the dark clouds spurted dark thoughts into her mind.

 _You've really done it this time._

 _You've ticked him off._

 _Nice job._

 _Now, he'll never talk to you again._

 _He'll never kiss you again._

 _He'll never want you again._

 _He doesn't love you anymore._

 _As if he ever did._

 _All he ever was a piece of that ass._

 _That's all they ever want._

 _All you'll ever be is a good fuck –_

 _And a good toy to play with._

 _You're so stupid for believing he could actually love you._

 _Silly girl,_

 _Who could love someone as wretched as you?_

Amy wiped at the tears that began to fall down her face. She rubbed her eyes with the cloth of her long sleeves. She kept her hands there, covering her eyes and stifling her sniffles. The sound of the door creaking open didn't break her position. She stayed curled up there with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands. Sonic shuffled around the room, not really paying Amy any mind. The sound of his motion caused her tears to increase. She thought he'd seen her position and just didn't care. She wasn't aware that he hadn't even glanced over at her. He'd been preoccupied with trying to find his pain medicine – and his hidden stash of cannabis. When he finally did glance over at her, his heart sank in his chest. He hated when Amy tried to hide her emotions from him; it stung to know she was hiding tears that he'd probably caused.

Sonic sat beside her on the bed. He gently grabbed hold of her small wrists. He tried to pull her hands away from her face, but Amy wouldn't budge. "Stop," he murmured. " _Ven, mami._ " He pulled her head against his chest and held her the best he could with her hands still pressed against her eyes. " _Lo siento,_ " he whispered into her curls. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. I know you were just trying to help, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. _Lo siento. Prometo no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Perdóname por favor._ "

Amy wriggled out from his grasp. She moved her hands from her eyes to reveal her bloodshot green eyes. She rubbed at the excess water around them. Sonic tried to help, but she turned her head away from his touch.

Sonic sighed. "I don't know what else you want me to say, Amy. I'm apologizing for making you upset and for being angry with you, but I'm not apologizing for what I said. I'm done walking away."

"So you won't walk away from a fight, but you will walk away from the better person you've become?" Amy asked, her voice barely audible. She shook her head as more tears fell down her face. "You're willing to walk away from me and ignore me over a fight I prevented because I didn't want you take ten steps backward? You'd really risk my feelings just to indulge in your unhealthy ones – yet you claim so much about me and making me happy."

"I do care about making you happy, Amy. But I also care about letting people disrespect us. You, of all people, know I don't tolerate any form of disrespect from _anyone_. Yes, I've been trying to keep a handle on my temper but there's only so much I'll allow. Having a low-life rip up my book as they make comments towards you is one of those situations where, unfortunately, I'm going to have to swing whether you agree with it or not. If you're going to be mad at me, then both of us are just going to have to deal with it. I'm not apologizing for using my best judgement. You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm not. If we're going to move any forward with this relationship, then we're just going to have to agree to disagree on this."

"What if I don't want to 'agree to disagree,'" Amy said as she finally looked over at him. "What's your best judgement going to tell you to do then?"

Sonic hesitated. "To walk away." He grasped her chin between his fingers. "But you and I both know I love you too much to do that." He pecked a soft kiss at her lips. "You can be mad at me all you want. Just keep in mind that I am sorry for making you upset and for being an asshole earlier."

Amy shrugged. "What else is new?"

A smirk tugged at Sonic's lips. He gave Amy another short kiss. "Do you want a change of clothes?"

Amy nodded.

Sonic kissed her cheek before standing up. He gathered a tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts for her. He handed her the clothes as he pecked a kiss at her forehead.

Amy didn't wait for him to leave the room to begin taking off her clothes. She stripped off her uniform shirt, and her long sleeved undershirt followed. Sonic watched her with wide eyes. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Changing," she replied simply. She stood up to slide off her pants.

Sonic's eyes shamelessly roamed over her fruitful curves. Despite the gruesome scars covering almost every inch of her body, no one could deny she had an amazing body. Her breasts were perky, her stomach was flat, her shoulders were small, her hips were wide, and her thighs were thick. She was a petite goddess in Sonic's eyes. "Is this part of your…practice?"

"No. This is me being an asshole." She shot him a sharp look as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of his tee shirt. "I'm still mad at you, and I don't want to be too close to you. You stay on one side of the bed, and I'll stay on the other. If you even think about coming near me or touching me or kissing me for the rest of the night, I will poke you in one of those bruises. Are we clear?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes," Amy replied as she began to gather her curls up on the top of her head. She wandered to the mirror so she could see what she was doing. "Oh and don't talk to me either."

A smirk appeared on Sonic's lips. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ignored her whine of protest as he pressed his lips against her ear. "Are you telling me what to do?" He whispered huskily. He smirked at the sight of Amy's blush through the mirror. "Don't you know I love breaking the rules?"

"Sonic," Amy whined as his lips trailed down her jaw. His kisses left behind tiny sparks on her skin. "Get off me. I'm mad at you."

"Hmm, I'm still pretty mad at you too. How about instead of seething in isolation, we work out all this anger on each other?" He caught her cartilage between his teeth and tugged softly. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do to you."

A soft moan escaped Amy's lips as his lips dipped down to her neck. His touch ignited small flares under her skin. The tiny fires heated up her body temperature and yearned for more of Sonic's touch. They eased the tension in her bones and coerced soft sounds out of her mouth as he nibbled and sucked at her neck. It was a novel sensation for her. Amy had never truly enjoyed any of the other boys' sexual advances on her. She feared their urgent kisses and tight grasps. Yet, she melted against Sonic's gentle lips and firm arms. Her boyfriend set off fireworks she didn't know she possessed. Sonic turned her around in his arms to catch her lips with his. Her body exploded into a fierce fire as their lips immediately began their sensual tango. Amy hummed into his mouth as Sonic lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist to hold herself up. He lay her down on the bed. His hands cautiously wandered over Amy's scarred legs, sending more sparks into her already raging fire. Amy, for the first time, didn't have any fear as Sonic touched her. He wasn't afraid of her body. He loved it. He wanted to worship it. Amy had to take a leap of faith and allow him to begin the process. The clouds in her mind disagreed with her, but she chose to ignore them. Sonic tugged off her basketball shorts before slipping his hands underneath the tee shirt she was wearing. Their lips continued their sensual dance as Sonic's hands roamed her slender torso. Amy only broke out of the kiss when she felt her boyfriend against her pelvis.

"Sonic," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help that."

Amy rolled her eyes at the smirk on his lips.

Sonic caressed her cheek. "I'm not going to do anything," he promised. "I won't go any further than I already have." He pecked a kiss at her lips. "Relax, _mami_."

Amy smiled. She nodded as he dove in for another sensual kiss.

Sonic stayed true to his word. His hands only wandered where Amy allowed them to. He complied with the boundaries she set regarding where he couldn't touch yet. He was proud of her for making progress. He loved her even more for her efforts. He knew the dark clouds floating around her mind was probably giving her Hell, but yet she was fighting against them. She was telling herself she was worthy enough to be touched, to be held, to be kissed – to be loved. He prayed one day she'd truly believe it.

The two teens fell asleep bundled up together beneath the covers. Neither of them moved as the sun came creeping through the window the next morning. Amy awoke first when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She groaned as she reached for the device sitting on Sonic's nightstand. Her boyfriend's arms tightened around her from the movement. "I gotta go," Amy whispered. She turned off the alarm on her phone.

"No," Sonic murmured. He pulled her against him. His lips caressed her shoulder as he spoke. "Stay for just a little while longer."

"I can't, Sonic. It's already eleven. I told Rob to pick me up at twelve."

"Rob can wait a few extra minutes."

Amy slowly sat up. She didn't want to leave. If she was being honest with herself, she'd rather stay wrapped up in Sonic's warmth than confront her deceased mother. However, she needed to do this for herself. She needed to begin her journey for closure – towards healing. She pecked a soft kiss at Sonic's head. "I'll come over when you get off of work. We can watch a movie, and maybe I'll give you a massage to ease your sore muscles."

Sonic smiled. "Hmm, that sounds nice."

Amy placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."

" _Te amo también_."

She kissed him for another brief moment before she reluctantly got out of his bed. She kept his clothes on as she gathered her own. Within a few moments, she had climbed out of Sonic's window and descended the fire escape to her own. She swung herself into her own room. As she was closing her window, she heard Marc's voice behind her. "Good morning _Chiquita_."

Amy jumped as she turned to face her fathers. They were standing in the doorway with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised. Scarlett rushed to her cheeks as she glanced down at Sonic's clothes. "Good morning," she said with a soft smile. "I stayed with Sonic last night."

"So we see," Benny said as he glanced at her clothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you guys. We got in a fight yesterday, and I kind of just forgot."

"Well, from the marks on your neck I see the two have moved on from whatever argument you had," Marc commented.

The girl's blush deepened. "Am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble, necessarily. We just need to remind you of some basic rules we've set now that you're dating Max."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of rules?"

"First, we're fine with you two bouncing back and forth between rooms at night. _Dios_ knows, you're going to do it anyway. So we're asking you to just let us know if you go over his house or if he's over here – just so we know where you are. Second, we're allowing you some privacy, but don't take advantage of it. If you and Sonic are gonna be…active, then be safe."

Benny tossed her a box of condoms. "I picked these up for you the other day."

"Daddy," Amy exclaimed. "We're not having sex!"

Benny put a hand to his heart. "Oh thank God! Then give those back; we might need them."

Amy giggled as Marc lightly shoved Benny's arm.

"Third," Marc continued. "We want you to be open with us about your relationship with him. You've been so secret about the ones in the past, and this time we just want to know what's going on. Sonic is a…decent kid. We like him, but we love you too. So, we really do need some communication between all of us just to make sure you're doing okay. Out of all the boys you've dated, we have a hunch he's the only one you're taking seriously, and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Amy nodded. "Okay, papa."

Benny pointed his finger at his daughter. "And if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to shoot a cap in his ass."

Amy giggled. "Yeah; you'll have to catch him first." She skipped over to her fathers. Both Benny and Marc received a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for caring about me."

"We're your dads," Benny said as he grabbed her into a hug. "That's what we're here for." He kissed her head. "Now go take a shower. We know you have a tough day ahead of you."

Amy offered her fathers one last smile before squeezing past them. She locked herself in the bathroom and took a long shower. As the time ticked closer to twelve, the clouds in Amy's mind gradually darkened. She could admit she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her deceased mother. Was there anything she could say? The woman had tortured her for five years straight. She'd traumatized, scarred, and degraded her own daughter; her own flesh and blood. Amy couldn't even ask her why. A tiny part of her refused to believe her mother only hated her because she was a love child. There had to be more to the story, right? There had to be some reasonable explanation as to how she could be so evil to such an innocent child. Mrs. Walsh had explained the woman was perfectly sane with every other element in her life other than Amy. The girl had been a trigger for the older woman. But why? What about Amy evoked such hatred out of what seemed to be a bright, caring soul? Amy wasn't sure what would hurt more: going through life never knowing the answer or moving through life with the burden of a legitimate reason on her shoulders. She concluded perhaps the latter would be. She carried enough baggage on her shoulders already. She doubted she could carry any more.

Once she finally dragged herself out of the shower, she dressed in a long sleeved tee shirt, jeans, and a comfortable pair of sneakers. She pulled her pink curls up into a bun at the top of her head. By the time she was finished getting dressed, Rob had arrived. Amy patted down the stairs to meet her brother. He grabbed her in a tight hug the moment he saw her. "Hi," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He offered her a soft smile. "Hey."

The two siblings took the long drive out to the cemetery on the outskirts on the city. The radio barely filled the silence in the car; it was too thick to be broken. Amy couldn't tell what Rob was thinking, but she could infer from the frown on his face that this was going to be just as hard on him as it was on her. Amy hadn't even asked about the relationship he'd had with their mother. She'd been too caught up with her own trauma regarding the green eyed woman that she'd neglected to ask how he felt about all of this. He'd explained before he felt guilty about all that had happened to her, but he didn't say anything about his feelings towards his mother. Did he hate her? Did he fear her? Did he see some good in her? Did he visit her while she was in jail? What were their last words to each other? What was their relationship like? Did they even have a good relationship? Amy felt guilty that she didn't know. However, she was too afraid to ask. She didn't want to bring up unwanted memories for Rob. If he hadn't spoken about it, then she wouldn't push him to talk about it. He'd been a good brother to her by providing her with as much information as he knew. The least she could do is leave him with the memories he preferred to keep to himself.

Amy held on to Rob's hand as they walked through the tombstones of the gargantuan cemetery. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she formulated what exactly she was going to say. Her hold on Rob tightened as the words brought back the undesirable pain of her scars and the echo of malicious insults from the raging emerald eyed woman's voice. Rob held her closer to him in response.

Giselle Rose's tombstone was a glossy white stone with her the engravings written in neat cursive. Beneath birth and death dates read: Loving mother, sister, businesswoman, and friend. Sitting on the side of the tombstone was a fresh bouquet of pale pink roses. Amy bent down on her knees as tears began to fall from her cheeks. Rob rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked.

"No. You can stay." She put her hand on top of his and gave it a tight squeeze. "Please stay."

Rob nodded as he murmured a soft agreement.

Amy stared at her dim reflection within the glossy white stone. She tried to picture her mother; the woman with the demonizing green eyes, curled lips, and horrific punishments. She let the image of the beautiful woman with her ringlets of pink hair, light green eyes, round cheeks, plump pink lips, and slender body replace her own reflection. A shaky breath left her lips as she realized she looked just like the mother who'd treated her so badly. The only differences were that Amy's hair was curlier, and her skin was a soft caramel as opposed to a fair pink. Amy resisted from trembling as she began to speak.

"Hi mom. It's me, Amy. I…I wanted to talk to you. I know it's been a while since we last saw each other – almost ten years to be exact, but I just…I feel like this is a conversation we need to have." She took a deep breath. "I don't remember you very well. After the last night we spoke, my mind was too fragile to comprehend all that'd happened to me. I didn't know how to cope with what you'd done. So, I repressed it. I pushed every single solitary memory of my life up to and including that night to the back of my mind. Those memories resurfaced in the form of these black clouds in my mind. They carry your insults, the pain you inflicted on me, and the fear you instilled in me. It's a little silly I still call them clouds. Now that I'm older, I should probably call them what they are: a combination of clinical depression and PTSD. You left me with these…these clouds that attack me every single day; they carry on your legacy of torture, pain, and sadness. Some days I'm able to fight them. Some days I'm able to be happy. Unfortunately, those days aren't often. Most days I'm sad. I don't want to get out of bed. I don't want to talk to people. I don't want to interact with anyone – or anything. I don't want to even exist. But still, I get out of bed. I talk to my friends and my dads. I exist. I don't want to, but I do. It's just extremely tiring. By the end of the day, all I want is to go to bed and sleep. Even if it was a really good day, my favorite part is always going to sleep.

"Two amazing men raised me after they took me away. On the day I moved in with them, I immediately felt comfortable. Marc painted my room with flowers, and Benny watched Disney princess movies with me. By the second day, we were already a family. I was babbling off to Marc and helping with the dishes and playing with the neighbors. I was a normal kid for a long time rather than the short spurts when Wyatt would be able to sneak me away from you. Benny and Marc make me feel like a normal girl despite the marks you've left on me. They understand my moods; they know when I need space, and they know when I need to be held. They've supplied therapists, and treatments for my condition, but they've also given me the love and care a true parent gives their children. Although I'm not their flesh and blood, they love me with every inch of their hearts. They're in the process of adopting me. I haven't seen much of it as it is just paperwork at this point, but it's exciting to know they love me so much that they want me to be their daughter – officially.

"I also have some pretty awesome friends. My best friend, Sonia, has always been there for me when I needed her. We live next door to each other. Growing up, we were practically like sisters; we did everything together. Even now, I consider her like a sister to me. We don't hang out as much because we're both working and we have boyfriends and just life in general, but we still make time for each other. Whenever we need each other, we always come running no matter the circumstances. Her brother, Ogilvie – well, Sonic as he strictly likes to be called, is my other best friend. He's my boyfriend now, actually. It's a bit funny. We hardly ever got along growing up. We were friends, but we were always picking at each other and arguing over the stupidest things. In middle school, I developed the biggest crush on him. Turns out he had a crush on me too. Yet, it somehow still took us years to finally get together. Last summer we had a fling, but it wasn't anything official. We were just hanging out all the time, and we just grew closer – platonically and romantically. He's always there when I need him. I can literally call him at any time, and he'll drop everything to help me. Before him, I haven't had the best experiences with boys. Usually, I'd call him to save me from unwelcome sexual advances. He always came. He's done a great job of protecting me. Even at my lowest point, he was the one who found me and gave me the help I needed.

Amy took a deep breath and welcomed the tears that began to stream down her face. "Last summer, in June, I attempted to commit suicide. I had planned for it the year before. I wish there was something that brought me to my breaking point, but really I was just so tired of fighting. I couldn't keep getting out of bed and pretending to be happy when I wasn't. The clouds were getting stronger every day, and I couldn't bring myself to handle them anymore. I hated myself for my scars, my looks, my personality – everything. I didn't want to continue to live. I believed I didn't deserve to exist. So, I made a plan to end it all. I faked insomnia to get sleeping pills from my therapist. I wrote suicide letters addressed to everyone I loved. I distanced myself from everyone so it wouldn't be so hard to do it when the time came. I was so tired, mom. I wanted nothing more but to crawl in my bed, go to sleep, and never wake up. When the day came, I ate breakfast with my dads for what I thought would be the last time. I told them I was going to take a bath when I went upstairs. I locked myself in the bathroom and ran the water. I downed the almost all the pills I'd collected. I climbed in the bathtub and slit my wrists with a razor. Then I lay back with my head fuzzy and my arms burning, and I waited for death to take me.

"Death never found me. Three weeks later, I woke up from a coma. I was in the hospital, surrounded by the people I loved. I remember they were all crying because they'd read my letters, and they were afraid those were the last words they'd ever get from me. I feel like I should've learned in that moment how much I was loved, but I didn't. Instead, I took their affection for pity and continued to spiral into a void of self-hatred. I continued to self-harm. I rarely ate all three meals on a daily basis – if one at all. I feigned smiles and entertained boys who I knew didn't want me for anything more than my body – then I acted surprised when they tried to take what they wanted. I kept telling myself I didn't deserve to be loved. No one could love someone as wretched as me, right?

"Well, you were wrong, mom. I'm not wretched. I'm beautiful. I'm smart. I'm funny. I'm caring. I'm a pure, innocent soul who wants nothing but the best for the ones she loves. I am worthy of being loved. I hate that it's taken me years to figure it out, but I'm coming to realize it. I have two great men who want to love me as if I were their flesh and blood. I have a best friend who wants to love me like a sister. I have a boy who wants to love me with every inch of his heart. And I haven't let them because of the lies you beat into my head. I haven't let them love me because you couldn't. I thought something was wrong with me when really it was you. You're the one who couldn't love me because you made a mistake and you blamed me for it. It wasn't fair to me. I didn't tell you to cheat on your husband. I didn't tell you to go through the pregnancy for your love child. I didn't tell you to keep the baby under your care. I didn't do anything. All I did was come out of your body and suffer. But its' okay, mom. I forgive you. Not because you deserve it, but because I do. I deserve to let someone else give me the love of a parent that you never gave me. I deserve to let my best friend love me like a sister; to open up to her completely and let her be there for me. I deserve to let the man I love cherish, worship, and care for me the way he wants without feeling guilty or unworthy. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to exist.

"I may never know why you hated me so much, but your hatred ends here. I'm done hating myself. From this point forward, I'm going to love myself. I'm going to love my family. I'm going to love my friends. I'm going to love my boyfriend. I'm going to get through this pain you caused me. While it'll never go away, I'll never stop fighting. You don't deserve the satisfaction of destroying me, but I do deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy."

Rob bent down and hugged his sister as her voice cracked. He held her close to him as she sobbed. He didn't speak. He just held her, and silently praised her for her strength. The two sat for a long while, listening to the soft whistle of the wind between the trees.

Rob carried Amy bridal style back to his car. He waited a moment before he spoke. "You sure you still want to call him? The talk with mom was…a lot. We can always call another day."

Amy shook her head. "No. I want to call today."

"Alright." Rob retrieved his backpack from the backseat. He dug through the contents to pull out a tan folder. He shuffled through the papers within the folder for a brief moment before he handed Amy a paper with only a single phone number highlighted. His sister punched the number into her phone. She hesitated over the call button. Her bloodshot green eyes looked to her brother for a sense of reassurance. Rob smiled and set his hand on her shoulder. Amy returned the smile. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear. The dial tone rang for what seemed like an eternity. The siblings sat, glancing at each other with worried creases between their brows. Amy almost thought he wasn't going to answer. Just when she was expecting the voicemail tone to sound, a novel voice chimed through her ears.

"Hello," a deep voice with a heavy Southern accent said.

Amy felt her heart sped up to almost a million beats a minute. "Hi. Is this Sterling Montgomery?"

"Yes, this is he."

Amy's eyes widened as she looked to Rob. "Um…hi."

The man chuckled. "Hello! What can I do for ya?"

"Um…I…um…" Amy lost track of her words. The clouds she'd addressed just an hour before took a hold on her mind. The familiar weariness rained over her body. She didn't know what to say to him. Not after she'd gotten so much off of her chest with her abusive mother.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Amy…Amy Rose; I'm your daughter."

 **This chapter was so much longer than expected. I hope y'all enjoyed it. A lot did happen in this chapter so: PLEASE REVIEW! Your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Some exciting news: I will be publishing this story. It's not over just yet, but I'm already making plans for revision and editing so this story can get out on the market. It will appear under a different name and will have some changes, but it'll still be the same general story with the same characters I've fallen so deeply in love with. Thus, if you have any revision suggestions, please let me know! Just wanted to share!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 21**

Silence followed. Amy looked to Rob as she spoke again. "Hello?"

"I'm still here. Sorry I…I just wasn't expecting…" The man replied in a low tone.

"I apologize for calling out of the blue. I've recently found out about you, and I just wanted to speak to you."

"About what, exactly?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just…I wanted to talk to you…"

"I see."

"You remember me, don't you?"

"Yes. You're Giselle's daughter."

Amy wrapped her free arm around herself. "Yeah."

"Do you still live with her?"

"No. She…she died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't have to apologize. We didn't have the greatest relationship. I can't remember the last time we actually spoke."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

The line was silent for another moment before she spoke. "Um, thanks for staying on the line. I won't bother you anymore. I think I wanted to more or less let you know I'm doing okay. I hope you're doing well too. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Wait, Amy," he said before she could hang up. "You're not bothering me. I'm actually glad you called."

Her brows creased together. "You are?"

"Yeah. I know I may not sound happy, but I'm just in shock. I can't believe we're finally speaking after all these years. You were just a small bean the last time I saw you, and now you're probably a beautiful young woman. I bet you look just like your mother." He paused. "Do you still live near Chicago? I can't remember the town Giselle told me she lived in."

"I live in Chicago now, actually. I live in Englewood."

"Oh. Oh…" Amy could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I stopped living with Giselle when I was seven," Amy explained.

"Seven? Why so young? What happened? Where did you go?"

"It's a long story," Amy replied in a low tone. "Social services moved me in with a pair of foster parents when I was seven. I've been with them ever since."

"Wait, wait, what do you mean it's a long story? She promised she'd take good care of you! She told me that's why I didn't need to get involved with you. She promised you would be in good hands with her."

"She lied, Mr. Montgomery." Amy cleared her throat. "For five years, she…she mistreated me, and eventually she did something that turned all of our worlds upside down."

"Jesus Christ. Why didn't you call me sooner? Why didn't I hear about this? What in God's name – how could this have happened? What about the little boy she had? Did she mistreat him too?"

"No. Rob's fine. He's sitting right next to me." She sighed. "You didn't hear about this because you signed away your parental rights; social services had no reason to inform you of the situation. I didn't call sooner because I didn't know about you. After the…incident, I repressed all the memories of my life prior to when I woke up in the hospital. I didn't know who Rob or Giselle were until recently. Rob was the one who reached out to me and explained what'd happened."

"My God…" She heard him sniffle. "I'm sorry, Amy. I had…I had no idea. Can I…can I make it up to you? Maybe you can fly down here, and we can meet in person. I have a house and a small horse farm out here in Tennessee. We can sit down and have a real conversation. Or I can come up there if you want. I've never really left Tennessee because I don't like flying, but I'll swallow my fear for you. Meeting you will be worth it."

A tiny smile appeared on Amy's lips. "Um, I'll have to talk to my foster parents so we can arrange something."

"I understand. I understand. Just keep me in the loop. You have my number now so don't hesitate to call or text me. I'm excited to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all you went through, but I'll make it up to you; I promise. Just let me know how you want to do this meeting, and I'll make it happen. Alright?"

"Yes. Thanks for talking to me. I'm sorry about dropping so many bombs on you over the phone."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. I'll be talking to you soon. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too. Bye." Amy hung up the phone. She looked to the small smile on Rob's face. "Did he really just say he wants to meet me?"

Rob nodded. "He did."

"Should I be worried? I know you didn't have a relationship with him or anything, but you said he was nice, right?"

"He was always smiling. Sometimes he'd give me candy. He was good in my book when I was younger. From the sounds of it, he's still a pretty good guy." His smile dimmed. "The question now is do _you_ want to meet him?"

Amy's smile vanished. She averted her eyes to the window. "I don't know," she admitted. "I thought he was going to hang up the moment I said I was his daughter. I wasn't expecting for him to be so…nice. I definitely wasn't expecting for him to say he wanted to meet me." She wrapped both of her arms around herself with a sigh. "Do you think there's a point in seeing him? Benny and Marc are almost done the paperwork for the adoption, so there's no chance of living with him. I already have two dads, and I don't know if I'll be interested in having another one – especially at this stage in my life. So what will we be getting out of it?"

"Maybe the closure of knowing who each other are. When I reached out to you, I didn't think you'd be interested in wanting anything to do with me. But I still pursued a meeting for the simple fact that I was worried about you. I wanted to know you were okay. I didn't know we were going to work on our relationship like this. I'm glad we are, but this wasn't my intention. Maybe he's feeling the same way." Rob shrugged. "Personally, I'd want to see my daughter after sixteen years of not knowing anything about her. I'd want to at least see the woman she's becoming. You're not obligated to pursue a relationship with him, Amy. Having a simple sit-down with him doesn't mean you're committing to building a father-daughter relationship you never had. The two of you will come to terms of how you'd like to move forward when the time comes. Right now, just think about what you want to say to him when you see him – just like you did with mom." He kissed his sister's forehead. "Show him you're a strong, beautiful young woman who can't be knocked down. That's the only advice I can give you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Rob." She tugged him into a soft hug. Tears pricked at her eyes as she snuggled into his embrace. "I always wanted a big brother," she whispered into her shoulder.

Rob smiled. "You always had one, and you always will. I'm not going anywhere, Audrey. I'll always be here for you."

Amy hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

The two siblings stayed in their tight embrace for a long moment before Rob's phone started buzzing. He reluctantly pulled out of the hug and retrieved his phone. He glanced down to see Manic was calling him. "Sorry," he said. "I'm going out tonight with him, his girlfriend, and Mari-An."

Amy smirked. "Oh so you finally asked her out?"

Rob rolled his eyes as he answered the phone. As he talked to Manic, he started the car and began to drive them back towards the city. He dropped Amy off outside of her father's restaurant. They exchanged another tight hug before Amy got out of the car.

She took the short walk into the restaurant. The familiar smell of fried chicken and grilled burgers filled her nose. Her stomach rumbled from the smell. A frown placed her lips as she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She figured while she was waiting for Sonic to get off of work, she might as well get a little snack. The hostess placed her at a booth near the window.

Amy fiddled with her phone as she waited for a server to come by. She saved her father's number, and replied to a few texts Sonia had sent her about the previous night with Elias. As she was opening her Wattpad app, her phone was snatched from her hands. Soft lips pressed against her lips. "Sonic," she whined as she looked up at him. He was standing at the end of her cushioned seat with a mischievous smirk. He'd bandaged the cuts on his face, but Amy still grimaced at the visible purple bruises. "Give me back my phone before I give you another black eye."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna do shit, short stack."

Amy crossed her arms. "Seriously? I surprised you at work, and you're going to be mean to me?"

"You didn't want to surprise me; you're here for some food. I'm not dumb."

A smile graced Amy's lips. "Originally, I came to surprise you, but I am a little hungry."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." He tossed her phone back to her. "What can I get you?"

Amy shrugged. "What time do you get off?"

He glanced at the clock. "In about a half hour."

"Knowing you, you'll be hungry by then. I guess I'll get a milkshake for now, and then I'll eat dinner with you."

"Did you eat anything else today?"

"…No."

Sonic glared at her. "Amy," he said sternly.

She offered him a toothy smile as she scooted closer to him and grabbed hold of his hand. "I'll eat in a half hour when you get off. I was thinking we could get Chinese takeout on the way back to your house. Then we can eat, watch a movie, and I can give you a massage. We can chill for the rest of the night."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I guess." He kissed her head. "I'll be right back with your shake."

"You didn't even ask me what flavor I wanted."

"Do you know how long I've known you? I think I know what flavor milkshake you want."

Amy blushed. She watched him waltz off towards the kitchen with a smile. She turned her attention back to her phone. Sonic took a little longer with her shake than she thought he would. He didn't come back over for a good fifteen minutes. She raised an eyebrow at the smirk on his face as he set her cookies and cream milkshake down on the table. "What are you smiling about?"

"Look at your shake."

Amy looked down at her shake to see he'd added two Oreo cookies atop the whip cream. Between the cookies, in messy cursive, the chocolate syrup simply read: Prom? Amy couldn't fight the smile on her lips. "You're such a dork," she said as she shook her head. "How long did it take you to get the fudge to cooperate?"

"A while," Sonic admitted. He hovered over her with one hand on the table and the other on the cushion beside her head. "So, what do you say? Will you go to prom with me?"

"I guess," Amy shrugged.

"You guess?" Sonic nodded. "Alright. Remember that later."

Her smile widened. "Oh really? What does that mean?"

"You'll see." He glanced at the clock. "Enjoy your shake. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay. Thanks, Sonic."

He offered her a small smile in return before he walked off to check on his other tables.

Amy waited patiently for him. She snapped a picture of the milkshake to send to Sonia before actually drinking it. There was still a quarter of it left in the clear glass cup when she felt Sonic slide into the booth next to her. "You ready to go," he asked. He smiled as she pushed the milkshake towards him. "You don't want the rest of it?"

Amy shook her head.

Sonic finished it off for her. Then he grabbed her hand and tugged her out the restaurant. With their hands intertwined, they walked down the street to a small Chinese restaurant. They waited a short while for their food before they headed back home.

When the two teens finally reached Sonic's house, they retreated upstairs to his room. Amy sat down on his bed while Max began fussing with the television. "So, what do you wanna watch?"

"A Disney movie," Amy replied.

"Alright. Those DVDs are downstairs." He pecked her forehead as he passed her. "I'll be right back with the ones I know are your favorites."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna watch Disney princess movies?"

"Hell no. The only two I'm dealing with is Aladdin and Mulan; then we're watching the two Lion King movies, Lilo & Stitch, and maybe Big Hero 6 if we're still awake by then." He disappeared into the hallway. He was only gone for a brief moment as he only grabbed the DVDs he'd mentioned before running back upstairs.

Amy began pulling out their containers of food as Sonic put the first title into his DVD player. Once the movie was set up, Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her cheek. His girlfriend blushed under his lips.

The couple ate their dinner as they watched Aladdin. Amy softly hummed the words to the songs with a soft smile. Sonic noticed the light rather than the clouds in her dark green eyes. The sight made a smile of his own appear. He assumed the visit to her mother's grave went well. He didn't know what she'd said to her mother, and he didn't want to know. He was just happy to see a genuine smile on her face.

After the movie ended, Sonic pushed in the next DVD. Amy was laying on her stomach on his bed with her torso propped up on her elbows. Her eyes watched Sonic as he let out a loud yawn. She frowned at the grimace he made when he stretched his sore arms and shoulders. "You ready for that massage," she asked as he wandered back over to the bed.

" _Sí, por favor_."

"Okay." She glanced around the room. "I need some lotion. I know you have some in here somewhere."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

Amy smirked. "I know you and Palmela haven't broken up yet."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't get fucked up." He snatched the bottle of cocoa butter lotion from off of his dresser. He tossed the bottle to her before taking off his shirt.

Scarlet spread over Amy's cheeks as her eyes inspected Sonic's bruised, but toned muscles. His veins were well defined in his forearms. His biceps were bulging from the absence of his short sleeves. Black and blue bruises were scattered around Sonic's firm abdomen and rib cage, but they didn't take away from how perfectly sculpted he was. The small fire sparked in the pit of Amy's stomach at the thought of her hands on his body. Her fingers itched to caress his sharp shoulder muscles and rub themselves into the creases in his spine. God, what was wrong with her? Sonic was extremely attractive, but she'd never wanted to touch him in this way before. Usually, she just wanted to punch the smug smirk off his face. A part of her still did every now and then. There was just another part of her that wanted to explore all the man that he was.

Sonic adjusted himself to lay on his stomach beside her. A crease appeared between Amy's brows as she looked at the bruises on his back. She'd have to be careful. She didn't want to hurt him. Amy sat up and crossed her legs under her. Her hands hovered over his shoulders. The crease between her brows deepened; her hands weren't in the right place. With some hesitation, she swung her leg over his body and straddled his hips. She slowly sat on him, crushing their bottoms together. Amy thanked God when Sonic didn't comment. His green eyes were focused on the movie playing. She grabbed the lotion and poured some along his spinal cord. Sonic shivered from the novel chill, but Amy ignored it. She began to gently move her palms in small circles on his shoulders; she used her fingers to spread the lotion onto his skin. Her blush darkened at the soft moan that escaped Sonic's lips. "Am I hurting you," Amy asked quietly. Her hands slid down from his shoulders to his lower back and retraced their path.

"No," Sonic whispered. His eyes fluttered shut as he lay his head down on his arm. " _Se siente bien; muy bien_."

Amy smiled. "Good." She began kneading her knuckles against the tiny muscles in his spine; tracing the bones from his waist up to the back of his neck. Her thumbs rubbed into the muscles just underneath his neck.

Sonic hummed in content.

Amy massaged his back for most of the movie. She couldn't ignore the fire in her stomach; it coerced her to continue rubbing her palms into his defined muscles. Both of them were enjoying the sensations of Amy's palms on Sonic's skin. She didn't have to rush or be concerned about her actions. For once, she could take her time and really work her magic on the boy she was dating. Her hands did get tired, though. When she ceased the small circles, she leaned down onto him and pecked soft kisses at his bruised muscles.

"Hmm, _gracias, mami_ ," Sonic murmured. He rolled under her. His arms wrapped around her and gently tugged. " _Ven_."

Amy lay down on top of him. She rested her head on his chest; her ear was directly over his heart. The soft beat echoed through her head as his chest heaved up and down. Her stomach released the fire into her veins, creating a warm current throughout her body. She sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you," she whispered.

" _Te amo también, mami_."

"Are you tired?"

"No. I'm just relaxing with you." His fingers began to trace up and down her spine, leaving a trail of sparks beneath her skin. "How was your day with Rob?"

"Good. The visit went well. I got a lot off of my chest; there's a lot less weight on my shoulders now. I also called my biological father."

Sonic's light green eyes shot open. He sat up a bit to look at her. "Wait, you did what? Why?"

"I called my biological father. I wish I could say exactly why, but I'm not quite sure. I think I just wanted to have some kind of conversation with him. I thought it'd help with the closure I'm trying to get from all of this."

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to meet me. He suggested I could go up to Tennessee or he could fly down here. I'm not sure what we're going to talk about, but I'm assuming he needs some type of closure as well. He didn't know about what my mother did to me. She told him she would take care of me; she lied to him." Amy paused. "He does seem nice, though. Wyatt said he wasn't a bad guy from what he remembered of him."

"I'm guessing you haven't told Benny and Marc yet."

Amy sighed. "Not yet. Tomorrow Benny and I are going shopping for prom dresses, so maybe I'll tell him then. I don't think they'll be too upset. I think they'll understand." She traced the veins in his biceps with her fingers. "How was your day?"

"Fine. After you left, I got up and prepared for work. I've been there for most of the day."

"How are your bruises? Are they feeling a little better today?"

"Not really. If anything, they hurt worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine; the pain is just annoying. The massage did help. My back doesn't feel sore anymore." A yawn left his lips.

"I thought you said you weren't tired," Amy said as she smiled up at him.

"Hmm."

She giggled. "Come on. Get out of those jeans and lay down. We can turn in early for the night; it's been a long day for both of us."

Sonic smirked. "So you'll sleep over?"

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect."

Amy pecked a soft kiss at his lips before she got off him. Both of them changed into comfortable clothing. Sonic threw on his pajama pants while Amy settled for one of his large tee shirts. As Sonic climbed into his bed, she connected his television to his laptop. She brought up his Netflix account and turned on a random season of Grey's Anatomy. Then she climbed into bed with her boyfriend. She lay with her back to him so she could see the television. Sonic's arms wrapped around her waist and held her close against him. Within minutes, he fell asleep. Amy's pink curls swallowed his soft snores. Amy stayed awake for a while longer than he did. She enjoyed the show, and the warmth of Sonic's body. The dark clouds hovered over the front of her mind as her eyes began to flutter from her weariness. She didn't fight against them. Instead she welcomed the clouds as they lulled her into a deep sleep.

In the morning, the golden beam from the sun shone onto the two teens laying in the bed. Amy was still laying on her side with Sonic's arms wrapped tightly around her torso. His face was pressed into her pink curls, and his body was crushed up against hers. Amy's eyes fluttered as the light penetrated her eyelids. She let out a soft groan as she rolled over and pressed her face into Sonic's chest. Before a sigh of content could leave her lips, her phone began vibrating on Sonic's nightstand. The buzzing sound woke Sonic up. An incomprehensible grumble left his lips as his arms tightened around his girlfriend. "Hmm, I have to get up," Amy murmured into his shirt. "But I don't want to."

"Then don't," Sonic replied.

Amy could've rolled her eyes if she wasn't so tired. Reluctantly, she wiggled out of Sonic's grasp. She reached over him to his nightstand to turn off her phone. Her eyes widened at the late morning hour – and the dozens of missed calls and text messages from her fathers. A curse left her lips as she ripped her phone off the charger. Her fingers rapidly dialed Benny's number. She chewed on her lip as she waited for him to pick up.

"Where are you," Benny snapped into the phone the moment he answered.

"I'm with Sonic," Amy murmured. "I'm sorry. I forgot to text you guys."

"I think you guys need to start hanging out here. I'm getting too old to be having a heart attack whenever you don't come home – then sighing in relief because you're with your boyfriend." He sighed. "At least he lives next door."

Amy smiled. "Sounds like a father's worst nightmare."

"Sonic is a father's worst nightmare, but Marc and I are immune to him so he doesn't scare us."

"I really am sorry, daddy."

"It's alright, baby girl. You need to start setting a reminder or something on the weekends so you remember to text us. We get worried when you don't answer our calls. We tried calling Sonic, but he didn't answer either. Marc damn near lost his mind; he thought something happened to the two of you."

Amy shook her head. "Sonic fell asleep long before I did. I don't even know where his phone is. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it." He paused. "When are you going to be home? Did you still want to go to Peaches Boutique today to look at prom dresses?"

"Yeah. I'll be home in a few minutes. See you when I get in." She smooched a kiss into the phone before hanging up. Her dark green eyes went down to Sonic. He was watching her through narrowed eyes. A tiny smile was painted on his lips. Amy made a face at him. "What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world."

Amy blushed as his hand reached up to grasp the back of her neck.

" _Ven. Bésame_ ," he whispered as he gently tugged her downward.

She allowed him to bring her lips down to his. A small fire sparked in the pit of her stomach as his lips waltzed with hers; its warmth drove the dark clouds to the back of her mind. She reveled in the humming bumblebees beneath her skin as Sonic sleepily kissed her. In the back of her mind, she believed she could get used to this: waking up in his tight embrace, being kissed good morning, and taking shelter in the heat of his passion. Perhaps one day she'd be able to experience mornings like this almost every morning. During the week, they'll kiss each other goodbye as they leave for work – whether one is in bed or sipping coffee. On the weekends, they could sleep all morning. When they finally woke up, they could make breakfast. Amy could dance around the kitchen singing to old *Nsync songs dressed only in one of Sonic's tee shirts and a pair of panties with her curls tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. Sonic could laugh at her – or join her. He could catch her in his arms, press his lips to her ear, and sing the lyrics he liked to pretend he hated. Then he'd spin her around and kiss her gently in the middle of the kitchen with the steam from their sizzling eggs spiraling out behind them. The two of them could be happy living a simple, ordinary life. Amy was in love with the thought.

Too soon for her liking, Sonic broke out of the kiss. He smiled at her as his thumb caressed the baby curls around her ear. "I see you were planning for me to ask you to prom," he commented.

Amy grinned. "Even if you didn't ask me, I was going to drag your ass there anyway."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just don't pick out a dress in some ridiculous color."

She raised an eyebrow. "What if there's an extremely pretty dress in some ridiculous color?"

"Then it's not pretty."

Amy shook her head. "I guess I should be happy with the fact that you're willing to wear a tux."

"Who says I'm wearing a tux? I'm showing up in a dress shirt, jeans, and my Jordan's. What the fuck does this look like?" He laughed as Amy shoved him. "I'm just kidding, _mami._ " He pecked a kiss at her lips. "Have fun with Benny. Make sure you pick out two really pretty dresses; the most beautiful girl at school deserves to be the star of the show at prom."

Amy's brows came together. "Two dresses? I assumed we were only going to your senior prom."

"We can go to your junior prom too. I know you were probably planning to go since one of the stupid boys in your grade was going to ask you."

She shrugged. "We don't have to go to junior prom. Senior prom is stretching it enough financially. Do you know how much prom dresses cost?"

Sonic waved his hands. "Chill out, _mami_. One of the prom dresses is on me."

"I can't let you do that."

Sonic grasped her chin and brought her down into another kiss. "You will." He rolled over onto his back. With his free hand, he reached out to his nightstand. He opened the small drawer to reveal a metal box. Inside the metal box was a few wads of money. With a smile, he handed one to Amy.

"Sonic," Amy whined as she tried to push his hand away.

"Stop complaining and take the money. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Should I ask how you accumulated so much money or should I just mind my business?"

"You should mind your business," he replied as he put the box back in its place.

Amy shook her head. She pecked a kiss at his head. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." He brought her down into another kiss before he finally let her go. His lime eyes watched her get up from the bed. They followed her as she quickly got dressed in her clothes from the day before. He smiled as she placed onto gently kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," she promised.

Sonic mumbled an agreement. He watched her disappear through his window.

Amy descended the fire escape steps to her own window. She swung herself into her own room. With a tiny smile, she headed into the shower and washed up. After she returned to her room, she changed into a simple pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt, and light jacket. She tied her curls up into a high ponytail.

Benny was in the kitchen sipping on orange juice when she came downstairs. On the placemat where Amy usually sat lay a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and a tall glass of orange juice. She glanced around the room for Marc. "Where's papa," she asked Benny.

"Sit," Benny nodded to her seat. "Eat."

Amy complied with his request. She took a bite out of a piece of bacon as she repeated her question.

"He ran down to the gallery to help with an event they're having. He'll be home later." Benny took another sip of his juice. "How has your weekend been? We've barely seen you; the only time we got to talk to you was yesterday morning."

"I know, and I'm sorry, daddy. I don't mean to skip out on you guys so much."

"A simple hi in passing would be nice."

Amy smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, baby girl. Tell me: how was your weekend? How was school on Friday?"

Amy shrugged. "School was fine. Max's match went well; he won, but he got roughed up pretty bad. You probably saw the bruises on him yesterday."

Benny nodded. "He didn't look too good, but you know Max: he'll work through anything."

Amy poked at her eggs with her fork. "Yeah. We kind of got into a fight on Friday."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well, in school on Friday, he almost got into a fight with this kid who keeps messing with him, but I stopped him from fighting him. So, he got mad at me, and then I got mad at him and we didn't talk for a couple of hours."

"But I'm assuming you guys are okay now?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess. At the end of the day, he's going to do what he wants. All I can do is pray he'll make the right decision the next time someone jumps on his last nerve."

"That's all anyone can do at this point, baby girl. How was your day yesterday with Wyatt?"

"Good," Amy said with a nod. "I definitely said what I think I needed to say."

"Great to hear."

Amy smiled as Benny pecked a kiss at the crown of her head. She finished the rest of her breakfast before the two of them hopped into Benny's Nissan Rogue. Amy nodded off into a light sleep during the half hour drive to the large boutique. Benny woke her up when they finally arrived.

The teen was in awe of the store when they entered. Tons of sparkling dresses lined the walls. Others were on display on plain mannequins. Some were hanging up on the wall. Each one was absolutely stunning in a distinct and unique way. Amy didn't hesitate to leave her father's side and explore the store.

In the beginning, she was a little weary of the dresses. Most of the ones she liked didn't have sleeves or were cut into two distinct pieces. Amy may have gotten some weight off of her chest, but she hadn't gotten rid of her demons. The thought of exposing her scars to the naked eye was still nerve-wrecking and terrifying for her. She knew her scars would ruin her appearance. Their hideous marks on her skin would take away from the beauty of the dress. People would be gawking in disgust rather than admiration. She'd embarrass herself if she didn't cover her scars. She didn't particularly like spray tans, and she didn't have enough makeup to cover her arms; there was no way to hide them. The fact caused Amy's heart to sink.

Benny noticed the light in Amy's eyes go out. He gently nudged her with the dresses she'd looked at. His daughter hadn't acknowledged he'd picked up the ones her eyes lingered or had given high praise. "Try them on," he told her. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

Amy smiled. She took the dresses from his hand and wandered towards the fitting room. The first dress she tried on was a beautiful silver and white two-piece. The top was covered in beautiful silver sparkles that glittered like a disco ball under the fluorescent lights; it didn't have sleeves and stopped a couple inches above her belly button. The skirt was a fitted white skirt with a subtle flare at the bottom; it hugged her wide hips and covered most of her stomach. She was hesitant to look in the mirror. The dark clouds had crept closer to the forefront of her mind with the thoughts of her scars. She knew they were going to jump on her the first chance they got. At least she was prepared for their attack. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to face the mirror.

The curly haired teen let out a soft gasp at the reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was a completely new person. While this girl had the same gruesome scars wrapping around her arms and torso, the shimmering dress took the attention away from them. Instead, the beauty drew one's eyes towards her small shoulders, the curl tendrils falling from her ponytail, her slender curves, and her green eyes that popped against the color. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Amy couldn't believe it was her own reflection. She couldn't believe she was so pretty.

 _You're still wretched._

 _Look at those scars._

 _No one's going to ignore those._

 _They're absolutely hideous._

 _And so are you._

 _Don't get lost in the daydreams, princess._

 _You're still ugly._

 _You're still worthless._

 _No one could ever love you someone as horrid as you._

Amy closed her eyes as tears filled them. "No," she whispered to herself. "I'm not ugly. I'm not worthless." She opened her eyes to meet the stunning girl in the mirror. A tiny smile appeared on her lips as a tear fell from her eye. "I am beautiful. I am worthy. I can be loved. I deserve to be loved." She repeated the mantra with each dress she tried on. When her dark thoughts tried to bombard her, she'd throw them off with her mantra. It didn't work with every single dress, but it worked enough for her to pick out the two dresses she adored the most. She showed Benny she'd selected with a wide smile. Her father's face went pale at the sight.

"I like Sonic, but I might have to keep my gun out on prom night," he said with a deep sigh.

Amy giggled at him.

On the ride home, Amy struggled to think of a way to tell Benny the second half of what she'd done the day before. She'd avoided it in the morning, but she had to tell him at some point. In all honesty, she was afraid of his reaction. She didn't want him or Marc to think she didn't want them to be her fathers anymore. She didn't want them to be upset with her for reaching out to her biological father. She didn't want them to disown her in the same way her mother did. While Amy knew Marc and Benny would never hurt her, the fear of being torn down was still present in her brain. She doubted it'd ever go away. However, she knew she shouldn't be afraid of Marc and Benny. They loved her, and they only wanted the best for her. Telling them the truth early would be the better decision for all of them.

"Daddy," Amy called out to her father.

"Yes, baby girl," he replied.

"I…I called my biological father yesterday."

Benny nearly slammed on the brakes as he stopped at a red light. "What," he exclaimed. "Why?"

"He wants to meet me," Amy continued. "He seemed nice over the phone."

"You didn't think to tell us first?"

"Rob was with me when I called. I figured you guys wouldn't mind. It's not like I'm seeking out a relationship with him or something. I just want to meet him, that's all."

"You're doing a lot of assuming lately, Amy, rather than asking. I understand Marc and I haven't been the strictest of parents, but you have to tell us things like this. What if he comes down here raging about how he wants his daughter back or tries to hurt you? You don't know this man; none of us do – and that's for good reason. I understand you're working on getting the closure you need, and I respect that you're doing it independently, but you can't just pull stunts like this. Anything involving interaction with your biological parents should come to us first. Neither of us want to risk you getting hurt again."

"I know," Amy murmured. "I'm sorry."

Benny sighed. He didn't speak for a long while; his anger radiated off his body, evoking a bit of worry in the pit of Amy's stomach. His dark eyes were trained on the road for a good ten minutes before he glanced at her. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes."

Her father rubbed at his face. "Alright. What form of meeting are the two of you planning on?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "He suggested I could come up to Tennessee. Maybe the three of us could go up for a weekend. Then all three of us could meet him. It'll be a nice trip."

Benny grunted. "Marc and I will discuss it later."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, daddy." She rung her hands. "You guys are still adopting me, right?"

Benny threw his arm over his daughter's shoulders and brought her as close as he could in his driving position. "Of course we are, baby girl. Just because your biological father may be coming back into the picture doesn't mean we're giving you up. We've told you plenty of times before: we'll put up a good fight before anyone takes you away from us."

Amy pecked a kiss at his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

Benny kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too, baby girl. I love you too."

 **Once again: revision suggestions/comments will be extremely helpful!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**There was a snow storm down here so I wrote this long chapter. Enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Familial Violence**

 **Chapter 22**

The following Saturday morning, Sonic stood in front of his dresser mirror. He tugged gently on the sleeves of the black blazer he'd brought the weekend before. His green eyes were fixed on the reflection in the mirror. Sonic had been staring at himself, and fiddling with his attire, for almost twenty minutes. At first, he simply didn't recognize himself. He'd gotten his curls cut down extremely short during the week; they were no longer flopping in his eyes or trailing down the nape of his neck. He'd also shaved off his facial hair earlier that morning; his cheeks, chin, and upper lip were bare. His outfit was a novel look for him. Beneath his black blazer was a sapphire blue dress shirt with a black tie wrapped around the collar; laying underneath was his cross pendant with the intricate engravings on a silver chain. His slacks and shiny black dress shoes completed his professional attire. Sonic wasn't sure who the stud in the mirror was. Growing up, he'd always been the neighborhood bad boy. He wore snapbacks, tee shirts, jerseys, jeans, basketball shorts, and sneakers. His blue curls were always unruly, and his facial hair was always either shaped up or shaved off. He never thought he'd be the type of person who dressed in exquisite suits; rather he believed he'd end up wearing the orange jumpsuit someday. Seeing himself, looking not only like a grown man, but a man aspiring for success was mind boggling. He never believed he'd be able to have a huge accomplishment such as publishing his poetry. He never thought his writing was that good. He never thought he, as a person, was ever that good. However, the man in the mirror appeared to be the best version of himself – or at least the best one he'd seen thus far.

A soft knock on his bedroom door broke Sonic out of his thoughts. He turned to the doorway as his door creaked open. His mother stood there with a homemade coffee cake muffin in her hands with a small candle on top. A wide smile appeared on her lips as her blue eyes took in her son's attire. " _¡Mírate! ¡Mira a mi guapo hijo!_ " She exclaimed as she walked towards him. She pecked a soft kiss at his cheek. " _¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hijo! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!_ "

Sonic smiled down at her. " _Gracias, mama_."

Aleena pushed the muffin into his hands before fussing with his suit. She pulled him to face her and began wiping imaginary dust from his suit. Her smile dimmed as she straightened his tie and fixed his collar. " _Te pareces a tu padre,_ " she murmured. It's always looked like he spit you and Manic out, but the older you get: the more both of you look like him; it's scary."

Sonic's smile fell. He set his muffin down on his dresser. Then he took his mother's hands that were fussing with some invisible lint on his shoulders. " _Lo siento, mama._ "

"You don't have to apologize, _mi hijo._ " She gently squeezed his hands. "I know the past couple of years have been hard for you; it's been hard on all of us. The fact that you have your father's temper didn't exactly help." She smiled as she put her hand on his cheek. "But you are growing into a good man, Ogilvie. I've never turned a blind eye to your protective tendencies towards Sonia and Amy or the tiny heartfelt moments you and Manic share. I know how much you care about them – even if the four of you have had your little spats here and there." She gently patted his cheek. "You're going to be a good husband, and an even better father one day, _mi hijo_. With your enrollment in college in the fall, and now the publishing of your books, you're going to be an even better man in general; you're gonna be successful." She patted his cheek. "Even if you do have a quick temper."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but laughed.

Aleena's smile widened. "I really am proud of you, _mi hijo_."

He pulled his mother into a tight hug. " _Gracias, mama. Muchísimas gracias_."

Aleena gently patted his back. "You're welcome, _mi hijo._ " She pecked another kiss at his cheek. "Now come on downstairs. Mr. Connors is waiting outside for you. You'll have to take your muffin with you."

Aleena led Sonic downstairs to the front door. She pecked another kiss on his cheek before allowing him to walk out the door. She hovered in the open doorway as she watched her son climb into his counselors large 2011 Ford Explorer.

"You clean up nice," Mr. Connors commented as Sonic strapped himself in.

The teen grinned. "Thanks, Mr. C."

His counselor pulled away from his house and continued down the busy street. "Have you cooled down from the fight on Wednesday?"

Sonic refrained from rolling his eyes. "Yes." He raised his hand. "To be fair, though, I told you I was gonna beat Jet's ass on sight – and I had a good reason. Therefore, you couldn't have been mad at me then, and you can't be mad at me now."

Mr. Connors sighed. "You seem to always have 'good reason' for fighting with someone."

"The fucker ripped up my book; would you have rather me have let him get away with it?" Sonic shook his head. "On second thought, don't answer that because I already know what your answer is going to be. But, you don't have to worry about me fighting with him anymore. After I slammed his head into that goddamn locker, I think he knows better than to keep testing me."

The older man shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he admitted. "I do have one method that I think will keep you out of trouble."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going away to some juvenile camp where they try to change our ways by helping us find Jesus."

Mr. Connors chuckled. "I wasn't going to send you away, Sonic."

"Then what were you planning on doing?"

"Do you remember the mentorship conference I took you to when you were in 7th grade? The one where you met various mentors from the high school and local colleges and participated in team building activities?"

"You mean the mentorship conference you _dragged_ me to," Sonic said with a roll of his eyes. "I also remember the one guy attaching himself to me, and you making me sign those papers for him to be my mentor even though I told him ten million times to fuck off. It took the guy two months to realize I didn't want a mentor. I don't know if he didn't comprehend why I was missing his calls and ignoring his text messages or if he was just being stubborn. Then, I remember you yelling at me because I ghosted him for long enough that he finally gave up on trying." Sonic rolled his eyes again. "I don't know why since I told you I didn't want to go in the first place."

Mr. Connors shook his head. "Well, Sonic, I signed you up to be a potential mentor for this year's program."

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Language," Mr. Connors warned him with a stern glance. "I signed you up because I think it'll be good for you to have some responsibilities. You'll be able to practice your social skills and modeling yourself as a role model. There's a few kids I know who are going to the event this year that I think you'll connect well with."

Sonic threw his head back against the seat as he groaned.

Mr. Connors ignored him. "The event is next Saturday in the community center; it starts at ten so you have to be there by nine. I will be picking you up to make sure you come."

The teen's groans increased in volume. "Why," he whined. "I don't want to be a mentor."

"I don't care," Mr. Connors mimicked the teen's voice. "I signed you up, and you're going to do it. A mentorship partnership will be good for you, Sonic; you'll see."

Sonic shook his head. "If you say so, Mr. C. You just can't get mad at me if I end up being a terrible mentor."

Mr. Connors smiled. "I have faith you'll be a good mentor. Just wait and see when you meet the kids. I'm sure you'll have a different perspective once you meet them."

"If you say so," Sonic said. He relaxed in his seat and turned his eyes to the window. He was quiet for the rest of the car ride. The teen could admit he was a bit nervous about the whole ordeal. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen in the meeting. Mr. Connors had explained the basics, but it didn't ease Sonic's nerves. He'd never been in a meeting where he actually had a say before. Usually, he was just getting reprimanded or being assigned tasks to keep him out of trouble. In those he barely talked; he just sat in his seat and listened. Sonic wondered what he was going to say to the head of the publishing company. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, but he also didn't want to seem stand-offish. He wanted to make a good impression. The man was giving him a huge chance at success in the literary world, and he refused to screw it up. Sonic knew he could feign a few smiles, shake a few hands, and be on his best behavior for a few hours. He just worried even with his good face on, the man may still not like him. What if the man could see right through the façade and see Sonic was nothing but a stupid kid on the street? What if the man gave up on him before he could even get to know him? The thoughts made Sonic slump in his seat.

The building where the publishing office was located was a tall silver skyscraper in the heart of the city. Sonic's green eyes glanced around in awe as he and his counselor walked through the general lobby to the elevator. Around the two of them were people in business suits, pencil skirts, and glasses with papers in their hands or cellphones held to their ears. Sonic took note of their stern faces and the firmness in their voices. He continued to glance around the building as he followed Mr. Connors to the suite on the fifteenth floor. Large windows replaced the walls, allowing bright light into the offices. Clear swinging doors separated the offices. Within them, Sonic could see a select few people working diligently in small cubicles or rushing through the aisles with papers in their hands. In the publishing office itself, there were a few cubicles with two or three people occupying them. At the white front desk sat a pretty African-American woman with thin glasses, curled brown hair and bright peach dress. She smiled at Sonic and Mr. Connors as they approached her.

"Good morning," she greeted them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're here to see, Mr. Gerald Thompson. I'm Michael Connors, and this is Ogilvie Guerra; we're his eleven o' clock appointment."

The brunette quickly checked the screen on her computer. "Sure! He's been expecting for the two of you." She stood up from her seat. "Follow me to the conference room." She began to lead them through the large aisle between the cubicles towards a door in the very back with a small window on it. The woman opened the door to reveal a small conference room with a long white table with rolling office chairs around it and a window that covered the entirety of the opposite wall. The table was decorated with an assortment of colorful frosted donuts and steaming hot cups of coffee. "Mr. Thompson, Mr. Connors, and Mr. Guerra are here to see you," she said to the man who was sitting at the head of the table.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as the CEO approached them. He was a tall, African-American man with short cut black hair, goatee, and brown eyes that matched the wide smile on his face. He was dressed in a simple blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and dress shoes. "Michael," Mr. Thompson exclaimed.

Sonic crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion as the two men exchanged a friendly hand-slap. "Hey Gerald," Mr. Connors replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm good." The man turned his eyes to the teen. "Ogilvie," he exclaimed. He extended his hand to the teen. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you! Michael has told me so much about you!"

"He has," Sonic asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Sure! I've heard all the infamous stories about Mike's favorite student."

Sonic sent a glare to Mr. Connors. "You two know each other…personally?"

"Yes; he's my brother-in-law. Our wives are sisters. He didn't tell you?"

Sonic shot Mr. Connors another sharp look. "No. He told me his sister-in-law worked for you."

Mr. Thompson's smile dimmed as he turned to his brother-in-law. "Damn, Mike, you don't want to claim me now?"

"Don't be upset," Mr. Connors directed to Sonic. "I knew you'd be mad at me if you knew I had a direct connection the publisher."

"He didn't use his connections to get you in this position," Mr. Thompson assured him. "I really do love your written works, and I want to help you reveal them to the world. All Mike did was send me a PDF of scans from your journal." Mr. Thompson patted the teen's shoulder. "Come sit. Have some coffee or a donut. It's your birthday, isn't it?"

Sonic allowed the man to lead him to the table. He sat in the next beside the end where Mr. Thompson sat. Mr. Connors sat across from him. "Yes."

Mr. Thompson grinned. "Happy birthday! How old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, an exciting age. Mike tells me you're graduating this year. Where are you going to college?"

"University of Illinois."

"Do you have any idea of what you're going to study?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not yet. I'm still thinking about it."

Mr. Thompson waved his hand. "You've got time. The first year and a half of college is usually all general education classes anyway. However, if you're interested in the publishing business or business in general: don't be afraid to give me a call. I built this publisher from the ground up, so I can help you with any questions or advice. Are you planning to attend the campus here in the city?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe, if you're interested in English or business, I can help you with an internship here sometime during your junior year. I know that's still a while away, but it's good to just put the offer on the table. As we continue our business relationship, I'll keep reminding you so you won't forget. Mike told me about your work ethic, and I think once you get adjusted to college you could be of good use here. It'll be great work experience."

"Alright, alright," Mr. Connors said. "Let the boy graduate high school before we start talking about junior year of college."

Mr. Thompson nodded. "You're right. I apologize, Ogilvie."

"It's Sonic," the teen said. "Just Sonic."

Mr. Thompson smiled. "I apologize, Sonic. Let's get down to business, shall we?" The man opened up the folder sitting in front of him. "So, let's start with the contract. I was thinking we could split the profits fifty-fifty. This is a small publisher; I won't rob you of much money. How does that sound?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Fifty-fifty?"

"He means you'll split the proceeds from your book in half. The company will get half, and you will get half. For example, if one of your books cost twenty dollars: for each book sold then you'll get ten dollars and the company will get twenty dollars," Mr. Connors explained.

Sonic shrugged. "That sounds fair."

Mr. Thompson smiled. "Good." He slid a few sheets over to Sonic. "This contract says nothing more other than you're giving the company the right to publish, market, and distribute your novels. The one under it is your acknowledgment and agreement of our profit split. The last one is a consent form stating you're allowing us to proofread, edit, and digitally modify your work; this is mostly when it comes to formatting your works on the computer to make sure it'll print nicely on the physical copies."

Sonic looked to Mr. Connors for a nod of approval. He signed the papers in his neat signature.

"Great," Mr. Thompson said as Sonic slid the papers back over to him. "Alright, on to distribution and advertising. So far, I've already scored a few deals with Amazon, Kindle, and Barnes & Noble. All of them should be stocked with your books by Thursday. I think that's a good start. I'll get in contact with a few more bookstores soon. As far as advertising goes, some of my team have already started working on an Instagram account that you'll have control over. All you really have to do is take pictures of some of your proses or poems and share them. People love that kind of stuff. Some ads will be helpful, but there aren't as many for books as there used to be. Everything is done through technology now, so we've focused on adding you to our website and making a separate one for your own use. We also made you a professional or business Facebook account which you can use to help promote your books. It's a lot of online work, but I think we all should be fine navigating and keeping up with it."

Sonic nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Great!" Mr. Thompson shuffled the papers back into the folder. He bent down to retrieve a box set of the five books they were planning on publishing. He pushed it towards Sonic. "Consider this a birthday present," he said.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks."

Mr. Thompson leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Tell me a little more about you, Sonic. I'm interested in hearing about the person behind these powerful words."

"There's not much to know," Sonic said with a shrug. "I'm sure Mr. Connors told you all the horror stories you need to know."

"Those are stories from another person's point of view. I'm asking for you tell me about yourself and what you've been through. You don't have to go into full detail – and you don't have to tell me at all if you don't want to. I'm just wondering what's behind those poems of yours. I've heard of the boy who drives my brother up a wall, but I want to know the person you really are. I want to hear about the boy who wrote those poems."

"Um, well, for starters: I moved here Mexico when I was five. English isn't my first language. I learned it quickly enough, but I still have trouble with speaking it and comprehending it sometimes. In my house, we speak Spanish for the most part. I have two siblings; an older brother and a younger sister. My brother and I haven't had the best relationship over the years; we fight often – and I don't mean argue, I mean we've had more than a few fist fights. He's four years older than me. My sister is a year younger than me. We used to be really close." Sonic averted his eyes away. "My dad left when I was eleven. He was in and out of jail for drugs and gang affiliated illegal activities before he walked out on us. He still comes around every now and then to check on me. I've always been closest to him out of the three kids he has." He sighed. "I fight often, which you probably know from Mr. Connors. I'm actually a member of an MMA gym in Englewood; I train there and participate in the tournaments and exhibition matches. I've been undefeated for almost two years straight now. Um, I have a girlfriend. Most of the love poems are about her. I was in love with her for a few years before we finally got together." Sonic shrugged. "Like I said: there isn't much to know."

"I disagree. I think there's a lot to know. Your thoughts are interesting. I'm sure there's much more than what you told me."

Sonic held the man's eyes for a moment before he looked away again. "I'm not good at opening up to people," Sonic admitted. He smirked at his counselor. "Mr. Connors knows that better than anyone."

Mr. Thompson grinned. "I believe it." He uncrossed his legs. "Well, I won't keep you too long on your birthday." He extended his hand to Sonic. "It was nice meeting you, Sonic. I hope I'll talk to you again soon – next time about a book signing or promotion event."

Sonic smiled as he shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

The teen watched the two men exchange a goodbye before he followed Mr. Connor out the door. The two didn't speak as they navigated their way out of the building. On the ride home, Sonic shuffled through his novels with a tiny smile on his face. As they got closer to Englewood, Sonic requested for Mr. Connors to drop him off at a park near the high school. His counselor raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you going to be doing over that way? There's nothing on that street but drug dealers," Mr. Connors said.

"I know."

"Don't tell me you're going over there to do something you know I wouldn't approve of."

Sonic grinned at him. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Mr. Connors rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you home," he said firmly.

Sonic rolled his eyes. He resolved he'd just walk over there. He needed to change his clothes anyway.

After Mr. Connors rolled up in front of Sonic's house, he patted the teen on his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Max. Make good decisions," he told him.

"I'll try," Sonic replied with a wink. He thanked his counselor for the ride before getting out of the car. He snuck through his house to his room. He stripped off his business attire and changed into his usual tee shirt, jeans, Nike's, and snapback. He threw a black hoodie over his outfit before sneaking back out of his house. With his earbuds tucked into his ears, he took the short walk down to his usual cannabis spot. He spotted his usual dealer, Bark from the sandwich shop, standing on his corner. The other boy was dressed in a similar attire of jeans and a hoodie, but with the addition of his red bandana hanging from his belt hoops. Bark nodded to Sonic as he approached him.

"What's up, _esé_ _," Bark said_ as he slapped hands with Max. In the midst of their handshake, the two exchanged money and a medium sized bag of the green plant.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?"

Bark shrugged. "Nothing much." He averted his eyes towards the street. "Your dad is looking for you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was just told to relay the message." Bark nodded towards the rear of the project building behind him. "Last I saw him, he was back there somewhere. He might still be hanging around with his crew if you wanna get it over with."

"Alright. Thanks."

The two slapped hands again. Sonic walked off in the direction Paco nodded towards. True to the older boy's word, Jules and his crew were hanging out behind the building. Lit cigarettes hung from their mouths as they spoke quietly amongst each other. Their chatter immediately ceased when they noticed the teen walking towards them. "Ogilvie," Jules exclaimed. He stamped out his cigarette as his son approached him. " _¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hijo!_ "

"Thanks, dad," Sonic replied. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Yes! I have a birthday present for you!" Jules turned to grab the small box sitting beside his feet. The gift was wrapped in red paper with a silver bow atop of it.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but he took the gift from his father. He ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the cardboard box. Inside the box was a black Glock with a red bandana wrapped around its handle. The sight summoned an uneasy roll in Sonic's stomach. "What the fuck is this," he asked his father.

"It's time, _mi hijo,_ " Jules said. "What better day to get initiated into the family business than on your birthday? We have an assignment you might be interested in. You'll be able to break in that gun and rid of one of your enemies in one shot."

"What the fuck? No! I don't want to get initiated into this stupid gang! I don't want to be a Blood! I told you this before!"

Jules smirked. "Aren't you cute?" He nodded to his men. "Leave us alone," he commanded them.

Sonic watched the older men retreat towards the other side of the project building. Before he could utter a word to his father, a strong fist slammed into his cheek. The impact caught him off guard; it sent him tumbling to the ground. Jules didn't give him time to get up. He kicked his son in the stomach. Then he delivered another kick to the boy's ribs.

"You think you're so fucking special don't you," Jules taunted him. He kicked him again. "You think I don't see you walking around buying those fancy suits for your supposedly bright future? You think I don't see you ripping those boys apart at Knuckles' gym? You think I don't notice you buy drugs from _my_ workers? I've been keeping tabs on you, _mi hijo,_ and let me tell you: you're no better than the rest of us." He slammed his sneaker into Sonic's back as his son was trying to get to his feet. The hit sent him right back onto the ground. "You don't seriously think those stupid poetry books you're writing are actually going to bring you money or fame, do you? Who the fuck even reads that kind of shit anymore? Who writes it? I know I tried to raise a strong, indestructible man – not a pussy who writes down his feelings with flowers and rainbows." He grabbed Sonic by his hood and pulled him to his feet. He slammed his son against the brick wall. He pulled out his own gun and held it idly in his free hand. "Now, I'm gonna give you one last chance. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to let me go," Sonic replied. He couldn't even grin before his father slapped him to the ground with his gun. The teen grimaced at the pain from the cut opening on his cheek.

"You're really testing my fucking patience, Ogilvie," Jules grumbled. He allowed his son to get to his feet. He slapped him back down and gave a swift kick to his stomach. "Now, are you going to join us or not, _traviesillo_ _."_

"No," Sonic replied firmly. "I'm not joining the fucking Bloods. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Jules stared down at his son for a long moment with cold eyes. "You're such a fucking disappointment," he finally stated. He shook his head. "Manic was right; you aren't what everyone thinks you are."

Sonic crinkled his eyebrows together. He slowly got back to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"Manic told me you weren't as hard as you pretend to be. He said you're just trying to mask the fact that deep down inside, you're just a scared, angry little kid who throws temper tantrums and gets into petty fights for attention. I tried to tell him he was wrong. I hate to admit that he was right. You really aren't half the man you pretend to be, Ogilvie. You're nothing but a damn child who needs attention." He shook his head again. "I can't believe I wasted so much fucking time trying to train you into being the perfect Blood soldier. I should've given up on you when I had the chance. None of you kids are worth my time; you never were." Jules feigned a smile. "But that's alright. The three of you, and _mi amor_ , don't have to worry about me anymore. Obviously none of you are competent enough to be of use, so I'm through with trying." He scooped up the fallen gun with the bandana around it. "Good luck with your golden life, Ogilvie."

Water welled in Sonic's eyes as his father turned away from him. "Dad," he asked as his father began to walk away from him. "Dad," he called a bit louder. "Dad!"

Jules ignored his son's calls. He continued down the concrete path and turned down an alleyway – out of Sonic's sight. A weight fell on Sonic's chest as his father's words registered in his mind. Jules was leaving them for good this time, and it was all Sonic's fault. Or maybe it wasn't. Manic was the one who had talked smack about Sonic behind his back. He was the one who probably pushed Jules into believing Sonic was nothing more than a child. A fire brewed in Sonic's bones as the image of his brother feeding his father lies filled his head. He could practically hear the words spewing from Manic's mouth. He'd always been jealous of Sonic. Jules had always given Sonic more attention, more love, and more respect than he ever gave Manic. Of course, now that Sonic was actually getting somewhere with his life, Manic would be the one to screw all of it up. Maybe this was what his older brother was planning all along. He probably wanted to butter him up with his talk of being proud of him just to turn around and stab him in the back. After all these years of their stupid rivalry, he wanted to win by hitting Sonic where it hurt most. Sonic refused to let his brother get the upper hand on him. If he wanted a fight, then he had one.

With his fire raging in his bones, Sonic stormed home. He stomped past his mother, sister, girlfriend, and neighbors in the kitchen towards the stairs. He ignored their birthday wishes and hurried up the steps. They exchanged worried glances, but none of them followed him. Aleena was the only one who wandered to the stairs. She listened carefully for the slam of his room door. The sound never came. Rather, she heard the sound of a door creaking open.

Sonic had marched into Manic's room where his brother lay sleeping in his bed. Sonic didn't care about the late hour Cristian had gotten home or his exhaustion from his long day at work. He wanted to even the score in their little feud. "Wake up," Sonic yelled as he ripped his brother's covers from off of him. "Wake the fuck up!"

"What the hell are you doing," Manic asked as he awoke from his slumber. He looked to his brother through narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with you? Isn't it your birthday? You should be happy."

"You're what's wrong with me! Now get up!"

"Get up for what? Why the hell are you so angry? I didn't even do anything to you."

"I said get up," Sonic yelled as he grabbed his brother's bare ankles. He dragged his older brother off of his bed and onto the floor.

"What the fuck, Ogilvie," Manic yelled. He kicked his brother away and got to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He dodged a punch his brother threw at him. "Do you really want to fight right now? On your fucking birthday of all days? I'll beat your ass for the millionth time if that's what you want! Just at least tell me why!"

"What the hell were you doing talking to dad about things you know nothing about?"

Manic crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion. "Sonic, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what you said to dad?"

Manic held his livid glare. "Remind me. I don't remember this conversation with him."

"I'm just a scared, angry little child who throws temper tantrums and gets into petty fights for attention. I use my anger to mask the fact that I'm not who I 'pretend' to be."

Manic raised his eyebrows. "Oh you're finally admitting it?"

Sonic threw another punch at his brother. He scowled when Manic dodged his fist again.

" _Hermanito_ , you know I don't talk to dad at all! I've barely even seen him since he made an appearance at the house not too long ago! Why the fuck do you think I'd have a conversation to him about you of all things? I have more issues to pick with him than how you're nothing but a fucking child who can't keep their hands to themselves! Dammit, can't you see he's just trying to manipulate you? He's trying to turn the two of us against each other! That's what he's always done!"

"No he hasn't! You're just a fucking liar! Tell the truth, Manic! I know you probably said something to him to make him leave all of us for good this time! You just want to act like it's all his fault like you did when he left the first time!"

"Because it is his goddamn fault, Sonic! How many times do I have to tell you that dad doesn't give a shit about us until you finally get it through your thick skull? He doesn't care about mom! He doesn't care about me! He doesn't care about Sonia! And he damn sure doesn't care about you! He never has, and he never will! Just because he spent some time with you when we were younger doesn't mean he actually liked you!"

"Shut up," Sonic said as he shoved his brother.

Manic continued. "Dad only gave you the bare minimum of attention because you were a naïve little brat who worshipped the ground he walked on! He saw his opportunity to turn you into his own personal minion, and he took it! He broke you, and molded you into a person who only knows how to use their fists to solve their problems! Now you're suffering because he fucked you over and left you with daddy issues, but you're too damn stubborn to believe any of it! For some stupid reason, you can't bear to realize your hero is actually a villain, so you put the blame on everyone else around you – especially me! When are you going to grow the fuck up, realize Jules is a piece of shit, and come to the conclusion that just because he made you into a carbon copy of himself doesn't mean you have follow in his footsteps or apply his violent philosophies to every single issue? Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean you have to be one too – although, I think it may already be too late for that."

Sonic shoved his brother again. "Shut up, you fucking asshole!"

Manic shoved his brother back. "At least I can own up to my misfortunes unlike you – you're a fucking pussy."

Sonic swung at his brother again. This time his fist connected with his brother's jaw. He threw two more punches that caused Manic to stumble back onto his back. Sonic got on top of his brother and pounded his face in with his fist. Manic threw punches when he could. Rather than retaliating completely, he focused on rolling the two over so he'd be on top of Sonic. He wrapped his arms around his brother's abdomen and slammed him down onto his back. He mounted his younger brother and began to punch down on him in a similar way that Sonic had done to him. Sonic blocked his face with one hand and used the other to slam his fist into Manic's ribcage. He managed to roll the two of them over again, only this time they kept rolling. They tore and punched at each other as they rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. The two separated for a brief moment before Sonic lunged at Manic again. He caught his brother around the waist, tackling him to the ground. The two continued to exchange blows with other as they rolled about on the floor. The brothers were only separated again by Marc and Benny who had trouble trying to pull them apart; the boys were stronger than they were when they used to break up their fights as kids. Aleena yelled for her sons top stop fighting, but they ignored her. Amy and Sonia lingered in the doorway, unsure whether to laugh or attempt to help break up the fight.

Eventually, Benny and Marc managed to separate and restrain the two boys. Sonic wriggled out from Benny's burly arms. "Fuck you!" he yelled at Manic. "I fucking hate you!"

"I bet you do, you fucking little asshole," Manic replied as Sonic stormed out the room. He pushed past the girls into the hallway. Amy and Sonia exchanged a look before Amy followed after him.

She called his name as she hurried after him. Sonic ignored her. He continued out the front door and wandered down the sidewalk. "Sonic," Amy yelled after him. "Sonic, please stop!"

"Leave me alone, Amy," Sonic grumbled loud enough for her to hear. He pulled his hood over his head. His hands felt for the weed in his pocket; he was going to need it.

Amy reluctantly stopped. "Sonic, please don't walk away from me!"

"I'll be back later," he promised.

"Sonic, please. If you walk away from me, then you're walking away from us and everything we've worked for. Please stop. If you love me, then you won't walk away."

Sonic gritted his teeth as he reluctantly came to a stop.

Amy sighed. She closed the gap between them. She tried to touch his bruised face, but he pushed her hands away.

"I want to be alone right now, Amy," he told her.

"I'm not going to let you be alone. You've never once left me to my own devices when my emotions were stirring like this because you knew I needed you, and you were afraid I'd do something stupid. You were there for me when all I wanted was to be left alone." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Please let me be here for you. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can take a long drive or a long walk or we can just sit for a while so you can clear your head. You can talk when you're ready, alright?"

Sonic recognized the words he once told her many times before. Unwanted tears brimmed his eyes as he looked down at Amy. Her plump lips were pulled into a frown, and her light green eyes were moist with worried tears. With his thumb and index finger, he grasped her chin. He brought her closer as he pecked a soft kiss at her forehead. "We can drive for a while," he murmured against her skin.

Amy nodded. She held his hand tighter as she led him to his parked truck.

Sonic drove her around the city for a few hours. He didn't speak, and neither did she. Instead, they sat with the radio humming and the bustling city around them. Amy replied to Sonia and her fathers' text messages about their concerns for Sonic. She assured them he was fine – or at least she wanted to believe he was. The emptiness in his brown eyes was novel. Usually there was flares when he was upset. His livid expression was a tell-tale that he was going through one of his emotional swings; he'd be able to recollect himself eventually. Amy's own empty stares were the ones that were frightening. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to pull herself back out of whatever void she'd fallen to. Seeing the darkness take over Sonic's passionate soul brought tears to Amy's eyes. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do to help him; she barely knew how to help herself when the darkness consumed her. The girl prayed Sonic was strong enough to snap himself out of it. He'd come too far to give up now.

As the sun set and the sky turned black, Amy began to convince Sonic to turn the car around. She promised him they didn't have to go home, but she wanted him to eat something. Sonic complied with her request. He drove the two of them back to their townhouses. With their hands intertwined, Amy led him to the pizzeria down the street from their homes. They ate their food in a thick silence. Sonic kept his eyes on the cars passing by outside while Amy stared at him, trying to conjure up a comment or a gesture to cheer him up. She didn't come up with any she knew wouldn't result in Sonic just glancing at her or ignoring her. She figured perhaps maybe staying quiet would be better for both of them.

After they finished their dinner, Amy let Sonic lead her to the old park they used to go to as children – the place where they'd hide away to exchange soft kisses the summer before. They sat together under the coned tower. Sonic rolled up a blunt and used a lighter to light it. Amy watched him used the cannabis to take his mind off of the events of the day; it eased him into a calm, emotionless state – one that he was already in. "Are you okay," Amy asked after he'd finished smoking.

"No," he said as he flicked the butt of the blunt away from them. "I hate my family."

"Why?"

Sonic didn't answer her question. He reached into his shirt to pull out the glistening silver cross. He rubbed it between his fingers.

"I remember that pendant," Amy commented. "You used to wear it all the time when we were kids. I used to grab it to choke you when we were wrestling."

"My dad gave it to me," Sonic explained in a low tone. "It was just before you moved in with Marc and Benny; just before my dad was sent to jail for the next year. This used to be his, but he said he wanted me to have it. He said I needed faith more than he did. He told me he loved me, and he'd always be there for me. I think he knew he was going away to jail for a longer time than usual. I think he wanted something for me to remember him by just in case anything happened to him while he was in there. Or he just used it as another method to manipulate me." A single tear rolled down from Sonic's eyes. "I love him, ya know. I look up to him. In my eyes, he's fucking superman. I don't know why. Maybe because he's my dad, and I want to believe he loves me too. It kills me to think all the time we shared together was built on lies. He never cared about me as his son, his flesh and blood. All he wanted was another pawn in his gang. He never wanted me." Another tear followed the first. His voice got lower as a lump formed in his throat. "When he left, I thought maybe I just wasn't good enough for him. I thought all my hard work, my dedication, and my physical progress wasn't enough for him. I tried really hard to be the son he wanted me to be. I tried so hard that I nearly destroyed myself and all the relationships I had in the process. Little did I know that he doesn't give a single fuck about what I need or what I want or what I've done if it isn't related to gangs." His tears began to stream freely down his face. "I just don't understand, Amy. I don't understand why he doesn't care. I've tried so hard and I've done so much, but he doesn't give a fuck. I've turned my life around; I'm going to college and publishing poetry novels. Why isn't that enough for him? Why aren't I good enough for him? Why doesn't he care about me? Why can't he, just for one single moment, love me?"

Amy wrapped her arms around him. She pulled his face down into her chest and cradled his head. Slow tears fell from her own eyes as the vibrations from his soft sobs rumbled through her body. She squeezed him tight as his arms tightened around her. Her fingers caressed his short curls as she spoke. "Some people aren't capable of caring for others, Sonic. You can't blame yourself for what your father lacks; it's nothing you've done. Some people don't have a heart. Trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling." She pecked a kiss on his head. She lay her cheek on top of his curls and held him tighter. Although she knew these tears were long overdue, she hated seeing him like this. Sonic had always been the strong one between the two of them. He was the one who held her together. It broke her heart to see him falling apart like this; she hated seeing the strongest person she knew crumbling to pieces beneath her fingertips. But, she knew she had to be strong for him. Although her arms were small, she swore she'd hold him together the best she could. After all he'd done for her, it was the least she could do. Hopefully after his much needed cry, he'd be able to continue moving along the path he was on. Without the weight of his father's expectations on him, he may even be able to move more efficiently. He could truly become the person he was striving to be. Or he could fall right back on the dark road he was on before with worse consequences at the end of it. Amy held him tighter at the latter thought. Only time would tell where Sonic was headed after his epiphany. All Amy could do was pray he was going to make the right decisions. So she did. For the first time, she prayed to a God she didn't know if she believed him and asked Him to offer Sonic the strength he needed. She asked for Him to bless the both of them. She assured Him they deserved it. She silently added both of them were worthy of the happiness both of them had only known in movies. Amy promised him they wouldn't abuse his blessings, rather they'd cherish it and worship it; they'd treat it with the greatest of care. She closed her prayer with a soft kiss to Sonic's head and a P.S. note asking for protection over the love they shared; she wasn't sure what she'd do without it. Then she opened her eyes, put on a brave face, and held Sonic so tightly she almost pulled each of his broken pieces back into their places.

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 23**

The loud thumps of Sonic's gloved hands against the leather punching bag echoed through the empty gym. Despite the decent hour, almost everyone had gone home for the night with the exception of Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles. The owner of the gym was in his office while the two teens were sitting near the hanging, stuffed cylinders. Sonic was pounding away at the black punching bag in front of him with sweat dripping down his face. His bare torso was glistening with the salty water droplets, and his blue curls were damp from the moisture. On an ordinary day, Amy would have admitted Sonic looked unnaturally handsome. From her spot on a nearby bench, she had a perfect view of her chiseled boyfriend; her dark green eyes could see every single glimmer of sweat on his muscles. Although she wanted to admire Sonic's physique, her eyes kept drifting elsewhere. Rather than his bulging biceps or toned abdomen, her eyes lingered on his tight frown and the white fire in his eyes.

Since their conversation at the park, Sonic hadn't been acting like himself. Over the past week, he'd barely talked to anyone. Whenever Amy or Tails or Sonia tried to talk to him, he'd give brief responses in a monotone voice. For the first few days, the three teens understood Sonic probably needed his space; they respected his emotions and tried not to bother him much. However, Amy couldn't help but worry about him. When his father left the first time, Sonic had violent outbursts and fights almost every single day. He didn't shut down like this. Instead of losing focus of reality, he zeroed in on every little thing; he waited for the moment when he could take his anger out on someone – or something. Amy admitted his outbursts were frightening at times, but his silence was even scarier. She hated to admit it, but she thought she might prefer his rage over his lack of emotion any day. At least then she could get an idea of what he was feeling. With the empty fire in his eyes, Amy couldn't even tell what he was thinking. The clouds in her mind tried to push malicious thoughts into her head about what could be going on inside of Sonic's head. She struggled to ignore them as she continued speaking to him.

"I'm going to Tennessee for the weekend. Marc, Benny, and I are going to fly up early tomorrow morning to see my father. Benny said he and Marc had a conversation via phone, and they seem to have an agreement pertaining about what should transpire during our short trip and what shouldn't," she explained as she tapped her highlighter against her cheek. The book she was reading for her English class sat in her lap; its pages were marked with pink lines. "Do you promise you'll be good while I'm gone?"

Sonic nodded his head, but he didn't respond.

Amy sighed. She got up from her seat and walked over to her childhood crush. She gently set a hand on his bicep to stop him from punching the large bag. "Are you sure you're alright," she asked as he glanced down at her.

"I'm fine, Amy," he replied as he averted his eyes.

Amy frowned. She folded her arms around herself. "We should get going. It's starting to get late – and I'm hungry." A small smile graced her lips. "What do you say we grab some cheesesteaks and fries? Then we can go home, watch a movie, and relax?" She wrinkled her nose. "But you're taking a shower before you attempt to snuggle with me."

"Sure," Sonic replied. He walked around her to grab his shirt from off the bench.

Amy's frown deepened as she watched him gather his belongings, but she didn't say anything else.

The teens held hands as they walked to the small grab-and-go. After they received their food, the couple made their way back to their townhouses. Amy suggested they hang out in Sonic's room. She wasn't sure why, but she preferred hanging out in his room over her own. The novel yet familiar setting distracted her from the dark clouds hovering over her brain. Her boyfriend didn't protest against her wishes; he wordlessly led her to his room. Amy lounged on his bed and fiddled with the apps on her phone while Sonic took a quick shower. When he returned, he turned on a horror movie for the two of them to watch while they ate. Neither of them said a word to each other throughout the entire movie. It was only when the credits began to roll that Amy looked over at Sonic. He was laying on his back beside her. Both of his hands were behind his head, and his eyes were closed. Amy wasn't sure if he was asleep or barely conscious. She just knew she should let him be for the time being. She flipped on Netflix and continued the Grey's Anatomy season she was watching. Then she lay down on Sonic's chest. Her slender arms wrapped around his torso while her head rested just above his heart. Another small smile graced her lips as Sonic moved on his arms to wrap it around her. "Are you awake," she whispered.

"Mhmm," he mumbled.

Her arms tightened around him. The clouds in her mind bubbled with unwanted thoughts. "Do you think everything is going to work out tomorrow? Do you think my dad will like me?"

"Mhmm."

Amy picked her head up and looked down at him. "I know I've asked you this a million times, but are you sure you're okay? I'm really getting worried about you."

"I'm fine," Sonic replied firmly. He cracked his eyes open to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm worried about you." Her fingertips caressed the stubble on his jawline. "You've never acted like this before, and it's honestly scaring the hell out of me."

" _Mami,_ you don't have to be scared; I'm fine. I think it's just better if I keep my emotions on a leash for right now. The best way to do that, and to stay out of trouble, is to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you, but I just…it's easier if I don't."

"But you know you can talk to me, Sonic. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

"So why aren't you?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it."

Amy frowned down at him. She rubbed her palms into his chest. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Your presence alone is helping." A smirk began to tug at his lips. "But some kisses would be nice."

Amy rolled her eyes. Cautiously, she swung her leg over his waist. Blush covered her cheeks as she settled her rear on his lap. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Sonic's hand caressed her cheek, trailing over her jaw to cup the side of her head. He brought her down into a sweet, soft kiss. Their lips danced in a slow, seductive waltz. Sonic's tongue politely asked permission for entrance. At first contact of his warm tongue against hers, a quiet moan hummed in the back of Amy's throat. The butterflies in her stomach added some heat to her body; they sent tingling flares through her body. Sonic heard the small noise. He smiled against her lips and picked up the speed of their dance. With one hand, he pressed a bit harder against her head to increase the pressure between their lips. His other hand trailed down her side to her hip. His fingertips slipped under her shirt to caress the curve of her lower back. He waited for protest, but received none from his girlfriend. His open palm continued up the curve of her back, tracing the bones of her spinal cord. He moved his other hand from her head so he could lift her shirt. She allowed him to discard her shirt, leaving her clad in her bra and khaki pants. Sonic's eyes shamelessly roamed over her small shoulders, perky chest, lacy black bra, and slender abdomen. "Damn, _mami,_ you are beautiful," he commented.

Amy's cheeks flushed a beet red as her arms wrapped around herself. The clouds in her mind began to bombard her with thoughts about the gruesome scars wrapping around her brown skin.

 _He's lying because he wants to sleep with you._

 _What he really means is that you're ugly._

 _You're wretched._

 _You're disgusting._

 _And he could never love someone as horrific as you._

Her eyes closed as tears began to brim them. The tiniest bit of confidence she held just moments prior faded away. The insecurities the clouds brought overwhelmed her mind, filling her head with more insults and discouragements. Her arms tightened their grasp on herself as she refrained from diving underneath his covers and hiding away from his view. Sonic frowned at the single tear that escaped her closed lids. "Hey," he said as he wiped the tear away. He gently tugged on her chin to bring her back down to him. "Look at me." He had to repeat his statement in a firmer tone before Amy finally opened her moist green eyes. " _Eres hermosa._ " He pecked a gentle kiss at her lips. " _Y te amo._ " His arms wrapped tightly around her as she buried her face in his chest. He held her tight as warm tears began to rub against his bare skin. Now he regretted keeping quiet all week. He hadn't known she was meeting her father so soon, but he knew she was overwhelmed by the emotions the simple thought of the event brought to her. The meeting, and her gradual acceptance of her body, had to be taking a huge toll on her. Sonic acknowledged this, but yet he still shut her out. He shouldn't have. Even if he didn't talk much, he still should've made it clear that he was there for her. She was taking big steps in such a short time period; he couldn't just neglect her when those steps became too much. It didn't help she'd been more concerned about him than herself. Maybe if he had pretended he was fine instead of acting like a jackass, then Amy wouldn't be crying in his arms. She could've talked to him about her feelings instead of keeping them bottled inside. Then at least one of them could've gotten some of their emotional tension relieved.

Sonic, despite his recognition of the problem, remained quiet for the rest of the night. He held Amy in his eyes as she cried; he pecked soft kisses into her pink curls and rubbed his palms over her arms and back. His girlfriend ended up crying herself to sleep in his arms. Sonic followed her into the peaceful black void not too long after. He stayed in his undreaming state for the entire night. He only briefly awoke when Amy wiggled out of his arms. Through his cracked eyes, he watched her get dressed. A frown placed his lips at the sight of her clouded green eyes, but he didn't say anything. He knew the meeting with her father was an event she'd have to get through on her own, and he had faith she'd be fine after she talked to him. If not, he'd be there to hold her when she cried.

Amy kissed him goodbye before she disappeared out of his window. Sonic fell back into his slumber after her pink curls disappeared from his view. He didn't wake back up until his own alarm began going off on his nightstand. With a groan, he turned it off and dragged himself out of bed. The teen could admit he was not in the mood to be surrounded by middle schoolers, but he knew Mr. Connors wouldn't care. The counselor was going to drag Sonic by his curls if he had to. Sonic would rather kick himself in the own ass rather than have his counselor do it. He sighed as he began to get dressed. He settled for his black button down shirt, dark wash jeans, and black Jordan's. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and settled a black snapback on top of his curls. Sonic remembered the event as an informal, yet professional occurrence. The mentors and mentees got to wear whatever they wanted, but he remembered some of the mentors did break out some of their nice shirts or shoes to look presentable to the younger kids.

Sonic grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen on his way out the door. His counselor sat idly in his car parked on the curb. He greeted Sonic with a smile. "Good morning," he sung happily.

"Hi," Sonic replied as he strapped himself in.

"How was your week? It's getting strange not seeing you every other day."

"Bad," Sonic admitted.

His counselor's brows pulled together. "Why bad? What happened? Did you get into another fight?"

Sonic was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke. "My dad left again. I don't think he's ever coming back this time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Connors said. He glanced at Sonic with a small frown. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe," Sonic shrugged as he turned his eyes to the window. He didn't speak again for the rest of the short ride to the community center, and neither did his counselor. Although Mr. Connors wanted to Sonic to talk more about what had happened with his father, he didn't want to push him into an outburst or a seething rage. He needed Sonic to be calm and collective for the kids he was going to meet. The last things the kids needed to see was one of their mentors lashing out – especially the kid Mr. Connors had matched with Sonic in particular. For the moment, Mr. Connors was content with the information Sonic had offered him. After years of struggling to get Sonic to confide in him, Mr. Connors was happy the boy had told him the news on his own. The counselor believed the two of them may finally be getting somewhere with their own mentor-like relationship.

The community center, where the event was being held, was a large brick building with three floors, a small playground, and an outdoor basketball court. Inside the building was a large gymnasium, a multi-purpose room, multiple classrooms, small offices, and wide hallways decorated with colorful streamers and photos of past events in different areas of the community. During the summer days, when Sonic was younger, he, Sonia, Amy and Tails used to walk there every day; the boys would play organized sports with the community counselors while the girls would engage in the Girl Scouts activities or hang around the playground. For the community, the center was a safe place for the children to spend their time on the summer or the weekdays; they could play without worrying about anyone bothering them or being caught in the middle of a violent dispute. It used to be one of Sonic's favorite places until he got older and his hobbies drifted from playing sports to engaging in some of the violent disputes on the street. The recognition of the switch caused the frown on his face to deepen.

The multi-purpose room, where the event would begin, was decorated with tons of posters and flyers about partnership, mentorship, and encouragement. The cheesy quotes made Sonic roll his eyes. Mr. Connors pushed him towards the other mentors who were sitting in their own little corner of chairs at the front of the room. Sonic feigned a smile and shook hands with them. Most of them were from his school, so he was familiar with their faces and names. Elias was one of the faces in the crowd, which was a comfort for Sonic. Then he wouldn't have to pretend he liked at least one person. Max sat next to him for the duration of the event coordinator's opening regards to them. When the middle schoolers began filing into the multi-purpose room, Sonic scanned over their faces. Similar to his own experience, a lot of the kids had their arms crossed or their hand shoved into their pockets with frowns on their faces. During the coordinator's speech to them in particular, a lot of the kids tuned out; some played on their phones, others closed their eyes to take a short nap, and the few who were paying attention rolled their eyes at every word. Sonic almost smiled as he remembered some of the phrases going through his mind when he was sitting in their seats. From the looks on their faces, he knew they were just as bored and annoyed as he was when he was their age.

After the coordinator was finally finished talking, the kids and the teens were able to disperse. They all moved to the gymnasium where there was a small scavenger hunt for the kids to find their assigned mentors. Each child was given a small tag with a specific color on it. They had to wander around the mentors, who had a colored dot next to their names on their large name tags, and find the one who matched the color they received. Sonic lounged on the bleachers as the kids did this. He feigned smiles at the kids who passed him. A select few recognized him from his fights at the gym. They yelled out his name in excitement and shake his hand before moving on to the next mentor. Sonic's own mentee didn't find him for about ten minutes. When the boy finally did approach him, Mr. Connors was behind him; he was urging the boy forward. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he analyzed his mentee. The middle schooler had dark butterscotch skin, like Max, with short cut black hair, and hazel eyes. He didn't wasn't very tall; Sonic estimated the kid may have been five foot two or three, but he acknowledged he hadn't hit puberty just yet. He was a scrawny kid with bony arms, long legs, and thin torso; his tiny figure was sheltered in a graphic tee shirt, jeans, and worn sneakers. The kid glanced at the tag in his hands to check if it matched Sonic's. Then he glared up at Mr. Connors. "You did this on purpose," he said, his voice harboring a stronger accent than Sonic.

Mr. Connors patted the boy's shoulders. "Introduce yourself just like we practiced."

The boy sighed. "Hi, I'm Juan Reyes. I'm in 7th grade, I go to Sherwood Elementary School, and my counselor forced me to be here."

Mr. Connors shot a firm look down at Juan while Sonic smirked. "What he means is that he likes basketball; isn't that what we practiced you saying?"

"No."

Mr. Connors sighed. "Sonic, this is Juan Reyes; he's one of my students over at the middle school. Juan, this is Sonic Guerra; he's one of my students at the high school."

"I know who he is," Juan said. His hazel eyes inspected Sonic's facial features. "You're one of the fighters at Tony's gym, right? The one who's been undefeated for a while?"

"Two years to be exact," Sonic replied. "You come see the fights often?"

"Yeah. I'm in the junior level program there."

Sonic nodded. "That's nice." He glanced at his counselor. "So, you forced both of us to come here so you could pair us together because…?"

"I think the two of you have some similarities," Mr. Connors said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you annoy the hell out of both of us," Sonic muttered.

A tiny smirk tugged at Juan's lips from his comment.

"Sonic," Mr. Connors said sternly.

Sonic waved him off. "I know, I know. I'll be on my best behavior. Calm down." He looked to Juan. "Come up here. Sit next to me. Then he'll go away."

A full smirk appeared on Juan's lips. He rushed up the bleachers to sit beside Sonic.

" _Adiós_ ," Juan said as he held up his index and middle fingers.

Mr. Connors shook his head. "Don't make me regret pairing the two of you together."

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry, Mr. C; I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"Mhmm. Remember I'm watching both of you."

"Bye, Mr. C," Sonic said.

Juan chuckled next to him as their counselor reluctantly retreated. "How long have you known him," he asked.

"Six years," Sonic said. "You?"

"A year." Juan grimaced. "Does he ever get less annoying?"

"No. It actually increases with time; eventually, you'll get to the point where you're comfortable enough to tell him to fuck off."

Juan chuckled. He wasn't able to reply to his comment before the coordinator was calling for all of their attention.

For the remainder of the day, Juan stuck to Sonic's side. Together, they participated in the team-building activities and games. Usually, they were cracking sarcastic jokes and making fun of whatever stupid game they were playing. Sonic saw Juan's ice wall slowly melt down as they got to get adjusted to each other a bit more. By the time it was time for their late lunch, Juan seemed to be comfortable with Sonic. The boy followed the teen back over to the bleachers where they sat with their small hoagies, bags of chips, and bottled water. "So," Sonic said once they were settled. "Since we can finally talk in peace, which language do you prefer talking in: English or Spanish?"

Juan's brows crinkled together.

"I know the face you make when you don't understand what someone is saying because you can't translate it fast enough," Sonic said before he could ask. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable."

"Spanish is easier," Juan admitted.

Sonic nodded. He began speaking in his native tongue. "Where are you from?"

"Mexico. You?"

"Same. What state?"

"Tamaulipas. You?"

"Colima."

Juan nodded his head. "Did you move here because of the drug and gang violence?"

"Yup."

"Me too. It's too bad we never actually got away from it." Juan rung his hands together. "How old were you when you came here?"

"Five."

"I'd just turned nine when we came here. It was only three years ago."

Sonic looked down at the boy. "Wow. I didn't know it was so recent."

"Yeah. It doesn't feel that way sometimes. I've been working really hard with my English so others won't know I'm still learning until I'm ready to tell them."

"Well, I think you're pretty good considering you're learning it a few years later than I did. I know how difficult it can be hearing one language when you're home and going to school to hear another; it's very confusing. I'm impressed to see you're learning it so quickly."

Juan scoffed. "Confusing isn't the word. I still have trouble at school because I'm stronger in Spanish than in English. Sometimes the kids at school call me dumb or slow because I can't keep up when the teacher is speaking too fast." A frown appeared on his lips. "I hate going there. Every day, I just feel like I'm stupid compared to everyone else. Mr. Connors doesn't like that I fight with the other kids because I won't tolerate their attempts to bully me. For such a brawny man, he sure is a pacifist."

Sonic smirked. "He just has a past like the rest of us. He'll tell you the stories one day when he's tired of your shit and tries to scare you." He paused. "Is that why he made you come here? He's trying to get you to stop fighting?"

"He thinks I need guidance," Juan said with an eye roll. "He thinks I'm heading down the wrong track with the fighting and the trouble I start in school. He knows I don't care much for the counseling sessions or for school in general, so he thought pairing me with a mentor who isn't affiliated with school would be a good step in the right direction." He sighed. "After meeting you, I actually think he may be right."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you moved here from another country, and you're about to graduate high school; you worked through the language barriers and the general challenges." Juan looked up at him. "Maybe you can help me work through them too."

Sonic held his gaze. "You're tired of fighting, already?"

"I'm tired of being angry." Juan averted his eyes. "We moved to the states just after my dad was murdered," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I remember it vividly. We were playing football out on the front lawn of our house; it was a Saturday in the middle of June. At first everything was fine. The sun was out, and we were laughing. A blue Corvette rode down our street twice. I got worried after the second time; you know what it means to see the same car more than once. My dad told me it was fine; he said I didn't have to worry. The third time it rolled around, a gun pointed out the window and sprayed bullets into his body." The kid blinked back tears. "My dad wasn't the father of the year; he sold drugs and ran with some really bad people, but he genuinely cared about us. He never laid a hand on my mother or neglected my brother and me. Although we all knew he wasn't he superman he pretended to be, he tried pretty hard to keep the image up. After he died, I just…I was so angry with God, with the gangs, with my mother for packing us up and leaving, and with myself for not making him go inside after I saw the car for the second time. If I'd convinced him to go inside for a water break or an ice pop or just to cool down next to the air conditioner, he might not have died that day. Maybe he'd still have been alive right now, and we would've never moved and things would be completely different." Juan glanced at the frown on Sonic's lips and the crease between his brows. "I'm sorry. You probably didn't need to hear that. We just met, and here I am spilling my trauma."

Sonic shook his head. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you told me." He put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Keep talking. I'm listening."

Juan smiled for brief second before he continued. "It's just been really hard ever since then. When we moved here, my mother started working two jobs; she's hardly ever home. My younger brother is six now, but he was three when he moved here. I'm still the one who takes care of him most of the time. I walk him to and from school every day. I make all his meals. I help him with his homework. I entertain him when he wants to play. I'm basically his dad. In his eyes, I might as well be. He doesn't remember much of my dad; he was too young when he died to really form a lot of memories of him. He remembers his face, and he knows who he was to us, but he doesn't have any legitimate memories of good days with him like I do. Needless to say, he doesn't miss him much. He has me to make up for the missing piece. It's just really hard trying to be his brother and his guardian at the same time. I'm afraid when he gets older, he's going to start resenting me. He knows I'm not his father, and one day he's going to start using that fact against me. He's a good kid right now, but he's still young and bushy tailed. That probably sounds weird coming from me since in your eyes, I'm probably the bushy tailed one. But he's just so imaginative and smart and kind; I don't want anything to ruin that for him. I just…I just want him to be happy, ya know? I want him to be safe, happy, and know he's loved – even if I do have to yell at him to go to bed or fuss with him over not doing his homework. I don't want him to think I'm patrolling because I want to control him; he should know I'm only doing it because I care about him and I only want the best for him." He paused as his eyes drifted to another world. "Maybe that's why I didn't put up much of a fight when Mr. Connors forced me to come here. Maybe I do want to be a better person; if not for myself, then for my brother."

Sonic stared at Juan for a long moment. As much as he hated to admit Mr. Connors was right, the two did have a lot of similarities. Juan was a lost, angry soul who took his anger out on the world. He'd also lost his father, just in a very different manner, and barely ever saw his mother. But he was also an older brother. Hearing his testimony about his role in his younger brother's life and his fear for the resentment he may receive later in life for playing this role reminded him of everything Manic never said. Growing up, Manic had practically been Sonic and Sonia's caregiver too. He was the one who dropped them off and picked them up from school, the one who cooked for them, the one who managed them, the one who practically raised them when their mother couldn't – and Sonic had resented him for it when he got older. He didn't want to be bossed around by his older brother; he didn't think he had any control over him. While Manic kept it under wraps, his temper was just as bad as Sonic's. Manic could only talk to his younger brother for so long before Sonic did or said something to flip his lid; then the two would use their fists rather than their words to sort out problems. Manic never expressed to Sonic that he only played the father role because he loved him. Sonic could admit even if Manic had said this, he was still too stubborn and stuck in the phony glory of their father to believe it. However, it would've be nice to keep in the back of his head.

"Make sure he knows you love him," Sonic told Juan. "Whenever the two of you fight or he gets annoyed with your management, make sure you let him know you're only doing it because you care. Even if he doesn't believe you right away, it'll stick somewhere in the back of his head. The same way you said your father wasn't the greatest father, but you knew he cared about you, you should try to evoke that energy in your brother. He may not like everything you do, but he'll know you love him. As the stubborn, resentful younger brother of an older brother in a predicament similar to yours, I can testify the acknowledgement of love despite your disputes could've really helped my relationship with my brother."

Juan frowned. "Do the two of you have a bad relationship?"

"Yeah," Sonic admitted. "We fight almost all the time, because we both have anger issues, and it's really driven a wedge between us. For my situation, we focused so much on arguing over our own father who left us high and dry because he wasn't the greatest father and he didn't care about any of us, and we didn't talk enough about how we were feeling to each other. He hated me for acting out and following in my father's footsteps and I hated him for trying to play a role I didn't want him in. Maybe if we stopped yelling at each other and listened to one another, then we could've come to understand each other." He patted Juan's shoulder. "Just make sure you don't get swept up in your anger when it comes to your brother when he gets older. I know it'll be hard, but the better relationship the two of you will have will be better than punching him in the face."

Juan chuckled. "I guess you'll be the one to remind me then. That is…if you want to officially be my mentor."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you actually want me to mentor you?"

Juan nodded. "You're really easy to talk to, and you understand my situation; I think it'd be good…for both of us if you mentored me. I'd be really happy if you were my mentor. I think I could learn a lot from you."

"Look, kid, you don't want me as a mentor. I'm not a good role model – at all. I'm just now starting to get myself together, and I still have a lot of work to do with that."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Juan shrugged. "As you're learning the strategies and methods of becoming a better person, you can pass them on to me. Maybe we can grow together." Juan offered a small smile. "You can also teach me some of your killer moves from the octagon."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. Maybe we can." He nodded. "Alright. I'll be your mentor. After they make us do the rest of these shitty activities, we can sign the paperwork and we'll be set."

Juan's smile widened. "Awesome," he said simply.

Sonic remained true to his word. After the event activities were finally over, Sonic and Juan filled out the paperwork to make their partnership official. Both of them ignored Mr. Connor's wide grin as they approached him when they were finished. "I see everything worked out," the older man said.

"We're not admitting you were right," Sonic replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Mr. Connors clapped his hands together. "So, Sonic, are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I was going to walk Juan home."

"It's only a couple blocks away, but I figured it'd be nice to not have to worry about the drug dealers bothering me. With Sonic by my side, I should be fine," Juan said.

Mr. Connors nodded. "I see. Well, you boys be careful getting home."

"We will," Juan waved him off. The younger boy walked a couple feet ahead while Sonic stayed back.

"Thanks," Sonic told his counselor. "For dragging my ass here. Juan is a good kid. I like him."

"Mhmm. When I first met him, he reminded me so much of you during our first session. He used the same Spanish slangs to curse me out and everything."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah, he is a miniature version of me – just with more self-restraint."

Mr. Connors scoffed. "No; he is a miniature you through and through. Wait a couple of weeks and you'll see." He patted the teen's shoulder. "You promise you'll take care of him?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

"Sonic," Juan yelled from the door. The orange tone of the setting sun was pouring onto his face. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, you little shit," Sonic replied with a smile.

Juan smiled back. He tried to stand to Sonic's height as the teen approached him. "Who are you calling a little shit?"

Sonic playfully placed his hand on his face and shoved him. "You. Get used to it."

Juan nudged him back as they exited through the doors.

Sonic walked him back to his apartment building in one of the project complexes. He stood close to the boy and kept an eye on their surroundings. Sonic was aware of Juan lived in Crip territory; the blue bandana clad men littered all over the empty lawns of the apartment buildings. Sonic sent glares at the ones who stared at them for too long. Thankfully, none of them bothered either of them. Sonic and Juan exchanged a handshake when they reached the front door of his building. "You have my number, so call or text whenever you want," Sonic told the pre-teen. "Maybe we can get together at the gym or go see a movie or something. I work up at Benny's restaurant so if you're ever in the area, just drop by and say hi – or you can hang out there if you're waiting on me. I make a mean milkshake."

Juan smiled. "I will definitely call so we can hang out soon."

"Good. I'll see you soon, then?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

The two bid one last farewell before they finally departed. A small smile formed on Sonic's lips as he walked away from the building. Juan's words, along with his own, harbored in the back of his head. Maybe he should talk to Manic – without cursing him out or attempting to punch him. They could sit on the couch or in one of their rooms and get everything off of their chests. They could agree to forget about their father and focus on the issues exclusively between the two of them. Then maybe they could hug, like they did a few weeks prior, and feel like brother's again. If it went well enough, maybe Sonic could even tell Manic he loved him. Maybe Manic would even say it back. Then they could squash their issues and work on their relationship. They could work on being brothers again.

The smile on Sonic's face fell as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He reluctantly turned his head to see Shadow, Scourge, and their usual crew approaching him; all of them had their bandanas tied around their wrists. Shadow and Scourge stood in front of him while the others crowded around him so he couldn't go anywhere. "Hey Sonic," Shadow said with a grin. "We heard Daddy dearest left. We wanted to give our condolences."

"Move," Sonic replied.

Scourge spoke. "No. You see, Max, we have some unfinished business."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to keep dragging this shit on? Face it: Amy never wanted to sleep with your sorry ass, and my sister has moved on from your abusive ass. They're done with the situations, and quite frankly, so am I. Now get the fuck out of my way."

Shadow stepped into Sonic's personal space. "Make us." He shoved Sonic. "Since daddy dearest isn't here to protect you, what are you gonna do?"

"Fucking move, Shadow," Sonic snapped. "Before I break your goddamn face."

Shadow smirked. "Do it," he purred. "I'd love to see you try."

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Move," he growled. "Please get the hell out of my way. I'm done dealing with the two of you and your bullshit. Grow the hell up and let this shit go."

"We're not gonna let this shit go," Shadow said. "You wanna know why, Sonic? Because you fucked with our property, and now we're gonna finish the lesson that kept getting so rudely interrupted." He clicked his teeth. "It's too bad Amy and Sonia aren't with you; we could've had some fun with them after we were done with you. Or better yet, we could've made you watch. I'm sure you would've loved to see the wretched whore and your precious little sister be treated like the little sluts that they are."

The temperature boiling in Sonic's blood reached its peak. His fist swung out at Shadow and slammed the other boy directly in his cheek. He wasn't able to throw another one before his arms were restrained. Shadow grinned as he delivered a punch across Sonic's face. Multiple punches followed after. Sonic wriggled in the grip he was in, but he wasn't able to free himself. The other boys took turns punching on him until his face was bloody and bruised. Shadow ordered for Sonic's restrainer to throw him on the ground. The older teen complied and slammed Sonic into the concrete. Within a moment, all of their sneakers was stomping down on Sonic's fallen figure. Some kicked his ribs in. Others tried to break his legs. A few, mainly Scourge and Shadow, treated his head like a soccer ball; they kicked it back and forth between one another. Sonic, conscious through it all, gritted his teeth at the pain. He knew there was no way to get up with so many people on him at once, but his body was roaring. One of his legs had gone numb, his wrist was seething after someone stomped on it a few times, and his vision was beginning to blur with dark spots. He needed to get out of there – soon.

"Alright, alright, boys, I think we've had enough fun," Shadow said. He dug into his waistband and revealed a black Glock. "How about we end this?" He pointed the gun down at Sonic's fallen figure.

Through his spotty vision, Sonic could see the mouth of the gun pointed at him. The loud bangs of the bullets' release echoed through his ears. He heard all three of them before he felt the immense pain in his torso. A gasp escaped his lips as the pain spread like wildfire over his body. It numbed his muscles and nerves from his toes all the way up to his head; it silenced the world around him. Within moments, the swirling purple sky above him was consumed by complete darkness.

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **TW: Mentions of child abuse and suicide**

 **Chapter 24**

Amy's pink curls blew in the wind flowing through the open window of the Nissan Altima her fathers had rented for the trip. Her dark green, reflected lighter from the shining sun, were fixated on the grassy plains passing by them. The large fields ran miles ahead of them and miles across from them. Amy couldn't make out many concrete streets besides the main one they were riding on, but she did see a lot of small houses sitting on the vast fields. From her distance, she could see small silhouettes of people and animals wandering around in the fields. She spotted a lot of domestic horses and cows littering the gated fields. Their distinctive smell of manure wafted through the atmosphere. Amy managed to refrain from wrinkling her nose from the unpleasant scent. She'd never seen so much of the countryside before. Benny had only taken her and Marc to visit his family on a few select occasions. Since he still wasn't on the best terms with his family because of his sexuality, he only showed his face during big events such as weddings and funerals that he was personally invited to. Each time, they'd mostly stayed in the urban area of his town. They rarely ever strayed near the wide, open fields Benny once used to spend all his time in. When he was younger, it was once a safe haven; now it only brought back bad memories. He'd only taken Amy and Marc there once, but Audrey barely remembered the view of the fields. She just remembered running around picking a bouquet of butterweeds to give to her fathers. Seeing the yellow fields after so many years reminded her of the youthful innocence she held before the clouds took over her mind and forced her into a never ending sadness.

Her heart increased in speed as she acknowledged the reason she was watching the beautiful yellow flowers pass her by. She tugged at the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt. Although she was sweating from the novel heat of the south, she didn't want to reveal her scars. Not yet.

Swirling butterflies entered her stomach as Benny pulled the car up a small hill where four or five smaller houses lay spaced out at least half a mile away from each other. The family rode down to the very end of the street to a small baby blue house with a large front patio and white shutters. Behind the house was a large field; a red barn house and gardens filled with colorful flowers and plants filled in the wide space. Amy could admit the sight looked as if it were the muse for a painting; it was picturesque and quaint. However, the context of her presence there made the dark clouds in her mind swirl with devious delight.

"Are you ready to go in or do you need a minute," Marc asked as he turned around to look at his daughter.

Amy played with the amethyst ring on her finger. "I think I'm ready."

Marc smiled. "Alright."

He and Benny got out from the car. Amy hesitated for a brief moment, but followed after them. She stayed close behind them as they ascended the steps onto the porch. Benny was the one who opened the screen door and knocked gently on the wooden white door. The three of them waited for a minute before the door creaked open. Behind the white door was a tall, brawny man with chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and a wide smile. He was dressed in a plaid, short sleeved button up with blue jeans and black boots. His kinky curls were cut short on his head, and his face was shaved clean of any hair. "Hello," he exclaimed, his voice deeper in person than over the phone. "You must be Mr. and Mr. Nieves-Taylor. It's nice to finally meet you!" He extended his hand out to them. "I'm Sterling; Sterling Montgomery."

"I'm Marc," the Hispanic man said as he shook the man's hand.

"My name's Benjamin, but everyone calls me Benny," his spouse said as he shook Sterling's hand.

Marc glanced back at Amy who was hiding behind him. He stepped aside and gently nudged her forward. "This is Amy," he introduced her.

The teen's green eyes inspected the stranger in front of her. From his physique and warm smile, he reminded her of Benny to an extent. He seemed to a gentle giant. Yet, she couldn't ignore the rush of adrenaline flaring up her spine and warning her to run away from him. He was the reason for her violent past, and for that she feared him. She shrunk under his curious gaze. "Hi," she murmured.

"Wow," he said simply as his smile dimmed. He scrutinized her facial features with a crease between his brows. "You look just like your mother…just with darker skin; it's almost uncanny."

Soft blush flourished on Amy's cheeks. At the mention of her mother, the clouds in her mind whipped to the front of her consciousness. She averted her eyes to focus on keeping their malicious phrases at bay.

"I mean it as a compliment," Sterling said. "You're a beautiful young woman, Amy; just like your mother." His smile regained its light. "Come in, come in. Please." He stepped aside to let Amy and her fathers inside. The soft scent of a freshly baked sweet potato pie wafted through the air. The tension in Amy's shoulders faded the slightest bit from the familiar scent of her father's favorite desert. Her light green eyes inspected the small photos on the walls as Sterling led them into the living room. She spotted a wedding photos, family gatherings, and professional family photos of Sterling with what Amy assumed was his wife and young daughter. She didn't to have a good luck at the women before she entered the living room. The large room was carpeted with a rusted brown colored wool. A large flat screen television sat atop a stand with a DVD player and a Play Station Four within its shelves. To the right of the television was a large black rack filled with DVDs and video games. The furniture included a coffee brown colored love seat, Lay-Z-Boy, and couch. At the far left of the room was a doorway Amy assumed led into another room. Across from it was a large window with a rusted red curtain hanging from it. Sterling motioned for the three to sit down.

Amy stayed close to her fathers; she sat between them on the couch.

"You have a nice home," Marc commented.

Sterling grinned. "Thank you. Let me get my wife and daughter. They'd also like to meet the three of you. Is that alright with you, Amy?"

"Um, sure," Amy said. She feigned a tiny smile at the man.

Sterling nodded his head before he disappeared through the doorway. His booming voice along with two softer ones could be heard between the walls. A cheerful squeal echoed through the house. Amy and her fathers raised an eyebrow at the sound. Tiny footsteps clicked against the marble floor of the kitchen towards the living room. A young girl with dark chocolate skin, gleaming brown eyes, kinky curls that were pulled up into two round pigtails, and a missing tooth smile appeared in the doorway. She was dressed a simple tee with shimmering flowers, jeans, and black flats. "Finally," she exclaimed. She practically ran and jumped into Audrey's lap. "Finally my big sister is here! I've been praying to God for a big sister, ya know, and Daddy said it would take a miracle for it to come true, but I knew He'd come through; He always does!" Her hands gently caressed Amy's curls. "Wow, you're so pretty! How did you make your hair pink? Did you dye it?" She leaned close into Amy's face, causing the teen to back up. "And your eyes are as green as the grass! That's so cool!"

"Did you introduce yourself before you jumped on her," Sterling asked in a firm tone as he and a woman entered the room. The woman was a little shorter than Sterling with the same dark chocolate skin as the young girl and carried a slender physique; her kinky curls were pulled up into a bun on top of her head, and she was wearing a simple blue sundress that fell to her knees.

"I'm Melanie," the young girl said. "And you're Amy, my big sister!"

"Hi," Amy squeaked as she feigned a smile. She glanced at her fathers to see they were restraining from laughing at her wide-eyed expression.

"Mommy, look how pretty she is," Melanie exclaimed as she climbed off of Amy's lap. She grabbed her hand and nearly pulled her up out of her seat. "Come meet my mommy!"

The woman chuckled as her daughter dragged Amy up to her. "Hello, Amy. I'm Bonnie," she said as she extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize about Melanie's behavior; she likes bothering new people."

"She's not a new person," Melanie protested. "She's my big sister! She's family!"

Her parents exchanged an uneasy glance. Amy widened her feigned smile. "It's okay," she told the older couple before they could speak. She locked eyes with Bonnie and nodded. "It's okay," she repeated.

"Why don't we all sit and chat," Bonnie suggested. "Melanie and I just made some sweet potato pie. Would you guys like some?"

"Sure," Amy said with a shrug. She glanced back at her fathers for a nod of confirmation. They followed her, and the hosting family into the small kitchen. The marble floor squeaked against their shoes. A small kitchen table sat in the middle of the room; it was surrounded by white counters, cabinets, and small photos of flowers. They all gathered around the table as Bonnie began to cut the pie into slices. Amy sat next to Marc, and Melanie sat beside her.

"Aren't you hot in this shirt," she asked as she tugged at Amy's sleeves.

"Not really," Amy lied. She gently moved her arm out of Melanie's grasp. She feigned a smile at Bonnie as she sat down a slice of pie and a glass of milk in front of her. After everyone had their own plate of pie and glass of milk in front of them, Sterling spoke up.

"Well, Marc, Benny, and Amy, this is my family; my wife, Bonnie, and our daughter, Melanie," he explained with a smile.

"You have a very beautiful family," Marc complimented. He looked to Melanie. "How old are you, _chiquita_?"

"Five," Melanie said with a toothy smile. "I'll be six in July." She poked at Amy. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Amy replied. "I'll be seventeen next month."

"Cool," Melanie mused. "You're so much older than me!"

Amy averted her eyes, but didn't respond.

"So, Amy," Bonnie said. "Sterling tells me you're from Chicago. How is it there? I've never been to a city."

"It's okay," Amy said with a shrug. "We live near downtown, but not too close so we're not in the middle of everything. There's a lot of small shops and restaurants where we live. Benny owns his own restaurant; I work there with him."

"Really," Bonnie exclaimed. She turned her eyes to Benny. "What's kind of restaurant?"

"We specialize mostly in soul food and grilled or fried items; it's a strange mixture. I'm from North Carolina so I'm used to the combination of tastes. When Amy moved in with us, she added milkshakes to the menu," he explained.

Sterling raised an eyebrow. "Milkshakes?"

Benny nodded. "Marc used to pick her up from school and drop her off at my restaurant when he had to go back to work; he's a painter and a manager at gallery downtown. The only way to keep her quiet sometimes was to get her ice cream. Rather than having to walk around the corner to the ice cream shop, she suggested we just start serving milkshakes at my joint. Nine years later, and they're one of my most popular items."

Bonnie smiled. "Well, that's an interesting story. So, Amy has been with the two of you for nine years?"

The two men nodded.

"And this was through the foster care program, correct?"

"Yes," Marc said. "I know foster kids don't usually stay with their foster parents for too long because it usually doesn't work out or the children have to be moved, but our situation worked out well. Benny and I were looking to foster a child to practice our parenting skills; we were planning to adopt a child of our own. Amy happened to be our first, and she blended right into our family." He offered his daughter a smile. "She's our little girl."

Amy smiled as she squeezed her father's hand.

"Are you still planning to adopt a child of your own," Sterling asked.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "We're actually in the process of adopting Amy."

Sterling nodded. "Oh. I see."

"She's practically our daughter already, so we figured we might as well make it official," Benny explained. "In a couple of weeks, the paperwork will be complete, and she'll take our last names and we'll be able to have more legal rights with her than we do now."

Bonnie's smile widened. "That's great to hear! Congratulations to the three of you!"

Marc smiled. "Thank you."

Bonnie tilted her head. "The two of you are married, right?"

Marc and Benny nodded.

"For how long?"

"Well, we met when I was twenty and he was twenty-two," Benny began to explain. "We dated long distance for two years because he lived in Chicago and I was in North Carolina. Then I moved in with him, and we got married three years later. Amy moved in with us after we'd been married for five years. We've been together for almost twenty years."

"Wow," Bonnie said with a nod of her head. "That's amazing. How did you guys meet exactly?"

Benny and Amy exchanged a smile while Marc rolled his eyes. "Papa showed up in daddy's family's restaurant in North Carolina dressed in tight black leather pants, knee high boots, and a red shirt covered in glitter and jewels," Amy began to explain.

Marc sighed. "I was just getting back from posing in a portrait for one of my friend's paintings. They love leaving that part out."

Amy ignored him and continued. "Daddy was assigned to be his waiter, and papa starting flirting with him right off the bat. They exchanged numbers, daddy snuck out every night for the entire month papa was in town for commission work, and they've been together ever since." She smiled at her fathers. "Daddy always says papa is the only guy for him." She turned her eyes to Bonnie. "How did you and Mr. Montgomery meet?"

"We've known each other all of our lives," Bonnie explained. "Franklin is a small town; everyone knows each other, and people rarely leave. We were in the same class from preschool all the way up to high school, yet it still took him forever to realize I liked him. He didn't ask me out until our five year high school reunion. We dated for a few years, got married, had Melanie, and here we are." She nudged her husband. "He was too caught up with all the pretty girls when he was young, dumb, and immature."

Sterling rolled his eyes. "No, you just liked playing hard to get whenever I tried flirting with you. At that age, I had time to play games. At least I was mature enough to know when to stop."

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess I can give you credit for that."

Melanie poked at Amy's arm again. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Amy said. A tiny smile pulled at her lips at the thought of the boy she loved.

"Do your fathers approve of him," Sterling asked with a raised brow.

"Depends on what day it is," Benny admitted. "Some days, yes. Other days, no."

Amy shook her head. "Let's just say he's a work in progress."

"How did you meet him? From school?" Bonnie inquired.

"No. He's our next door neighbor, actually. I've known him since I moved in with Benny and Marc. He and his sister were my best friends growing up. We've had a tumultuous relationship over the years, but we've always managed to remain friends. We formed a crush on each other in middle school, but neither of us knew about it. We didn't know we liked each other until last summer; we were spending a lot of time with each other. We just started seriously dating not too long ago."

"Do you really like him," Sterling asked.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "He makes me really happy, even though he can be really annoying."

"Are you sure you're okay in this," Melanie asked as she tugged at the sleeves of Amy's sweater again. "Your hands are all sweaty. Maybe you should roll up the sleeves just a little. Here, I'll do it for you."

Before Amy could protest, the young girl pulled up her sleeve, revealing the gruesome scars wrapping around her forearm – and the small red horizontal lines on her wrist. The table went silent as the adults, and Melanie, stared at Amy with wide eyes. For Marc and Benny, they were shocked at the sight of the marks on her wrist. For the others, they were taken aback by all the scars in general. Amy froze under all of their gazes. The clouds circling around her mind rushed to take over her thoughts.

 _Ha! You couldn't even last a half hour without revealing how ugly you are!_

 _I wonder what all of them are thinking._

 _Oh, I have an idea!_

 _In their heads, they're telling you how disgusting you are!_

 _Look at those scars!_

 _Look at those cuts!_

 _Look at their faces!_

 _They're all gonna hate you!_

 _That's assuming they don't already._

 _Remember, daddy dearest did give you up._

 _He doesn't want you._

 _He'll never want you._

 _He'll never love you._

 _You're unlovable._

 _Nothing will ever change that._

Amy blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. "Um, excuse me," she said as she pushed her chair out. She hurried out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door. She'd just closed the door behind her when her tears began to fall. She tugged her sleeve back down and wiped at her moist cheeks. She noticed the two rocking chairs on the porch and took a seat in one of them. She lay her elbows on her thighs and pressed her hands against her face. Silently, the teen tried to will the dark clouds away. She tried to tell them they were wrong; she was beautiful and lovable. Her efforts failed. The clouds washed away her positive thoughts before she could even fully form them. Their insults pressed down against the front of her brain, adding pressure to her forehead. The pain created a headache for the poor girl. Her crying didn't help make it stop; instead, it increased the pressure. Amy wished Marc or Benny would come out and take her back to their hotel. She didn't want to be there anymore. She met her father, swapped a few stories, and ate some pie. The meeting didn't have to be any more than that. He didn't have to know about her trauma. The two of them could just resume their separate lives with the closure of knowing the other was doing fine. Sterling had his perfect little family, and Amy had her fathers. They didn't need each other; they had more than enough love around them. Audrey wanted to go home and curl up underneath her covers with Sonic's arms wound tight around her. He hadn't noticed the cuts the night before, and she thanked God for it. Although she knew he was going to be disappointed in her when he finally did notice the, she didn't quite care. She just wanted to be back in her safe place: her warm bed.

She heard the screen door creak open, but she didn't pull her hands away from her face. In the darkness behind her eyes, she listened to the footsteps against the concrete make their way up to her. She never felt a gentle hand on her shoulder or lips in her hair or a firm grasp around her wrists to pull her hands away from her face. Instead, she heard a soft creak of someone sitting in the rocking chair beside her. "Benny and Marc didn't do this to me," she told the stranger who had come to her side. "They'd never hurt me."

"I know," Sterling's deep voice rumbled through her ears. "I'm sure social services would've taken you away if they'd done that to you." He paused. "Did your mother do that to you," he asked quietly.

"Yes," Amy murmured almost inaudibly. She forced her hands away from her eyes and looked to her biological father's deep frown. "I…I should show you something." She sniffled as her hands went to the hem of her shirt. She hesitated from the dark clouds insults and warnings. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and lifted her shirt. Beneath her long sleeved tee was a spaghetti strapped camisole. Amy had debated showing Sterling her scars, but when she'd gotten dressed that morning, she hadn't made up her mind. By layering up, she had the option to keep the scars to herself if she wanted to. But he'd already seen a small portion of them. Why not show him almost all of them?

A gasp left his lips as Amy revealed the dark, thick scars wrapping around her body like vines. They covered almost every inch of her arms, dipped in horizontal lines across her chest, and covered a good deal of her back. Tiny red scratches accompanied the ones on her arms. The sight of them made his heart sink further in his chest. "Giselle did this to you," he whispered.

"Yeah," Amy replied. "Before I tell my piece, because I don't think I can without crying or breaking down right now, maybe you should tell yours. How did you meet her?"

"I…I was in the marketplace delivering some goods when I saw her shopping around. I remember she was dressed in six inch heels and a beautiful purple maxi dress. She stood out like a sore thumb, but she was absolutely stunning in my eyes. I flirted with her and asked her out. She agreed, and we started seeing each other. I didn't know the little boy was her son when I'd go to her estate. I thought he was a younger sibling or a nephew or something. I didn't know she was married. I didn't even know she was an heiress of a company. I just knew I thought she was beautiful, and I enjoyed the way she made me feel – physically and emotionally. Maybe that's why she liked me so much; I saw her for who she was and not who everyone wanted her to be. She only told me the whole story when she found out she was pregnant. I think she wanted to stay here…with me. When she told me, she was talking about leaving her husband and packing her son up and moving down here. She kept telling me we could raise the baby together, but I wasn't mature enough for a baby. I was nineteen and in trade school; I couldn't raise a baby or support a family. I told her to get an abortion, but she didn't listen to me. I thought she'd wanted to keep the baby for revenge against me, but I didn't let that happen. I signed off my rights the second after I signed your birth certificate. I wanted nothing more, but to make the baby and Giselle disappear. I couldn't have the mistake of sleeping and knocking up a married woman weighing down on my shoulders. Little did I know the mistake was not fighting for my daughter." His eyes scanned over her scars again. "What did she do to you?"

"Honestly, I don't remember in full details. I remember flashes, but I don't remember everything. My mind repressed the memories after… Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." She sighed as Wyatt's words from what seemed like so long ago rang in her hand. "When I was born, my mother didn't have any type of relationship with me. She didn't hold me, she didn't breastfeed me, and I bet she didn't even look at me. Two years later, when her husband filed for divorce, she started hitting me over every little thing. The hitting gradually turned into full on abuse. I remember bruises, deep cuts, busted lips, black eyes, and an unbearable pain. The abuse went on like this for five years before she finally decided she was done with me." Amy paused as the flashes of the memory burned in her mind. Her scars stung as the images of her mother's glassy green eyes and the fire and blades around the whips made themselves visible. "She tried to kill me by beating me to death with a scorched whip and a bladed one. Wyatt called the cops and saved my life."

The lump in her throat began to make it hard for her to speak. "My mind repressed all the memories of life before I woke up in the hospital because it couldn't take the trauma; it couldn't comprehend all the pain and suffering I'd endured. But of course memories don't actually disappear. I had nightmares when I was younger. As a pre-teen, the nightmares turned into thoughts. My thoughts created a never-ending sadness and self-hatred. The sadness turned out to be clinical depression and post-traumatic stress disorder; it was a result of the trauma I'd endured. Apparently I'd always had it, but my brain functioned it into night terrors and gloomy days that I couldn't really understand." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"When I was about fourteen, I began having suicidal thoughts. I was tired of existing, and I absolutely _hated_ myself; I didn't think I deserved to live any longer. Last summer, I attempted to kill myself." She reluctantly looked over to her father. "The boy I'm dating now found me and saved my life, but I haven't gotten any better or worse since then. I've been working on getting closure from this whole situation. I visited Giselle's grave, I reached out to you, and I'm trying to love myself, but it's been extremely difficult. I don't self-harm as often as I used to, but I can't help myself sometimes. I'm just tired and sad and ripping myself apart all of the time. I couldn't control the pain my mother gave me, but I can control the pain I give myself. It's a terrible way to cope, but it's the one thing I always turn to when sleeping doesn't help." She wrapped her arms around herself. "To this day, I don't know why she hated me so much, and I probably never will; it's something I'm learning to deal with even though it makes it ten times harder than it was before."

Sterling was at a loss for words. He stared at his biological daughter for a long moment, unsure of what to say to her. An apology wouldn't suffice for all she'd been through. He couldn't be selfish and assume Giselle's hatred towards her was an effect of the bad ending of their relationship. He didn't know how the beautiful, smiling, kind woman he once knew could hurt her own daughter like this. The thought of trying to imagine Giselle hurting such a beautiful child felt like a knife to his heart. He never knew Giselle possessed such an evil within her bright soul. "Amy," he murmured.

"It's alright," she said. "You don't have to say anything. This information wasn't to hurt you or make you feel bad for me. I just…I wanted you to have an idea of who I am, what I've been through, what I'm going through, and where I'm going. I'm never going to recover from this. I'll always have my bad days, but I'm striving to have more good days; I'm trying to work on simply being happy." She sniffled. "Thanks for meeting with me, but I want to leave now. Can you get my fathers for me?"

Sterling nodded. He wordlessly got up and retrieved Marc and Benny. From a distance, he watched the two men help the teen up from her seat and lead her to the car. Marc sat in the backseat with her while Benny took charge of the wheel. Sterling watched them drive off down the long street and down the hill with his own tears falling from his face.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet for the three of them. Amy silently sobbed into Marc's chest as he held her close to him. The moment they were back in their hotel room, Amy hid beneath the covers of her bed. Benny lay beside her and rubbed his hand on her back. Marc sat at the table coffee table with his laptop, looking for earlier flights they could catch back home. He and Benny knew Amy wasn't going to go back to Sterling's house. She'd done what she wanted to do, and she wanted nothing more than to go home. They promised they could give that to her.

Unfortunately, the earliest flight they could book was for the next morning. Marc and Benny thought it may have been for the best. Then Amy could relax a little bit and sleep. The girl did exactly that. She ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours. Her fathers let her sleep. They understood she'd had an emotionally draining experience and needed to regenerate. When she finally awakened, they ordered pizza and rented a few movies on the hotel television to watch. They curled up together on the small couch and watched the movies while they ate. Around eight o' clock, Marc's phone began buzzing rapidly on the table. Aleena's name read across the top of his screen. He excused himself from his family to answer the phone. He moved to the other side of the room. Amy and Benny watched him as he answered the phone. Aleena's voice quickly hummed through the other end. A crease appeared between Marc's eyebrows as she spoke.

" _Tranquilo. Respirar. Entonces habla_ ," he spoke softly to her.

Elena's voice died down as she did as she was told. As her voice buzzed again, Marc's eyes widened. "What," he exclaimed.

Benny got up from his seat and walked over to his husband. He set his large hand on his spouse's arm. "What is it? What's happened?"

Amy turned away from her fathers as her own cellphone began buzzing on the table. Her best friend's name read across the top of the screen. Amy's brows creased together as she answered the phone. Sonia's muffled sniffles rang through the other end. "What's wrong," Amy asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's all my fault, Amy. None of this would've happened if I'd just snuck through my window that night. It's all my fault. _Lo siento mucho. Lo siento much, Dios. Por favor, perdóname_ ," her best friend whispered quickly. She began repeating her last two sentences in an even quieter tone.

"Sonia, slow down. What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm in the hospital," Sonia managed to say between her tears. "We're all in the hospital."

"What? Why? Are you guys okay? What happened?"

Sonia's voice cracked as she spoke. "It's Sonic, Amy. Sonic…they shot him. They shot him three times, Amy. The doctors aren't sure if he's gonna make it. He's still in surgery, but they said he was in critical condition when someone called an ambulance. It's really bad. They think he's gonna die, Amy."

Amy's dark green eyes widened as she registered her friend's words in her head.

 _Sonic…he got shot._

 _They shot him._

 _It's all your fault._

 _You should've just slept with him._

 _Then none of this would've happened._

 _But you turned him away and started an unnecessary feud._

 _Now your boyfriend's going to die._

 _And it's all your goddamn fault._

Tears welled in Amy's eyes. Sonia's voice echoed through her head, but Amy couldn't make sense of the words. The dark clouds consumed her mind. Their taunting voices chanted in her head, blinding her thoughts and vision. She wasn't sure which one fell to the floor first: her body or her phone. No matter which won the race, each one quietly bounced against the carpet as it hit the floor.

 **Originally, I was going to leave the last chapter up for a while before updating this one, but I think this is just as much as a cliffhanger as the last one.**

 **Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I wrote half of this chapter, and edited it, while at work. Y'all can't say I don't love y'all.**

 **Note: I'm not good at medical terms so please bear with my simplistic medical explanations.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 25**

A thick silence was present the entire trip back to Chicago. Neither of the three family members spoke during their long journey home. All of them were in complete shock of the news. Marc and Benny knew Sonic dabbled in trouble, but they'd never thought it'd come down to this. Despite being the bad boy of the neighborhood, Max received good grades, was respectable and punctual for work, and built a good reputation for himself in the MMA gym. His fighting, though destructive and frightening at times, tainted his full potential, but it'd never gotten this serious. Usually Sonic and his enemies would solve their problems with their fists. There hadn't been any guns involved; they never despised one another enough to want to murder them. Until now. Marc and Benny had feared a day like this would come; the kids were getting older, and the boys around the street would resort to more brutal tactics to bring down their enemies. They'd considered Sonic may one day find himself in a bad situation, but still they couldn't force themselves to believe he'd actually gotten hurt – and he actually may die.

Amy, on the other hand, didn't know how to handle the situation or what to think of it. She'd seen, first hand, how the situation with the Crips slowly escalated. She'd witnessed them beating him and listened to them snicker about ending his life, but they'd always managed to get away from the gang before they could seriously harm either one of them. Whether it was the cops or a third party, there was always someone to save them from the torture the Crips wanted to inflict on them. Amy hadn't thought there may be a time when no one would come to their rescue.

She wished she would've helped Sonic diffuse the situation sooner. Although it was doubtful since the boys only screwed with them in spite, she wished there could've been some way to end their problems before it could get this far. Maybe a one-on-one fight or a handicapped fight or even an informally organized match in the gym. Amy knew the boys weren't going to sit and talk it out; none of them operated that way. All of them spoke with their fists. She wouldn't have agreed with a fight at the time, but if it would've prevented Sonic from ending up in this situation, she would've dealt with it. She'd rather have Sonic fighting someone else in the ring or on the street as opposed to fighting for his life on an operating table.

Her thoughts took a darker turn as she began wondering if anything would be different if she hadn't texted him the night Scourge tried to sleep with her. What would've happened if Amy would've just let Scourge have what he wanted? Would she be worse off than she already was? Sure. But Sonic wouldn't be in a critical condition. He may have been sitting in his room or working out at the gym, waiting for her to return home. Or maybe he wouldn't. Amy knew she couldn't keep secrets from Sonic for too long. He would've found out if Scourge had taken her against her will, and he probably still would've pounded the guy's face in. There still would've been an issue between them, and Sonic might've still ended up in the hospital. Besides, if Sonic hadn't picked a fight with Scourge over Amy, then he definitely would've fought with Shadow over what he was doing to Sonia. Sonic would go to war for both of them; he loved them enough to fight every single battle they couldn't win. Amy wondered if he knew these battles would one day cost him his life.

Amy tried not to imagine Sonic dying. She didn't think she'd be able to bear the pain of losing him. He truly was one of her best friends; she could talk to him without being judged, and she could lean on him without feeling like a burden. He was always there for her, no matter what. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't imagine life without his smug grin or his tight hugs or his sarcastic comments or his gentle kisses; she couldn't imagine life without him. He'd been such a huge character in her life for such a long period of time, and he'd come to mean so much to her. How could she keep going without him? He was one of her best friends, the bane of her existence, the love of her life, and her rock when life got tough. How would life be without him? Who would mess with her at work? Who would walk her home? Who would make her laugh when she wanted to cry? Who would hold her when she was falling apart? Who would love her when she could barely love herself? No one could replace Sonic. There wasn't a single person on Earth who could take his place. No other could would smile like him or hold her like him or listen to her like him or argue with her like him. Even if the most perfect man on the planet took interest in her, he'd still lack in all the areas Sonic strived in. Amy loved Sonic because he was imperfect, and he loved her for the same reason. They encouraged the best in one another, but they adored each other's flaws. Sonic loved Amy's strength although it stemmed from her traumatic past, and Amy loved Sonic's passion even though it resulted in him tearing apart nearly everyone who ticked him off. Amy knew she'd never find someone who'd love her, or she would love, in the same way. Her relationship with Sonic was unique and pure; she couldn't lose that. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she did.

As soon as Amy and her fathers exited the airport, they took the drive down to St. Bernard Hospital where Sonic was being treated. Marc led his spouse and daughter with the guidance of the directions Aleena texted him towards their location in the large building. When the three of them arrived to the waiting room on the fourth floor, Aleena, Manic and Sonia were huddled together in the waiting room. Manic was sitting between his mother and his sister with a frown and downcast eyes. Aleena and Sonia were laying their heads on his shoulders with tears streaming down their faces. At the sight of her best friend approaching her, Sonia got up from her seat and ran towards her friend. Amy nearly fell over as Sonia lunged herself at her and wrapped her slender arms around her. Amy wordlessly wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed her tightly. She led her friend to sit back down in the cushioned chairs. The two friend remained in each other's arms despite the arms of the chair between them.

Marc had helped Aleena up from her seat and convinced her to take a walk with him. The two disappeared down the hallway with Aleena's head hung low and Marc's arms thrown over her shoulders.

"Any updates," Benny directed at Manic as he sat down beside him.

"They got the bullets out," Manic replied, his voice barely audible. "Luckily, none of the bullets hit any vital organs." He motioned to his chest. "Two went into the right side of his chest, and the last one hit just between his ribs; the one in his stomach didn't pierce his lungs which was what they were concerned about. He still needs surgery due to the beating he got. Last night, they were just focused on getting the bullets out, checking the severity of the wounds, and stopping the bleeding. I think he's still in surgery; they said although his wounds weren't in vital areas, they were still pretty fatal; he was laying on the street for a while before someone finally called an ambulance. When they came out, they still weren't sure if he was going to make it. The nurse said he was barely breathing when they got to him." Manic's voice lowered. "Since we haven't heard anything, I'm assuming he's still alive."

Benny set a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Are you okay," he asked.

Manic shook his head. He glanced up at Benny. "The last time we spoke, we ended up fighting. Then he screamed he hated me and walked away. I know we haven't always been the best of brothers, but I don't want the last words he said to me to be out of spite. I don't want the last memory I have of him to be a bitter one. He may be a little shit, but he's still my baby brother, and I love him. I don't want him to die."

Benny squeezed Manic's shoulder. "I know you don't. Let's just stay positive. Sometimes no news is good news."

"Yeah," Manic's voice got lower. "Let's just hope it stays that way."

No one spoke for the next few hours as they waited for an update. The doctors and nurses whizzed past them to the civilians scattered around the waiting room. After about an hour, Aleena and Marc rejoined the group. Aleena reclaimed her spot next to Manic and lay her head back on his shoulder. Marc sat beside his spouse and held his hand. Amy and Sonia stayed huddled together in their chairs. Neither of the girls had the strength to let the other go.

All of their hearts skipped a beat as a tall man with dark hair, grey eyes, and a long white coat with his name stitched into it approached them. A firm line was placed on his lips, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. The blank expression on his face sent uneasy rolls into all of their stomachs. Aleena rose from her seat and clasped her hands in front of her chest as the man stopped in front of them. "Is my son alright?" She asked simply.

"The surgery was…difficult," the doctor spoke in an even tone. "The large amount of blood he lost before his arrival, and during his last surgery, made the procedure a bit harder than expected. He's going to need a blood transfusion for a full recovery. Do you or any of his other family members share his blood type?"

"Manic does," Aleena said as she glanced back at her eldest son. "They both have their father's blood type. I'm sure he wouldn't mind offering some, would you, _mi hijo_?"

Manic stood from his seat. "No. I wouldn't mind."

"After the blood transfusion, he'll make a full recovery then? He'll be alright?" Aleena asked.

"We're hoping he will be after the proper blood donation. Right now, his body is too weak to fully function; he'll be unconscious for a while. However, with the addition of the blood he's missing, we think he'll be able to come through. I'm not exaggerating when I say he lost _a lot_ of blood; it's a miracle he's still alive."

"So is there a chance he could still…"

"Yes," the doctor said as his frown deepened. "At least for the moment. After the blood transfusion, his body should hopefully regain some of its strength and be able to function completely on its own again."

"Completely," Manic asked. "What do you mean completely?"

"It seems Ogilvie is having some trouble breathing right now. The bullet didn't pierce his lung, but it did have some effect on his ability to breathe; the wounds in his chest are also making the subtle movement a bit difficult for him. He's also suffered a lot of bruising in his abdominal area, and two of his ribs are fractured; another contribution to the difficulty he's facing with breathing properly. We have an oxygen mask on him to keep him stable. But, we do need to move along with this blood transfusion before his body gets any weaker. Would you like to see him, Mrs. Guerra?"

Aleena nodded her head. She motioned her open hand for Sonia.

The fuschia-haired girl reluctantly let go of her best friend and came to her mother's side. She laced her hand with her mother's as the three of them began to follow the doctor down the hall. Amy watched them go with slow tears falling from her eyes. She was unsure if the increased thumping of her heart was in relief or in fear of the still-present possibility Sonic's own may stop. She curled into Benny as he sat beside her and threw his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, baby girl," he whispered to her. "You heard the doctor, he'll be alright."

"If the transfusion is successful. If they get the blood in his body in time. If he keeps breathing. If his heart doesn't give out by then," Amy whispered.

Marc came to her other side. He took her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't think like that, _princesa._ We've all gotta stay positive. Max is going to be alright. He's made it this far, hasn't he? This is the easy part. All he has to do now is wake up."

Amy wanted to respond, but she didn't want to tell her fathers how tempting the darkness was; it was beautiful enough to make one not want to wake up. She stayed quiet and snuggled into Benny's chest. Her eyes closed as she silently prayed Sonic wasn't stupid enough to give in to the white sand's beauty and dive into black waves.

The three of them waited for another three hours before the Guerra family re-emerged from the end of the white hallway. A nurse in pink scrubs followed behind them. Aleena and Sonia's eyes were bloodshot, but there were no more tears coming down their cheeks. Manic's frown had loosened, and a small bandage lay in the nook between his forearm and bicep. "How is he," Marc asked as they approached him.

"The doctors think he's going to be okay; he'll be knocked out for a while because of the general damage done to his body, specifically his head and chest, but they think he'll wake up by the end of the week. It could be sooner or it could be later depending on how fast his body works to revive itself," Manic explained. He turned his dark eyes to Amy. "The transfusion is still going on, but you can sit with him if you want. He doesn't look good, but the doctors are saying his appearance should get a little better once the blood settles in his system." He looked to Benny and Marc. "Do you two mind taking the girls home? They need a good rest."

"What about you," Aleena asked her son. "You need some sleep too!"

Manic waved his hand. "I'll be fine." He brought his mother close and kissed her head. "Go home and get some rest. The doctor said Sonic isn't waking up anytime soon. If he does, I'll give you call." He squeezed her hand. "Go relax. I'll take care of him if anything happens."

Aleena sighed deeply, but she gave up the fight. She latched onto Marc's hand as he came to her side. Her daughter exchanged one last tight hug with her best friend before Benny threw his arm over her shoulders and led her down the hall.

Amy hesitated as the nurse offered her a polite smile. She looked to Manic who sat down in the cushioned chair. He gave her a nod of confirmation. She pressed her lips together as she began to follow the nurse down the hall. She kept her green eyes down throughout the long walk down the hall to Sonic's room. She only lifted them when the nurse opened the door. Her heart sank in her chest at the sight of her boyfriend.

His face was covered in bandages; one was wrapped around his head, a few nears his eyes, and one on his cheek. A clear mask covered his lips, fogging and clearing with each of his slow breaths. His left eye had a large purple bruise around it. His torso was covered by the white and blue hospital gown and the pure white bed sheet, but his arms were visible. Tiny bruises and IV needles scattered around his usually butterscotch colored skin. His skin lost a lot of its color; it reflected a sandy tan rather than the rich brown. His paleness was emphasized by the fluorescent lights in the room. The heartbeat monitor at his bedside hummed in a slow rhythm. Adjacent to the monitor was a bag of blood with a clear tube filled with red liquid that led into an IV needle in Sonic's arm.

 _This is all your fault._

Amy let a tear slide down her cheek as the clouds' voice echoed through her mind. She feigned a smile at the nurse. The woman nodded to her and closed the door behind her. Amy hesitated in the doorway. She was afraid to approach him. A small part of her hoped he would open his eyes and smile at her. He'd beckon her with his hand and tell her he was alright. He'd tell her she didn't have to worry; he was perfectly fine. The fantasy, though absurd and impossible, eased Audrey's nerves a bit. As she took small steps towards his bedside, she mentally whispered to herself that he was going to recover. Within a few days, he'd be making sarcastic comments and getting on her last nerve again. He was probably going to complain about the uncomfortable bed or the disgusting hospital food or the brightness of the lights or the ugly white walls. He was going to act as if nothing happened; not because the event didn't faze him, but because he was strong enough to put a brave face on and continue to move forward. He was going to be okay. Amy was sure of it.

She sat in the small cushioned chair at his bedside. Her tiny hands carefully cradled his large one. His palms were cold against her soft skin, but Amy ignored it. He was going to get better. He was going to be fine.

"Hey Sonic," she whispered as she squeezed his hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to talk to you anyway. I think maybe it might be better if I don't know if you're listening or not. Then I can say whatever I want to you and not have to worry about your stupid comments." She turned her eyes to his bruised face. "I wish I could say I was mad at you for ending up like this, but instead I'm mad at myself. I know if you were awake, you'd tell me none of this was my fault; you'd say Scourge and Shadow were assholes and I shouldn't blame myself for the actions they resorted to. But I can't help myself, Sonic. I can't help thinking I started all of this. I don't mean turning Scourge away or dating him in the first place. I'm talking about the end of the summer when I told you we couldn't be together; I thought I was too damaged to be loved or to love someone myself. I didn't want to disappoint you, Sonic. You had so much faith in me, and you cared about me so much. At my lowest point, I didn't know how to handle all of that. In the end, I almost cost us our friendship. Maybe if I had the same faith in myself, in us, as you did then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe both of us would've began working towards being better people sooner. You could've helped Sonia get out of her relationship with Shadow without creating a problem. You could've continued to support me through my bad days. You may have even gotten your poetry published earlier. You may have been a best-selling poet right now if I hadn't been so scared of letting you love me. I can practically hear you telling me I don't have to apologize, but I am. You may not think you need it, but I do need you to accept it. So, I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry."

She pressed her lips together as she glanced down at their intertwined hands. "If you were awake, I know you'd tell me to cut it out so I will for the moment. I'll talk about happier topics if that'll make you feel better. Junior prom is in two weeks. You have to at least be awake by then. The dress I chose for junior prom isn't as flashy as the one for senior prom, but I think you'll still like it. We don't have to go the actual dance if you're not up to it by then. We could go to dinner or if you're still in the hospital, I could bring you some takeout. I, honestly, could care less about the dance itself. I just want you to see me in my dress. I think…I think I look beautiful in it, and I want to share that with you." A smile tugged at her lips. "But we are going to senior prom. I don't care if I have to carry you there myself, you are not missing that!"

She shook her head as he smile fell. "Before you know it, you'll be walking across the stage in your cap and gown. Then we'll have the summer. Maybe we can take a road trip to the beach since you have your car now. We can leave early in the morning and spend all day making sand castles or playing in the waves. You'll probably throw me in the water like you did the one time our families went when we were ten and eleven. Do you remember? Sonia and I tried to tag team you and somehow you still ended up winning." She giggled. "I remember we were all so happy that day. Even you and Manic got along for once; you two teamed up against Sonia and I, and I'm still upset about it! I remember after we were done nearly drowning each other, we made those hideous sandcastles and we tried to collect the seashells we found on the shore. Then we all took a long nap under the sun – and we woke up three shades darker." Her smile dimmed. "I remember it was the last time I saw you genuinely smile for a few years to come.

"Anyway, we should also go to Six Flags Great America. Tails and his girlfriend could ride with us, and Elias has a car so he and Sonia could come too. Maybe we could even invite Rob, his crush, Manic, and Marisol. We could make it a big double date! That'd be fun, right? It'd be like when Manic and Marisol drove you, me, Tails, and Sonia up there when we were fourteen and fifteen. It feels like it was so long ago even though it's only been a few years. I remember you made me get on all those scary roller coasters with you, and you held my hand when I was scared. You'd smiled at me and promised you wouldn't let me fall out of the seat. Then you made fun of me when I screamed my head off during the ride. I think you were more amused at my screams than the actual ride itself." She squeezed his hands. "That was another good day, wasn't it?"

She paused for a moment. Her smile gradually fell from her face. "Do you remember what I asked you on our date? When I asked if you were planning on staying in Chicago? Then I told you I hadn't been thinking much about the future because it was hard for me to simply get through the day? Well, I've been thinking a lot about the future lately. I think about how cute we're going to look at prom, the exhilaration we'll feel when we graduate high school, and the anxiety of our first day of college. I've been thinking about going to University of Illinois for my bachelor's degree too. I'm definitely not ready to move out from Marc and Benny's roof yet; it's a goal, but I'm not rushing it. In fact, I think I want to stay in Chicago. I want to stay close to my fathers. I was thinking maybe we could get an apartment in the city after we're college graduates and settled into our careers. We could live together for a while until you grow the balls to ask me to marry you. We could have our wedding in the cute little church on West Avenue that Aleena and Marc used to drag us to for Mass on Sunday mornings. Sonia is going to be my maid of honor, and I know you're probably going to have Tails be your best man. We could go on our honeymoon to Hawaii or Jamaica; I want to go somewhere exotic. I think that'd be cool. We could settle down, have a few kids, and live a good life.

"I love you, Sonic. I know I tell you this almost every day, but I genuinely love you. You are the only man I want to be with. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. Every day, you make me feel beautiful, strong, happy, and loved. You protect me and you care for me in a way that no one else will; you promised you'd do this forever. So, you've got to wake up soon. You've got to open those green eyes of yours, make some absurd comment, get up from this bed, and take life by the reigns like you always do. You don't have to do it right now because I know you're tired and your body needs the rest, but you have to do it soon. The darkness is serene and luscious, I know, but we need you here. Your mom needs you. Your sister needs you. Your brother needs you. I need you. Please don't stop fighting. Please don't stop breathing. You can't let those cowards win so easily." A tiny smile graced her lips. "Besides, you always said you'd give God a good fight when the time came. Please don't give up."

She raised his hand to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles. Another tear fell from her eye as, whether from her imagination or reality, she felt him offer her the tiniest squeeze to assure her he was listening to every word.

 **So, it's getting to that point in the story when I should probably start telling you where it ends. There are approximately three chapters left (I may add one or two more, but it's looking like three). I'm sad to be ending this journey with these amazing characters; the last chapter will definitely have some sort of sentimental testimony. Don't fret, however, our journey is not over just yet.**

 **Please review!**

 **ALSO...for those of you who enjoy genuine Fanfiction or my work in general: For my next story, as I will be taking some time to revise this one for publishing and letting it "bake," I was thinking about writing a story about Scourge, Rosy and Miles. The idea is still a bit jumbled but here's a bit of what I'm thinking so far:**

 **Scourge, Rosy, and Miles are broken out of the Prison zone (it's a couple years after Scourge's prison arc in the comics) by an unknown source to do a job: collect the chaos emeralds. As expected, none of them like each other and they end up screwing the job up because they don't work well together. Their mistakes causes Chaos Control and sends them to the human world: a place they've never been. In this universe, the comics are real; in my interpretation, Sonic X really did happen and Chris created the comics to tell Sonic's story. So, the young woman who finds them and tends to them knows who they are and such. She tries to help them collect the Chaos Emeralds so they can complete their job and earn their freedom. However, Sonic and his gang follows them to the human world to capture them and bring them back to the Prison Zone where they think they belong. It's kind of a reverse of Sonic X with the Anti-'s because I've been thinking about how awesome the story would've been if Scourge and his crew had been a part of the show instead of the Meterex (the third season is my least favorite, I'll leave it at that). Anyway, the story does revolve around the three of them (R, S &M) learning to work together and forming friendships with each other and the human helping them - and fighting the Primes. (Also in this story, the transformation turns them into humans because the emeralds power has changed so it won't keep them in animal form in a human world). Let me know what you guys think of this idea! I've been toying with it for a little while now!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the later than usual update; I had a lot of school work this week.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Sonic's heart monitor sounded at a steady rate for a few days. Then a week. Followed by two weeks. His family and friends alternated sitting with him. Aleena would sleep in the chair by his bedsides in the early morning. Amy, Sonia, and Tails would spread out around the room and do their homework in the afternoons. Manic stayed with him at night. Each of them prayed, during their time with him, he'd wake up at any second. Aleena began to worry since he hadn't woken up yet. The doctors had told them he'd be up within a week's time; not two weeks. Despite the gradual color returning to Sonic's skin and his progress of breathing without assistance, his mother still worried something was wrong. The doctors reminded her of the beating he endured before he'd gotten shot. It wasn't uncommon for his body to need more rest than they would've suspected.

Manic sat beside his unconscious brother on the Saturday afternoon. A book lay in his lap, and his cheek was cradled in his hand. He'd sent his mother home; she'd been sitting with him since the night before, crying and praying to God for Max to wake up. Manic figured he could take a shift so she could get some rest. He hadn't been there long, but the beeping of his brother's heart monitor was already haunting his brain. He couldn't concentrate on the words in front of him. Instead, he was focused on Sonic's steady heart rate. With a sigh, he discarded his book. He pulled his chair closer to his brother's bedside and leaned his elbows on the cushion. "Sonic," he whispered. "Come on, _hermanito_ , you've got to wake up. Please wake up." He grasped his brother's hand in his. "Please wake up."

Soft pressure wrapped around Manic's hand. His brows came together. "Sonic," he said a little louder. "Can you hear me?"

"Hm," a soft sound left Sonic's lips. His body gently stirred. "Hm."

"Come on, Sonic, wake up."

"Hmm," the boy grumbled. His eyes cracked open the slightest bit. They immediately closed again. " _Luminoso. Muy luminiso._ "

"I know it's bright, but you've gotta open your eyes, Sonic. Come on; you can do it."

His brother complied with his request. He forced his eyes open, but squinted under the florescent lights. " _Luminoso,"_ he repeated. " _Y dolor. Muy dolor._ "

Manic smiled. He stroked his brother's blue curls. "I know it hurts. Just hang in there. Keep your eyes open." He got up from his seat to go to the hallway. He spotted a nearby nurse walking by. "Hey! Hey! Can you come check on him? He's awake! He's finally awake!"

Sonic let out a groan. "What the hell are you yelling for," he mumbled.

Manic glanced back at him as the nurse came to his side. "I see you're fine," he said dryly. He followed the nurse back to Sonic's bedside.

Sonic watched her check his vitals. "I like the puppies on your shirt," he whispered. "I always wanted a dog, but we never got one. Manic said I wasn't responsible enough for one. In reality, he was just afraid the dog was going to like me more than him."

The nurse giggled.

Manic rolled his eyes. "Is it too late to knock him back out?"

"Fuck off," Sonic replied.

The nurse shook her head at the two brothers. She looked to Manic. "I'll go get the doctor. He'll be here in a minute."

"Thank you," Manic replied with a soft nod. He sat back down in the chair beside Sonic's beside. His younger brother let out another groan as he tried to sit up. "Relax," Manic said. He put his hands on his brother's shoulders and eased him back down. "Do you want some water?"

"Yeah."

Manic dug through his backpack for a water bottle. When he found one, he unscrewed the cap. He set a hand behind Sonic's head to support it up before holding the bottle to his lips. Sonic downed the entire bottle. "Damn, you were thirsty, huh," Manic asked.

Sonic let out an incomprehensible mumble as he settled back down against his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding, my ribs feel like they're on fire, and there's a distinct soreness in my chest. It feels like a cut and a bruise put together."

"That's the aftermath of the surgery, _hermanito_ ; they couldn't leave the bullets in there."

"Why not? It'd be pretty badass to live with them in there."

Manic rolled his eyes. "You wanna explain what happened?"

Sonic sighed. "I was walking home from the mentorship event when Shadow, Scourge and their crew saw me. I tried to tell them to leave me alone, but they wouldn't. I think I punched one of them, and then they jumped me. The last thing I remember is hearing the gunshots." He turned his narrowed eyes to his brother. "I tried to walk away. I didn't want any trouble with them."

Manic put a hand on his brother's head and stroked his blue curls. "Don't worry about that. It's alright. You're alive; that's all that matters right now."

The dark haired doctor entered the room before Sonic could reply. "Hello Ogilvie," he said to the injured teen.

"It's Sonic," he replied. "Just Sonic."

"Sonic," the doctor corrected himself. He checked the boy's vitals. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Yeah. A lot of pain."

The doctor fiddled with one of the IVs. He exchanged the empty bag of liquid medication for another one. "The pain medicine should help. It might make you a little tired, but you'll feel better when you wake up." He sat down on the bedside. He tested Sonic's eyes with his small flashlight. Sonic's green eyes followed it effortlessly. "Are you aware of your injuries?"

"Not entirely," Sonic admitted.

"Well, you were shot three times in your chest. None of them hit any vital organs or sites, but there were still complications getting them out. You fractured one of your ribs; it was extremely close to breaking. From what we saw, the bones were already weak due to prior damage to them. This affected your breathing for a while since your ribs were pushed up against your lungs. You also suffered a mild concussion from the damage done to your head. It was a very complicated procedure, handling all these injuries at once. To be honest, it's miraculous you're alive; we almost lost you a few times back there. Your brother's blood donation helped with the regeneration of your body's strength, but you put up a good fight on your own."

Sonic smirked. "Because I kept telling the white light to fuck off."

Manic rolled his eyes. "As you can see, he's perfectly fine now."

The doctor chuckled. "Good. Just keep an eye on him, just because he's talking fine doesn't mean he's physically fine. He'll have to stay in bed for another couple of days."

"What," Sonic exclaimed. "But I'm fine! I can take a little pain!"

Manic ignored his brother. "I'll make sure he doesn't move," he assured the doctor.

The older man nodded. "Good. I'll call your mother and tell her the news."

"Thank you."

At the click of the door closing, Sonic opened his mouth again. "Do I really have to lay her for another couple of days? I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Did you not hear everything your body went through? You were knocked out for two weeks straight! Another couple of days in bed won't kill you."

Sonic groaned.

"Are you hungry? I can run down to the cafeteria to get you some food."

Sonic wrinkled his nose. "You want to feed me nasty hospital food? If those bullets didn't kill me, the mystery meat definitely will."

Manic rolled his eyes. "You need something in your stomach." He stood from his seat. He turned to go, but Sonic grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait," he said.

Manic looked down at him. "What is it? Do you have a special request for what you want me to bring back?"

Sonic smiled. "A burger would be nice, but I doubt you'll actually bring me back one." His smile fell as his hold on his brother's wrist tightened. "The doctor mentioned you donated blood to me; is that true?"

"Yeah. You lost a lot of blood, and your body needed the extra fluids to recover. I'm not sure what would've happened if I didn't. I didn't ask any questions when they said you needed a blood transfusion. I just went along with the procedure."

"Oh. Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Manic shrugged. "It's just blood, _hermanito_. It's not like I was giving you an organ. I don't like you _that_ much." He chuckled as he ruffled his brother's hair. "But I wasn't going to let you get any weaker than you already were. Without it, your body may not have regained the strength it needed to recover. I wasn't going to sit there and watch you die. We may not get along all the time, but you're still my baby brother, and I love you." He tried to shake Sonic's hand off of his wrist. "Now let me go."

" _Pero-_ "

"I'll be right back," he said. He detached Sonic's hand from his wrist. He pecked a kiss at his brother's forehead before finally leaving the room. The older teen took the short trip down to the hospital's cafeteria. He grabbed his brother a cup of chicken noodle soup, a few bottles of waters, and a bag of his favorite chips. Then he ascended the hospital floors to his brother's room. Sonic was still laying in his bed, but he'd managed to sit up. His face was pulled into a painful grimace before he turned his eyes to his brother.

"That doesn't look like a burger," he commented.

"Shut up and eat. If you can keep this down, then I'll get you some real food later. Deal?"

"I guess."

Manic shook his head. He moved the portable tray attached the bed in front of Sonic and set up his food there. He waited until Sonic had taken a few bites of his soup to speak. "You really gave all of us a good scare," he said.

"I'm sorry," Sonic murmured. He glanced at his older brother. "Is everyone alright? Nothing's been going on since I've been out?"

"Everyone's fine. We've all been rotating shifts to sit with you, so nothing's really been happening. I think the girls are going to the junior prom tonight. Sonia's been talking about it all week."

"Amy's gonna kill me since I'm restrained to this bed. She was really excited to go with me."

Manic smiled. "I'm sure she won't be too mad at you once she finds out you're awake. She's been real worried about you."

"Yeah, I bet." He was quiet for a moment. "I actually wanted to talk to you when I got home from the event. I was planning on having us sit down, alone, and talking."

"About what?"

Sonic spun his spoon around in the plastic cup. "About how much of a shitty brother I've been."

"Sonic, you are not a shitty brother."

"Yes, I am. You don't have to lie because I almost died. I've been an asshole to you for years – even before dad left, I was unreasonably mean to you. I was resentful and unappreciative of you and all the things you did for me. I picked stupid fights with you, told you I hated you, and tore apart whatever relationship we had when we were little kids. I'm sorry for my actions. I know I can't take them back, but I still want to apologize. I shouldn't have been so angry towards you. All you've ever done is look out for me, and I repaid you by being an absolute dick. I took all my pain and anger our father gave me and projected to them onto you; it wasn't fair or justifiable of me to do that. None of what happened with dad was your fault. You were right: our dad's a piece of shit. I'm just too stupid and naïve to believe it. A part of me wants to keep the image of our father as this golden guy who protects me and loves me even though I know it's not true. I've known for a long time now, but I've just had a hard time letting go of the person I wanted him to be. I'm sorry he's driven a wedge between the two of us. I'm sorry I've been such an asshole to you. I'm sorry for starting trouble and getting into fights and getting shot. I'm sorry for everything, Manic."

Manic put his hand on top of his brother's. "I should apologize too, Sonic. I've been just as big of a dick to you as you were to me."

Sonic smiled. "Looks like we're both more like our father than we thought."

Manic rolled his eyes. He ruffled Sonic's curls. "You're still a little shit," he said.

"And you're still a pain in my ass."

"Get used to it because that's not going to change, _hermanito_."

"Good. I didn't want it to."

The brother's exchanged a smile for a short moment. The door to Sonic's room bust open before either of them could say another word. Aleena rushed into the room with her curls flowing after her. She nearly tackled Sonic as she lunged herself at him.

"Oh _mi hijo, mi hijo guapo_ ," she exclaimed. She held him tight against her. " _Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupada por ti._ _¿Estás bien? ¿Está en el dolor?_ "

"Mama, _estoy bien_ ," Sonic replied.

" _Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Pensé que ibas a morir._ "

"I'm fine, mama. You don't have to worry anymore." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, _mi hijo. Gracias a Dios estás bien_."

Sonia shook her head as she appeared behind her mother. Rollers were in her dark hair, and spots of foundation covered her face. "I think you're crushing him, mama."

" _Lo siento, my hijo,_ " Aleena exclaimed. She released her son.

Sonia stepped forward to give her brother a soft hug. "I'm glad to see you're okay," she whispered. She pecked a kiss at his cheek. "I thought I was going to have to drag your ass back from the dead."

Sonic smirked. "You didn't really think a couple of bullets were gonna bring me down, did you?"

Sonia shrugged. "Apparently not." She smiled at him. "But I am really happy you're alright."

"Thanks, _hermanita._ "

She turned to her mother and brother. "Now that he's fine, who's going to take me back home? I have to finish getting ready for prom. I can't go looking like this!"

"Why not? You look like that any other day," Sonic commented.

Sonic shot him a glare. "Shut up," she said.

"Mama will take you home," Manic said.

"But we've only been here for five minutes," Aleena complained.

"Sonic is fine, mama. He's probably going to fall back asleep soon. You can sit with him tomorrow. Go relax."

Aleen huffed, but didn't argue with him. She pecked another kiss on her son's head before following her daughter out of the room.

Sonic let out a yawn. The pain in his body had been gradually subsiding during his talks with his family. The numb sensation caused his mind to feel fuzzy and his limbs heavy. Manic helped him to lay back down. Sonic's eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed against the soft bed. Within a few moments, he'd fallen back into a peaceful sleep.

Amy tried to keep quiet as she slowly pushed the hospital room door open. The lights were turned off in the room; only the small light near his bedside was on. To her disadvantage, the door let out a large creak. The boy in the bed stirred from the noise. A soft groan escaped his lips, and his eyes cracked open. He looked to the silhouette in the open doorway. Amy smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. She was wearing a long black trench coat with a duffel bag in her hands. Her pink curls styled in bouncy ringlets. Bronze eyeshadow glittered against her eyelids. Black liner outlined her wide green eyes. Her lips were painted a soft pink. Her cheeks were emphasized with a golden glow. Sonic smiled at the sight. " _Un angel,_ " he murmured. He held his hand out to her. " _Ven, mami._ "

Amy fought back tears as she walked to his bedside. She set down the bag and sat down in the chair beside him. One of her manicured hands slipped into his open one while the other pressed against his cheek. "Hi Sonic," she whispered. She squeezed his hand.

"Hi Amy."

A tear slipped from her eye. "I was so worried about you. I'm so happy you're alright. For a while there, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"How could I not wake up? I have the most beautiful girl in the world to come home to. I wasn't going to let her down." He grimaced as he pushed himself to sit up. The pain in his chest and ribs weren't as bad as they were earlier, but it was more pain than he wanted to endure.

"Be careful," she said. "Don't strain yourself too much."

"I'm fine, _mami._ " He leaned back against the cushions. A smile appeared on his lips as he stared at her beautiful face. "You look beautiful," he said.

Amy blushed. "Thank you."

"I appreciate your presence, but aren't you supposed to be at the dance?"

"I was going to go, but since you're awake I thought I could sit with you instead." She pulled the duffel bag into her lap. "Since you're still bed-bound, I was thinking I could bring junior prom to you." From her bag, she retrieved a portable speaker, a small disco light, a couple containers of food from her father's restaurant, a few cans of soda, and a pint of ice cream.

Sonic smiled at her. "You're cute."

Amy giggled. She set up the small portable speaker and the tiny disco light. The multiple colors spread out against the dark walls, circulating across the room. Soft R&B music played from the speakers. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Good." Audrey moved the tray attached to his bedside in front of him. She made him a plate and set a can of soda on the tray. She giggled at how quickly he gobbled up the food. She offered him more, and he eagerly accepted it. By the time they were done eating, his eyes were narrowed from the weariness of his fully stomach.

"Thanks for bringing me real food. Manic has been stuffing soup and plain chips down my throat."

Amy smiled. "You're welcome."

His eyes raked over her trench coat. "Are you going to show me your dress or do you need a few more minutes?"

Amy glanced down at her coat. Blush covered her cheeks. "I'll show it to you. I just wanted to have your full attention. The dress is…a big step for me."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well, you have my full attention now."

Her blush deepened. She stood up from her seat. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on the trench coat. Slowly, she pushed the coat from off of her shoulders.

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of the satin scarlet dress clinging to Amy's body. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart cut, hugging her perky chest and emphasizing her small shoulders. The dress outlined the curves of her slender torso and hips. The skirt hugged her thighs, and a long slit exposed a peak at her caramel skin. At her feet, silver stilettos glittered under the dim light.

"Do you like it," Amy said. She anxiously chewed on her lip as Sonic's eyes shamelessly grazed over her body. When she first tried on the dress, she adored it for its elegance. The satin outlined her curves and hid most of her scars. Although her arms and most of her back was exposed, she believed she'd be able to deal with it. From the way Sonic was staring at her, she didn't think her scars mattered much at all. Rather than noticing them, he only saw the beautiful girl that she was. The self-acknowledgement of her beauty caused Amy's blush to deepen even more.

"Damn," Sonic managed to say. He blinked his eyes as his gaze met hers. "You're absolutely stunning, Amy."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic pushed aside the tray in front of him. He refrained from grimacing as he pushed his blankets off of him.

Amy's smile immediately fell. "Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Getting up," he replied. He threw his legs over the bedside. "You think I'm going to let you waltz around in that dress by yourself?"

"You should really stay in bed."

He waved her off. "I'm fine." He cautiously stood on his feet. To both of their surprise, he didn't have any trouble balancing himself. His side roared in pain from the movement, but Sonic didn't pay it much mind. He'd rather be in pain than miss a chance to dance with Amy. With a smile, he held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance," he asked her.

Amy smiled. She placed her hand in his. "You may," she said. She giggled as Sonic pulled her against him. Her arms looped around his neck while his encircled her waist. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. Every now and then, he'd twirl her around. Amy giggled after each twirl when Sonic would bring her back against him. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm really happy you're okay," she whispered. "I almost thought I was going to lose you."

Sonic rubbed Amy's back. "It's going to take more than a bullet to take me down."

"There were three bullets."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It still wasn't enough." He grasped her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "You don't have to worry about me," he said. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Even when I'm ninety, I'll be telling _Dios_ to fight me before he takes my soul."

Amy giggled. She placed her palms on his cheeks. "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy."

Amy stood on her toes to close some distance between them. Sonic lowered his head to meet her halfway. Their lips crashed together in a sweet kiss. The waltz took place on their lips rather than their feet. Their lips danced slowly, sensually, passionately against one another. Their tongues joined in the dance, resulting in a soft moan from Amy. Sonic held her closer against him despite the pain from the pressure. He silently captured the moment in his head. The beautiful girl in his arms. The colorful lights illuminating off the white walls. The soft R&B playing in the background. The warmth in his chest from his lover's soft kisses. He knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Amy's love, compassion, and beauty. But he was damn sure going to cherish her. He was never going to let her go. As their kiss deepened even more so, Sonic silently promised himself he was going to put a ring on her finger one day. In a few years from that moment, they'd be dancing on a beach somewhere; Amy would be in her wedding dress and Sonic would have his tuxedo unbuttoned. They'd be dancing just like this with their lips locked. It was a goal Sonic placed in the back of his mind. For the moment, he was content kissing his beautiful lady in a red dress in the middle of his hospital room and thanking God for sparing his life so he was able to experience a moment as sweet as this one.

 **I apologize if this chapter was a bit choppy. I wrote it extremely fast. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 27**

Sonic's week went by unnaturally slow. His doctor kept him in the hospital for another week for observation. He'd tried telling the older man on multiple occasions that he was fine, but the doctor ignored him. He didn't want Sonic moving too much; his surgery was extensive and they didn't want him tearing open his stitches. When he was finally released from the hospital, Sonic was still restricted to his room. His mother was still worried about the pain he was experiencing. She practically locked him in his room for three days straight; the only time he could leave was to go to the bathroom. Sonic was annoyed with his limitations, but he tried not to complain. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but his body was still extremely sore. He took the free time to catch up on the school work he'd missed and write a bit more in his journals. On the Saturday after he'd gotten out of the hospital, he convinced his mother to let him go out for the day; Juan had asked him for help with a project for school. Aleena was reluctant to let him roam, but at the mention of his mentee, she knew she had to let him go. Sonic practically ran out the door after his mother approval.

He walked down to Benny's restaurant where he'd told Juan to meet him. He figured while the two were there, they could wait for Amy to get off of work. If Juan got all his homework done, then maybe Sonic would take him out to the movies with the two of them. He thought it may be nice spending time with the both of them. Their presence would definitely take his mind off of his sore chest and the tender ache in his side.

The familiar sound of clanking dishes and the smell of fried chicken wafted through Sonic's nose as he walked through the front door. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of his girlfriend from a distance. She was dressed in her usual black jeans with a black apron wrapped around her waist; a black, long sleeved undershirt was apparent beneath her short sleeves. With a grin, he asked the host if he could sit in her section. Since the restaurant wasn't extremely busy, and he wanted to see the drama Max may cause, the host complied. He sat Sonic at a booth near the window. Sonic thanked him before he hurried back off to his podium. He glanced at the watch. He was a couple minutes early. He fished through his backpack for a notebook, his copy of "Hamlet", and a pen. For a few minutes, he read over the lines he'd highlighted over the week and jotted down some notes for his project in his notebook. He was interrupted by the sound of Juan's voice.

"Hey Sonic," the preteen exclaimed as he plopped down in the seat across from him.

Sonic smiled. He held out his hand. "What's up, Juan?"

The boy slapped his hand. "Nothing much. What's up with you? I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've got some wicked scars though."

Juan's grin widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Those bullets left a good mark on me."

Juan's mouth dropped. His brown eyes became saucers. "You got shot? And you lived?"

"Yes." He pointed his index finger at him. "But just because I survived doesn't mean you can go around starting trouble until you end up in a similar position. I may still be standing, but the pain from the bullets are no joke. You don't want to experience something like this. _¿Comprendes?_ "

Juan nodded his head. He glanced at his side as Mr. Connors approached the two boys. Sonic hadn't seen him standing by the door, watching the two boys and waiting for a good time to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh no," Sonic groaned. He slid down in his seat and used his snapback to cover his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Juan told me you were meeting him for a homework session. I thought I'd walk him over here and stop in to talk to you."

Sonic leaned his hat up to glare at his mentee. "You brought him here?"

Juan shrugged. "He said he was worried about you."

Sonic sighed. He waved his hands at his counselor. "Sit down, Mr. C. I'm prepared for the lecture I'm gonna receive. Just don't make it too long. I'm already suffering enough from my bodily pain."

Mr. Connors rolled his eyes. He took a seat beside Juan. "I'm not here to lecture you, Sonic. I just wanted to check up on you. You weren't in school for a while, and I got worried. So, I called your mother to see what was going on. She told me you were in pretty bad shape after an altercation with some gang members. I didn't want to bother you or overstep my bounds when you were in the hospital. So, when Juan mentioned the two of you were meeting up, I thought I'd pop up and make sure you're alright."

Sonic smirked. "Aw, you missed me? How cute."

Mr. Connors shook his head. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I was really worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. C. It'll take more than a couple bullets from some cowards to bring me down." He tapped his hand on the table. "I did want to talk to you though. I finally declared a major."

The counselor raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"I was thinking of majoring in Criminal Justice with a minor in English like you suggested. Maybe later on, I'll consider a full-on double major, but for right now I'm content with the minor. I think I'll be a pretty badass cop or FBI agent one day."

"I don't have any doubts about that," Mr. Connors admitted.

Amy approached their table with a small smile on her face. "Good afternoon boys. Welcome to Benny's Soul and Fry, what can I get you?"

Sonic smiled at her. "Your number," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're annoying."

Sonic turned to his counselor and his mentee. "Mr. Connors, Juan, this is my girlfriend, Amy," he introduced her.

Amy waved to them. "Hello."

A wide smile spread across Juan's lips. "Hi there," he said. He held his hand out to her. "I'm Juan, Sonic's handsome mentee."

Amy giggled as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She turned her eyes to the counselor. "And you must be Sonic's keeper."

"Unfortunately," Mr. Connors said. He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Amy turned her eyes back to her boyfriend. "Milkshakes and cheese fries?"

"Yes please," Sonic replied. He nodded to his mentee. "What kind of milkshake do you want?"

Juan shrugged. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Amy. "Surprise me."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What about you, Mr. C? You want anything?"

"Nah. I won't be staying long."

Amy nodded her head. "Alright, well I'll be right back with your food then."

Sonic watched her wander off towards the kitchen before turning his eyes to the men in front of him. Juan was still staring in the direction Amy had gone with his mouth gaping open and his eyes saucers. Sonic kicked him under the table. "Keep your eyes to yourself or I'll knock them out," he warned.

"That's your girlfriend," Juan asked incredulously. "She's so hot!"

"Don't get fucked up, _esé_."

Mr. Connors chuckled at the two boys. "I'll leave you two alone." He smiled at Sonic. "Your books are available on online platforms now, and the bookstores will be getting them shortly." He ruffled Juan's hair. "Your mentee here already has his copies, so he'll be reading them. Congratulations for being officially published. I'm sorry you were in the hospital when it launched, but I'm sure they will be more launch parties to come." His smile warmed. "I'm really glad to see you're alright." With that, he got up from his seat and wandered towards the front door.

"Stay here," Sonic told Juan. He got up from his sight. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He heard Juan whisper an agreement as he walked away from the table. He called out Mr. Connors name. The older man had just walked out of the restaurant. At the sound of his name, he stopped near the door outside. He looked back at the teen rushing towards him with a raised brow.

"Are you alright," Mr. Connors asked.

"Yeah." Sonic put a hand behind his head. "I just wanted to thank you…for everything you've done for me all these years. I know I've been a huge pain in the ass, but you've never given up on me. You've always pushed me to be better, and you saw my potential when no one else did. As much as I hate to admit it, your encouragement is a part of the reason I've made it this far. Without you, I probably would be going down a different path right now. I just wanted you to know how thankful, and grateful, I am for your support and your guidance. I really appreciate all you've done for me. You didn't have to stick with me the way you did, but I'm really glad you did. So, thank you."

Mr. Connors smiled at him. "You're welcome, Sonic." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'll always be here whenever you need me – even after you graduate. You have my number; don't hesitate to use it. And if you don't call, I won't hesitate to pop up on your ass and check on you."

Sonic smirked. "Don't worry. I'll probably be calling you when I'm back on my bullshit and need a good lecture. When I turn twenty-one, you're definitely the one I'm calling when I'm black out drunk and need a ride home."

Mr. Connors rolled his eyes, but his smile widened. "I wouldn't want you calling anyone else – or trying to drive yourself." He held out his hand to him. "Have a nice day, Sonic; don't go mucking up in any trouble. I don't want you getting hurt again. Stop by my office on Monday and we can talk more about your major."

Sonic slapped his hand and shook it. "I won't. I've got Juan to look after. You enjoy the rest of your day too."

Mr. Connors hesitated in his spot. "I'm really proud of you," he said.

Sonic grinned. "Thanks."

"Bye Sonic."

"Bye Mr. C."

Sonic offered his counselor one last smile before heading back into the restaurant. His smile immediately fell at the sight of his girlfriend laughing with his young mentee. She had a tray in her hands; the food she'd brought was sitting on the table. He refrained from rolling his eyes as he approached the two of them. He threw his arm over Amy's shoulders and pulled her against him. "What's so funny," he asked.

"Your mentee's cracking cute jokes," Amy said. "He's adorable!" She pecked a kiss on Sonic's cheek before leaving his side.

Juan grinned up at Sonic. "Did you hear that? She called me adorable."

"Yeah, you'll look real adorable when I fuck you up. Remember, she's _my_ girl, _esé_."

"Until I take her from you."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You've got some mouth today, I see." He sat down across from him. "Take out your homework, and get started on what you can do by yourself. We'll work on your project when we get to the library."

Juan nodded in agreement. He dug through his own backpack for his notebook and folder.

The two sat for an hour and a half, munching on their snack and working on their schoolwork. Around three o' clock, Amy finally got off of work. She slid into the booth next to Sonic with her bag in hand. sonic smirked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired," she whined. "Benny's had me here since seven in the morning."

"Damn, that's a long shift. Why's that?"

"Well we've been a little understaffed since _someone_ had to get injured."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "The doctor said I can start working the week after next; you won't have to suffer much longer without me." He grinned down at her. "Although, if I were you: I'd cherish my absence. When I get back, all I'm going to do is fuck with you. Enjoy the peace and quiet while you still can."

Amy smiled. "I'm not complaining about the peace and quiet. I'm complaining about how much of your slack I'm picking up."

"You're acting like you didn't do it before."

Amy picked her head up and punched his arm. "Shut up."

"Or else what? We can take this outside if you wanna fight. I may have stitches, but that doesn't mean I won't knock you the fuck out."

Amy looked to Juan who had been chuckling at the two of them. "Do you see how mean he is to me? You're gonna let him treat me like this?"

"He's _my_ mentee which means he's on _my_ side," Sonic said. He turned his eyes to the pre-teen. "Isn't that right, Juan?"

Juan held his hands up. "I'm not involved in this," he said. "But if I had to choose, I'd choose Amy. She laughs at my jokes." He smiled. "And she's pretty."

Amy giggled at the young boy. Sonic, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. "You really want to get fucked up today. Wait until we get outside, _chico._ "

Juan raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna whip your ass; that's what I'm gonna do."

Amy pointed out towards the window. "Hey, doesn't that guy look like Dominik Cruz," she asked, referring to Sonic's favorite UFC player.

As expected, Sonic immediately turned his head in the direction of her hand. "What? Where?"

Amy took his moment of distraction to get up. She grabbed Juan's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Both of them heard Sonic's yell of protest as they raced through the door. Amy started running towards the community library with Juan in tow. "Come on," Amy yelled. "We've gotta move! Sonic is fast as shit when he's mad!"

The younger boy laughed. He ran alongside her. "You don't think he might be a little slower than usual because of his stitches?"

"I doubt it. Injuries never stopped him before." She and Juan weaved through the people of the street. She kept a good grip on Juan's arm. She didn't want to lose him. Max would probably kill her if she did – not that he wasn't going to already. Amy smiled as she imagined the look on his face when he finally caught up to them. She couldn't wait to have a playful fight with him. After his near death experience, the two of them hadn't been able to play around. Sonic was confined to a bed, and even if he did try to initiate a fight with her, Amy was afraid she was going to hurt him. Now that Sonic was out and about, she thought she could be able to mess around with him without the fear of causing him any unintentional pain. She was sure Sonic was happy for the excitement too. He absolutely hated being unable to move around as he pleased and having everyone treat him as if he was fragile. Amy knew this little thrill would boost his spirits.

The two were running down the nearly vacant street across from the library when they felt a harsh tug on both of their backpacks. Amy and Juan laughed as Sonic pulled both of them into his arms. He put both of them into a tight headlock. "You two boneheads thought you could really get away from me, huh," he joked. He let go of Amy. He rubbed his free fist into Juan's curls. "Wait until next week when we get in the gym, I'm gonna knock you right the fuck out," he told the teen. He turned his green eyes to Amy. "And I'm gonna fuck you up when we get home."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

Juan pushed himself out of Sonic's hold. He grinned at the older boy. "Why do you have to wait until next week? Why can't we go right now?" He put his fists up. "Come on. I can take you."

Sonic lightly popped him in his head. A grin appeared on his lips as he threw soft punches at the boy's abdomen and cheeks. He played along with Juan's quasi hits, dodging them and making small chimes of encouragement when he laid a hand on him. Amy watched the two of them with giggles escaping her lips. Her smile widened as Sonic grabbed Juan's arm and brought him back into a headlock. "Alright, _chico,_ enough fun. We can spar next week. Right now, we gotta work on that project of yours."

Juan groaned as he pushed out of Sonic's grip, but he didn't protest. He followed Sonic and Amy into the library like a puppy with his tail wagging behind him. The teens led him to the work space area of the library. Long rectangular tables were scattered around the room with chairs. The large windows on the wall let the light of the sun illuminate the room. Since it was a Saturday, the library was essentially empty besides them and a few other people sitting alone at tables with their laptops and notebooks. Sonic chose a table in the corner to sit in. Juan sat beside him. Amy briefly dropped her bag off before walking to explore the young adult book section.

"Explain to me this project again," Sonic said as he retrieved his laptop from his bag.

"We have to write a biography on a celebrity or public figure; it's for our research unit. My teacher said we have to use the internet to find credible facts about this person: their childhood or background, their career, their philanthropy…" Juan trailed off. His brows crinkled together as he struggled to remember what the word translated to in Spanish and if he was pronouncing it correctly.

"Mhm, their philanthropy," Sonic encouraged him. "What else?"

"Their personal life, and their death if applicable. My teacher said we need to research the person, gather the facts, make an outline, and then work on writing the paper. The paper is our last assignment for the year; she says it's pass or fail for some of us."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "And are you in that category?"

"Yes, and no. I'm pulling a decent C plus in the class, but Mr. Connors said I should do really good on this project so my grade doesn't go down. He said if I do a good enough job, then I may be able to pull my grade up to a B minus." He averted his eyes. "I know it's still not the best grade, but it'd be better than the ones I have been getting."

"Yeah, we'll strive for a B minus for this year. Next year, we'll work for those A's." He navigated his computer to pull up Google. He didn't notice the small smile on Juan's face as he looked back up at him. "So, what celebrity do you want to write about?"

Juan shrugged.

Sonic looked down at the boy to see the light in his eyes just minutes ago had faded away. "You don't know or you don't want to choose one?"

Juan merely shrugged again. "I don't know a lot of celebrities. I don't watch a lot of television at home. If I do, then I'm probably watching cartoons with my brother. I doubt I can write about a cartoon character."

"Mr. Connors mentioned you liked basketball. Do you have a favorite basketball player?"

"I like _playing_ basketball. I don't really watch it on television."

"Would you want to write about a basketball player?"

Juan shrugged.

Sonic let out a sigh. "You've got to work with me here, kid."

Juan thought about it for a moment. "Writing about a basketball player would be so unrealistic. All the boys in my class are going to be writing about athletes. I want to do something different."

"Alright, then what did you have in mind?"

"Not an athlete."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "How about this: what do you want to be when you get older? What's your dream career?"

"I don't know." Juan leaned his head into his palm. "It's not like I'm smart enough to actually do anything with my life anyway."

"Stop that. You are smart. Just because those assholes at your school say you aren't doesn't mean anything. Now tell me: what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Juan hesitated. "You're going to laugh at me."

"No, I won't." He nudged the boy. "Tell me."

"Well, I like science class because it's concrete and hands-on; it's the only class I manage to get A's in. The words get big sometimes, but the definitions are easy to understand for the most part – especially when I translate them to Spanish. So, I was thinking of being a scientist or an engineer. I want to build inventions and stuff."

Sonic smiled. "You want to be an inventor?"

Juan frowned. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. It's ambitious. If you work hard, you'll be able to reach the goal." He turned to his computer. "Now, let's see: what are some interesting inventors or scientist you can write about?" Sonic began typing into the search engine.

Juan smiled at the older boy. He scooted his chair a bit closer so both of them could see the computer screen.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sonic helped Juan with his project. He helped the boy navigate the sites and translate words he didn't know. They managed to get their information together with two hours. At some point, Amy rejoined them, but she didn't bother them. She sat at the other side of the table with her nose in a book. For the last two hours, Sonic helped Juan with his outline and the first few paragraphs of his essay. Sonic wanted to help him finish the entire paper, but it was getting late. The sun's light was starting to fade through the windows, and the artificial lights began to dominate the room. The sight of Juan's subtle yawns were confirmation that Sonic should start walking him home. The boy, in the midst of conversation, had mentioned he'd stayed up with his brother for the better part of the night because he was sick. He only managed to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up and get ready to meet with Sonic.

"I think that's enough work for one day," Sonic told the teen. "Do you want me to send you an email of your paper so you can work on it at home?"

Juan nodded. He told his mentor his email address before laying his head down on the table.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to grab something to eat on the way back?"

"Nah. My mom had the daytime off so she'll probably make something before she goes to her night job."

"Where does your mom work?"

"She bounces back and forth between being one of the hotels downtown, and waitressing at one of those 24 hour diners around town. At the hotel, she's one of the assistant managers." He yawned again. "When I turn fourteen, I'm probably gonna start working at the restaurant she does. They hire busboys at fourteen."

Sonic smiled. "Being a busboy was my first job too. You'll like it."

Juan shrugged. His eyes began drooping. "I guess."

Sonic patted his head. "Wake up. I'm taking you home now. Come on." He looked to Amy who exchanged a small smile with him.

The three of them got up from their seats and exited the library. Sonic and Amy held hands while Juan walked a little ways ahead of them. The dimly lit street lights and the stragglers on the street kept them company as they walked down to the apartment building where Juan lived. Sonic felt Amy's grip on his hand tighten as they wandered into Crip territory. The blue bandana clad men were on almost every street corner, loitering alone or with a small group. At the sight of a familiar group standing on the corner they had to pass to reach Juan's home, Sonic pulled her closer to him. He also grabbed the hood of Juan's sweat jacket and pulled him to his side. He didn't look down Juan's quizzical look. He kept his green eyes on the boys ahead of them.

Shadow, standing in the middle of the group with Scourge close by his side, was smirking around a cigarette. He turned his eyes towards the small group approaching them at the sound of their footsteps. He smiled at the younger boy. "Hey Juan," he exclaimed. His eyes wandered to his companions, and his smile fell.

Scourge's brows crinkled together. "Didn't you…" he asked.

Shadow left his post to approach them. Sonic pushed Amy and Juan behind him. He balled up his fist, prepared for a fight. "Why the fuck are you still walking, Guerra," Tommy said. "I could've sworn I killed your ass."

"You thought your weak ass bullets really did something? Damn, you really are dumb as hell."

Shadow glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing in our territory _again_? Are you asking for another bullet? Preferably straight in that smart ass mouth of yours." He glanced down at Juan who was standing behind Sonic. Amy had put her arms around him; she was prepared to take off with him in tow if the boys tried anything. Sonic would want her to protect him. "That's one of our kind, _esé_."

"He's not anyone's property," Sonic replied. "Especially not the Crips."

Shadow chuckled. He glanced back down at Juan. "How do you know him, _esé_? Or better question: why the fuck are you hanging around him and his little whore?"

"Don't disrespect my girl," Sonic growled.

"What are you gonna do if I do?"

"Sonic," Juan said. He wiggled out from Amy's arms. He came to Sonic's side. "Come on," he whispered. "Just go. Please. Just go. I can walk the rest of the way from here."

Sonic looked down at Juan. The boy's eyes were wide with fear. A tremble was barely visible in his hands, but Sonic spotted it. The preteen was afraid Sonic was going to get hurt; he was afraid he may end up in the same position as his father. The older boy had already cheated death once. Juan wasn't so sure if he could do it again.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "I'm not letting you walk by yourself; it's late," he replied firmly. He sighed as he turned his eyes back to Shadow. "Look, man, just let us pass by. You did what you wanted to do. The two of us fought a few times, you shot me, and you won. I'm still alive, and I thank _Dios_ every day for it, but I'm done doing this shit with you. I'm not causing any trouble, and you have no reason to have any ill will towards me. There's no issue here; it disappeared the moment you shot me. Now, please, move aside so I can get him home. Then my girl and I are going to go home. Whenever I'm down here, which I will be a lot because of him, I won't bother you and you won't bother me. Can we agree to that?"

Shadow hesitated, but nodded his head. "Yeah. I guess."

"Thank you." He set one hand on Juan's back and held the other one out behind him for Amy. At the soft touch of his girlfriend's hand around his, Sonic began walking. He pushed past Shadow and his crew with Amy and Juan in tow. Neither of them spoke until they were on a completely different block. "Those assholes bother you often," Sonic asked Juan.

The boy looked down to the ground. "They acknowledge me from time to time. They do that to all the kids around here. Mr. Connors said they're trying to put up a friendly front for potential recruitment."

"He's not wrong."

"I know," Juan murmured almost inaudible. "I ignore them when I can."

"Good." Sonic pulled Amy closer to him. His arm wrapped around her waist, and his lips went to her ear. "Are you alright," he whispered.

Amy nodded.

He pecked a soft kiss on her cheek.

The three continued down the last few blocks to the large apartment building Juan lived in. At the front door, he and Sonic exchanged another handshake. Amy gave him a tight hug. As she did so, Juan shot Sonic a mischievous smirk. Sonic responded by giving him the middle finger. Juan chuckled as Amy let him go. The two teens bid the boy goodbye before watching him enter the large building. During the walk back, Amy wrapped herself around Sonic's arm; her cheek was pressed against his bicep, and her hand was intertwined with his. "Are you tired," Sonic asked.

"Mhmm," Amy replied.

He pecked a kiss at the crown of her head. "Will you sleep over tonight? I've missed you."

Amy smiled. "Sure. I'm just going to take a shower at my house, and then I'll come over." She put a hand on her growling stomach. "Are we going to stop for food because I'm starving?"

Sonic chuckled. "Well, I suspected you'd want to take a shower after your long shift; so, I thought I'd drop you off at your house, run to grab us some cheesesteaks, and then come back home. Then when you come over, we can eat, watch a few movies, curl up together, and talk for a while. What do you say?"

"Sounds nice."

The two teens were quiet for the rest of their journey home. Amy gave Sonic a soft kiss before she ascended her porch steps. As she entered her house, she noticed Marc sitting on the couch. His legs were propped up, a book sat in his lap, and his reading glasses were perched on his nose. Amy offered him a smile as she walked into the living room. "Hey papa, "she said.

Marc glanced up at her. "Hey _princesa_." He pecked a kiss at her cheek as she leaned down to give him a soft hug. "You're home later than expected. Did you have some errands to run?"

"Sonic surprised me at work. I went with him and his mentee to the library; we hung out there for a few hours."

Marc raised an eyebrow. "He's up and about already?"

Amy shrugged. "You know Sonic; he doesn't stay down for too long." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was going to stay over his house tonight. Is that alright?"

Marc nodded. "That's fine."

Amy pecked a kiss at his head. "Don't stay up too late," she said. She wandered towards the stairwell.

" _You_ don't stay up too late," Marc replied.

Amy giggled. She ascended the stairs. She quickly discarded her backpack and hoodie before locking herself in the bathroom. The hot water eased the sore muscles in her back and feet. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Throughout the day, and past week or so, her mind had been preoccupied with work, her school assignments, and worrying about Sonic. She hadn't taken notice of the flood of the dark clouds in the front of her mind or the longing to lay down beneath her covers. Underneath the warm droplets, she finally got the peace she hadn't realized she'd been aching for. She wanted to stay locked in the warm embrace for a few hours, alone and warped in her own little world. But, the welcoming arms of her boyfriend were waiting – and it was a place she'd much rather be in.

She dragged herself out of the shower. Her eyes avoided her reflection in the mirror as she dried herself off. She waited until she had the towel wrapped around herself to turn to the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. The scars on her arms wrapped like vines around her skin, calling for her attention. The clouds in her mind darkened as they began to swarm her head with malicious thoughts. She gritted her teeth. "I am beautiful," she told her reflection. She forced a smile. "My eyes are unique. My lips are plump. My cheeks are round. My hair is…a piece of work." She sighed. "But I am beautiful."

Her smile became genuine for a brief moment before she moved away from the mirror. She walked back to her room. She wrestled her wet curls into a ponytail and got dressed in a purple tee and plaid pajama pants. After briefly checking to see if Sonic's room light was on, she opened her window and climbed out onto the fire escape. Sonic's window was already open; Amy easily slipped into his room. The soft aroma of the hot food sitting on his desk wafted into her nose.

Sonic was lounging on his bed, clad only in a pair of pajama pants. White bandages covered his torso, and wrapped around his right shoulder to cover his wounds. His television remote was in his hands. With his thumb, he flicked through the channels.

Amy climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his shoulder as she spoke. "Nothing good on TV," she asked.

"As usual," Sonic said with a sigh. He settled on a random action movie. He reluctantly wiggled out of Amy's arms. He grabbed the food from his desk and brought it over to his bed.

The two ate in a content silence as they watched the movie. Amy wrapped herself in Sonic's blanket and curled around one of his pillows after she was finished eating. "Are you going to sleep, _mami,_ " Sonic asked her.

Amy nodded her head.

Sonic climbed under the covers with her. His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her body against his. His lips went to her ear. "You can't go to sleep yet," he whispered.

"Hmm, why not?"

In response to her question, Sonic began to tickle her. A smile graced his lips as Amy laughed and writhed in her arms.

"Sonic," she exclaimed. She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but his hold was too strong. She tried to scoot away from him. "Stop!"

Sonic wrapped his legs around her waist. He swung himself on top of her. With one hand, he held down her flailing arms; the other continued tickling her stomach. "No. I told you I was gonna fuck you up when we got home." He started playfully slapping her cheeks. "Where do you think you're going now, mama? Nowhere!"

Amy giggled. She writhed under him and flailed her legs. She tried lifting her legs high enough to wrap around his arms, but she wasn't flexible enough. In her last attempt to get out from under him, she rolled onto her stomach.

Sonic released her wrists. He wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her torso. With her wrapped tightly in his arms, he rolled onto his back. He locked his legs around her to prevent her from moving. He moved the arm he had wrapped around her torso and rubbed his fist into her curls. "Where did you think you were going, huh?"

Laughing, Amy pushed her head out from under his arm. She rolled over in his grasp to face him. Before she could even attempt to try to tickle him, he flipped the two of them over again.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them down to the bed. A mischievous spread across his face. The sight caused blush to rush to Amy's cheeks. She held his gaze as he lowered his head. "Are you done running from me," he whispered huskily.

Amy's voice got lost in her chest. She was frozen underneath Sonic's playful yet lust gaze. Butterflies raced around her stomach as his lips brushed against hers. Amy arched her neck up the slightest bit to close the distance between them. Their lips crashed together in a soft, sweet kiss. A content grunt rumbled in Sonic's throat as their lips began to perform their lyrical dance together. Slowly, his hands released Amy's wrists and skimmed over her bare arms. The gentle touch left sparks lingering on Amy's skin. She looped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his curls. Sonic's hands continued skimming down Amy's sides to her legs. He carefully readjusted himself to lay between her legs. His hands gently tugged her thighs up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He increased the pressure between their bodies, gently crushing his chest and abdomen against Amy's. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he moved his hands to her hips. His hands grabbed hold of her hip bones; with caution he held them still as he slowly moved his hips against hers.

A roll of nausea rippled through Amy's stomach at the subtle movement of Sonic's hips against hers. Memories of the other boy's harsh thrusts against her covered pelvis crossed her mind. The dark clouds in her mind whirled around the memories, calling her names.

 _Slut._

 _Whore._

 _Tease._

Amy moved her hands from Sonic's hair to his shoulders. She was about to push him away when his lips pulled away from hers. They traveled down her cheeks to her jaw and down to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses as they went. Amy's eyes fluttered shut at the novel sensation of Sonic's soft lips at her neck. He pecked gentle kisses there for a moment, waiting for a reaction out of her. At the small moan that escaped her lips, Sonic decided to continue. He began nipping and tugging at her skin with his teeth. Taking particular notice to a spot where she made a distinct moan of pleasure, he added his tongue into the equation. Gradually, Amy relaxed under him. Her hands returned to his hair; she tugged at his curls whenever he attacked the hot spot she didn't know she had. Her hips even moved against his at certain times when the pleasure was too much to handle. Her body was thrown into a heat she didn't know she possessed, and quite frankly, she wasn't complaining about it. Amy thought it felt nice, making out with Sonic like this. It was sensual and heated, but passionate and gentle. She wasn't sure how those adjectives fit together, and she didn't quite care. She just knew she didn't want him to stop.

Sonic alternated between kissing her and kissing her neck for a long while. Small and large passion marks began appearing on her brown skin from the attention. He did stop after some time. He knew she was tired, and he was just keeping her up. She was going to need some sleep after the busy day she had. With a sigh, he reluctantly broke out of a slow kiss he was sharing with Amy. He caressed her cheek. "Was that alright," he asked. "Did it feel good?"

Amy's cheeks darkened as she nodded. "Very good."

Sonic grinned. He pecked one last kiss at her cheek before rolling off of her. He briefly left her side to turn off the lights. Then he returned to his bed and wrapped her in his arms.

Amy smiled into his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as she spoke. "You're really good with Juan," she commented.

He pressed his lips into Amy's hair. "Yeah. He's a good kid."

"You think you're gonna continue mentoring him for a while?"

"Yeah. I think he needs someone at this point in his life. I know I did."

"Well, I think you're doing a great job so far."

"Thanks, _mami_."

Amy yawned. She snuggled her face against his chest. "I'm really happy you're okay." She whispered. "I was really scared I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Amy. I'll always be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Amy looked up at him. "You promise?"

He pecked a kiss at her lips. "I promise."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She pressed her face back into his chest. "Goodnight Sonic."

"Goodnight Amy."

The moment the words left each other's lips, the two relaxed in each other's arms. Almost immediately, they fell asleep. Sonic from the weariness of his pain and the medicine he'd taken to relieve it. Amy from the hard labor of the day and the dark clouds in her mind. The bright light of the television and the sliver of moonlight through the window shined down on the couple, locked in each other's tight embrace. Throughout the entire night, and into the soft orange of the morning, they remained huddled together in a quiet, peaceful sleep.

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry for the later than usual update! School has been super busy these past few weeks! I will try to get the last two chaps up within good time!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 28**

A soft rapping on Sonic's window awoke him from his deep slumber. A frown appeared on his lips as his brain acknowledge the sunlight pouring through his eyelids. With a groan, he turned onto his other side; his back now faced the window. The tapping on his window didn't stop. Instead, it got louder. The sound of Amy's voice was an addition to the irritating noise. "Sonic," she exclaimed. "Wake up!"

A deep sigh left Sonic's lips. He reluctantly opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. He stumbled towards the window. Through his narrowed eyes, he could see Amy's pretty face. Her pink curls were hanging down over her shoulders, framing her round cheeks. She slid inside after he'd opened the window for her. Sonic raised a lazy eyebrow as he examined her attire. Instead of her usual long sleeved shirt and jeans, she was dressed in a white, peach and lavender off the shoulders floral blouse, a pair of light wash shorts, and white converses. Her slender arms and petite yet thick legs were exposed to the world – scars and all. Sonic couldn't fight the smirk on his face as his eyes appreciated the view. "Damn, _mami_ ," he said. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "Where are you going looking like a snack?"

Amy rolled her eyes. She ignored the soft blush covering her cheeks. "Don't start. It took me half an hour to convince myself I looked okay."

"You don't look _okay_ , babe. You look beautiful."

Her blush darkened as he caught her lips with his. She melted into his sweet kisses. Her arms looped around his neck while his encircled her waist. Their lips danced together for a brief moment before Amy pulled away. "Don't distract me. You have to get dressed."

Sonic groaned. "But it's early."

Amy glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. "It's six o' clock at night!"

"On a Sunday. Besides, you said you didn't want to leave until seven."

"I know, but you agreed to wake up early enough to take a shower before we left." She fiddled with the curls at the nape of his neck. Her green eyes went to the scars on his chest and side. "Are you sure you'll be alright with all the walking around? I don't want you to be in pain."

"I'm fine," Sonic assured her. "They barely hurt anymore. They've healed nicely over the past few weeks, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm just concerned."

"I know, and I promise I'll be careful. If I feel any pain, I'll take a break, alright?"

Amy nodded.

He pecked a kiss at her lips. The kiss lingered between the two of them for another brief moment.

"Alright," Amy said as she pulled away with a smile. She pushed her finger into his chest. "You get dressed. You can come get me when you're ready to go."

"Will do." Sonic kissed Amy one last time before he let her go.

The curly haired girl climbed out of his window, descended the black metal steps to her own window, and slid back into her room. After closing her window, she wandered downstairs. Her fathers were in the kitchen. Benny was at the stove cooking while Marc was sitting at the table sketching a picture. Both of them looked to her as she bounced into the kitchen. "Hello," she sang with a smile.

"Look at you, all dressed up to watch fireworks with your boyfriend," Benny said. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

She pecked a kiss at his cheek. "I am definitely not dressed up, but I'll take the compliment." She moved to Marc to kiss his cheek.

"Are you excited," he asked her. He watched her sit down across from him. "You guys haven't watched the fireworks in a few years now."

"I know! It's going to be so weird; especially since Max and I are together now."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "Because I'm so used to paying more attention to him and the stupid fights he'd initiate than actually watching the fireworks." She leaned her head in her hand. A soft smile began to bloom on her lips. "It'll be nice though, watching the fireworks in peace."

Her fathers chuckled at her. "I don't know. Sonic might still annoy you just for the hell of it," Benny said.

Amy groaned. "Don't remind me." She twirled one of her curls with her finger. "Tails and Cream are going to meet us there. Hopefully, Sonic will let Tails' good influence affect him, and he'll be nice to me."

"Anyone else you know that's going?"

"Sonia and her boyfriend, Elias; Manic and Marisol, and Rob and this girl he likes from his school. He finally grew some balls and asked her on a few dates."

Marc smiled. "That's cute. Are you all gonna hang out together?"

Amy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I know Tails and Sonia will hang out with us, but the others will probably do their own thing."

"I'm assuming Sonic is gonna drive you guys up there."

Amy nodded. "We were gonna stop and get dinner before we headed up there."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Anywhere fancy?"

Amy shrugged. "Nah. Knowing Sonic, we'll end up at TGI Friday's or Chili's."

"What time should we expect you home?" Marc asked.

"Eleven at the latest. I don't think we'll be out too long. Sonic's pain meds have been taking a lot out of him. Whenever he's not at work or school, he's asleep."

"Just be careful," Marc said.

"I will," Amy promised.

A soft knock rang on the door. She rushed to answer it. Amy smiled at the sight of her older brother. "Hi," she exclaimed as she gave him a tight hug.

Rob chuckled. "Hey Amy. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Good."

Amy peeked behind Rob to see Mari-An standing there with her hands clasped together. She was dressed in a simple red sun dress and sandals. Her red hair fell over her shoulders, and no glasses hide her wide blue eyes. Amy offered a smile at her. "Hi," she said.

Mari-An smiled. She took a small step forward. "Hi Amy. It's nice to see you again. Rob's been telling me so much about you."

"Yeah, he's been telling me a lot about you too." She wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.

Rob's cheeks turned a soft pink. He glanced down at Mari-An's sweet smile. "Alright, well I just wanted to say hi before we all started hitting the road. I feel like we haven't talked since we've both been so busy."

"I know! I'm sorry. Over the summer, we definitely should hang out more."

Rob smiled. "We definitely should."

"Oh I meant to tell you that you can come see me off to prom in a few weeks." She grimaced. "Benny and Marc are planning to take _a lot_ of pictures."

"You don't seem too excited about that."

She rubbed her bare arms. "I'm still getting used to…this." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Looking at pictures are going to be hard."

Rob nudged her arm. "Don't worry. You'll look beautiful."

"Thanks Rob."

The three looked over to the empty neighboring stoop. Loud voices could be heard from inside the house. Amy recognized the two brothers' voices yelling profanities at each other. The string of insults only lasted a moment before a chorus of loud thumps and sporadic shouts.

Rob and Mari-An exchanged an expression with creased brows.

Amy rolled her eyes at the noise. "Well, that lasted three seconds."

"What did," Mari-An asked.

"Manic and Sonic being nice to each other."

"They're fighting," Rob asked with wide eyes. "Like fist-fighting?"

"Yeah." Amy shrugged. "They do it all the time."

Rob and Mari-An flinched from the sound of a loud thud. Spanish insults echoed from both the boys. "Uh," Mari-An said. "Are you sure this is normal?"

"Yeah. I promise they're not trying to kill each other."

They watched as the front door swung open. Marisol dragged a still yelling Manic out the door. Sonic's voice could be heard through the open door. "Keep talking shit you little asshole and I'll knock you the fuck out," Manic yelled into the doorway.

"Stop," Marisol said. "Calm down, _papi_."

"Listen to your girlfriend, _esé_! You fucking pussy!" Sonic yelled from inside the house.

Manic shook out from Marisol's grasp and ran into the house. An exasperated sigh left her lips as a loud thud sounded through their ears. She shook her head before looking over to Amy, Rob and Mari-An. The dark haired girl offered them a smile. "Hey guys," she said. "Uh, Amy, can I have some help here?"

Amy nodded. She shut her front door behind her. Mari-An and Rob followed behind her to the house next door. They followed the thuds and profanities to the living room. Sonic and Manic were on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other's necks; their free arm was bashing their fists into the other's head and shoulders. With a sigh, Amy and Marisol approached the boys. "Alright, alright, stop," Amy said as she tried to stop Sonic from punching his brother.

"Cris, let him go," Marisol said as she tugged at her own boyfriend's arms.

The brothers reluctantly let each other go. Sonic managed to kick his brother a few times as Amy dragged him away. "How do you run up on someone and still get your ass beat," he asked.

"You barely touched me, _hermanito._ That headlock didn't do shit," Manic yelled back.

Amy put her hand over Sonic's mouth before he could say anything else. "What are you two fighting about now," she asked. "I thought you guys made up."

"Ask your boyfriend. He's the one starting shit."

Amy reluctantly moved her hand from Sonic's mouth. "I told you not to touch my shit." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I was bored," he admitted. "I haven't punched anyone in a while." He looked to his brother. "Besides, it's all in good fun, right?"

Manic narrowed his eyes. "You better stay over Amy's house tonight."

"Or else what? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna knock your arrogant ass out." He got to his feet. "You little shit."

Sonic's grin widened. "I love you too, big bro."

Manic rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze to Rob and Mari-An. "Hey guys. Sorry about all this. My little brother doesn't know how to mind his own goddamn business."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you really talking about someone minding their own business? Says the one who's always in mine."

"Shut up before I fuck you up for a third time in one day."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at his brother.

A smile tugged at Manic's lips as he shook his head. "Such a little shit," he whispered to himself. He wrapped his arm around Marisol and brought her close to him. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Rob was still staring at them with wide eyes. "Uh, yeah. We're ready when you guys are." He looked to Amy. "I'll see you later, Amy. Text me the date for prom and I'll be there to see you off."

Amy smiled at him. "Okay. Bye guys." She watched the older teens walk out the door. As soon the door clicked shut behind them, she slapped Sonic in the back of the head.

"Ow," he exclaimed. He put a hand to the spot she'd hit. "What the hell was that for?"

"What is wrong with you? Weren't you and Manic getting along just fine yesterday?"

"I told that fucker not to drink the rest of my chocolate milk."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You two were literally fighting over chocolate milk?"

"It was _my_ chocolate milk. You were with me when I brought it."

Amy shook her head. "You're an idiot."

He grinned. "But you love me." He got to his feet. His arms wound around her waist, and he pecked a soft kiss at her lips.

Amy smiled up at him. "Unfortunately."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately?"

"Yeah. You are a pain in my ass."

"Oh really?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Do you wanna fight, little mama? We can take this outside if you want. You can meet me in the street and we can mix."

Amy giggled. She pecked another kiss at his lips. Her lips gently molded his for a few moments before she pulled away. "We should get going if we want to get food. You know the restaurants fill up fast during Memorial Day Weekend."

"Alright. Just let me get my sneakers on."

"I have to grab my purse, so you can meet me outside when you're ready."

Sonic pressed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

Amy took a brief trip back into her house to grab her small Coach purse. She kissed her fathers goodbye before heading back outside. Sonic was sitting on the front steps. He'd added his favorite black snapback and black Nike's to his plain black tee and jeans. He was twirling his keys around his index finger. Amy pushed the brim of his hat down on his head.

"Bring your ass here, _mami_ , so I can fuck you up," Sonic said as he got up from his spot.

Amy giggled. She jogged to his car. She tried to open the passenger door, but it was still locked. Her laughter stifled as Sonic wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her neck and nipped playfully kisses there. "Get off of me," she said. She tried to elbow him.

His grip tightened around her. He pressed a loud kiss to her cheek. Then he reluctantly let her go. "We're gonna fight when we get home."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Mhmm, whatever."

Sonic unlocked the doors to his Jeep. The two of them hopped into the car. For most of the ride, they listened to the music on Sonic's phone. Amy had snatched it the minute he set it down. She plugged in the AUX cord and fiddled with the songs in his music library.

After about fifteen minutes, Sonic parked the car in the parking lot of a Chili's restaurant. He and Amy walked hand in hand into the establishment. Neither of them talked much over dinner. Sonic was still tired from being rudely awakened, and Amy was a bit weary herself from the energy it took her to feel comfortable in her attire for the day. Both of them were content simply existing in each other's presence.

The couple retreated back to the car shortly after they were finished eating. Sonic drove the short five minutes to the Navy Pier parking lot. The brightly lit pier reflected off onto Lake Michigan; glittering against the dark waters like stars in the sky. Crowds flooded the pier, shuffling around to find a good spot to stand with their friends. Sonic threw his arm over Amy's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Amy fiddled with his fingers as they walked to the glowing Centennial Wheel. Her green eyes glanced at the people who passed them. She noticed some tourists gawked at her scars. Others gave her pitiful stares. A select few offered her charitable smiles. The dark clouds in her mind began to push up against her consciousness. Before they could get a thought into her head, Sonic pulled her closer against him and pecked a soft kiss at her temple. "Are you alright," he whispered into her baby hairs.

"Yeah," Amy said. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm fine."

The two teens turned their heads at the sound of Sonic's name. Standing a few feet away near the railing were Tails and Cream. Tails had his hands cupped around his mouth. He yelled out Sonic's name again. Sonic smiled. He kept his arm around Amy as they approached their friends. He and Tails exchanged a handshake while the girls gave each other soft hugs. "What's up, _esé_?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm alright. I'll still be sore for a couple more days."

Amy nudged him. "Or more since you wanna pick fights with your brother."

Tails chuckled. "What were you two fighting over now?"

"I told the fucker not to touch my shit."

The other three teens shook their heads at him.

"There you guys are," Sonia yelled. The pink haired girl approached them with Elias in tow. She nearly tackled Amy into a hug. "Hi!"

Amy giggled. "Hi."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What are you so happy about?"

Sonia kept her arms around Amy's shoulders. "None of your business."

Tails looked to Elias. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Elias held up his hands. "She was in a good mood before I picked her up."

Sonia sighed. "Can a girl just be happy without having to explain herself?" She smiled. "Can we all just be happy school is almost over, summer's just about here, and Sonic is still ugly?"

Her brother flipped her off.

Sonia giggled. "So, any of you getting on the Centennial Wheel?"

Cream grimaced. "Extreme heights are not my thing – especially over water."

Amy nodded. "Same here."

Tails wound his arm around Cream's waist. "Come on, babe; I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He began pushing her towards the brightly lit Ferris Wheel.

Sonic grinned down at Amy. "I can't promise you I won't throw you into the water."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Which is exactly why I'm not getting on with you."

Sonic grabbed onto her hand. He tugged her in the direction their friends were going. "Come on, _mami._ It'll be fun."

"But I'm afraid of heights," Amy whined.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

"Mhmm that's what you say right now. What happens when we get on there and temptation to knock me off the ride coerces you?"

Sonic kissed her head. "I won't knock you off. I promise."

Amy held up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

He wrapped his finger around her. "Pinky promise." He pecked a soft kiss at her lips.

The couple waited in line for a long while before they finally got onto the ride. Butterflies filled Amy's stomach as Sonic helped her into the metal carriage. She leaned against him as the wheel slowly spun them up and down from the sky. Sonic frowned when she put her hands over her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He waited until they stopped at the very top of the sky to whisper in Amy's ear. " _Mira_ ," he said. " _Mira las estrellas._ " He gently eased Amy's hands away from her face.

Her green eyes went up to the dark night sky. Golden stars twinkled amidst the darkness. "Wow," she said.

" _Es hermoso, ¿no?_ "

Amy smiled. "Yeah. It's very beautiful."

" _Como tú_."

She blushed. She pecked a soft kiss at his lips. Their sweet dance wasn't able to last for long. A large crack of the fireworks broke the two of them apart. In the sky across from them, beautiful bouquets of red and white sparkles were covering the sky. The light illuminated on the two teen's faces. Both of them smiled from the sight. Amy lay her head on Sonic's shoulder. Together, at the top of the Ferris Wheel, they watched the fireworks decorate the black sky.

Shortly after the fireworks show, the two teens headed home. They temporarily parted for Sonic to change his clothes. Amy left her window open for him. She changed into her own pair of pajamas before climbing under her covers. Within a few minutes, Sonic's strong arms wrapped around her. He pulled her against his chest and pressed his lips to her neck. Amy smiled under his gentle kisses to her sensitive skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she succumbed to the weariness of the dark clouds in her mind. She fell into a peaceful sleep with Sonic following not too long after her.

In the morning, the two were rudely awaken by Benny busting into her bedroom. "Hey baby girl," he exclaimed. His eyebrow rose when he noticed Sonic lying next to her. "And Sonic."

Amy let out a small groan. "What's wrong, daddy," she asked. She glanced at her small digital clock. "It's only nine o' clock. Why are you up so early?"

Benny clasped his hands together. "Come downstairs; you have a visitor." He turned his eyes to Sonic. "And you come downstairs too. You can help me cook."

Sonic groaned. "Where's your husband? Why can't he help you?"

"He is helping. But I need an extra hand to help me prepare some food for the big dinner we're having later." Benny paused. "I'll give you twenty bucks."

Sonic sat up. "Hmm, now we're talking."

Amy shook her head at the two. "Who's downstairs?"

"Come on down and see."

Amy exchanged a worried glance with Sonic. Her boyfriend only shrugged his shoulders. Both of them reluctantly got out of bed and followed Benny down the stairs. Amy raised an eyebrow at the sight of her biological father sitting in the living room conversing with Marc. "What are you doing here," she asked the moment she entered the room.

Sterling turned his dark eyes to her. He stood up from his seat. "Hi Amy," he said.

"Who's this," Sonic asked. He crossed his arms against his chest.

Sterling smiled at him. "I'm Sterling Montgomery; Amy's biological father. You must be the boyfriend she told me about. It's nice to meet you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here," she repeated.

Sterling's smile fell. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I guess."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Benny said. He grabbed onto Sonic's shoulder and pushed him towards the kitchen. He ignored the teen's protests. "We'll just be in here if you need us."

Marc offered Amy a smile before following after his spouse and his daughter's boyfriend.

Amy looked to her biological father.

"We should talk outside."

Amy nodded. "Sure." She led him out to the front porch. She grabbed one of her father's jackets on the way out. The early morning air was chilly. The concrete was cold against her bare feet. She curled into her father's larger jacket as she sat down on the front stoops. Sterling sat down beside her. "So," she said without looking at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sterling rung his hands together. "I didn't like how we left things the last time we talked. I didn't want your last memory of me to revolve around you telling me what happened and then leaving. I didn't want my last memory of you to be the image of you crying and pouring your experiences out to me. I thought maybe we could leave things on a better note than that."

Amy rose her eyes to look at him.

"There's a lot of things I want to apologize for, but I want to start with not talking like this to begin with – just the two of us. I should've taken into consideration the situation. I was nervous about meeting you, and I know you were probably just as nervous; neither of us knew what to expect. But that doesn't excuse the ambush I put you through. My daughter is sweet, but she can be a bit much at times. She's still in that stage where she pokes at everything and everyone. I'm sorry I brought you in and talked to you as if you weren't my estranged daughter – as if you were just a new person I was getting acquainted with. You deserved much better than that." He was silent for a long moment. He averted his eyes. "There aren't enough apologies in the world to make up for what happened to you, Amy. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you when you were a baby. There isn't an excuse for this; it doesn't matter that I was young and stupid. I should've thought about you and what you were going to need. I shouldn't have abandoned you the way I did. Looking back, I just knew I wasn't going to be an active figure in your life. Giselle had a husband and another child of her own. I thought I was never going to be able to see you or get to know you in the first place. Still, I should've tried to be there for you when you were going through such a traumatic childhood. After you left, I looked at Melanie and I…I couldn't imagine the things I'd do to someone who hurt her the same way someone hurt you. I was mad at myself for not being able to feel the same anger when I put you in the same image in my head. It shouldn't matter that I didn't know you; at the end of the day, you're my flesh and blood. I should've been there for you. I should've fought for you. I should've protected you."

A lone tear fell from Amy's eyes. A couple more followed directly after.

Sterling looked to her. "I'm genuinely sorry you didn't have loving parents growing up. I'm sorry about the horror Giselle put you through. I'm sorry there was hardly anyone there to protect you. I can't imagine the weight the little boy must've held on his shoulders being the only person who could try to prevent the abuse from happening. But I am grateful you found parents who do love you. Benny and Marc are great men, Amy, and they care so much about you despite the odds of the situation. They're better fathers than I could've ever been to you, and I thank God every day you were blessed with their support. I wish you didn't have to go through Hell to find them, but I'm thankful nonetheless that you have them."

He grasped her small hand in his. "And I am so proud of you for working through this and not letting your past overcome you. I may not know you well, but I can tell you are a strong, smart, and beautiful young woman. I will pray every single day for your growth and the greatest blessings life can give you. You deserve only the best life has to give." He squeezed her hand. "I know this will probably be the last time we ever talk, but I want you to know I'll never forget about you. I'll continue to pray for you and the good things in your life. I'm so sorry I gave you up, but I am so proud to see the woman you're growing into. You're going to do great things, Audrey, and I couldn't be happier for you."

Audrey smiled between her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sterling helped her to her feet. He pulled her into a tight hug. The embrace lasted for a long moment before Sterling let go of her. He offered her one last kind smile. Then he walked away from her.

Amy watched him go with a small smile and warm tears falling from her face. Her brows creased together as she heard yelling from the inside of her house.

"What the hell are you two doing," Marc yelled. "That is not how you sauté chicken! Sonic, didn't your mother teach you how to cook?"

"Hey, I'm just following orders," Sonic replied. Amy could hear the shrug in his voice.

"Relax; it'll taste good – you'll see," Benny promised.

"Yeah after you burn the house down!" Marc replied.

Amy giggled at the men. She turned to the front door. With a smile, she entered into the chaos she happily called home.

 **Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Two chapters in one day because I missed these characters so much, and I had so much time to write today. I'm gonna cry for the next (and final) chapter. I'm so proud of my babies.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 29**

"Amy stay still," Sonia scolded her best friend. She tried for the fifth time to apply eyeliner to beneath her friend's eye. She frowned as Amy moved away again.

"You're going to poke me in the eye," Amy exclaimed.

Sonia rolled her eyes. "I am not. Chill out and trust me. I'm almost finished."

Amy sighed, but stayed still. She tried not to flinch away at the sting of the sharp liner brush against the bottom of her eyeball.

The two girls were in Amy's room, preparing for Senior Prom. Their dresses and jewelry were laid out on the bed. Amy was sitting in her desk chair while Sonia hovered over her with various makeup tools in her hand. The other girl had already done her makeup; her blue eyes were decorated with subtle silvers and blacks and her lips were frosted in a soft pink lipstick. Her long pink curls were laying down over her shoulders in elegant ringlets. Sonia had straightened Amy's pink hair, re-curled them into soft waves, and pulled them up into a classic yet curly up do with a few tendrils framing her round face.

"See, was that so hard," Sonia asked after she'd finished.

"Yes."

Sonia rolled her eyes. She fiddled with her large makeup bag. She revealed a scarlet red lipstick.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Trust me," Sonia said. She began to apply the lipstick to her friend's plump lips. She smiled as she pulled away to get a good look at her creation. "You look gorgeous."

"Can I look now?"

"No; we promised you wouldn't look until after you were all ready."

Amy groaned. Nauseous butterflies flew around her stomach at the thought of staring at her reflection after Sonia was finished making her over. She didn't doubt her friend did a great job with her hair and makeup, but sonia couldn't fix the mess her scars made over her skin. Amy had tried telling herself she was okay with them. Every day, she stared at them and tried to convince herself she was beautiful. However, she only freed them when she knew there would be strangers around. She still covered her arms at school and work. As much as she hated to admit it, she was still resentful and ashamed of her body. Despite all the time she'd put into learning to love herself, she was finding the process to move more slowly than she liked. Stepping out in a beautiful dress and taking pictures was a big step, and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for it.

Sonia clapped her hands. "Alright, time to put our dresses on!"

Amy offered an uneasy smile. She watched her friend discard her tee shirt and shorts for the midnight black gown she'd brought. The dress was strapless; the top hugged her fruitful curves. The satin fit her figure down to her waist where it fell out into a beautiful waterfall of subtle ruffles that swayed as Sonia moved. She matched the dress with a glittering crystal choker and sparkling crystal bracelets that hugged her wrists. Amy couldn't deny she envied Sonia's beauty. She wished she could be as confident and beautiful as her friend.

After she zipped Sonia's dress up, Sonia helped Amy into her dress. Amy's dress was a satin burgundy gown; the top hugged her chest in a sweetheart cut and off the shoulder sleeves covered a sliver of her arms. The skirt hugged her waist and her legs before flowing out into a soft flare of mermaid waves. She paired the dress with a pair of crystal drop earring. Amy's stomach tumbled in uneasy circles at the sight of her exposed scarred chest and arms. She couldn't contain her unsure facial expression as she stepped into her glittering silver stilettos. "Can I look now," she asked her friend.

"You need perfume first," her friend replied.

Amy frowned. She remained still as Sonia spritzed Juicy Couture perfume onto her. "Now?"

Sonia smiled. "Now." She helped her friend and led her to the covered mirror. She unveiled the mirror, allowing Amy to look directly into her reflection.

The first thing Amy noticed were her scars. They wrapped around her arms and chest like dark vines compared to the red of the dress. Tears brimmed her eyes as the clouds in her mind pushed forward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before they could utter words into her mouth. Silently, she chanted her mantra in her head. _I am beautiful. I am worthy. I am loved._

She opened her eyes and gave her reflection another chance. This time she ignored her scars. She focused on the neutral bronze eye shadow that blended into her skin, the sharp winged eyeliner on her eyes, the extreme length of her dark eyelashes, the contrast of the colors against her light green eyes, and her red frosted lips. She took notice of the elegant yet messy curls of her updo and the way they framed her round cheeks. She admired the way the dress hugged her slender yet perky curves; she looked tall in the dress.

Her best friend appeared behind her. She wrapped her arms around Amy. "You look stunning," she said with a smile. "Sonic's heart is gonna fall out of his ass when he sees you."

Amy giggled. "You think so?"

"I know so." She squeezed her friend.

Amy put her hands on Sonia's arms and returned the soft squeeze. "Thank you," she said. "For helping me with all of this. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"What are best friends for?"

A soft knock on the door broke the girls' stares at their reflections. "Are you girls ready," Benny's booming voice asked on the other side. "Everyone's ready when the two of you are."

The two girls exchanged a soft smile.

"Are you ready," Sonia asked Amy.

The other girl nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm ready."

"We're coming down now," Sonia yelled to Benny.

They waited until his footsteps retreated back down the stairs to open Amy's room door. Sonia held on to Amy's hand as she lured her into the hallway. She noticed her friend's confident smile begin to fall with every step they took down the hall. The voices of their families and friends hummed downstairs. The sound caused the uneasiness in Amy's stomach to grow. "Hey," Sonia called to her. She momentarily stopped to take both of Amy's hands in hers. "You look amazing. Don't let yourself convince you otherwise," she told her friend.

Amy smiled at her friend. She took another deep breath.

Sonia squeezed her hands before continuing to lead her to the stairwell.

The two slowly walked down the steps. Amy glanced over everyone's expressions as she came into view. Manic and Rob were sitting on the couch; both of them raised impressed eyebrows at their sisters. Aleena, Benny, Marc, and Elias' parents were standing across from the stairwell, armed with cameras; loud verbal compliments erupted from them along with the snapping and flashing of photos. Elias and Sonic were standing to the side of them. Elias was dressed in a class black suit with a black dress shirt and black tie; his head was free of hair with a fresh cut. Sonic was dressed similar to him with the exception of a burgundy bow tie; his blue curls were cut extremely short to his head. Elias' jaw visibly dropped at the sight of Sonia. The line that had previously been on Sonic's lips before he set eyes on Amy grew into an appreciative smile. His green eyes raked over her figure in her dress. His grin grew so much she could visibly see almost all of his white teeth. Scarlet flushed her already pink cheeks. She turned her gaze to her fathers who were flicking pictures of her and Sonia on the stairwell. She posed next to her best friend for a few photos and tried to ignore the nausea in her stomach.

"You girls look so beautiful," Aleena exclaimed as the two girls stepped off of the stairwell.

Manic and Rob looked over to the two boys who were still staring at their dates. "Hey," Manic said.

The two boys reluctantly looked over to him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he stated.

"Or else what," Sonic challenged. "What are you gonna do?"

Manic narrowed his eyes. "Just because you're wearing a suit doesn't mean I won't beat your ass, _hermanito_."

Sonia waltzed over to Elias. She looped her arms around his neck and pecked a soft kiss at his cheek. His eyes widened from the soft touch. "Hi _papi_ ," she whispered.

"Hi," Elias managed to utter out. He glanced at Manic's raised eyebrow. "Uh, you look…you look really pretty, Sonia."

Sonia smiled. She pressed her body against his and popped her left leg up behind her. "You think so," she said.

Elias cleared his throat. "Yeah…"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the other boy. "She looks like the young widowed wife of an old billionaire at his funeral; it's like she poisoned him and everything."

Sonia glared at her brother. "Did anyone ask you?" She motioned to Amy. "Go tell your girlfriend she looks pretty before me and Manic jump you."

Sonic turned his eyes to Amy. She'd been slowly walking towards him with her arms wrapped around herself. His grin widened. "I don't think there are words to describe how beautiful she looks."

Amy's blush deepened as he pulled her close to him and pecked a soft kiss at her cheek.

"Pictures," Aleena exclaimed. "We need pictures." She shuffled the kids to stand next to each other. "Now smile and look real nice."

The kids obeyed their parents' commands. They maintained their wide smiles for the pictures and followed their parents' directions pertaining poses without protest. They took photos of the four of them together, the couples by themselves, the two girls, the two boys, and each of the teens by themselves. They even snapped a few pictures of the couples exchanging the corsages and boutonnieres; Amy took forever trying to pin Sonic's on. She accidentally stabbed him a few times with the sharp pin. "Are you trying to kill me, _bonita_ ," he teased with a smile. Amy offered him a sheepish smile as she continued to fiddle with the burgundy rose. The photo session lasted for a good half an hour before the adults finally let the teens go.

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, and Elias shuffled outside to their cars. Sonic opened the passenger door for Amy and helped her inside. He shot her a wide smile once they were both in the privacy of his car. " _Te ves hermoso_ ," he said.

"Thanks," Amy replied.

"Do we have to go to the dance? We can't just skip and go someplace quiet?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Don't tempt me." She looked down to her clasped hands in her lap. "I'm still a little nervous about all of this."

Sonic grasped her chin in his hand. He gently pulled her head up to meet his gaze. "Don't be nervous, Amy. You look like the most beautiful angel to ever grace the face of the earth."

Amy smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so." He reluctantly let her go. He started the car. "I just hope I don't have to fight any of these boys when we get there. If anyone one of those fuckers stare at you for more than thirty seconds, I'm swinging – I don't give a fuck."

Amy rolled her eyes. "No one is going to be worried about me." She leaned over the dashboard and pecked a soft kiss at his cheek. She smiled at the red stain it left on his cheek. "I'm all yours tonight."

"Hmm," Sonic hummed. "I like the sound of that." He glanced in the rearview mirror and caught sight of her lip stain on his cheek. "Dammit, Amy," he said as he wiped the lipstick off.

She giggled.

Sonic blasted music through his speakers as they took the short trip down to the dining hall where the prom was being held. The butterflies in Amy's stomach returned. She rubbed at her bare skin, wishing she'd brought a shawl or a wrap to cover herself. Sonic noticed her movement through his peripheral vision. He grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Amy looked to him with a crease between her brows, but he didn't say anything. Amy took the silent message and brought his knuckles to her lips.

When he finally parked in the lot of the hall, he got out of the car. He helped Amy down from his truck. A smirk appeared on his lips as he pulled her body against his. "You really do look beautiful, _mami_ ," he told her.

Amy smiled. "Thanks Sonic."

He pecked a soft kiss at her cheek.

With her hand in his, they entered the exquisite dining hall. The theme for the year's prom was The Great Gatsby. Silver and Gold streamers hung from the walls; they were accompanied with large chandeliers to create a dim lighting. The dance floor was checkered with the DJ on a stage adjacent to it; loud music was booming from the speakers. Round black tables surrounded the dance floor with cushioned chairs. A photo booth sat in the back of the room along with a few backdrops of flappers and stairwells for people to take pictures. The professional picture area was hidden away down the hall in a different room.

"Do you want to get the professional picture done first," Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure. Might as well since the line is short right now."

Amy let out a sigh of relief as they turned away from the large crowds of people in the main room. The butterflies in her stomach were tamed the slightest bit by the few people in front of them for photos. The other couples didn't pay them much mind. When it was their turn, the photographer didn't fuss much about Amy's appearance. She acknowledged his momentary wide-eyed glance, but she ignored it. The man would never see her again so it didn't matter much. He briefly fussed Amy and Sonic's pose before taking their photo.

She squeezed Sonic's hand as they approached the prom area again. Sonic pecked a kiss at her temple to ease her nerves. He led her into the dimly lit room. She attached herself to his side as they weaved their way through the crowds of people to find their friends. _A lot_ of their classmates stared at her. More than enough boys snickered at her; she assumed they remembered the photo scandal. Other boys gawked at her in what she couldn't decipher as awe or surprise. The girls also stared at her. Most of them whispered amongst their friends. Due to the loud music, Amy couldn't hear what they were saying. However, she didn't doubt they were talking about the gruesome scars covering every inch of her exposed skin.

Thankfully, they found their friends in due time. Sonia, Elias, Tails and Cream were all sitting at a round table in the middle of the pack. Sonic and Tails exchanged a handshake while Cream and Amy gave each other soft hugs.

"You look so pretty," Amy complimented the blonde. She was dressed in a sparkling no-sleeved silver gown that hugged every inch of her slender body. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a neat curly ponytail with a glittering tiara hairpiece on top.

"Thanks. You look absolutely stunning too! I love your dress!" Cream said. "You look so elegant!"

Amy blushed. "Thanks."

"Damn Amy, how are you doing," Tails teased.

Sonic slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't fuck with me, _esé_."

Tails chuckled. He shook his head at his friend.

The six of them sat together along with a few of Sonic's, Tails', and Elias' other friends. They ate dinner peacefully before the DJ began playing dance tunes for the crowd. Amy was reluctant to get up, but Sonia dragged her to the dance floor. Her best friend tried to make her feel at ease as the two danced together to the loud music. Amy couldn't help but to forget the lingering stares when her best friend was dancing and yelling song lyrics with her. Her bliss elevated when Sonic began dancing with her as well. At first he stood behind her with his hands wrapped firmly around her hips. He followed her movements with his own, gently pressing their hips against one another every so often. A genuine smile appeared on Amy's face as she danced with her friends. The clouds in her mind were pushed to the very back of her mind. She was liberated from her everlasting darkness for a short few hours. During the last song, a slow ballad, Sonic held her close against him and rocked her in his arms. Amy's eyes fluttered shut as she lay her head on his chest and inhaled the scent of his cologne. The butterflies in her stomach were warm. They spread throughout her body, caressing her bones and humming against her skin. She relished in the sensation – in the happiness she was feeling in the moment. She didn't want it to end. She thought perhaps it didn't have to.

"Can I stay over tonight," Amy asked Sonic after he'd pulled up to his house.

Sonic smirked. "Are you really asking me that question?"

Amy shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

Sonic pecked a kiss at her lips. "It's more than okay."

Amy followed Sonic into his home and up the stairs to his room. She sat on his bed as he shuffled around to find her a tee shirt and shorts to wear. He threw the impromptu pajamas on the bed.

"I have to use the bathroom," he said. He shrugged off his blazer. "You can get changed, and I'll be back in a minute. Alright?"

Amy nodded.

Sonic pecked a kiss at her forehead before he left the room.

Amy stared at the closed door for a moment. Her green eyes went to the pile of clothes next to her. She twisted her fingers in her lap. The dark clouds in her mind began to push forward as her doubts threatened to surface. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She repeated her silent mantra in her head. _I am beautiful. I am worthy of being loved. I deserve to be loved._

With a sigh, she undid the pins in her hair. She let her messy curls fall down over her back. She took out her earrings and set them down on his nightstand. She slid off her stilettos and placed them next to Sonic's organized corner of sneakers. Butterflies rose in her stomach as the door slowly creaked open. Sonic was yawning, his free arm stretched up over his head. He looked to her with a crease between his brows. "What are you doing," he asked. "I thought you were getting changed." The crease deepened. "Did I come in too soon? Do you need a few more minutes? _Lo siento_. I should've knocked first."

Amy shook her head. "It's fine. You're fine." She took a few steps towards him. "I was…actually thinking maybe…maybe you could help me get changed," she said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help with the zipper?"

Amy shook her head. She hesitantly pressed herself against him. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt. With her eyes locked on his, she slowly unbuttoned a few. "I…I want…to…" She stumbled over her words. She didn't know how to be seductive. She'd never liked herself enough to believe she could be. From the clear confusion pasted on Sonic's face, she could tell she wasn't doing a great job of trying to seduce him. Her cheeks flushed red as she averted her eyes. "I want try…"

"Try what?"

Amy hid her face with her hair. "Don't make me say it, Sonic."

He raised an eyebrow. He caught her chin in his hands and raised her eyes to meet his. "Tell me what you want, _mami_."

She looped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes to close some distance between their faces. "I want you, Sonic. I want to try…with you."

"Amy," Sonic sighed. "We don't have to do anything tonight."

Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm positive." A shiver slithered down her spine as his hand trailed down her bare back to the zipper of her dress. She pushed his head down to close the distance between their lips. Almost immediately, their lyrical dance transformed into a heated salsa. One of Sonic's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, trapping her against his body. His other hand slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Amy added their tongues into their dance as Sonic slowly tugged the sleeves from off of her shoulders. A novel lust rose in her stomach; it coerced her to undo the buttons on Sonic's shirt and push it off his broad shoulders. Her hands explored the bare muscles of his biceps and shoulders without hesitation. She almost didn't notice her dress slowly slipping off of her until she felt her bare chest collide with Sonic's. The dark clouds in Amy's mind pushed to the forefront.

 _Hideous._

 _Whore._

 _Slut._

 _Tease._

 _Unwanted_

 _Unlovable._

 _No…_

 _Beautiful._

 _Worthy._

 _Wanted._

 _Loved._

Amy melted under Sonic as his kisses dragged along her jaw and down to her neck. Her legs obediently followed his silent commands to his bed. She wrapped herself around him as they fell down onto the soft cushion with their lips intertwined. Her mind slowly fluttered in a bliss as Sonic's lips and hands explored her bare skin. He kissed almost every inch of her body, lingering over every scar. His hands were gentle yet firm with her body. She succumbed to his dominative nature and fell under his lustful spell. Over and over again, he gave her heavenly sensations she'd never experienced before. Her voice was caught in her throat for most of them. All she could manage to do was tangle her hands in his hair or dig her nails deeper into the skin on his back. Sweat dripped from both of their bodies as Sonic made sweet, passionate love to her body. He also indulged in the bliss Amy was giving him. Her body was familiar yet novel under his hands. The newfound warmth and movement between them was everything Sonic thought it would be. He couldn't help but to devour every inch of her for as long as he possibly could. Her body was a temple he wanted to worship for the rest of eternity. However, even a temple needed its rest after hours of worshipping.

Sonic was laying on top of Amy when the two were finally through. The sweat from both of their bodies caused their skin to stick together. Amy was breathing unevenly under him. Her arms were still wound tightly around his back, and her nails were still sunk deep into his skin. Sonic picked his head up from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, and her mouth was gaping open to help with her unsteady breaths. Sonic caught her lips with his in a soft kiss. " _Te amo_ ," he whispered.

A small smile graced Amy's lips. "I love you too," she whispered.

Sonic pecked another soft kiss at her lips before rolling off of her. He lay on his back and tried to catch his own breath. Amy curled onto to his chest. Within moments, she'd fallen into a deep sleep. Sonic held her there for a few hours. He caressed her hair and pecked soft kisses at her head. He relished in the last few moments of bliss from their heated encounter as he waited for sleep to take him as well. The peaceful black abyss never came for him. Despite his sore muscles and weariness, he couldn't fall asleep.

With a sigh, he reluctantly rolled out from under Amy. He slipped on his pajama pants before padding through his drawers. He uncovered his secret stash of cannabis. He held the bag of the green plant in his hands for a brief moment before stuffing it back where he'd found it. He wandered to his window and climbed out onto the fire escape. He perched down on the metal balcony and listened to the soft sounds of the city around him. The cool breeze eased the heat in his bones. He was only alone for a few minutes before he felt soft lips press down on his shoulder.

"Are you okay," Amy whispered against his skin.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. He glanced at her to see she'd pulled her curls up in a bun and thrown on the tee shirt he'd left out for her earlier.

She took a seat beside him. "You're not smoking," she noted. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sonic smiled at her. He threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I'm fine, _mami_. I'm already on cloud nine; I don't need shitty weed to get me there."

"Well that's a first."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shut up before I push you off this fire escape."

Amy pressed a kiss at his cheek. She lay her head on his shoulder.

Together, they watched the stars disappear from the sky, and for the first time in a long time, both of them felt nothing more but pure happiness and bliss.

 **Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**The FINAL chapter. I'm crying at work as I edit this for y'all.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 30**

sonic stood in front of his dresser mirror. He tugged at the black sleeves of his graduation gown and his black graduation cap with a small smile. He'd been staring at himself in the mirror for twenty minutes. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself the boy in the reflection was him or if he was trying to admire the significance of the black gown. He was going to be the first from his family to graduate high school in America; Manic had dropped out and gotten his GED. When he was younger, he hadn't understood the importance of his education. He'd simply wanted to get through school, so he'd done the work and received decent grades. He didn't pay much attention to his mother and brother's praises over his good grades; he didn't think he'd worked too hard for them. However, standing there in the mirror, he was beginning to feel proud of himself. He hadn't just finished school, but he'd published his poetry, snagged the girl of his dreams, escaped the brutal claws of death, and turned his life around for the better.

The boy in the reflection wasn't the same one he'd looked at when he got ready for school in the morning. The two may have resembled each other and shared some similar traits; the curly hair, the green eyes, the bad temper, and the smart mouth. But, the boys were completely different. The one from January was angry all the time and practically went looking for the first opportunity to unleash it; he used girls and fighting to get all of his weight off of his chest. That boy was punching his way through life without an idea of where his path was taking him. This boy was calm and happy; he was in love with a beautiful girl, and he had aspirations to move towards a career and a future family. He wasn't giving up fighting, but he wasn't utilizing it anymore. He promised himself it'd be a hobby rather than a habit; it'd only be used in the octagon – or when someone hopped on his last nerve. This boy, although still just as hot-headed as the first, was a person Sonic would much rather be.

A soft knock on the door broke Sonic from his thoughts. He smiled at his mother who'd walked into the room. She was wearing a simple red Maxi dress that fell to her ankles and black wedges. Her long tangles of violet curls fell around her small shoulders. Tears filled her blue eyes at the sight of her son. She put her hands to her lips. "Mama," Sonic sighed. "Please don't cry. We haven't even gotten to the school yet."

" _Mirarte_ ," she whispered. She waved her hand at him. "You're graduating."

"Yeah, mama. I am."

Aleena walked towards her son. She began fussing with his tie. A few tears escaped her tears. "It was just yesterday, you were just a little boy. _Mi hijito._ " A smile graced her lips as she looked up at him. "Now you're all grown up. _Te pareces a tu padre_ _."_

 _"_ _Yo sé_ _."_

 _"_ _Eres muy guapo._ _"_ Her smile dimmed. _"_ _Como él._ _"_

Sonic gently rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry he's not around anymore, mama."

 _"_ Don't apologize _,_ _mi hijo._ If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it should be me."

"Mama," Sonic started.

Aleena put a finger to his lips. " _Escúchame_." She took both of his hands in hers and gave them a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the way I should've been after your father left. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you cut yourself off from the rest of us or when you started fighting. I'm so sorry I didn't understand you were calling for help." She caressed his cheek. "But I am so proud of you for persevering and working hard to get to where you are now. You are growing into a great man."

Sonic smiled down at her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, mama." He pecked a kiss at her head. " _Te amo._ "

" _Te amo también_ ," she replied.

"Aww," Sonia cooed from the doorway. She and Manic were standing there, watching their brother and mother. Sonia was clad in a simple crop top and skater skirt with sandals while Manic was wearing a white long sleeved tee with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. "Isn't that adorable?"

Aleena giggled. She waved her hand. " _Ven aquí_ ," she said.

Manic and Sonia obeyed their mother's command. They huddled around the woman and gave each other tight hugs.

Aleena smiled between the arms of all her children. " _Oh mis niños. Los amo tanto chicos._ "

"We love you too, mama," Manic said. As they broke out of their small huddle, he handed her the camera she'd been looking for earlier.

"Ah," Aleena exclaimed. "Now I can take pictures!"

Sonic scowled. He glared at his brother. "I hid it on purpose!"

Manic grinned. "I know. Why'd you think I was the one who volunteered to look for it?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. His mother grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him downstairs.

Sonia and Manic followed after him, snickering at the annoyed curl of his lips.

Sonic reluctantly smiled for the pictures his mother took of him. Sonia and Manic stood behind her and teased him. "Give us the Blue Steel!" Sonia shouted.

"Cross your arms and smolder in the camera!" Manic exclaimed.

"You've gotta purse your lips, hermano! Like the models!"

"Strike a pose! Look alive!"

The moment Aleena turned away to answer the front door, Sonic charged at his siblings. Sonia dodged his attack, and left Manic open. Sonic tackled him to the ground. Sonia laughed as she watched her brothers wrestle on the floor.

" _Niños_ ," Aleena exclaimed when she re-entered the room. Benny, Marc and Amy followed behind her. "Stop! You're going to get Sonic's gown all dirty!"

Manic kicked Sonic off of him. "He started it," he said.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at him.

Manic narrowed his eyes. "Wait until graduation is over, you little shit."

Sonic got to his feet. "You aren't gonna do shit."

"You wanna bet?"

Sonia raised her hand. "I do! Ten bucks Manic beats your ass!"

Sonic glared at his sister. "Shut up before you get fucked up too."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just be ready to give me my ten bucks later."

Aleena shook her head at her children.

"Well, I see they've been getting along," Marc commented.

"Is that what you're calling it," Aleena asked him.

Benny walked toward Sonic. The two slapped hands. "Congratulations, Sonic. I'm really proud of you."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Benny."

Amy slowly walked up to Sonic. She was dressed in a purple sundress that hugged her torso and flared out into a soft skirt. Her pink curls were straightened down over her shoulders. Her arms were folded across her chest. She giggled as Sonic's hands wound around her waist.

He pulled her against him and dipped his lips to her ear. "Why are you acting shy now, _mami_ ," he whispered huskily in her ear. "You weren't acting shy last night."

She hit his arm. "Shut up," she said. She pecked a soft kiss at his lips. "Hi."

Sonic grinned down at her. "Hi."

"Look at the time," Aleena said. "We should probably get going. Sonic, are you going to drive or…?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He grabbed onto Amy's hand and began tugging her towards the front door. " _¡Adiós!_ "

"Wait," Sonia exclaimed as she ran after them. "I'm riding with you guys!"

Sonic scowled at her over his shoulder. "Why can't you ride with mama and Cristian?"

"And let you make out with my best friend for a good half hour? Yeah right."

Amy giggled at her friends.

The three of them piled into Sonic's car. He shrugged off his graduation cap and gown before starting the car.

June had brought a clear blue sky and shining sun to the streets of Englewood, Chicago. People loitered on their stoops and roamed the streets in the warm weather. Sonic cruised down the road to the high school with the windows down and the radio blasting through the speakers. The cool breeze whipped through the girls' hair. Sonia sat in the backseat with her blue eyes fixated on the passing streets of the city. Amy sat in the passenger seat with one of Max's hands in her lap; her own were wrapped around it. The sun's light gently burned her bare shoulders and glistened against her dark green irises. The three of them sat in silence, enjoying the short drive.

Shortly after they reached the high school, Sonic left the two girls to join Tails and the rest of his friends inside of the school. Amy and Sonia waited for their parents near the front steps of the school. As they were waiting, Amy heard her name being called from a few feet away. She turned her head to see Juan, dressed in a simple tee shirt and jeans, towing along a younger boy and a younger-looking woman in a simple black dress. The younger boy was a spitting image of Juan, but his dark curls were longer; they flopped over onto his forehead. The woman accompanying the two boys shared the boys' hazel eyes and dark hair. She offered the two girls a smile as Juan dragged her over to them.

"When did you and Sonic have a kid," Sonia teased.

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend. She enveloped the boy in her arms. "Hi Juan," she said.

"Hey Amy!" He replied.

Amy looked to Sonia. "This is Juan, Sonic's mentee," she explained.

Sonia smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Sonia, Sonic's sister."

Juan nodded. "He told me about you." He motioned to his family. "This is my little brother, Miguel, and my mom, Luciana."

The younger boy waved at the two girls.

Luciana shook both the girls' hands. "It's very nice to meet both of you." She spoke with a heavy Latino accent. "Juan has been telling me a lot about this Sonic and his pretty girlfriend."

"Mama," Juan said.

Luciana smiled. "That is what you say," she said.

Juan glanced around the area. "Where is Sonic? I told him I was coming today."

"He went to go hang out with his friends," Amy said. "He'll be back after the ceremony."

Manic, Aleena, Marc and Benny joined the small group. Manic raised an eyebrow at Juan. "When did you and Sonic have a kid," he directed at Amy.

She glared at him. "I was expecting better from you."

He shrugged. "Well, that's what he looks like."

Amy shook her head. She nudged Juan forward.

The pre-teen introduced himself, and his family, to the adults. Aleena was ecstatic to finally meet the young boy Sonic was mentoring. She offered him and his family warm smiles. She drifted to Luciana's side and talked to her in their native tongue. She must've made a comment about raising boys since Manic spoke up.

"I can understand what you're saying, you know," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you see what I mean," Aleena continued to speak in Spanish. "Bless the Lord your boys are still young."

Luciana shrugged her shoulders. "They may be young, but their mouths sure aren't."

"Hey," Juan exclaimed.

Luciana smiled at him. She ruffled his short cut hair. "It's all in good fun, _mi hijo_."

The group moved to the football field where the graduation was taking place. On the green turf was a large stage with a podium and small folding chairs sitting atop it. Laid out over the field were rows upon rows of folding chairs. On the bleachers on either side of the field were the families and friends of the graduates. Some were wearing tee shirts sporting their children's names or pictures. Others were wearing simple summer attire. The loud chatter scattered through the gentle breeze.

The group wandered up the bleachers to an empty spot near the top where they could all sit together. The adults sat on the row behind the teens and the two young boys. Amy and Juan sat next to each other with Sonia and Miguel at their sides. Sonia leaned her head onto her best friend's shoulders. "Can you believe next year, this will be us," she mused.

Amy grimaced. "I don't want to think about it. We're going to be old."

"Exactly. It feels like just yesterday we were walking to school for the first time together." She sighed. "Before we know it, we'll have careers and husbands and babies."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Who said I'm having babies?"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "You and I both know if you and Sonic have babies, you're having at least three kids." She smirked. "And all of them are going to be just as annoying as Max."

Amy scoffed. "Yeah, and I'll be passing them right off to you. Have fun with your nieces and nephews."

"Nu-uh. Manic is going to be the one watching all of our bad ass kids."

The older boy scoffed from behind them. "The hell I am."

The girls giggled. Their laughter was stifled by the sound of the dramatic graduation music booming from the speakers.

The graduates slowly walked out onto the field, all dressed in their black and white gowns. The audience's applauses and cheers rumbled across the field.

Sonic sat on the stage along with a few other students for their academic achievements. He was awarded a few medals for his high grades and published novel. Aleena cried watching her son be graced with the golden tokens. All of them shouted in pure excitement when he finally walked across the stage to receive his diploma. Amy and Sonia convinced the younger boys to hop up and down with them as they shouted Sonic's name. The adults behind them whooped and cheered for the boy. Sonic could distinctly hear them from his spot on the stage. He shot a smile up at them and waved his diploma. Their noise increased in volume.

The ceremony dragged on due to the large amount of kids in the school. Amy and Sonia were relieved when it was finally over. Sonia briefly left her best friend's side to congratulate her boyfriend. Amy was left with Juan and Miguel. She held on to Juan's shoulder and Miguel's hand as the crowd bustled around them. Aleena, Marc, and Manic left her side to find Sonic in the crowd of graduates on the field. She guided the boys down the bleachers with Benny and Luciana close behind them. They waited on the bottom bleachers for the four to return.

"Aleena is probably taking ten thousand pictures," Benny said after twenty minutes of waiting.

"I'd go as far to say she probably tracked down all of Sonic's friends and made them take pictures together," Amy replied. "Then all the parents probably joined in and they're stuck in a never ending abyss of camera flashes."

Benny chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

Luckily, the four emerged from the crowd after another ten minutes of waiting. A bright smile appeared on Juan's lips at the sight of his mentor. He hopped up from his seat and ran to the older boy. "Hey Sonic," he exclaimed.

Sonic smiled down at him. "What's up," he said as the two exchanged a handshake. "I'm glad you came." His green eyes went to the younger boy's family. He offered a polite smile to Luciana. "Hi," he greeted her.

Luciana shook his outstretched hand. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, Sonic. Juan talks so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He looked down at Miguel. "And you must be the brother Juan's been working so hard for."

Miguel smiled and waved at him, but he didn't verbally respond.

"He's quiet when he meets new people," Juan said with a shrug.

"Are you all free for the rest of the afternoon," Aleena asked. "We're having a little graduation party at the house. You all should come! Benny and I cooked enough food for everyone!"

Luciana smiled. "Sure. We'll go."

Aleena glanced around " _¿Dónde está Sonia?_ "

"Right here, mama," Sonia said as she emerged from the crowd. "I just went to talk to Noah for a minute."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. He was about to comment, but his attention was taken by the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He followed the sound to see Mr. Connors standing a few feet away with a royal blue gift bag in his hands. The older man was waving for him to come over.

"We'll meet you back at home," Aleena said. She pecked a kiss at his cheek.

"Can we ride with Sonic," Juan asked his mother.

Sonic faintly heard his mother's approval as he walked towards the older man. "I did it," he said with a grin.

"You did it," Mr. Connors said with a nod. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mr. C. I couldn't have made it this far without you being up my ass almost every day."

The counselor shook his head. "I can't believe it. Seems like just yesterday you were being dragged into my office armed with an attitude."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't scare you out of your job. I was your first student, wasn't I?"

The counselor nodded. "You were; and now you're my first student to graduate. I'm praying you won't be the last." He held up the blue bag. "I got something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything Mr. C."

"I wanted to."

Sonic took the gift bag from his counselor. He retrieved a velvet black box from inside. He raised an eyebrow as he popped the box open. Laying inside was a gold chain with a gold pendant in the shape of a cross; intricate engravings swirled around the cross, creating distinctive creases. Sonic stared at it in awe.

"I remember when you used to wear the silver one all the time," Mr. Connors explained. "You told me your dad gave it to you. I remember thinking how much you loved that thing. Then, out of nowhere, you stopped wearing it. I didn't want to say anything, but I had a feeling it was because you knew your dad wasn't coming back."

The older man crossed his arms. "My dad walked out on me and my siblings too. Every little thing you fell about your father, I feel almost exactly the same. That's why I pushed you so hard and got on you so much; I understood what you were going through, and I tried to be what I know I needed when I was going through the same thing. A father-figure is a bit of a stretch for us, but I really tried to be the voice of reason and guidance in your life – which I guess is my job. But I got attached to you, Sonic. I don't have any kids of my own, so you became like a son to me. I wanted to make sure you were alright and steer you on the right path as best as I could. No matter how many times you tried to push me away, I knew I couldn't give up on you. There's too much potential in you to be thrown away or tossed to the side."

Mr. Connors gradually dropped his arms. "I was thinking maybe, if you wanted, we could begin transitioning into a more in-depth mentoring relationship. I'll keep checking up on you, and we could maybe do some more activities together to dive a little deeper into what we can do to help each other and ensure you keep your head on your shoulders." He shrugged. "That's if you want."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

The older man smiled. "Good." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So I'll see you…soon, hopefully."

"Well, I have a match in a few weeks if you want to come." He paused. "I'd like it if you did."

Mr. Connors raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just get out of the hospital a month ago?"

Sonic smirked. "You know me, Mr. C, I don't stay down for long."

The counselor shook his head. "I'll see you then." He turned to go. He stopped at the sound of Sonic calling his name. He turned around to face him, and collided into a tight hug. Mr. Connors stiffened for a minute, taken aback by the boy's hug. After a moment, he smiled and patted the teen's back.

"See you in a few weeks," Sonic asked.

Mr. Connors nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Sonic offered him one last smile before finally turning away. He walked to his car where Amy, Sonia, Juan and Miguel were waiting for him.

"What took you so long," Sonia asked.

"None of your business," Sonic replied.

They all hopped into his car, and enjoyed the short drive home.

When they entered the house, the sweet and spicy aroma of food wafted through their noses. The adults' chatter hummed from the kitchen. Sonic briefly left the group to run upstairs to his room. He stripped out of his button down and slacks into a tee shirt, jeans and a Snapback. He fastened Mr. Connor's gift around his neck before heading back downstairs. He followed the voices of his family and friends to the kitchen. All of them were huddled around the small kitchen table with plates of food. Trays and containers of empanadas, fried chicken, rice, potato balls, mac and cheese, and the like were lined up on the counters and stove. His graduation cake, decorated with black and blue frosting, sat aside on the counter by itself. Sonic made himself a plate and sat beside Amy. He was content with the mundane conversation while he ate. However, only a few minutes after he was finished scarfing down two plates of food, and cake, he was bored. He shot Juan a mischievous glance.

"Hey," he called his mentee. He got up from his seat and nodded towards the doorway.

Juan wordlessly followed him to the living room. They weaved around the furniture to the stairwell. "Where are we going," Juan asked.

"To get my water guns and balloons," Sonic replied.

Juan grinned.

The two boys walked to Sonic's room. Juan's eyes wandered over the other boy' posters while Sonic dug through his closet to find his loot of nerf and water guns and his box of balloons. He packed as many as he could under his arms. He handed the ones he couldn't carry to Juan. The two snuck back downstairs and out to the small backyard. Their stifled chuckles could faintly be heard by Benny who was wrapping up the food on the counters. He peeked out the kitchen window to see the boys huddled over the hose. "What are you two doing," he asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing," the boys said in unison.

"Sonic, are you over there corrupting that child?"

The older boy shot him a grin. "Possibly."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Just keep it outside. Your mother will throw a fit if you make a mess in this house."

Sonic held up his thumb before going back to filling up the water gun Juan was holding. The two spent a while filling up the water guns and making the water balloons. Sonic briefly left Juan to grab some containers to put the water balloons in. He returned with Miguel glued to his side. The younger boy helped hold the balloons while Juan filled them up and Sonic tied them up. Within an hour or so, the boys had five containers filled with water balloons. The boys eagerly followed Sonic's directions pertaining to the location of the containers and the guns around the backyard. After their weapons were set in place, sonic led the boys to the back door of the house. He stood in the middle while Juan and Miguel flanked their sides. They hid their water guns behind their backs.

"Hey guys," Sonic directed towards his siblings and girlfriend. They were still sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you still doing in here? It's nice outside."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "You're smiling," she commented. "This can't be good."

Sonic waved his hand. "Come on outside. It's cooler out there than it is in here."

Manic got up from his seat. "To some miracle, Sonic is actually right. It is a beautiful day today."

Sonic's grin grew. "See! Cristian is down! Now you guys have to come too!"

Sonia and Amy exchanged a raised brow. They knew Sonic was up to no good, but they knew he wasn't going to give up until they complied. With a sigh, the girls got up from their seats. The boys backed up onto the grass as their company joined them. As soon as all three of them stepped onto the grass, and away from the house, Amy yelled out a command.

He held out his water gun and aimed for his brother. "Fire," he exclaimed. The water squirted out from his water gun and drenched his older brother.

Manic shielded himself from the water with his arms. "You little shit," he yelled. The girls' screams followed shortly after them.

Sonic chuckled as his brother began running towards him. Manic snagged a water gun and sprayed his brother with the ice cold liquid. All of the kids chased each other around, squirting the others who got in their way. When the water guns ran out of fluids, they turned to the balloons. The colorful jugs of water flew in every direction around the yard as the kids threw them at each other. Their laughter and exclaims of surprise echoed through the short breeze and drifted into the house. The adults stood by the open doorway and watched their children with soft smiles.

By the time they ran out of water balloons, they were all completely soaked – and utterly exhausted. They lay out on the grass with their chests moving in an uneven rhythm and cold water mixed with sweat dripping down their faces. The hot sun beat down on them, drying their wet clothes and lulling them down from their exhilaration.

The kids lay there for a long while before they finally got up to clean up the backyard. After they were finished, Sonic reluctantly bid Juan and Miguel goodbye. "I'll see you next Saturday at the library for homework help," Sonic asked his mentee with a raised brow.

"Yes," Juan said.

The teen smiled. "Good."

Shortly after Juan left, Sonic retreated upstairs. He stripped off his wet clothes and hopped in the shower before either of his siblings could grab it. He took a long shower and changed into a dry pair of jeans and tee shirt. He threw his hat back on and stepped into his shoes. By then, the sun had already set. The stars had taken over the dark night sky, and the streetlights were glowing against the concrete streets.

Sonic climbed down the metal stairs of the fire escape to Amy's window. His girlfriend was laying on her bed, now dressed in a simple tee shirt and yoga pants; her curls were pulled up into a mess of a bun on top of her head. He gently tapped on the glass. Amy turned her green eyes away from her television to Sonic's silhouette in the window. A smile tugged at her lips as she opened it for him. "What are you going," she said.

"Go for a walk with me," Sonic said.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "It's late."

He rolled his eyes. "It's only nine o' clock. Come on; it's nice out." He smirked. "We can walk to the park and make out on the playground – like we did last summer."

"Alright. Just give me a minute to get my shoes on."

"I'll wait on the front steps." Sonic pecked a kiss at her lips.

He crossed back through his house and exited back out to the early summer air. He was only waited on his front stoop for a moment before Amy snuck out her front door. She wordlessly went into his arms and intertwined her hands with his. Together, they walked down the sidewalk in a peaceful silence. Only the hum of the cars whizzing by and the soft chatter of the other citizens wandering around the streets kept them company. As the park, with its wide playground towers and tall pillars of the swings, came into their view, Amy slowly began to stop walking.

"What's wrong," Sonic asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "We always came here when we were sad and tired of dealing with our problems. This was our place to hide." She squeezed his hand. "I don't want to hide anymore."

He smiled down at her. "Then where do you want to go?"

Amy glanced around the dimly lit city streets. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see where our feet take us. Isn't that how we found this place?"

Sonic pulled her closer against him and pressed his lips into her hair. He walked with his arm over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist. They followed the street lamps down the street to territory they never explored before. Amy was hesitant to go forward, but Sonic offered her a kind smile. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be right by your side the entire time."

Amy squeezed his hand. She leaned against his arms as they walked underneath the street lights.

Like the stars in the sky when the morning comes, they slowly disappeared from the darkness into the smallest hints of light.

 **There are so many things I could say about this story. What started off as a simple rewrite turned into so much more. These characters have come to mean so much to me; I see myself in them, and I want to take their advice and do whatever I can to be the best and happiest person I can be. I'm truly going to miss them, but I did publish this story. It is now available on Amazon and Kindle platforms under the title "When Fire Fell in Love With the Rain."  
**

 **Thank you all for your support and love you've given to this story and these characters. Words cannot explain how much all of this means to me.**

 **Leave some good thoughts!**


End file.
